Illuminati Arcana
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Uma busca pelo poder máximo da Alquimia dá início a uma guerra entre os maiores clãs de magos e alquimistas. No fogo cruzado entre Clãs e Criaturas das trevas, uma garota que carrega um legado que nem mesmo ela imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Oi gente. É o seguinte. Alguns não devem ter notado. Mas eu deletei Illuminati Arcana. Razões. Essa fic saiu totalmente de controle. Foram muitas fichas e é complicado trabalhar com tantas fichas e tão grandes e detalhadas.

Outra foi que na minha "goela" de postar a fic eu acabei não desenvolvendo direito a história. Sem contar que devo ter mudado ela um "buzilhão" de vezes antes de postar. Deixei ela em hold até que tomei a fatídica decisão de deletá-la.

Fiquei um pouco triste por que o resultado dessa fic não me agradou como eu queria. Eu percebi o quanto eu sou extremamente limitado pra escrever algo totalmente original. Minha idéia original era a de uma história mais séria e mais relacionada a intriga. No fim saiu um anime beat'em up como tantas outras fics que estou acostumado a escrever. Vou corrigir isso.

Acho que deve ser por que cada ficha segue uma tendência e no fim, não dá pra criar uma coesão na história com tantos personagens distintos.

Pretendo retomar essa fic. Reescrevê-la. Decidi fazer uma seleção das melhores fichas e usarei o mínimo de fichas possíveis. Vou escolher um grupo das melhores fichas que recebi na primeira postagem e reestruturar a história. Parte de mim quer reescreve-la sem usar fichas. Mas acho que tem umas fichas lá boas demais pra serem descartadas.

Eu vou reestruturar a história. Pensá-la melhor. Organizar idéias e ter um roteiro definido antes de recomeçar as postagens. Espero que aqueles que criaram fichas, mas não foram escolhidos me perdoem e não fiquem ressentidos comigo. E espero que os que criaram fichas e foram escolhidos, tenham um pouco de paciência com relação a possível demora na aparição de seus personagens.

Acho que entendo por que muitas fics de fichas, muitas vezes não saem do papel ou acabam pelas metades. Principalmente quando um incompetente decide criar uma fic extremamente meticulosa sem pensar nos detalhes antes.

Não sei quando vou retomar essa fic. E espero que continuem lendo e mandando reviews independente da minha decisão de como refazer ela.

Enfim. Assim que eu conseguir escrever alguma coisa dessa fic, ela tá de volta. Mas antes já quero deixar claro:

Vou adaptar fichas. Modificá-las pra melhor se encaixar no que pretendo se for necessário. Fichas que pretendo usar por enquanto.

Pure-Petit Cat: Millyah Emmortelle

Devi Rajani Lakshmi: Ashtaroth "Ashta" Asram

Black Scorpio no Nyx: Kanika

Lune Kuruta: Ingrid Svorden

Toriyama Hikari: Mayumi "Fate" Takamachi.

Como sempre, meu método de seleção foi:

- Melhores fichas em geral.

- As que mais me deram idéias.

- As que menos requerem modificações adaptações.

- As que mais se encaixam naquilo que eu queria inicialmente.

Acho que é esse o aviso que eu queria dar. Já sabem onde me encontrar caso queiram elogiar, xingar, chutar, esganar, matar este que vos fala. Orkut, MSN/E-mail novo no meu perfil do fanfiction. Quem ainda não me adcionou e quiser adcionar pra bater um papo legal, fiquem a vontade, certo?

Beijão e até mais gente. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus signin off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Vamos às reviews. Felizmente estou conseguindo organizar melhor essa fic. Parece que alguns meses de molho ajudam. Vamos responder as reviews?

**Lune-sensei:** Pois é. Se você leu meu desabafo sabe que tive um surto de fics de fichas. E eu sempre tenho mesmo essa preocupação de esclarecer os leitores. Afinal, eu acho que às vezes as pessoas se dedicam tanto a escrever uma ficha e deve ser um golpe e tanto não ser escolhida. Ou até mesmo merecem uma explicação do por que eu deletei ou prorroguei por tanto uma fic. E às vezes acho que cobro demais de mim com relação a prazos e isso só piora minha situação de fic-writter neurótico paranóico. Mas enfim: Obrigado pelo apoio Lune-sensei! XP

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ju! Você sempre capricha nas suas fics. Espero que Ashita continue saindo. Por falar nisso, estou devendo um capítulo né? Vou ler em breve Ju. Prometo. Obrigado por postar coments nas minhas fics. Fico muito feliz! n.n

**Aredhel Atreides:** Sim! Eu lembro da sua ficha! Espero que goste da reestruturação da fic. Vou procurar deixar tudo o mais interessante possível. Vai ter muita diferença da anterior, mas espero que o resultado seja agradável. n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Foi mal ter deletado, Pure-Petit, mas a fic anterior realmente me incomodou bastante e dessa vez fui um pouco exigente comigo mesmo. Se eu acho que não estou fazendo o melhor possível na escrita eu fico encucado mesmo. E de certa forma também fiquei meio triste por ter chegado ao ponto de deletar a fic, por insatisfação com o resultado. Espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo e que goste da nova fic. n.n

**Margarida: **Sei bem como é. Eu tive uma dedicação extrema com o último capítulo que postei de Olympus HIgh. Quase posto ele sem dar uma palhinha pra alguns personagens. E alguns ainda ficaram meio "reduzidos" (na falta de um termo melhor). Mas depois do hold que a fic sofreu, eu acabei esquecendo um pouco e tive de reler uns capítulos.

Você acabou me dando um conselho que eu mesmo já dei a uma pessoa antes. A primeira pessoa a ficar satisfeita com o resultado da fic é o autor. Meio que um lema meu que eu precisava me lembrar. Valeu pelo lembrete. n.n

Bom, espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo por não incluir a Annya a princípio. Eu realmente gostei dela, mas estou numa situação complicada com fics em geral no momento (Em que ando questionando muito minha competência como fic-writter... E isso na cabecinha neurótica do Ikarus é MADNESS! u.u). Mas nada crítico, ainda bem. Só não vou prometer usar a Annya. Espero que isso não a desencoraje a continuar mandando fichas pras minhas fics futuras. Pois pretendo escrever mais e adoraria poder um dia trabalhar com fichas suas.

Bom, eu acredito que o autor da ficha não precisa pedir a outro fic-writter permissão pra usar seu próprio personagem. Eu não penso em nenhuma dessas personagens como minhas. Penso nelas como de autoria de quem escreveu. Eu só "pego emprestado" (risos).

De qualquer forma, muita coisa que eu não planejava inicialmente pode acabar mudando o rumo da fic e quem sabe eu não inclua mais algumas fichas? E isso não é golpe de marketing tá? XD

Enfim. Obrigado a todo mundo que mandou review e me apoiou a reescrever esas fic. Estou começando a ter idéias fluindo e já me sinto mais satisfeito de escrevê-la, devido as reviews de vocês e aos coments que recebo por MSN. n.n

Valeu gente!

Vamos ao capítulo?

**-ILLUMINATI ARCANA-**

**Capítulo 01 – Os misteriosos alquimistas**

_Alquimia...A manipulação dos quatro elementos básicos da natureza através da energia conhecida como Éter que habita o interior de todas as coisas..._

_Fogo..._

_Água..._

_Terra..._

_Ar..._

_Todos eles se dobram a vontade dos alquimistas...E a estes alquimistas é dado o nome de Arcanas..._

_Considerada pelo mundo atual, como a proto-ciência que deu origem aos estudos da Química, Física, Astrologia, Metalurgia e muitas outras ciências... Mas no fundo é uma verdadeira arte mística praticada desde o princípio dos tempos... A primeira busca do homem através da alquimia foi obter o poder da transmutação de metais em ouro... O segundo objetivo era obter o elixir da vida eterna..._

_Dizem as lendas, que existe um artefato alquimico conhecido como a Pedra Filosofal... Tal artefato seria capaz de conceder ao portador, tamanho poder alquimíco que todos os segredos do universo se revelariam a ele..._

_Tal alquimista obteria os poderes de um deus..._

_Nenhum alquimista por mais talentoso que fosse, jamais conseguira descobrir a fórmula da vida eterna... Exceto talvez um homem conhecido como Nicolas Flamel, que viveu entre os séculos XIV e XV... A lenda diz que este homem foi capaz não só de obter a Pedra Filosofal como o segredo da vida eterna..._

**-Paris, França. 1418-**

A mulher de longos cabelos negros num elegante vestido negro e voluptuosamente decotado senta-se numa cadeira de uma casa de pedra localizada na Rue de Montmorency número 51. A casa fora revirada e saqueada. Homens e mulheres em capuzes sombrios e olhos vermelhos brilhantes adentram o local e se ajoelham diante da mulher.

-Minha rainha... Nós encontramos a tumba...

-Já a abriram...?

-Sim... Tudo que encontramos no interior foi isto...

O homem joga roupas sujas no chão.

-Ele morreu a apenas dois dias... Não encontraram nenhum corpo...?

-Não minha senhora...

A mulher se levanta subitamente. Seus olhos vermelhos emanando fúria. Ela ergue o homem pelo pescoço e o esgana.

-Encontrem-no! Nem que seja necessário vasculhar o mundo inteiro! Encontrem o desgraçado!

-Sim, minha senhrora! -Os homens dizem em uníssono e partem.

-Como o velho desgraçado conseguiu...? E onde ele deixou o segredo? Maldição!

A mulher desaparece em meio a um turbilhão de sombras que transformam-se em morcegos que voam pra fora da casa através da porta.

Em outro lugar, nas ruas de Paris, uma garota conversa com um homem e uma mulher envoltos em um capuz, carregando malas improvisadas.

-Você está certo?

-Sim. Irônico que... Justo eu fui abrir a Caixa de Pandora... Eu jamais deveria ter começado esta pesquisa demoníaca... Devvo desaparecer da face da terra... Eles farão qualquer coisa para obter o segredo de minha mente...

-E você realmente pretende confiar a mim... Isto?

Ele entrega um pequeno embrulho nas mãos da garota.

-Você é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar Sasha...

-Sua alma é pura. Nós pudemos sentir isso... -Diz a mulher.

-Eu confio os Illuminati a seus cuidados, Sasha...

-Eu eu corresponderei a sua confiança... Nicolas...

**-Nova York. Universidade Empire State. Tempos atuais-**

Um dormitório comum e bagunçado da ala feminina da república onde uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava deitada na cama. Tinha o rosto marcado de olheiras e livros jogados ao seu redor. Nem se manifesta quando sua amiga espirituosa e agitada adentra o dormintório, acabando de chegar de uma caminhada.

Suada e cansada, ela vai direto pra geladeira, pega uma garrafa de água mineral.

-Ainda vai ficar socada aí estudando. Deveria ir pra festa com a gente Nicky. Sabe esse negócio aí no meio das suas pernas? Se você não usar enferruja...

-Valeu pelo aviso Stacy, mas ainda estou desempregada e preciso tirar uma boa nota pra manter minha bolsa de estudos... Eu não tenho tempo de me embebedar e transar...

-Querida... Você quem sabe... Eu vou tomar banho e me arrumar pra festa do Josh.

Assim que Stacy se despe e entra no chuveiro, Nicky pega o celular e checa a caixa postal. Chamadas da mãe e de alguns amigos, lembrando de reuniões para fazer trabalho. Algumas cobranças de dívidas. Ela expira o ar, exausta, implorando: "Me dá só um dia de folga, vida..."

Faculdade anda muito puxada. Há muita pressão em cima dela pra tirar boas notas e manter a bolsa. Ela precisa encontrar um emprego o que não está sendo fácil devido a atual situação econômica do país. E nem se lembra mais do que é ter um namorado. Odeia admitir, mas talez, Stacy tenha razão. Talvez ela precise tirar um tempo pra si mesma. Afinal, sua vida vai continuar uma merda amanhã não é? Ela bem que poderia relaxar e se divertir um pouco. Talvez, beijar alguns garotos? E por que não? Sentia falta de sexo é claro. Ela é humana, pra que amenizar? Talvez a única humana da maldita universidade que não chama a atenção de ninguém, a não ser os nerds.

De repente, batem na porta. Reunindo cada pedacinho de força que tem, ela se arrasta pra fora da cama e atende. Era um entregador. Rapaz comum. Sem qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção.

-Senhorita... Flame...?

-Flamel. Nicole Flamel...

-Ah sim. Desculpe. Pode assinar aqui, por favor?

Ela assina e entrega a prancheta.

-De quem é?

-Sinto muito. Não sou pago pra me importar.

O rapaz diz virando as costas pra ela e partindo.

-Aff... Homens...

Ela lê a etiqueta. Não tem o endereço do rementente. Só um... Nome? Que tipo de nome é "S.K"? Ela nem se incomoda de abrir o pacote. Simplesmente o atira sobre a cama.

-Stace?

-Quié?

-Eu vou na festa com você!

-Ótimo!

Alguns minutos depois de um banho corrido e una roupa vestida às pressas elas se preparam pra sair. Nicky dá uma última olhadela pro pacote em sua cama. Como se só agora, sua curiosidade tenha sido despertada. Ela pensa em abrir e ver o que tinha dentro. Stacy não deixou ela sequer pensar em se preocupar.

-Deixa sua vida de lado por algumas horas e se diverte, por favor? Nossa! Você vai acabar tendo um enfarto.

Stacy arrasta Nicky pelo braço e porta afora. Como ela queria saber o que estava no pacote. Mas agora é tarde demais. Já estavam estacionando o carro na frente da casa de Josh. O mulherengo mais idiota e arrogante da Empire State. Josh e seus amigos arrogantes já se haviam começado o "festival do bebe e vomita regado de esfregação" como Nicky chamava suas festas.

-Estamos aqui. Divirta-se.

-Prometo. -Nicky força um sorriso e despede-se de Stacy que adentra a casa e desaparece no meio da multidão.

Nicky entra na casa abrindo caminho entre adolescentes embriagados fazendo algazarra, escutando uma música de rock ensurdecedora e procurando algum lugar pra sentar e se afastar da multidão. Mas todo lugar pra onde ia, estava lotado de jovens "agindo feito idiotas". E pra variar, aparentemente ninguém se interessava por ela. Por fim, ela desiste de se isolar e vai até a mesa se servir de um ponche. Quem sabe se perder um pouco de inibição, chame a atenção de um garoto. É o que uma garota que realmente encontra função pro cérebro precisa pra chamar a atenção de alguém.

Bebericando o ponche ela esquadrinha o ambiente procurando alguém conhecido. Talvez conversar fosse bom pra passar o tempo até Stacy desmaiar bebada por aí e ela ter de levá-la de volta pro dormitório. Todos dançando e bebendo. Exceto por um garoto de cabelos curtos e negros, jaqueta e calça jeans falando no celular. E que ocasionalmente voltava seu olhar pra ela sorrindo.

O interesse dele nela parecia ser impressão, até que ele se dirige até ela.

-Olá. Seu nome é Nicky?

-É. Eu te conheço?

-Ainda não. Meu come é Allen. E eu preciso te tirar daqui rápido.

-Claro, cara. Pelo menos sua cantada é original... Quer transar num dos quartos, ou quer me levar lá pra fora pra um lugar mais "reservado"... -Ela diz de forma irônica.

-Bonitinho... Mas não. Podemos resolver isso depois. Você não é de se jogar fora. Mas a verdade é que, sua vida está em perigo eu você tem de vir comigo. Por que você não ficou no seu quarto como deveria e agora nós tivemos que vir até aqui pra te buscar. E pior... Nós tivemos de nos separar, por que você nem abriu a encomenda que recebeu pra ver as instruções de ficar no seu dormitório!

-Escuta aqui... Você se drogou é?

-Anda logo! Eles já estão em cima de você!

-Quem?

Nicky não percebeu, mas Allen, o rapaz misterioso sim. Mais pessoas olhando pra ela. De forma alguma se misturavam a multidão de jovens festejando. Eram mais velhos. Vestidos como aqueles agentes secretos dos filmes que se aproxima das pessoas na surdina, injeta uma droga no pescoço delas e as enfia numa van que vai levar Deus sabe pra onde para sofrerem interrogatório e torturas. Mas esses eram ainda mais estranhos. Suas expressões eram vazias como a de robôs.

-Fala comigo. -Diz Allen atendendo o telefone no primeiro toque. -Merda. Isso tudo é? Tá. Tô saindo com o sujeito. Vou tentar atrair o fogo pra fora.

Allen puxa Nicky pelo braço e a arrasta pra fora.

-Ei! Tira a mão de mim, cara!

-Olha! Sua vida tá em risco! Vem comigo e você terá uma chance de viver, ou fica aqui e se vira nas mãos deles!

Allen aponta os homens estranhos com a cabeça, abrindo caminho no meio da multidão correndo em direção a eles.

-Quem são eles? Eles estão atrás de mim? Por que?

-Correr primeiro. Perguntas depois!

Os dois saem correndo pela porta da frente. Os homens misteriosos os seguem. Eles correm pela rua vazia de um bairro suburbano, quieto e tranquilo. Infelizmente não permanecerá quieto e tranquilo por muito tempo.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Pergunta menos. Anda mais!

Os homens misteriosos já corriam atrás dos dois. Seus membros eram estranhamente desenvolvidos e pareciam crescer de tamanho, modificando seus formatos adquirindo aparencia de armas cortantes. Seus olhos brilhavam como jóias demoníacas em suas órbitas arregaladas e vazias. No meio da rua, a dupla é cercada. Allen abre os braços tentando se colocar entre a apavraoda Nicky e seus perseguidores.

-E agora?

-Fate! Bretto! Situação crítica! -Allen diz ao celular, rapidamente, fechando-o e guardando-o logo em seguida. -Deita no chão!

Allen saca duas pistolas. Nicky se atira no chão gritando quando ele começa a disparar contra os homens estranhos. Os homens caiam no chão se cotorcendo, mas logo começavam a se levantar. Os disparos das pistolas pareciam estar brilhando com alguma energia estranha.

-Você está matando essas pessoas! -Grita Nicky.

-Não é gente de verdade!

Allen joga as pistolas vazias no chão e parte para o combate corpo-a-corpo. Usava apenas o braço direito pra defender os golpes dos homens estranhos e seus membros cortantes. E estranhamente, ele não parecia se ferir. Os homens urravam como animais quando eram golpeados e suas peles começavam a adquirir uma cor escura de grafiti a medida que o combate se prolongava.

Um dos homens transforma sua boca normal em uma mandíbula cheia de presas que morde o braço de Allen. Nicky podia apenas imaginar a pressão que aquela monstruosa mandíbula fazia no braço de Allen, mas ele aparentemente não sentia dor.

O monstro rasga a jaqueta que ele usava revelando uma prótese metálica no lugar do braço direito.

-Há! Otário!

O braço de Allen brilha intensamente e de repente cria uma explosão de chamas que atira o monstro longe. Os outros hesitam por um instante olhando pro rapaz.

-Isso é alquimia de primeira... Babacas...

Um golpe do braço metálico do rapaz crava um monstro no chão. Outro manda o próximo voando pra longe. Os monstros vão caindo um após ao outro. Allen ocasionalmente dispara uma bola de fogo contra um deles que se debate no chão, pegando fogo.

-Preciso descobrir onde os núcleos ficam. Ou eles não vão morrer.

Allen puxa Nicky pelos braços e pega as pistolas de volta do chão. Ele subsitui os pentes vazios por novos cheios e entrega uma das armas pra Nicky.

-Está pronta pra ser usada. Aponte e aperte o gatilho.

-Eu... Eu não sei usar armas!

-E eu não tenho tempo de dar aulas! Vamos!

Os dois correm novamente. Os homens misteriosos, agora irreconhecíveis, e agora, mais monstros do que homens correm atrás deles como animais quadrúpedes. Quando os monstros saltam sobre eles, são atingidos por adagas douradas vindas do nada. Caem com as adagas atingindo-os na testa.

Nicky olha pra frente e vê um furgão preto parado no meio da rua. A porta de trás estava aberta e uma garota de aparência quase meiga e delicada. Era oriental e trazia duas espadas nas mãos. Ela se aproxima caminhando a princípio e começa a correr na direção de Nicky e Allen.

Assim que se aproxima deles, começa a atacar os monstros com suas espadas. Seus movimentos eram como uma dança mortal e precisa que partia corpos ao meio com um único golpe. Os corpos partidos contiunavam se movendo e buscavam se reunir às partes cortadas.

Nicky deitara no asfalto frio com as mãos sobre a cabeça e os olhos fechados. Amedrontada como nunca estivera antes. Em um dia, sua vida é chata e normal e no dia seguinte, pessoas estranhas estão lutando e matando monstros diante de seus olhos. Isso é bastante dificil de engolir de uma só vez, ela pensa.

E quando ela achava que já tinha visto tudo que aquela noite tinha a apresentar, um dos monstros salta sobre ela, mas é interceptado por uma armadura metálica enorme.

-Você está bem, senhorita? Calibretto às suas ordens.

Nicky só consegue acenar com a cabeça quando a armadura enorme a carrega gentilmente nos braços.

-Bretto. Tira ela daqui.

-Claro Allen. Pode deixar comigo.

Calibretto, a armadura imensa leva Nicky até o furgão e fecha a porta.

-Fique aqui. É blindado. Vai ficar segura.

-Espere!

O Golem fecha a porta da van preta e volta pra luta.

-Plano pessoal? -Pergunta Allen.

-Continuamos a procura dos núcleos e os matamos. -Responde Fate.

-Eu aprovo a idéia. -Completa Calibretto. -Eu aposto no que estão no peito.

-Está sempre no peito... -Suspira Allen.

O trio parte pra luta novamente. Allen saca sua arma e dispara no peito de um que cai no chão e começa a derreter. Fate nem precisa pensar em fazer repetir a dose e já está derrubando outro com uma espada atravessada no peito. O punho de Calibretto esmaga a caixa toráxica de outro matando-o no ato. E aos poucos, os monstros são mortos de um a um até não restar mais nenhum.

-Ufa... Mais uma noite de trabalho bem feito... Pegaram a encomenda que a garota recebeu?

-Sim. Eu fui até o dormitório dela.

-Então, devemos voltar ao QG. O chefe pediu descrição máxima e acho que fizemos bastante barulho...

-É. Tem razão grandão. Vamos nessa.

O trio caminha até o furgão e abre a porta. Nicky estava lá dentro, abraçada aos joelhos e de olhos arregalados, olhando pra eles.

-Prazer. Eu sou Calibretto. -O Golem estende a mão. -Sei que deve estar assustada, mas precisamos levar você conosco. É pra sua própria segurança. Estes são Allen e Fate. Eles são boas pessoas. Não tenha medo, ok?

Ela novamente simplesmente acena com a cabeça e logo em seguida desmaia.

-Ela aceitou melhor que a maioria...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade, em um armazém abandonado, um homem de sobertudo sentado em uma mesa olhando desesperado pra uma bola de cristal. Ele parecia apavorado com as imagens que apareciam na bola quando ouve uma voz atrás de si.

-Não falei? Incompetente. Um idiota qualquer que se considera um necromante só por que consegue criar uns homunculi de merda...

-Sim. Eu vejo agora...

Duas figuras saem das sombras. Uma mulher de corpo voluptuoso, com um vestido bem justo tomara que caia e botas de salto alto. Tinha luvas de couro nas mãos e colares adornando o pescoço. O outro era um homem de longos cabelos e trajando um terno caro. Trazia um cigarro aceso na mão.

-Sim... Tem razão Millyah. Você sabe como eu detesto incompetência não é?

-Sei.

-Senhor Saga. Por favor! Me dê uma nova chance! Eu posso fazer homunculi mais fortes! Juro!

Millyah desaparece da vista do homem e reaparece atrás dele, atravessando seu abdome com um bastão de cristal. Ela o puxa sem a menor gentileza fazendo o sangue jorrar pelo chão.

-Urgh... Vermes fazem muita sujeira...

-Sim... De fato o fazem... Millyah. Liguem para Máscara da Morte...

-Vai... Usar ele de novo? Pensei que estivesse cançado da insubordinação dele.

-Admito que é uma questão irritante... Mas contratar este tipo de lixo é ainda mais irritante... Sejamos francos... Ele é o melhor...

Millyah revira os olhos e segue atrás de seu patrão.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Estes personagens são mesmo legais né? Sim, eu resolvi usar os Golds atuais. Acho que eles combinam mais (apesar de adorar os personagens de LC e apesar de serem tão parecidos).

**Toriyama Hikari:** Você reconheceu o Nicolas Flamel, né? Hehehe...

**Capítulo 02 – A sociedade secreta**

Nicky acorda numa cama confortável, coberta por lencóis e sobre um travesseiro fofo. Seu corpo relaxado se contorce procurando espantar o cansaço e o sono. E ela abre os olhos dando de cara com Allen. Sentado numa cadeira observando-a. A primeira coisa que ela repara é no braço metálico do lado direito. Ele estava apenas de camiseta, calça e tênis, mastigando um palito de dentes.

-Olá. Me pediram pra ficar de olho em você.

-Onde estou? -Ela pergunta assustada? -Quem é você?

-Allen Cross. Lembra-se? Nos conhecemos ontem.

-É verdade... Você estava lutando com aquelas coisas... O que eram...?

-Homunculi... São monstros criados através de Alquimia das trevas. Magia antiga proibida.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Homunculus – Ser vivo artificial criado através da alquimia. Os homunculi mais simples possuem aparência humana, poderes metamórficos limitados e pouca inteligência. Os mais avançados são inteligentes, possuem alto poder metamórfico e regenerativo e inteligência suficiente pra se passarem por humanos comuns. Mas todos apresentam as mesmas características comuns como força, agilidade e sentidos sobrehumanos. E o único modo de "matá-los" é encontrar e destruir seu núcleo. Geralmente um órgão ou um objeto que dá vida ao Homunculus._

-A respeito de onde você está... Bem-vinda ao Sanctum Sanctorum... O quartel geral da sociedade Illuminati.

Ela se levanta receosa.

-O que? Vocês são conspiradores ou terroristas, por acaso...?

Cross dá de ombros.

-Qual é... Não deveria acreditar em qualquer bobagem que ouve por aí. Vem comigo. Vou dar um tour pela casa.

Após sair do quarto, Nicky se dá conta do lugar como ele é. Uma imensa mansão luxuosa, com um saguão enorme. Prateleiras de livros por todos os lados. Armaduras de cavaleiros ornamentando o local. Obras de arte tão parecidas com as verdadeiras que poderiam muito bem se passar pelas mesmas. Nicky chega a se perguntar se são as mesmas, quando olha para a Monalisa na parede.

-Ainda estamos em Nova York?

-Sim. Pode ficar calma.

-Por que estou aqui?

-Bom. Vamos encontrar com o chefe antes de qualquer coisa. Ele quer conversar com você e com certeza saberá explicar melhor do que eu a situação.

-Então, o que vocês são afinal?

-Bom... Parte do que você ouviu é verdade. Somos uma sociedade secreta. Mas não queremos dominar o mundo nem merda nenhuma dessas. Nosso negócio é manter a ordem. Colocamos os demônios e outras criaturas das trevas nos eixos. E até alguns outros Arcanas também...

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Arcanas – Também conhecidos como Alquimistas. Originalmente os alquimistas eram pesquisadores, pensadores e auto-intitulados místicos que buscavam compreender a natureza da matéria e dominar o poder da transmutação. Contudo, existem os verdadeiros alquimistas que são magos que manipulam os quatro elementos através do Éter. A energia etérea que habita tudo que existe. Existem muitas vertentes dos poderes arcanas, cada uma especializada em um tipo diferente de Alquimia._

-Alquimistas. -Ele completa, vendo a cara de quem não entendeu nada que Nicky exibia. -Caras que fazem altas loucuras com os poderes da natureza.

Os dois descem uma escada para o térreo e abrem uma porta dupla, onde Nicky podia identificar uma sala de estar. Simpática. Com 3 janelas, uma no centro e uma de cada lado da sala. Um candelabro suntuoso. Mesa de centro rodeada por sofás antigos. Uma mesa de escritório próxima a janela central. Mais prateleiras com livros. Um poleiro onde uma coruja repousava. Uma escada tortuosa que levava a uma sacada cheia de livros. Um menino sentado no chão aparentemente fazendo reparos na armadura enorme que Nicky vira na noite anterior.

-E aí Allen? Como está a nossa convidada? -Pergunta a menina.

-Ela está bem Kiki. -Ele se vira pra Nicky. -Você tá bem né?

Nicky faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Ela tá bem.

Nicky se aproxima do garoto que até o momento sequer se virara pra recepcioná-los tamanho o seu empenho nos reparos.

-Então... Era você que estava dentro da armadura ontem?

-Dentro de que...? -Pergunta Calibreto virando a cabeça para encarar Nicky. Ela dá passos vacilantes pra trás, assustada por ver que a caixa toráxica da armadura está repleta de engrenagens e mecanismos e não poderia abrigar uma pessoa em seu interior daquela forma.

-A... A... Armadura... Está... Falando...!

Calibretto acena pra Nicky.

-Eu não sou uma armadura. Sou Calibretto. Sou um Golem criado pelo mestre Mu. Muito prazer...

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Golens – Máquinas animadas através de alquimia por Artefato Arcanas (Arcanas que controlam a alquimia dos artefatos). São designados para os mais diversos fins. Desde combate a subserviencia. Assim como Homunculi, podem ser inteligentes ou não, dependendo do talento ou dos propósitos do Arcana que o criou._

_Arquivo da Alquipedia: Artefato Arcana - Este alquimista domina a magia dos Artefatos. Constrói e conserta. Inexperientes em combate, mas são estudiosos experts em estudos de diversos objetos, história, línguas e conhecimentos antigos. São muito valorisados pela Sociedade dos Illuminati. Raramente se envolverão em combate direto. No entanto quando o fazem podem usar os próprios artefatos que criam._

-Não precisa se assustar. -Diz Kiki ajustando os visores escuros enquanto liga a solda. -Calibretto não machuca ninguém.

-Só criaturas das trevas. -Completa Allen irônico se jogando no sofá.

-Essa foi boa... -Kiki sorri.

Nicky olha ao redor, esquadrinhando o quarto quando se depara com um homem de óculos de leitura e terno na sacada, com um livro na mão. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e rebeldes e pintas no lugar das sombrancelhas.

-Ah... Bem-vinda, minha jovem. -Ele fecha o livro e o mesmo levita até a prateleira de onde foi retirado. -Meu nome... É Shion...

Nicky não responde a princípio. Ainda atordoada por tudo que aconteceu nas últimas 24 horas, ela ainda sente-se incomodada e deslocada ali. Ainda sente que sua vida está de pernas pro ar. E por algum mais que aquele semblante calmo e intelectual inspire confiança, Nicky mantém o pé atrás.

-Creio que meus subordinados temham-na protegido com louvor. -Ele começa a descer a escadinha em espiral. -Sinto que você está perturbada. Creio que minha demonstração de telecinése... A habilidade de mover matéria pelo espaço através da mente... A tenha assustado. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

-Desculpe. Tudo isto é muito novo pra mim...

-Sim. Eu compreendo. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela senta-se no sofá. Shion serve uma xícara de chá e oferece a Nicky. Ela gesticula recusando a oferta. Shion senta-se cruzando as pernas e levando a xícara a boca, lentamente sorvendo a bebida fumegante.

-Eu posso apenas imaginar que sua mente deve estar muito confusa neste momento. Permita-me tranquilizara, informando que você não fez nada de errado. Não é uma prisioneira aqui e não pretendemos machucá-la. Você é livre pra partir quando quiser...

-O que não recomendamos. Senão, pode acabar raptada pelos caras que irão te machucar... Pra valer... -Allen ironiza, sem tirar os olhos do livro que folheava.

-Bem, continuando... Acho que os rapazes já lhe deram algumas explicações sobre o que somos... E quem somos...

-Mas nenhuma explicação, do por que tinha monstros atrás de mim...

-Ainda estamos tentando entender isto nós mesmos... Diga-me, minha querida... O nome Saori Kido significa algo pra você?

-Saori Kido...? Não... Não conheço ninguém por este nome. Eu deveria?

-Imaginei que devesse, já que recebeu uma encomenda muito peculiar, de remetente "S.K."

-Saori Kido... -Ela repete com um ar de caiu a ficha. -Mas eu não entendo. Eu não conheço essa pessoa. Por que ela me mandaria alguma coisa?

Shion dá mais um gole no chá.

-Saori Kido era um membro de nossa sociedade. Ela descendia de uma poderosa linhagem de Arcanas que serve a nossa sociedade.

-Descendia...? -Nicky pergunta intrigada.

-Ela morreu. Em sua mansão no Japão. Assassinada. -Responde Fate que acaba de chegar ao recinto.

-Isso é terrível. -Diz Nicky.

-É mesmo. Ela era uma gata. -Diz Allen. Ele percebe os olhares de todos pra ele. -Que foi? Era mesmo.

-Foco, cara... -Diz Kiki. -Vou precisar te desligar um pouco Bretto. Tudo bem?

-Claro, Kiki...

Nicky se volta pra Shion.

-Ok, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Poucos dias antes de sua morte, Saori nos enviou uma mensagem pra que procurássemos uma Nicole Flamel. Uma pessoa que estuda na universidade Empire State e a quem ela enviou uma encomenda com documentos de vital importância. -Shion explica,

-Acreditamos que a encomenda tenha sido enviada a você para evitar que seus perseguidores encontrassem nosso quartel general. -Diz Fate.

-Colocando-me em perigo?

-Levando em consideração o que aconteceu a ela, eu não a culparia por não se preocupar tanto com isso. Ou talvez ela tivesse uma confiança total em nós.

-De qualquer forma, também acreditamos que você tenha alguma ligação com o conteúdo da encomenda.

Shion estende a mão para Fate que entrega o pacote em suas mãos. Estava aberto.

-Vocês abriram?

-Sim. O conteúdo é de suma importância pra nós. Portanto, perdoe-me se violei a privacidade de seus pertences.

Nicky estava mais intrigada com o conteúdo do que com sua privacidade violada.

-Encontramos algumas coisas que Saori vem guardando ha anos. Informações sobre um continente perdido de Lemúria. Informações sobre um antigo Alquimista, que se tornou mundialmente conhecido... Chamado Nicolas Flamel... -Shion coloca a xícara vazia sobre a mesa de centro.

Agora o interesse de Nicky é desperto. Flamel. É o nome dela.

-Os antepassados de Saori possivelmente tiveram contato com Nicolas Flamel. Flamel, em seu tempo, declarava abertamente ser um estudioso de alquimia. E mais do que isso... Ele declarava abertamente que havia descoberto os segredos com o qual todos os Alquimistas sonham desde a antiguidade... Da longíngua China ao antigo Egito...

-Que segredo?

-O Elixir da Vida Eterna... A Pedra Filosofal... -Diz Shion.

-É maior viagem. Sabem que tem uma lenda, que quando tentaram violar a tumba dele e da esposa, ela estava vazia? -Pergunta Allen ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Você não acredita mesmo nisso...

-Se esses malucos podem fazer mortos andarem, por que não podem finalmente descobrir o segredo do Elixir? Ia ser legal.

-Ia ser catastrófico. Arcanas passaram a vida inteira procurando pelo segredo do Elixir, por séculos. Flamel pode ter sido morto por causa deste segredo. -Diz Fate.

-Que não sabemos se é real. Pensa só. Se o cara morreu...

-Morreu mesmo? -Pergunta Shion.

-Suponhamos que tenha morrido. Como o sujeito que tem o Elixir da vida eterna morre?

-Seres imortais são imunes aos efeitos do tempo. -Diz Shion.

-Como vampiros. Mas enfie uma estaca em seu coração... Ou corte sua cabeça... Eles morrem...

Agora foi difícil pra Nicky manter-se calma. Era simplesmente informação demais pra um dia só. Ontem ela era uma garota comum que ia pras aulas na faculdade e lutava contra o desemprego. Hoje ela descobre que um alquimista do passado pode ter sido seu parente? Uma sociedade secreta de malucos que combatem monstros? Isso já é demais. Ela se levanta aflita levando as mãos a cabeça e atrapalhando os cabelos.

-Ok! Dá uma pausa! Isso já é demais! Está me dizendo que esse sujeito tem alguma ligação comigo?

-Estamos supondo na verdade. Não temos acesso a sua árvore genealógica, mas há uma boa chance de que ele seja seu antepassado.

-Isso... Isso é loucura! -Nicky grita.

-Ei. Você viu as aberrações ontem, não viu? Aquilo é real. Isso tudo é real, garota. Pode acreditar nisso.

-Eu... Preciso sair! Eu quero sair daqui! -Diz Nicky já correndo pra porta.

-Eu devo advertí-la que sair daqui é perigoso. Está mais segura aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar.

-Ah pé? Advinha só. Eu não sou sua prisioneira aqui. Então não pode me prender!

Nicky sai correndo pela porta da frente.

-Kiki. Calibretto está pronto.

-Quase senhor.

-Ok. Termine os reparos e ligue-o. Allen. Fique de olho nela.

-Pode deixar comigo...

Allen joga o livro sobre a mesa, se levanta e caminha pro seu quarto. Lá ele pega algumas adagas douradas. Algumas armas alquimicas. Suas pistolas e um sobretudo. Em poucos minutos ele está saindo pela porta da frente atrás de Nicole.

**-Do outro lado da cidade em um apartamento luxuoso-**

O homem de terno, sem gravata chega em casa. Joga o casaco sobre o sofá e caminha até o quarto seguindo uma trilha de pétalas de rosa jogadas pelo chão. O homem sorri com satisfação enquanto segue as pétalas.

-Teve um dia duro querido? -Diz a mulher usando lingirie sensual deitada na cama tomando champagne.

-Ooohh... Você não acredita no quanto... -Ele caminha devagar até a cama. A mulher ergue o pé até o peito dele, acariciando o peitoral musculoso exibido pela camisa semi-aberta.

Em seguida, ela se levanta bebendo o que resta do champagne na taça e entrelaçando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, roubando-lhe um beijo voraz e sedutor. De tirar o fôlego. Com direito a uma mordida no lábio inferior no fim. Ela segura-o pelos cabelos, puxando a cabeça dele pra trás e lambendo seu pescoço. Acariciando seu peito com as longas unhas.

-Ah minha gatinha... Como eu senti sua falta...

Ela ronrona como um gato virando-os e atirando o homem sobre a cama. Com suas unhas ela rasga a camisa dele arrancando os botões.

-Ei Kanika! Minha camisa, por...

Ela segura o rosto dele, atirando-se sobre ele e o beija.

-Você tem muitas outras... Quer mesmo conversar agora, Maskie...?

O telefone toca interrompendo o beijo dos dois.

-Não atenda Maskie... -Ela faz uma cara de criança pidona.

-Tá bom... -Ele a beija.

O telefone continua tocando. Mask leva a mão até o criado procurando o telefone, sem parar de beijar Kanika. Ela segura a mão dele.

-Eu vou ter de amarrar você...?

-Esse telefone tá me deixando louco...

-É? Eu pensei que fosse eu que te deixava louco...

Ele leva a mão ao telefone e o atende. Kanika se joga sobre a cama bufando de raiva.

-Que foi, porra? O que? Tá de sacanagem? Ele me odeia! É... Eu odeio ele também... Quanto...? Só preciso pegar a garota e o pacote que ela recebeu? Tá... Eu topo...

Quando Mask desliga o telefone, Kanika está vestindo caminhando pra fora do quarto até a cozinha.

-Ei... Onde você vai...? A gente não vai terminar?

-Você tem mão não tem? -Kanika grita frustrada da cozinha.

-Eu juro que ele faz isso de propósito!

**-Sala da presidencia da Corporação Gemini-**

Saga tomava um copo de whisky olhando pela janela sentado a sua mesa. Millyah estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa.

-Ele aceitou... -Millyah diz indiferente.

-Eu sei... -Saga responde sem entusiasmo.

-Eu não entendo por que não me mandou cuidar disso. Eu poderia facilmente pegar a garota e o pacote, mas o senhor insiste em contratar esses perdedores!

-Existem mais coisas a serem consideradas aqui do que ego, Millyah.

-Como o que? Eu odeio aquele porco do Máscara da Morte! E que merda de nome é esse? Parece nome de personagem de desenho animado! Ele é uma criança por acaso?

-Millyah... Máscara da Morte é detestável, mas ele é bom. Acredite, um Necromante que consegue passar tanto tempo sem ser morto pelos Illuminati, não é atoa...

-Aquele outro fracassado também era um necromante foragido dos Illuminati. E nem por isso, o idiota fez um serviço bom!

-Aquele idiota era um novato. Máscara da Morte é o melhor...

Eles ouvem uma risadinha saindo das sombras.

-Ora, ora... Quer dizer que vou rever o Mask? Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo... Sinto falta dele...

-E quem é essa agora?

-Millyah. Conheça Ashtaroshe Asran... Outra Necromancia Arcana que concordou em nos ajudar...

-Isso é gente demais pra um serviço tão simples. E aposto que além do Máscara da Morte, aquela nojenta da Kanika está vindo também!

Saga se levanta pra se servir de mais whisky.

-Ela é tão talentosa quanto Máscara da Morte. Especialidade dela são homunculi... Façam amizade... Vocês trabalharão juntas...

Millya apenas vira o rosto e caminha porta afora.

-Que bicho mordeu ela?

-Não se preocupe...

Saga tem uma crise de tosse que quase o derruba de joelhos. Ele leva a mão a boca aparando as cusparadas de sangue. Ashta caminha lentamente até ele, exibindo um sorriso quase divertido e sem demonstrar um pingo de preocupação com a saúde dele.

-Você está bem?

-Estou... Agora saia...

-O senhor é quem manda...

Ashta faz uma irônica reverencia e vira as costas, partindo. Saga pega um envelope onde constava alguns papéis de exames médicos. Ele os amassa furioso e os joga na lixeira. Sorve todo o conteúdo do copo que tinha nas mãos e bate o copo na mesa.

**-Campus da Universidade Empire State-**

Nicky adentra o apartamento feito um furacão assustando Stacey.

-Puta merda, Nicky! Atropelou alguém?

-Desculpa Stacy. Eu só estou muito apavorada no momento.

-Apavorada? O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei! Minha vida tá uma loucura! E eu acho que to enlouquecendo mais!

-Nossa, Nicky. Relaxa. Assim você vai enfartar.

Stacy segura Nicky pelos braços e a abraça.

-Calma garota. Me conta o que aconteceu...

-Não dá. É uma história maluca demais. Você ia pensar que eu sou doida. Esquece. Eu vou tomar um banho e tentar relaxar.

-Vai lá garota...

Nicky se despe e entra no chuveiro. Deixa a água morna simplesmente escorrer pelo seu corpo. Enquanto isso, Allen, Fate e Calibretto caminham pelo campus procurando por Nicky. De repente, eles ouvem passos. Muitos passos. Eles param. Estão sendo seguidos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Hehehe... Como estou adquirindo o costume de escrever pervisse nas fics e a Juh adora umas cenas "calientes" com o Mask (O único casal assumido até agora), não poderia ser outra né? Mas isso por que ainda não apareceu outros personagens que estão pra colocar a pervisse deles no chinelo. XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Cofofo legal esse né Ju? Como eu descrevi pra Lune-sensei: O Sanctum Sanctorum é "a casinha dos carneirinhos felizes". XD

Estou muito animado com essa fic (De novo! Yay!). Parece que os capítulos dela não demoram muito. O cérebro voltou a funcionar! Estou tendo idéias! É um milagre!

**Capítulo 03 – Apenas Brinquedos**

Allen, Fate e Calibretto caminham pelo campus procurando por Nicky. De repente, eles ouvem passos. Muitos passos. Eles param. Estão sendo seguidos. Parece uma... Manada?

-ZOKARO! -Grita uma figura imensa e musculosa, com jaqueta de couro, e botas de ferro. Duas ombreiras com espinhos e um elmo de ferro monstruoso completavam a imagem que corria furiosamente na direção do trio.

-Todos pra trás! -Grita Calibretto se colocando entre o grupo e a figura misteriosa.

O novo inimigo se atraca contra Calibretto dando um golpe de ombros que carrega o Golem pra trás. Os dois derrubam uma árvore e rolam pela grama.

-Bretto! -Allen já corria pra ajudar o golem quando Fate o segura.

-Ele pode cuidar disso sozinho.

-Quem é esse maluco afinal?

-Eu não sei, mas quem quer que seja está atrás da garota. Temos de encontrá-la.

Allen muito a contra-gosta olha de volta pro amigo medindo forças com o inimigo recém chegado.

-Bretto! Cuida desse cara! Nós vamos atrás da Nicky!

-Ok! -Calibretto desfere um soco com toda a força na cabeça do monstro que cambaleia pra trás.

-Zokaro! -Ele sacode a cabeça, tentando focar a visão novamente e parte pro ataque. Zokaro e Calibretto seguram os punhos um do outro medindo forças.

-Você pode ser forte... Mas eu sou mais...!

-ZOKARO!

Enquanto isso, Allen e Fate adentram os dormitórios do Campus.

-Você lembra qual era o quarto Fate?

-Claro. Era o 22B.

Uma foice atravessa a parede do corredor indo na direção dos pescoços dos dois, quando Fate empurra Allen pro chão e se atira também. De dentro do quarto, sai um homem estranho de cartola e longos cabelos prateados. Usava um sobretudo negro e trazia uma foice de prata nas mãos. Sorria sádicamente para os dois. Fate se coloca de pé sem hesitar e saca suas espadas.

-22B? -Pergunta Allen.

-Exato. -Responde Fate.

Allen se põe a correr. Fate defende a foice do novo inimigo e engaja em combate com ele, pelos corredores.

-Espada Arcana? -Hahahahaha! Vamos nos divertir muito! Huhuhu!

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Espada Arcana - __Este Arcana controla a alquimia do combate e do aço. Suas magias são limitadas a intensificar o poder de suas armas. Por isso dedicam suas vidas no estudo das artes da guerra, esgrima, arqueria, etç. são a linha de frente da Sociedade dos Illuminatis por seus dotes guerreiros. Podem utilizar qualquer tipo de arma. Tanto brancas (Espadas, facas, etç) quanto de fogo ou armas de longa distância (Arco e Flecha)._

-Pra trás. Não quero te matar, mas não hesitarei em fazê-lo se for preciso.

-Me matar? -O inimigo sorri como se ouvisse uma piada. -Como se você pudesse!

A foice desce sobre Fate. Ela se joga pra trás num belo salto, sem apoiar as mãos no chão e esquiva do golpe. A foice é fincada no assoalho. Fate ataca novamente com suas espadas e o inimigo gira a foice diante de si criando uma defesa contra os ataques da Arcana.

A foice destroçava as paredes do corredor, acordando e apavorando os alunos em seus dormitórios. Pânico se espalhava por todos os lados, mas ninguém tinha coragem de sair pra perto do enorme assassino da foice prateada.

Nicky, saindo do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, nota a confusão que se espalha pelo campus da universidade. Olha pela janela e vê alunos correndo desesperados. Stacy também está amedrontada pelo barulho e se aproxima dela pra ver o alvoroço pela janela. De repente, a porta do dormitório é partida quando Allen e um ser sombrio a atravessam. O ser estranho era careca, tinha o corpo envolto por faixas feito uma múmia, as órbitas dos olhos eram vazias e as palpebras e lábios costurados. O corpo era magro e parecia pútrido. No lugar de cada dedo havia uma lâmina de tesoura.

-Allen! O que está acontecendo?

-Você tinha de sair do Sanctum Sanctorum né? Esses malditos estão atrás de você!

Allen usa a força ampliada de seu braço cibernético pra esmurrar o monstro e atirá-lo contra a parede. Ele se levanta sacando uma faca alquímica e cravando-a no peito do monstro. O monstro se debate tentando escapar mas não consegue. Está preso.

Allen se põe de pé exausto e arfando. Stacy está gritando e chorando histérica.

-Você está maluco? Como pôde trazer essas coisas aqui?

-Escuta! Alguém sabe sobre você! E está louco pra te pegar e pegar aquilo que você recebeu! Então cala a boca, veste uma roupa, ou te arrasto de volta pro Sanctum pelada se for preciso.

Nicky tenta protestar, mas diante da situação, ela engole a raiva e corre pro quarto pra se trocar o mais rápido o possível. Allen puxa Stacy pelos braços e grita com ela.

-Ei! Quer parar de gritar? Eu vou te proteger. O bicho tá preso. E não parece ser... Muito... Inteligente...?

O monstro que se debatia na parede consegue se livrar da adaga que o prendia e ataca Allen. Allen estende o braço metálico bloqueando as lâminas do monstro que se partem. Primeiro as esquerdas. Logo as direitas. Foram dois golpes concecutivos defendidos pela prótese metálica e Allen saca uma pistola. A bala atravessa a testa do monstro que cai no chão imóvel e logo começa a se transformar em pó.

-Que barulho foi esse? -Diz Nicky assustada colocando a cabeça pra fora da porta do quarto, ainda vestindo uma camiseta.

-Já está pronta? -Pergunta Allen.

-Quero sair daqui! Me tira daqui! -Diz Stacy desesperada se agarrando a perna de Allen.

Ele perde a paciência, a puxa pelo braço e a beija.

-O que está fazendo? -Stacy pergunta.

-Acalme-se. Você está estérica. E nós vamos sair daqui. Alguém já deve ter chamado a polícia e nós precisamos estar bem longe quando eles chegarem.

Allen puxa as duas pelos braços e eles saem pela porta arrombada. Os corredores já estavam vazios, uma vez que os alunos saíram correndo feito loucos do prédio. Enquanto isso, Fate ainda lutava contra o inimigo desconhecido da foice.

-Você não pode escapar do Undertaker! Hahahahaha!

A foice corta o ar. Fate pisa sobre uma amurada e salta escada a baixo. O inimigo salta atrás dela e ela passa por ele, rasgando seu abdome. Undertaker sai rolando escada abaixo e gritando feito um maníaco. Fate desce as escadarias correndo atrás dele, mas quando chega ao andar de baixo, ele desapareceu. A foice atravessa outra parede voando na direção de Fate que se esquiva, mas não a tempo de evitar um corte no braço. Os braços de Undertaker saltam pra fora do quarto e seguram Fate pelos ombros. Ela é atirada através da janela perdendo uma das espadas. Undertaker se aproxima da janela e vê Fate pendurada se segurando com uma única mão.

-Hahahaha! Ei menininha... Indefesa como um ratinho! -Ele invoca a foice de volta pra sua mão.

-Riot Zamber... -Ela recita. -THUNDER FALL!

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Riot Zamber. Duas espadas alquímicas usadas por Fate. As espadas concentram energia etérea manipulada por Fate na forma de eletricidade. Eletricidade é obtida através de manipulação de Alquimia do elemento Ar._

A espada que ela ainda segurava é eletrificada e ela aponta pra Undertaker disparando uma descarga elétrica. Undertaker é atirado contra o teto e cai de volta no chão. Fate se atira da janela, caindo tranquilamente de pé na grama. Ela recupera sua espada perdida e olha pro alto.

-Allen... Espero que esteja b...

A janela de onde Fate caíra explode em chamas. Undertaker é atirado janela afora com o corpo todo chamuscado e as vestes em chamas. Ele cai na grama se contorcendo e debatendo tentando apagar as chamas. Do rombo na parede, Allen olha pra baixo e vê Fate.

-Já estou com a garota! Volta pro furgão, Fate! Te encontro lá!

Fate acena com a cabeça e começa a correr. Undertaker se levanta atordoado e abanando a poeira das roupas.

-Quem foi que me atropelou...? Isso não é bom! Eu vou acabar com a raça de todos estes malditos!

No pátio frontal, Calibretto estava engajado em um combate impasse com o monstro Zokaro. Zokaro escapa de um soco de Calibretto saltando pro alto e caindo com os dois punhos sobre o golem. Ele desfere mais um soco que Calibretto bloqueia com um braço e revida o soco com o outro. Em seguida o golem se atira pra cima do monstro e ambos atravessam uma parede invadindo o saguão do dormitório onde o segurança do campus escondia-se covardemente sob o balcão.

-Esta criatura não se cansa... Já estou golpeando-o com toda a minha força por 20 minutos e ele não desiste! Será um homunculus?

-ZOKARO!

Calibretto recebe um chute no tórax e voa através de mais algumas paredes. O monstro corre pra cima dele e eles se engalfinham mais uma vez rolando pelo chão e através de dormitórios. Allen aparece com as garotas no rombo que os dois oponentes abriram na parede.

-Ei bunda de lata! Acaba logo com isso! Temos de dar o fora daqui!

-Ah sim! É pra já!

Calibretto dá uma ombrada em Zokaro e ergue o corpo atirando Zokaro ao chão atrás de sim. Em seguida ele segura o monstro pelo calcanhar e o gira. Gira com toda a sua força. E o atira através da parede. Zokaro desaparece na escuridão da noite. O grupo sai do dormitório da universidade e Fate já estava estacionando a van para que eles entrassem.

-Vocês destruiram a faculdade! Eu não estou muito certa se estarei mais segura do seu lado, Allen!

-Putz. Para de reclamar e anda logo que já estou ouvindo sirenes!

**-Alguns minutos depois-**

A van chega a um Drive-Through. Allen estava no volante agora, fazendo os pedidos.

-Sim. São três chilly-burguers... Três milkshakes de chocolate e três fritas grandes... E um Sanduíche Vegetariano e coca diet...

Eles pegam o pedido e pagam. A van para no estacionamento da lanchonete onde o grupo come sem pressa.

-Ok, Nicky. Quer me explicar o que diabos aconteceu aqui? O que eram aquelas coisas, afinal?

-Nem eu sei Stacy... Entendeu agora, por que eu disse que não dava pra te contar?

-Não esquenta, garota. Nós vamos te deixar em casa e levar a Nicky pra bem longe de você.

-O que? Vai me arrastar praquele muquifo de novo? Vocês disseram que eu não era prisioneira lá!

-É. Mas como tem tanta gente e aberração atrás de você, ficará sob vigília dentro do Sanctum Sanctorum.

-Será mais seguro, Nicole... -Diz Fate.

Nicky emburra a cara e volta a comer as fritas.

-Você não come? -Diz Stacy olhando pra Calibretto.

-Não. Eu não necessito de alimentos. -O Golem responde.

Nicky pega o celular e liga.

-O que está fazendo? -Pergunta Allen.

-Vendo o noticiário.

_"O que as autoridades acreditam ter sido um ataque terrorista a universidade no meio da noite... O número de mortos é de pelo menos 5 pessoas. O número de feridos é aproximadamente 20 pessoas e duas alunas do campus desapareceram."_

-Eles tem a nossas fotos... -Diz Nicky.

-Ei. Você tá famosa. -Allen ironiza. -É melhor voltarmos pro Sanctum. Não queremos ninguém bancando o bom cidadão e informando seu paradeiro as autoridades...

**-Sede da Corporação Gemini-**

Num quarto escuro, uma versão sombria de um quarto infantil, a garota Ashta se enfurece socando o travesseiro. Na bola de cristal, ela vê seus homunculi derrotados se levantando pelo Campus.

-Mas que maldição! Zokaro, Undertaker e Ghoul foram derrotados? Mas isso é impossível! Esses alquimistas incompetentes jamais poderiam derrotar meus homunculi! Malldição! Maldição! Maldição! Vou me vingar!

**-Sala do Presidente-**

As portas se escancaram e Máscara da Morte entra. De terno e óculos escuros. Com um sorriso arrogante.

-Saga! Há quanto tempo... Você não liga... Não escreve... Já começava a imaginar que você não lembrava mais de mim...

-Você tem trabalho Máscara da Morte...

-É... Ouvi dizer... -Ele abaixa os óculos escuros olhando para Millyah na banheira, tomando um banho de espuma com uma taça de vinho na mão. - Oi Millyah... Como vai?

-Vá se foder, porco...

-Hehehe...

-Ora, ora... O que foi Millyah...? Você está muito tensa... Tá na seca é?

-A gata vira-latas ainda banca a cadelinha do senhor porco?

-Não desça do salto, querida... Barraco não é do seu feitio...

Saga se levanta e caminha até a janela.

-Vocês vão trabalhar juntos. Então, eu sugiro que parem de se morder e comecem a se tolerar. Por que a minha tolerância está chegando ao fim! -Saga vira o copo de Wisky.

-Eles derrotaram os meus homunculi! -Ashta invade a sala gritando.

Saga quebra o copo na mão e sai da sala olhando de cara feia pra seus subordinados. Ashta faz uma cara sapeca coçando a cabeça.

-Ih foi mal!

-Inúteis... -Millyah se levanta sem pudor algum vestindo um robe. Máscara da Morte olha pro corpo esbelto da francesa e Kanika vira seu rosto pra ela, morrendo de ciúmes. -Eu vou cuidar da situação daqui pra frente... Fiquem fora do meu caminho!

Enquanto isso, o furgão de Allen para em frente a uma casa no Queens. Stacy salta pra fora do furgão e abraça Nicky despedindo-se.

-Você não quer ficar mesmo Nicky?

-Não. Eu não vou trazer essa loucura até vocês. Eu vou ficar com esse pessoal. Estarei mais segura.

-Tá ok. Me liga tá? Dá uma notícia.

Nicky acena com a cabeça e fecha a porta do furgão. Stacy dá a volta na van, passando em frente a ela, até a janela do motorista e entrega um pedaço de papel pra Allen.

-E você... Me liga qualquer dia desses tá? -Ela sorri mordendo os lábios e caminhando em direção a porta.

-Claro. -Allen abre um sorriso largo. Nicky revira os olhos.

-Você nunca aprende, Allen...

-Ah qualé Fate. Deixa de ser chata. Vamos voltar pro Sanctum e ver se o velhote tem alguma novidade sobre aqueles trecos que a Nicky recebeu.

A van corre pela cidade até chegar numa mansão no Village. O Sanctum Sanctorum. Lar da sociedade Illuminati, facção Nova York.

-Escuta... Só vocês moram aqui? -Pergunta Nicky.

-Sim. Há muito tempo, havia muitos outros Illuminatus vivendo e trabalhando aqui. Houve uma infestação de vampiros e lobisomens em Nova York há umas décadas atrás. Isso deu um grande trabalho pra sociedade. -Respondeu Calibretto.

-Por que?

-Os vampiros e os lobisomens estavam brigando por território. Seria mais fácil deixar que eles se matassem e depois acabar com os sobreviventes... Se tantas pessoas não estivessem se machucando e morrendo no processo... -Diz Allen.

-Essa guerra envolveu pessoas inocentes...?

-Sim. Descobrimos que as duas facções começavam a transformar humanos pra repor suas fileiras na guerra... Muitos Arcanas vieram do mundo todo dar um fim a guerra... E consequentemente, muitos morreram...

Allen entra com a van pelo pátio e a guarda na garagem. Todos saem e entram na mansão. Kiki estava sentado na sala de estar, com a TV ligada, procurando informações nos noticiários.

-Parece que vocês não foram vistos.

-A faculdade não tinha câmeras de segurança? Eu pensei que íamos todos aparecer como terroristas na tv...

-A polícia informou que alguém ou alguma coisa desativou o sistema de segurança da faculdade. Ninguém tem provas do que aconteceu. -Diz Kiki desligando a TV.

-Assim será melhor. Andamos muito descuidados, Allen. Os Illuminati trabalham no anonimato.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas nós conseguimos... Trouxemos a garota de volta... Agora vou dormir, que eu to quebrado...

Allen sobe as escadarias para o segundo andar. Fate segue para o seu próprio quarto. Nicky senta-se no sofá, exausta.

-Você tá bem? -Kiki pergunta.

-Não... -Ela diz -Eu só queria entender essa loucura toda... Mesmo que eu seja descendente desse tal de Nicolas Flamel, por que essa garota enviou essas coisas pra mim? Eu sou só uma garota normal... Não tenho poderes... Não posso lutar criaturas das trevas como vocês...

-Eu não vou fngir que sei o que se passava pela cabeça daquela Saori. Talvez, ela achasse que você teria de alguma forma herdado o talento do Flamel... O suposto criador da Pedra Filosofal...

Neste instante, Shion adentra a sala.

-Kiki. Acompanhe-me. -Diz Shion.

-Claro senhor! -Kiki se coloca de pé num salto e corre atrás de Shion, vestindo um jaleco branco um tanto grande pra ele que se arrastava pelo chão.

-Lembra-se em que Mu estava trabalhando pouco antes de desaparecer? -Shion diz estendendo uma espécie de mapa sobre a mesa.

-Claro. O continente perdido de Lemúria. Mas o que tem isso?

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Lemúria – Um continente lendário que se localizava no Oceano Índico ou Pacífico. Considerado real por alguns e mítico por outros. Mas ninguém faz idéia se existiu ou não. Contudo, entre os Alquimistas, diz-se que se o continente existiu, foi o berço da Alquimia e Pedra Filosofal._

-Mais precisamente, Mu deixou a sociedade procurando por isto. Tudo isto que estava em posse de Saori Kido. Segundo suas anotações, ele verificou o túmulo de Nicolas Flamel. Está vazio.

Nicky escutava a conversa, adentrando o cômodo onde Kiki e Shion conversavam.

-Mas, faz séculos que ele morreu. O corpo pode ter sido retirado por alguém.

-É provavel. Como Mu dizia sempre... "As lendas podem ser lendas. Mas algumas delas, abrigam um pouco da verdade. Então, pra se descobrir a verdade, deve-se correr atrás da lenda". Mu correu atrás de qualquer coisa que Nicolas Flamel pudesse ter que comprovasse a existência de Lemúria.

-Por que se Lemúria existiu... -Kiki murmura.

-Lá é o berço da Alquimia... -Shion completa o pensamento dele. -Mu sempre fora um estudioso. Sempre acreditou que a Alquimia possui ainda muitos mistérios inexplorados e desvendados estes mistérios, teríamos um entendimento melhor da Alquimia em si...

-É... Aí ele partiu... Mas o que exatamente ele ia querer com o Flamel?

-Ninguém jamais se perguntou... Se Flamel de fato, replicou a Pedra Filosofal... Como ele descobriu a fórmula? -Shion pergunta, mas antes que Kiki pense numa resposta que não tem, ele o interrompe. -Mu acreditava que Flamel encontrou ao menos alguma evidência de Lemúria... Ou até mesmo... Que ele possa ter estado lá... Talvez, ele não tenha duplicado a pedra... Ele pode simplesmente tê-la encontrado...

-Legal. Então, nossos inimigos sejam quem forem, estão atrás disso...? A Pedra Filosofal? Lemúria?

-Eu não sei. -Responde Shion. -Odeio quando lutamos com o que não conhecemos... É como lutar no escuro... Amanhã, verei se consigo entrar em contato com allguma facção da Sociedade no Japão ou na Ásia... Espero que haja qualquer coisa na casa de Saori que nos dê mais pistas sobre este mistério... Ou ao menos sobre a identidade de nossos inimigos...

A reunião entre mestre e discípulo acaba. Kiki vai pro laboratório, preparar as ferramentas alquímicas para os reparos em Calibretto. O Golem ia precisar de reparos muito maiores desta vez. O homunculus com o qual lutou era forte o bastante pra danificá-lo. Diferente dos reparos anteriores que eram só de rotina, estes são urgentes. Enquanto isso, Shion acompanha Nikcy até o quarto.

-Tenha uma boa noite, minha querrida...

-Obrigada... -Nicky responde com um sorriso forçado (por que francamente não estava muito alegre).

A noite fora dura. Teve insônia. Não conseguia dormir. Ficava pensando em toda aquela loucura. Se ela é descendente de Nicolas Flamel, qual será seu papel nessa loucura? Vendo que não dormiria naquela noite, ela se levanta. Tenta procurar o banheiro pela imensa mansão e acaba passando pelo quarto de Allen. A porta estava entre-aberta e ele estava lá dentro. Acordado. De costas pra porta, tinha uma espécie de espada na mão com a qual praticava. De repente, ele se vira pra porta e caminha até ela, abrindo-a. Ele se depara com Nicky.

-Algum problema, Nicky? Tá tudo bem?

-Ah sim. Eu só não consigo dormir... Tava procurando o banheiro...

-Ah tá. É a porta a frente...

Allen volta pro quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Nicky adentra o quarto. Era arrumado. Tinha uma cama debaixo da janela. Com uma estante cheia de livros. Um móvel ao lado da porta com uma enorme televisão, um home-theater e um video-game. Na parede um enorme poster de uma garota bonita com uma espada chinesa. De um lado do quarto, um armário embutido na parede. Do outro uma prateleira cheia de livros e mangás. Miniaturas de motociletas e uma espécie de miniatura de navio toda feita de madeira. E o que mais chamou a atenção de Nicky: Retratos. De Allen possivelmente, pois era um garotinho pequeno, e um casal. Havia um sofá de um assento ao lado da cama.

-Esse é você? -Ela pergunta olhando pra foto.

-É. Eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Quando eu era pequeno. Antes... Disso... -Ele exibe o braço metálico.

-Você era uma gracinha...

-Ah fala sério. Assim, pega mal pra mim, vai... Senta aí...

Nicky senta-se na cama. Observa quando Allen abre o armário revelando um estoque de roupas guardadas na gaveta e um arsenal de armas depositados no interior.

-Por que decidiu... Fazer isso...? Sabe? Ser Alquimista... Lutar todo dia contra essas criaturas...

-Meu pai era um Arcana da Sociedade Illuminati. Ele era bom. Um dos melhores. Ele me ensinou a lutar e usar alquimia quando eu era pequeno. Não queria essa vida pra mim, mas quando se é o que é... Sabe...? Sabe quando um policial dá uma arma pra esposa e ensina ela a atirar? Pra defesa pessoal. Só que invés de bandidos, são monstros. Invés de arma, é magia.

Nicky acena confirmando que entendeu a comparação.

-Pois é... A gente vivia sozinho... Era legal. Mas aí rolou o lance que a gente te falou na van lembra?

Ela não precisou de muito esforço pra imaginar onde a conversa ia chegar. A guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens que levou tantas pessoas, inclusive muitos Arcanas da sociedade Illuminati a morte. As palavras ecoando frescas em sua mente.

-Meu pai veio pra cá ajudar. Ele acabou morrendo nessa guerra. Uns vampiros desgraçados atacaram a gente em casa... Eu lembro que um deles... Ferido... Mordeu meu braço... Era um recém transformado...

Nicky treme vendo as imagens se formarem na sua mente.

-Recém transformados... Quando estão com sede... Eles ficam violentos... Ele tava ferido. E quando eles estão feridos, eles precisam repor a sangue perdido... Fica mais dificil controlar a sede... Ele detonou meu braço... Não lembro de mais nada... Acordei aqui... Com esse braço que o Mu me deu... Tiveram de amputar o outro... E ainda fiquei um tempão sendo tratado por Sagrado Arcanas pra expurgar o veneno do meu sangue e impedir que eu virasse um vampiro também...

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Sagrado Arcana - Este Arcana controla a Alquimia Branca. Quase inúteis em combate direto, mas de suma importância para a Organização. Curam feridas, expurgam espíritos, purificam o mal causado por magias proibidas e exorcisam demônios. Indispensáveis para a organização. Raramente usam armas. Podem usar amuletos e artefatos que intensificam seus poderes mágicos pra se proteger e lutar._

-Então, esse trampo não é exatamente algo pro qual a gente se candidata, sabe? O trampo meio que procura a gente... A sociedade surgiu quando foi formada por estudiosos e blablabá... Mas os primeiros Alquimistas da socidade viram que acontece muita merda no mundo... E principalmente, acontece muita merda com quem meche com alquimia... Então, praticamente todo mundo aqui tem alguma conta a ajustar com um desses monstro...

-E acabam ajustando contas com todos... Entendo...

-É. A gente acaba se dedicando total a matar esses putos e nem sabe por que...

Nicky acena com a cabeça e se levanta.

-Olha a hora. É melhor eu voltar pra cama e tentar dormir um pouco...

-Falou.

Nicky vai ao banheiro e de volta pro seu quarto, pensando em tudo que Allen contou.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**-Reviews-**

**Toriyama Hikari:** Acha que a Fate é uma boa conselheira pra Nicky Ju? Hehehe... Quem sabe?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu já sabia do Pure-Petit-baby! XD

E velhos hábitos nunca morrem. Já caçando formar casaiis? Daqui a pouco pode mudar o nome pra Pure-petit-casamenteira.

Quando terminar a fic vou compilar uma Alquipedia pra você e mandar pelo correio! XD

**Margarida:** Eu também adoro os personagens de LC, mas quando se trata de fics ainda não consegui pegar aquela... "Química" pra escrever... Tanto que na fic passada, o Deuteros saiu muito parecido com o Saga (ainda não conhecia o Geminiano de LC) e os dois são bem diferentes em personalidade. Outra das razões que me levaram a reescrever essa fic aqui.

Bom, já te manei a ficha da Annya, por PM. Espero que tenha ajudado. Beijão!

**Nala-dono:** Não sei se minha intenção é deixar mais realista Nala. Acho que por ter menos personagens, essa ficou mais... Pé no chão... Tem menos maluco super-poderoso quebrando tudo o que dá a impressão de que a fic está mais realista. Acho que é isso. O nome do carinha pode ser tanto Nicolas como Nicolau. Ele é conhecido das duas formas (Se não me engano era "Nicolau" em Harry Potter né? XD).

Bom, com a correria da última semana, essa aqui acabou um pouco parada. Mas prometo que não ficará parada por muito tempo. Hehehe... Beijão Nala!

**Capítulo 04 – O mecha Arcana**

Nicky acorda com o sol entrando pela janela e batendo direto em seu rosto. Conseguira dormir bem pela primeira vez desde que seu pesadelo começou. Se contorce na cama espantando o sono. Levanta-se exausta. A preguiça ainda dominando seu corpo. Ela tenta puxar pela memória, o que foi que tinha esquecido de fazer. E seu coração dispara quando se lembra finalmente. Não ligou pra mãe. Nem uma vez. Ela deve estar desesperada com toda essa história de desaparecimento. Ela corre pra fora do quarto e escadaria abaixo a procura de um telefone. Ou alguém que a empreste um. Caminha até a cozinha. Kiki, Fate, Shion e Allen estavam tomando café. Calibretto preparou. Além de um golem de combate ele também fora desenhado como golem de servidão.

-Ah, bom dia, minha jovem. Imagino que deva estar faminta. Quer comer? Calibretto pode preparar qualquer coisa. -Diz Shion.

-Come as panquecas, Nicky. Tá uma delícia. -Diz Allen de boca cheia.

-Não fale de boca cheia, Allen... É falta de educação.

-Ah Fate. A Nicky já é de casa. -Diz Kiki, também de boca cheia.

-Gente! Eu preciso de um telefone urgente! Preciso ligar pra minha mãe! Ela deve estar apavorada!

Allen atira o celular pra ela. Ela o pega em pleno ar, discando o número de casa. A mãe atende o telefone com uma voz chorosa após o terceiro toque. Nicky caminha até a sala pra que não escutem a conversa.

-Alô mãe?

-Nicole! -Diz a mãe quase gritando. -Onde se meteu? Onde você está? Sua foto aparece na Tv, dizem que está desaparecida, possivelmente morta! Eu estive morrendo de preocupação!

-Desculpa, mãe... Eu tô bem, mas só agora consegui ligar... Eu tô num lugar seguro e vou precisar ficar escondida por um tempo tá?

-Escondida? Por que?

-Não dá pra explicar mãe... Olha... Eu tô bem e vou ficar por aqui por uns dias... Pode ficar tranquila. Vou tentar ligar todo dia tá?

-Minha filha. Eu estou morrendo de preocupação... Volte pra casa... Estão... Te forçando a dizer isso?

-Não mãe... É sério... Nem eu sei exatamente o que tá acontecendo... Mas não vai dar pra eu voltar agora tá? Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas eu volto. Juro. Até lá eu te ligo todo dia. Tô segura.

-Ai meu Deus... Tudo bem... Mas, mantenha contato, minha filha...

-Claro mãe... Te amo tá? Depois eu ligo... Tchau...

Nicky volta a cozinha, bem mais tranquila, onde um prato de panquecas a espera.

-Sua mãe está bem, Nicky?

-Tá sim. Ela tá preocupada comigo... Mas até quando vou precisar ficar aqui?

-Quem sabe? A gente precisa ter uma idéia de quem tá atrás de você primeiro. Aí a gente detona eles e você volta pra sua vida normal.

-Assim espero...

**-Universidade Empire State-**

Millyah, trajando um terno executivo, adentra a sala de segurança onde o reitor tentava auxiliar a polícia com alguma informação extraída dos videos de vigilância. Ela exibe um distintivo falso e credenciais de agente federal, que poderiam muito bem se passar por verdadeiras.

-Pois não? -Diz o reitor.

-Agente Smith. FBI. Vou precisar de um pouco de sua cooperação.

-FBI? Vocês vão se envolver nisto, agora?

-Sim. Há suspeitas de que o que aconteceu aqui, possa ter sido causado por grupos terroristas. Vou precisar das fichas das duas alunas desaparecidas.

-Bom... -O reitor diz desconfiado. -Eu creio que não há mal algum nisso... Posso providenciar eu mesmo. Mas... Acho que gostaria de saber que uma das garotas não está desaparecida. Ela voltou pra casa segura na noite passada.

-Isso é muito bom... Aliás... É perfeito... -Diz Millyah sorrindo de satisfação.

Enquanto isso, nos dormitórios, Máscara da Morte e Kanika (também disfarçados de agentes federais) tentam procurar pistas sobre Nicky.

-Achou alguma coisa, querida...?

-Capto muitos cheiros diferentes... Um deles deve ser um homunculus daquela garota. Nada pode feder tão mal assim... Estou sentindo mais uns três cheiros diferentes...

-Acha que dá pra rastrear?

-Dá sim... -Os olhos de Kanika mudam fazendo suas pupilas se estreitarem.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Enquanto Nicky terminava de comer as panquecas, os outros já começavam a se levantar e lavar os pratos.

-Eu quero... Aprender alquimia...

Todos olham pra ela com cara de assustados.

-Você quer aprender alquimia? -Pergunta Allen incrédulo. -Pra que?

-É como dar uma arma e ensinar a atirar não é?

Allen dá de ombros entendendo a proposta. Shion se levanta da cadeira.

-Eu acho uma esplêndida idéia. Mas deve entender que Alquimia é uma arte que leva anos pra ser aperfeiçoada. Não aprenderá nada da noite pro dia. Se tiver o tempo de se dedicar, eu terei o maior prazer em ensiná-la. Venha comigo.

Ele caminha até a biblioteca. Assim que ele entra, vários livros começam a saltar da prateleira e flutuar até as mãos de Nicky.

-Este são excelentes livros introdutórios a respeito de Alquimia. Já pensou em qual o ramo da alquimia gostaria de se dedicar?

-Bom... Algo que... Não seja pra machucar as pessoas... Eu acho...?

Shion olha pra ela intrigado.

-Gosto do seu modo de pensar. -Ele diz. Já que decidiu se dedicar aos caminhos da alquimia, acho que seria interessante conhecer a arena... Fate... Allen...?

-É... A gente mostra pra ela...

-Arena? -Nicky pergunta. -O que é a arena...?

Fate e Allen trocam um olhar divertido e sorrindo.

Os dois caminham até um compartimento subterrâneo que leva a um imenso espaço vazio. Luzes começam a acender revelando uma imensa arena. Nicky seguia atrás com Calibretto. Havia arquibancadas ao redor.

-Que lugar é esse Bretto?

-O centro de treinamento. Criado através de Alquimia. Aqui Shion treinou pessoalmente Fate e Allen.

-Centro de treinamento...?

-Sim. O mestre Shion e o mestre Mu o criaram. É uma arena cercada de cristais alquímicos com magia de ilusão. Mestre Mu e Mestre Shion são ambos Arcanas poderosos. Eles dominaram muitas formas de alquimia. Inclusive a Mental Arcana que foi aplicada na criação deste lugar.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Mental Arcana - Estes Arcanas controlam a magia da mente. Telepatia, telecinése, teletransporte, empatia e ilusionismo. Muito raros, mas muito valiosos pra Organização apesar de considerados perigosos por seus poderes incomuns. Não são mantidos sem supervisão e controle constante da Sociedade Illuminati._

-É incrível... E como eles vão treinar?

Fate e Allen começam a fazer aquecimento. Preparar armas.

-Existem muitas magias de treinamento que podem ser usadas. Obstáculos. Resgate. Duelos. Mas eles geralmente disputam um com o outro de uma outra forma... Combate a criaturas da trevas...

-Como funciona este treinamento?

-Eles tem de enfrentar uma série de ondas de ataque... Cada uma com um tipo de monstro diferente... Qualquer arma é permitida...

-Pensando bem... Eu não sei muito sobre os poderes deles... Vejo vocês falando de Arcanas e tudo mais... Mas não entendo muito bem...

-É simples... Existem diferentes tipos de magia arcana. Cada uma voltada pra um aspecto da alquimia. Um alquimista recebe um título arcana que varia de acordo com a magia que ele domina. Magica Arcana, são os que manipulam as forças da natureza, os espada arcana são os que desenvolveram alquimia de guerra, etç...

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Magica Arcana - Este Arcana controla a alquimia original. A alquimia elemental da qual se originou todas as outras. Controla os 5 Elementos. Fogo, Água, Terra, Ar e Raio. As armas da natureza mais do que compensam a inaptidão pro combate. Geralmente não usam armas a não ser que estas de alguma forma sirvam pra intensificar seus poderes mágicos._

-Parece complicado...

-Depois eu explico melhor.

Kiki aparece do lado dos dois, como surgindo em pleno ar.

-Sim! Eu sou um Mental Arcana e sou treinado em Artefato Arcana. Mestre Mu e Shion são ambos mestres do Mental, Magica e Artefato... Por isso são tão poderososo...

-Como assim? -Indaga Nicky.

-Dominar uma forma de Arcana já é um feito sobrenatural... Pouquíssimas pessoas dominam dois diferentes... Três tipos...? É algo do qual nunca se ouviu falar.

Nicky não fazia idéia de que Shion pudesse ser tão poderoso assim. Parecia um homem normal e refinado. Mas no fundo ele era um homem incrivelmente poderoso. Nicky não sabia como processar a informação e já começava a ficar curiosa a respeito do treinamento.

-E qual os poderes arcanas deles?

-Vê as espadas da Fate? São as únicas armas que ela sempre usa. E as únicas que ela precisa. São as Riot Zamber. Duas espadas Alquímicas que possuem mente própria. Fate é uma Espada Arcana.

-Isso quer dizer que ela desenvolveu Alquimia que se manifesta através de suas armas para ampliar suas habilidades de luta. -Kiki completa o a explicação de Calibretto.

-E quanto ao Allen? -Ela pergunta intrigada.

-Allen é um caso a parte... -Diz Kiki.

-Ele chama a si mesmo de "Mecha Arcana". Por causa do braço.

-Mecha Arcana?

-É. Mestre Mu criou aquele braço pra ele através de Alquimia. Allen uniu seus poderes de Magica Arcana ao poder do seu braço. Ele criou pra si mesmo o título de "Mecha Arcana".

-Ele também usa algumas armas que o mestre Mu criou. Por isso, ele também poderia ser considerado um Espada Arcana limitado. Mas acontece que ele não consegue usar magia de Espada Arcana...

Nicky acena com a cabeça concordando. Allen e Fate já estavam prontos.

-Kiki. Você e o Bretto contam o placar?

-Claro! -O garoto responde.

-Então, manda bala e posiciona os cristais, amigão! -Grita Allen. -Desta vez eu venço, Fate! Valendo uma pizza!

-De acordo...

-Eles fazem isso sempre? -Indaga Nicky.

-Sim. E a Fate sempre vence. -Diz Calibretto.

-O que? O Allen nunca venceu ela?

-Não. A Fate é muito habilidosa. Mas o Allen sempre perde por pouco.

A arena começa a brilhar e imagens começam a aparecer como por mágica. A arena vazia assume o aspecto de uma clareira no meio de uma floresta. Os dois Arcanas estavam no centro.

-Primeira onda, geralmente é fácil... Zumbis... -Diz Kiki.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Zumbis – Mortos vivos foram resultado das primeiras experiências de Alquimistas em tentar pesquisar o segredo da vida eterna. Eles recorreram a alquimia das trevas para tal e o resultado foi o surgimento da maldição dos mortos-vivos. Corpos que são forçados a saírem de suas tumbas escravos da fome de carne e sedentos de sangue humanos. Alquimistas das trevas geralmente os controlam para fins excusos._

Mãos surgem do chão. Grunhidos da floresta. Zumbis começam seu passo lento pela arena. O punho metálico de Allen se inflama. As espadas de Fate brilham.

_"Estamos prontos mestra... Energia total..."_

_(**NA:** Sugestão musical: "Still More Fighting" ou "Those Who Fight Further" ou "Saranai Tatakau Mono Tachi" do filme Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children. São nomes diferentes pra mesma música.)_

Fate acena com a cabeça e cada um deles partem para um lado da floresta. Ela é a primeira a desferir um golpe direto num zumbi que mal saíra da terra. A cabeça dele voa para o alto antes de rolar pelo chão. Não muito após, o punho flamenjante de Allen esmaga um zumbi no chão fazendo-o explodir. Outro já saltava sobre ele, quando ele ergue o punho invocando as chamas vermelhas de sua magia alquímica.

Booom! O barulho de explosão ecoa pela arena explodindo três zumbis de uma vez. Fate não se deixa abalar ou sequer demonstra que a explosão a afetou. Ela simplesmente continua retalhando zumbis com sua espada. Relâmpagos dançavam pelo ar, traçando o movimento das espadas a medida que Fate lutava como se realizasse uma dança mortal pela arena.

Allen salta concentrando fogo no seu braço metálico e desce sobre os inimigos desferindo um soco arrasador que incendeia o chão. Os zumbis começam a pegar fogo e desfazerem-se em cinzas. Allen estala os dedos fazendo a chama se concentrar como uma bola de fogo em suas mãos.

-Ei Fate... Abre o olho... -Ele sorri e movimenta a mão com velocidade atirando a bola de fogo na direção de Fate. Fate nem se meche. A bola de fogo se divide em várias menores e passa por Fate sem tocá-la. Vários zumbis são explodidos. -RED WAVE!

-Esses eram meus!

-São meus agora! Hahaha!

Fate decide não deixar barato. A próxima onda estava pra começar.

-Vocês combatem zumbis também? -Nicky pergunta intrigada. -Eu pensei que não fossem reais...

-Ah são muito reais. E são uma das principais dores de cabeça que a gente tem. Necromancia Arcanas. Os Alquimistas das trevas. Vivem dando trabalho pra gente. -Diz Kiki.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Necromancia Arcana - Este Arcana controla as magias e alquimias proibidas. Profanam cadáveres e criam abominações sem mente (Mortos-vivos e homunculi). São chamados de bruxos, abominados pelos Illuminati e caçados sem piedade. Também fazem uso de muitas magias obscuras e maldições._

-Necromancia é uma alquimia proibida. -Informa Allen. -Profana corpos e almas. Os Illuminati consideram um crime imperdoável, usar necromancia.

-Wow... 18 a 15 pro Allen. Ele venceu esse round. -Diz Kiki fazendo a soma num papel. -Diz Kiki fazendo as contas num caderno.

-Mas ainda tem mais ondas. Fate não vai entregar os pontos. A segunda onda vai começar dentro de alguns segundos.

Uma nova onda de inimigos começa a avançar sobre eles. Pesadelos.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Pesadelos – O nome genérico que se dá a animais alterados alquimicamente. Esse tipo de magia é mais utilizado por Necromancia Arcanas para criar monstruosidades ferozes que os servem. Existe uma versão "boa" dessa magia que era utilizada para evoluir animais. Tanto a versão "má" quanto "boa" desta pratica foi abolida pelos alquimistas por acreditarem que interfere no curso natural das coisas. O nome pesadelo foi dado a partir de um ditado da Alquimia: "Alquimistas não distinguem realidade do sonho, pois sonhar é tornar realidade, pra nós..." Foram palavras ditas pelo primeiro alquimista a usar esse tipo de magia. Quando um Necromante decidiu perverter seu uso, o nome "pesadelo" pareceu mais do que apropriado para designar o resultado de suas experiências._

Lobos, águias, e diversos animais diferentes começam a surgir da mata. Olhos vermelhos. Tamanhos não-naturais. Presas e garras maiores e mais afiadas. Criaturas que fazem jus ao nome de pesadelos.

-Riot Zamber... TRIDENT SMASHER!

Fate movimenta uma das lâminas de suas espadas criando três feixes de luz que atravessam uma revoada de morcegos demoníacos. Allen segura um lobo pelo pescoço e o queima. Em seguida, ele o atira em meio a uma alcatéia de lobos explodindo como uma granada.

-Você está aprendendo truques novos!

-Ei! Criatividade é a chave do negócio!

Onda após onda de ataque, os dois continuam lutando.

-Fate está empatada com Allen nesse. 15 a 15! Diz Kiki

Um último pesadelo, um cachorro, salta pra cima de Allen. Ele arma o punho prestes a acertá-lo, quando Fate passa por ele cortando o monstro ao meio.

-Ei! Esse era meu!

-Agora são meus. -Fate dá um sorriso de satisfação.

-Mas Allen ainda está na frente. 33 a 30. -Diz Nicky empolgada com a disputa.

A próxima onda se aproxima. Lobisomens. Os uivos já ecoam pela arena.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Lobisomens – Ou Licantropos. Surgiram das primeiras tentativas de criar uma nova forma de Alquimia. Transmutação selvagem de corpos em animais. A primeira tentativa fracassada resultou em terríveis monstros lupinos, irracionais e sedentos de sangue. Pessoas acometidas pela maldição que é transmitida pelas presas e garras dos lobisomens, são instáveis, podendo se transformar a qualquer momento por qualquer flutuação de humor. Alguns, mais fortes e mais antigos conseguem se controlar. Inexplicavelmente, a lua cheia é irresistível pra eles e a transformação é inevitável. Possuem fraqueza a prata, devido a experiências de alquimistas com este metal (que representa a Lua nas fórmulas alquimicas) na tentativa de criar o Selvagem Arcana. Por fim, experiências corretas criaram a Alquimia dos Selvagem Arcana._

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Selvagem Arcana - Este Arcana controla a magia do transmorfismo. Os mais fracos conseguem realizar feitos como morfar partes de seus corpos em partes animais (Garras, presas, etç...). Os mais talentosos conseguem até mesmo se transformar em animais e conversar com eles._

-Lobisomens?

-Sim. Não ia imaginar que eles também fossem problemas de alquimia né? -Pergunta Kiki.

-Pra falar a verdade não... -Informa Nicky.

A onda vem com tudo. Os lobisomens eram terrívelmente rápidos e ágeis. Allen mal consegue acompanhar os movimentos. Se ele não tivesse erguido uma parede de chamas do chão, teria sido atacado em cheio pelos lobisomens. Os monstros param rosnando e latindo pra parede de chamas. Allen saca duas pistolas e começa a disparar.

-Tomem isto, seus vira-latas!

Com os lobisomens afastados pela parede de chamas, Allen achou seguro olhar pra trás e ver como Fate lidava com os seus. Ela não tinha parede de fogo pra se proteger, mas as Riot Zamber faziam o trabalho direitinho.

-Riot Zamber! PLASMA THUNDER!

Bolas de luz surgem no ar e caem como flechas elétricas sobre os lobisomens. Allen se enfurece e absorve toda a parede de chamas em sua mão mecânica. Em seguida, ele dispara contra os lobisomens na forma de uma imensa bola de fogo.

-17 a 14 pra Fate. E tempo recorde de aniquilação de onda.

-47 a 47 no total. -Nicky faz as contas. -Qual a próxima onda?

-Vampiros.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Vampiros – Outra maldição surgida de experiências alquímicas que deram errado. Desta vez, na busca da vida eterna, alquimistas acabaram criando uma maldição igual ou talvez pior que a da licantropia. Sensíveis a luz do sol e a prata (outra relação com prata em fórmulas alquímicas), os almaldiçoados por vampirismo sentem uma terrível sede de sangue. A maldição é transferida quando a vítima perde aproximadamente 1/3 de seu sangue e ingere em seguida, sangue de vampiro._

Sombras extremamente rápidas, começam a se mover pela arena.

-Esta vai ser a última onda. -Diz Kiki.

-Até o senhor Shion terminar os cristais de Homunculus e Golens. -Diz Calibretto.

-Vampiros são muito fortes? -Pergunta Nicky.

-Os piores tipos de criaturas que enfrentamos. -Responde Kiki.

Allen e Fate já demonstravam sinais de cansaço. Mas não de desistência. Armas preparadas. Alvos na mira. As sombras voam. O primeiro se aproxima de Fate, tentando golpeá-la com garras. Ela se agacha e corta o abdome do vampiro. Allen rola pelo chão disparando suas armas contra eles. Fate salta por cima de um, girando o corpo e degolando-o. Em seguida, ela vira arrancando um braço e decapitando outro vampiro.

Allen atirava até suas armas esvaziarem. Ele as descarta. Não há tempo de recarregar. Um dos vampiros o segura pelo pescoço atirando-se ao chão com ele. Allen golpeia o vampiro com o punho em chamas. O vampiro o larga e começa a pegar fogo. Allen se levanta inflamando os dois punhos e golpeando dois vampiros que se aproximavam dele.

E a luta continua. E continua. E os vampiros vão caindo e queimando. Um após o outro.

-Quanto está o placar Kiki? -Nicky pergunta.

-54 a 54... Está empatado!

-Será que o Allen...?

-Não estou vendo mais nenhum vampiro... Acho que desta vez foi um empate...

De repente, um vampiro salta do nada sobre Allen. Ele invoca as chamas prestes a derrubá-lo quando uma das Rio Zamber voa pelo ar cortando o vampiro ao meio. O vampiro vira cinzas na cara de Allen que cai sentado no chão. Ele cai tossindo violentamente e com a cara suja de cinzas. Fate se aproxima dele e estende a mão.

-Merda! Eu deveria ter ganhado essa!

-Você se saiu muito bem... Allen...

Ele se ergue e por fim desfaz a cara brava pra exibir o sorriso.

-Fate sempre vence... -Diz Kiki com voz de tédio.

-Nossa! Isso foi incrível!

-Allen melhorou bastante. Foi o melhor resultado que ele teve numa disputa com a Fate.

-Quer dizer que um dia eu poderei treinar aqui? -Nicky pergunta.

-Claro. Assim que começar a aprender umas coisinhas já pode treinar aqui. Há treinamentos menos intensos e que ajudam bastante na hora de treinar! -Responde Kiki.

O grupo sai da arena que aos poucos desativa as ilusões e volta a ser uma arena comum. Enquanto isso, na casa de Nicky, a mãe dela atende a campainha. Era uma mulher de terno executivo que apresentava um distintivo.

-Senhora Flamel... Agente Smith... FBI... Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas sobre a sua filha. -Diz a mulher com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Nicky sai do banho enrolada na toalha. Ela vê o celular na cama. Allen deixara pra ela em caso precisasse usar. Ela lembra-se da mãe que deve estar preocupada e começa a discar. A ligação é atendida no primeiro toque. Pelo visto, Nicky estava certa. Exceto que a voz no telefone não é da sua mãe.

-Alô?

-Quem é? -Pergunta Nicky desconfiada.

-Nicole... Sua menina safadinha... Estive procurando em todo lugar por você...

-Quem é você?

-Ninguém... Só que... Eu estou com sua mamãe aqui... E é melhor que você venha pra casa urgente, com aquela encomenda que recebeu... Cada pedacinho de papel e objeto que tinha dentro... Ou a mamãe vai sangrar! Ouviu bem...?

-Ouvi...

-Ah e é melhor que nenhum Illuminatus venha com você... Venha sozinha!

O telefone é desligado e Nicky quase desaba em lágrimas sobre a cama. Na casa dela, Máscara da Morte chega com uma garota no ombro. Era Stacy.

-Essa aqui era a vadia que tava com ela, na universidade... -Ele joga Stacy desmaiada no sofá sem a menor delicadeza.

-Maskie! Transforma a velha num zumbi! Transforma!

-Ainda não Ashta. Isca viva é o melhor tipo pra se pegar peixes... -Diz Kanika.

-Agora, é só esperar a idiotinha chegar com o que queremos... -Diz Millyah no celular para Saga. -Claro. Não falharei, senhor Saga.

-"Não falharei, senhor Saga..." -Debocha Kanika baixinho e sorrindo.

A mãe de Nicky estava amordaçada e apavorada diante daquele grupo.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Reviews! Queria ter escrito mais um capítulo antes de postar esse, mas acabei não fazendo nada esses dias. Ganhei uma folga que provavelmente nunca mais vou ter nesse trampo inglório e fui curtir. Mas enfim.

Vamos aàs reviews!

**Toriyama Hikari:** É... Acho que tem razão Ju. Até experimentei um pouco desse lado "ombro amigo" da Fate nesse capítulo. XP

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Você acha que a Nicky combina com o Allen é? Quem sabe você está certa? XD

**Angel Pink:** Ah doidinha! Que susto você me deu! E eu pensando que você não queria mais saber de moi! Sumiu, mas eu entendo. Estudos são importantes. Vai ralar mesmo e depois curte a preguiça. Hehehe. Beijão Angel!

Continuando com a fic...

**Capítulo 05 – O desafio de Nicole**

Todos no Sanctum Sanctorum acordam cedo. Nicole não dormiu nada, morrendo de preocupação com a mãe. Allen entra no quarto dela, com a maior cara de sono e a vê abraçada às próprias pernas.

-Ei... O que foi? -Ele pergunta, olhando a cara de preocupação dela.

-Nada... Não é nada não...

-Eu e o pessoal estamos indo resolver um problema. Tem rango na cozinha. Vai ficar tudo bem aqui?

Nicky faz que sim com a cabeça.

-Está tudo bem? Algum problema? -Pergunta Nicky.

-Não. Acho que é uma confusão envolvendo lobisomens e vampiros. De novo. Mas enfim. Você vai ficar bem aqui. Vai ficar segura.

Allen veste um sobretudo preto e sai com Calibretto na van. Nicky olha pela janela enquanto o carro vira a esquina. Ela se troca rapidamente e começa a percorrer a casa, procurando por Fate, Shion e Kiki. Ela consegue localizar Kiki no laboratório de alquimia, mexendo em um monte de coisas que ela não faz idéia do que seja. Shion está em seu escritório enclausurado. Fate não podia ser encontrada em lugar algum.

Nicole invade a biblioteca e pega os papéis da encomenda sobre a mesa. Em seguida, ela sai escondida para a rua e pega um táxi. Ou pelo menos ela acredita que saíra escondida. Shion observava pela janela de seu escritório enquanto ela entrava num táxi.

Não demora muito até que o táxi cruza a cidade e chega a porta da casa de Nicky. Os 30 minutos de viagem pareceram horas pra Nicky. Ela coloca os pés pra fora do carro com seu coração disparado. Cada passo em direção a porta era um desafio titânico. As batidas do seu coração pareciam tambores de guerra quando ela ergue a mão até a maçaneta e a porta se abre sozinha, revelando a exuberante Millyah.

-Nicole! Eu estava morrendo de vontade de te conhecer. -Millyah enlaça os braços aos de Nicky.

-Quem são vocês e por que estão fazendo isso?

Nicole olha ao redor. A princípio não vê nada. Onde a mãe está? Será que está ferida? Millyah escolta Nicky até a cozinha, onde sua mãe e Stacy estavam amordaçadas e amarradas, sentadas a mesa.

-Mãe! Stacy! -Nicky corre até elas, mas é barrada por Máscara da Morte.

-Nãnãnão... -Ele diz com ironia. -Primeiro, você tem de nos dar alguma coisa...

-Aqui está. Agora, soltem minha mãe. -Nicky entrega o pacote.

Máscara da Morte sorri com satisfação. Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, a van de Allen para diante de uma doca, num armazém abandonado do cais. Bretto veste um sobretudo e coloca um chapéu pra se disfarçar (o máximo que pode).

-Está sentindo o cheiro Bretto?

-Eu não possuo olfato.

-Eu sei. É cheiro de morte. Teve uma briga feia aqui. -Allen empurra as portas do armazém. -Diz aí Bretto. O que tá vendo?

-Manchas de sangue de vampiro... -Bretto vê as manchas de sangue pegando fogo ao serem tocadas pela luz do sol que entra pelas janelas.

-E partes mutiladas de Lobisomens. -Allen olha para braços e pernas humanos, mas que exibiam tatuagens tribais clássicas das tribos de lobisomens. -Fizeram uma verdadeira chacina aqui.

-Com licença... -Diz uma voz saindo do escuro. -Era um homem de casaco e capuz.

-Um sentinela? Foi você que deu o sinal pra gente?

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: sentinelas – Em meio a guerra entre alquimistas e criaturas das trevas, por mais que este mundo seja oculto a maior parte dos seres humanos, às vezes, uma pessoa normal e inocente é pega no fogo cruzado. As que tem sorte de sobreviverem, devem suas vidas aos Alquimistas Illuminati. E muitos desses tem intenção de retribuir o favor. Eles passam a se tornar olhos e ouvidos na cidade, agora, mais atentos a movimentações de criaturas das trevas, e passam a reportar informações aos Illuminati._

-Sim. Fui eu, Allen. -Diz o rapaz. Ele remove o capuz, revelando um rosto jovem, da idade de Allen, com piercings na sombrancelha e no nariz.

-Jake. Há quanto tempo cara? -Allen cumprimenta o rapaz. -Está ficando longe das drogas né?

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Jake - Um garoto que era viciado em drogas. Acabou no meio de uma festa de sangue de vampiros tentando comprar drogas deles. São drogas sintetizadas especialmente para as criaturas da noite. Aumentam a sede de sangue, além de causar alucinações. Foi salvo por Allen e Calibretto. Aceitou retribuir o favor, tornando-se um sentinela. A mãe de Jake é eternamente grata a Allen e Bretto por terem salvo a vida do filho e convencido ele a largar as drogas. Ela costuma recebê-los em casa com panquecas quando decidem fazer uma visita._

-Claro amigão. E aí Bretto? Como está?

-Vou muito bem Jake. Embora, esta resposta se aplique mais as condições de minhas engrenagens, uma vez que não entendo as interações de comportamento e sentimentos humanos.

-Ok... Falou... õ.o

-O que temos aqui, Jake? -Pergunta Allen. -Além do óbvio... Vampiros e lobisomens se estraçalhando...

-Não acho que tenha sido isso, Allen... Olha só...

Jake aponta para um braço decepado no chão. Mais especificamente, as tatuagens. Allen não tinha reparado, mas era uma tatuagem de uma lua nova cercada de tribais. Sinal de paz.

-Filhos de Luna?

Jake faz que sim com a cabeça.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Filhos de Luna. São vampiros e lobisomens que contraíram as suas maldições devido a ataques de criaturas da noite. Ao contrário da maioria, estes se recusam a matar e se alimentar de seres humanos. São pacifistas que acreditam que por mais que suas vidas tenha sido desafortunadas, eles não possuem o direito de machucar outros. Vivem escondidos e afastados da sociedade, se alimentando de animais no esgoto ou em florestas. São considerados fracos e patéticos, indignos de carregarem a "benção do senhor das trevas" como as outras criaturas da noite chamam. Portanto são ridicularizados e excluídos de suas sociedades._

-Por que matariam Filhos de Luna? Eles não machucam ninguém. Nem mesmo as outras criaturas da noite os machucam...

-Isso que é estranho, cara... Eu já sabia que eles viviam aqui... Fazia alguns favores pra eles, comprava comida... Não tinha um deles aqui que fosse violento... Mas eu tava passando por aqui de madrugada e de repente, ouvi um barulho, como se uma guerra tivesse estourado por aqui... Me escondi e esperei a poeira baixar pra ligar pra vocês... Vim até aqui ver o que tava rolando e tava todo mundo morto...

-Filhos da... -Allen refreia o palavrão. -Nenhum sobrevivente?

Jake faz que não.

-Nada disso faz sentido, Allen. Essa gente não tem muito dinheiro... Nunca machucaram seres humanos pra justificar uma vingança de caçadores...

-Embora, muitas pessoas não saibam distinguir os pacíficos dos violentos... -Diz Jake.

-Não deixaram nenhuma mensagem... Nada que indicasse que este ataque possuía uma razão pra acontecer... Parece matança gratuita...

-Olha cara... Tem outra coisa... Eu vi uns sujeitos estranhos e sinistros saindo daqui depois que a luta acabou... Eram caras sinistros e vestidos de forma esquisita... Um tinha uma foice...

Allen e Bretto trocam olhares desconfiados.

-Certo... Valeu Jake... -Allen aperta a mão do sentinela. -Vai pra casa, Jake. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. Já tomou café da manhã?

-Ainda não.

-Vem. Eu pago um rango.

-Puxa! Valeu Allen. Você é um amigão mesmo. Nem sei como recompensar.

-Relaxa. Só fala pra sua mãe preparar panquecas pra gente qualquer dia desses.

De volta a casa de Nicky, ela tenta negociar a libertação da mãe.

-Por favor. Vocês já tem o que querem. Deixem a gente em paz. -Diz Nicky.

-Sinto muito. Mas não será possível. -Diz Kanika. -Nós temos uma política de negócios muito séria, Nicky. Nada de testemunhas. Você, mamãe e amiguinha vadia... Vão ter de morrer...

-Não! Vocês prometeram!

-De fato. Promessa é dívida.

Um brilho surge em meio a sala. Shion aparece no meio da sala usando seu terno impecável e ajeitando os óculos. Suas mãos brilham e ele as estende na direção de Kanika e Millyah que são atiradas através das paredes. Em seguida, ele se volta pra Máscara da Morte.

-Ei! Shion! Há quanto tempo? Quando foi a última vez que a gente tentou se matar? Bateu saudades.

-Máscara da Morte... O único necromante nojento que ainda não exterminamos...

-Ei... Eu fico triste quando você fala assim... Afinal... Faz tanto tempo que a gente é amigo... Eu não gostaria de pensar que exista ressentimento entre nós...

-Ressentimento...? -Shion se enfurece. -Seu desgraçado! Como ousa? Você usou Yuzuriha em seus experimentos nojentos! A transformou num monstro sem alma ou mente! Eu não posso te perdoar nunca, desgraçado!

-Então... Que comecem as festividades!

Os dois se atacam com rajadas de puro poder etéreo. Uma esfera de energia crepita no ar e Nicky se atira ao chão pra se proteger.

-Eu te falei que faria uma namorada melhor pra você! Uma mais safada e gostosa! Não sei por que está se mordendo! Hahahaha!

-Cale a boca, seu desgraçado imundo!

-Shion! Preciso tirar minha mãe daqui! -Grita Nicole.

Os olhos de Shion brilham em sinal de que seu poder está se intensificando. Stacy e a mãe de Nicky começam a gritar e se contorcerem, arrebentando as amarras. Seus olhos estão transformados em puro terror, ódio e sede. Sede de sangue.

-Máscara da morte, desgraçado! O que fez a elas?

-Ora... Justo você precisa perguntar? Não lembra da namoradinha? De como ela ficou...?

-Maldito!

Incapaz de se mover devido ao impasse com Máscara da Morte, Shion observa impotente as duas zumbis se atirando sobre Nicole. No último instante, Fate invade a casa chutando as duas pra fora da janela.

-Fate! Leve-a pra longe daqui!

-Não! O que aconteceu a Stacy e a minha mãe?

-Sinto muito. Elas estão mortas. Foram transformadas em zumbis.

-Não!

Fate arrasta Nicky pra fora da casa. Do lado de fora, Millyah e Kanika se levantavam com dificuldades.

-Illuminati... -Murmura Kanika ao ver Fate. -Eu odeio os Illuminati!

Kanika avança sobre Fate. A Arcana empurra Nicky pro chão e saca suas espadas. As unhas afiadas de Kanika, mais pareciam garras faíscando contra o aço das lâminas. As duas se engajam em um duelo mortal. Fate se assusta quando Kanika segura suas espadas com as mãos nuas e se depara com os olhos felinos de sua inimiga. Fate vai ao chão com um chute no rosto. Kanika salta como um gato pelo ar e se transforma em pantera. Fate rola pelo chão, evitando o ataque das garras que são capazes de sulcar o concreto.

-Vem brincar, vem menina... -Diz a voz telepática na mente de Fate.

De repente, Fate olha por cima do ombro rapidamente e vê Millyah se preparando pra lutar. Correntes com estacas na ponta tilintam pelo chão. Fate olha assustada para os círculos de runas, pairando no ar. Millyah atira as correntes nos círculos e cada ponta sai de outros círculos ao redor de Fate. Fate salta pro ar, girando o corpo e desferindo golpes de espada pra se defender. Kanika ataca Fate em pleno ar e as duas caem rolando pelo chão. Fate se coloca de pé de frente pra Pantera negra rosnando a sua frente.

Kanika ataca, Fate defende com uma espada e bloqueia uma corrente com a outra. Millyah tenta atacar Fate, com o seu bastão, mas ela se esquiva. Kanika arranha as costas de Fate com as garras. Até mesmo pra Fate é impossível lutar em três frentes diferentes.

De repente, Máscara da Morte voa através da parede e cai no chão, desviando a atenção de Millyah e Kanika. Fate se aproveita da distração pra desferir um chute no rosto de Millyah. Shion levita pra fora da casa, com seus olhos brilhando de fúria.

-Chegou a hora de morrer, Máscara da Morte...

Kanika rosna e com uma velocidade sobrenatural ela se atira pra cima de Shion.

-CRYSTAL WALL! -Shion estende a mão criando uma barreira de vidro translúcida que bloqueia o ataque de Kanika repelindo-a pra longe. -De pé Fate. De pé, Nicole.

-Mas... E quanto a Stacy? E a minha mãe?

-Não podemos fazer nada por elas... Sinto muito...

-Filhos da... Não vão escapar! SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!

Máscara da Morte dispara uma rajada de energia bruxuleante da ponta do dedo contra Shion que explode em um flash de luz e desaparece levando, Fate, Nicole e os documentos enviados por Mu. Os três aparecem no Sanctum Sanctorum como num passe de mágica.

-Como...? Como...? Como viemos parar aqui? -Grita Nicole.

-Teletransporte. Um dos talentos de Mestre Shion. -Diz Fate.

-Não! Temos de voltar! E salvar a Stacy e a minha mãe!

-Sinto muito... Elas não podem ser salvas...

Nicky desaba chorando no chão. Enquanto isso, Allen e Calibretto caminhavam de volta a van quando se deparam com um dos seres que atacaram a faculdade de Nicky. Era Zokaro ao lado de uma menina.

-Olá, vermezinhos.

-Você! Foi você que fez isso aqui? -Pergunta Allen indignado.

-Foi sim. O que achou? Uma obra de arte minha! Fufufu...

-Obra de arte? Ora sua...!

-Eu precisava trazer vocês até aqui para matá-los. Que melhor forma de fazê-lo do que exterminar um pouco de lixo da noite?

-Maldita! -Allen inflama seu punho metálico.

A garota folheia um livro velho sorrindo.

-Meu nome é Ashta por falar nisso. Eu acho que é muito rude mandar alguém pro inferno sem se apresentar antes.

-Eu concordo. Por isso, já me apresento. Sou Allen Cross. O Mecha Arcana!

Allen avança sobre Ashta armando o punho inflamado e desferindo um soco devastador. Zokaro se coloca na frente e recebe o soco no rosto. Uma explosão de fogo atira cada um pra um lado. Ashta caminha até a van de Allen e senta-se confortávelmente assistindo o combate.

-Jake! Esconda-se! -Grita Calibretto correndo pra cima de Zokaro.

-Desta vez você não vai derrotar tão facilmente o Zokaro, lata-velha. Eu usei feitiços mais poderosos pra aumentar o poder dele.

Calibretto é arremessado longe por um soco de Zokaro. Allen desfere mais um soco contra o rosto do Homunculus que mal sente o golpe. Zokaro repele Allen com um soco. Allen se levanta do chão concentrando fogo no seu punho metálico.

-Ok, desgraçado... Vamos fazer isso direito... GUN BLOW!

Allen dispara uma bola de fogo enorme contra Zokaro. O homunculus segura a bola de fogo com os dois braços, sendo arrastado pra trás.

-Idiota... Zokaro é muito forte pra ser ferido por esses truques idiotas!

-É mesmo...? -Allen estala os dedos e a bola de fogo explode feito uma bomba atômica.

-Cretino! Como ousa ferir o Zokaro assim?

-Cala a boca! A próxima vai ser você!

Allen olha pro local onde Zokaro explodiu. O Homunculus continua inteiro. Ferido, chamuscado e esfarrapado. Sua máscara destruída. Mas estava vivo.

-Esse monstro não morre não heim? -Allen range os dentes.

-Eu já falei! Zokaro está muito mais forte! E quanto mais vocês atacarem ele, mais forte ele ficará!

-ZOKARO!

Quando Zokaro se atira sobre Allen, Calibretto salta e o segura em pleno ar. O Golem e o Homunculus rolam pelo chão trocando golpes e Allen corre na direção de Ashta.

-Allen! Acabe com ela! Eu cuido desse monstro!

-Certo!

Calibretto começa a vazar vapor pelas juntas indicando que seu tanque reserva de Éter está sendo ativado. Seus olhos brilham intensamente e ele bate os punhos um no outro. Em seguida ele faz um gesto provocativo pra Zokaro.

-Vem na mão, vem Zokaro...

-Argh... ZOKARO!

Os dois se atacam, mas é Zokaro que voa pra trás, atravessando um armazém que desaba no chão. Allen já se preparava pra atacar Ashta quando dois filetes de sombras percorrem o chão amarrando-o.

-Que isso? Me solta! 

-Pra você me bater? Claro gênio! Cala a boca. Estou ficando muito farta de você sabia? Eu vou te matar e largar seu corpo para as moscas! Hahaha!

Ashta se levanta e saltita até Allen segurando o rosto dele bem próximo do seu.

-Até que você é bonitinho. Mas... Infelizmente precisa morrer... Hahahahahaha!

-Maldita! Vai me pagar!

De repente, Zokaro sai voando na direção de Ashta, sendo alvejado por uma metralhadora que costumava ser o braço de Calibretto. Ashta se abaixa pra esquivar do corpo maciço de Zokaro que passa voando por ela. Allen se liberta dos tentáculos sombrios e segura Ashta pelo pescoço.

-Alguma coisa a dizer antes de eu amassar o seu nariz?

-Você não bateria numa garota tão linda e frágil como eu, bateria? -Ashta faz um biquinho de menina inocente.

-Você é uma necromante, podre até o caroço! Aquelas pessoas eram inocentes! Eles só queriam viver em paz, longe do sofrimento que gente como você solta pelo mundo! Sim, eu faria isso com você! -Allen arma o punho.

-Ah por favor... Aquilo era só lixo. E eu limpei o lugar. Deveria estar orgulhoso de mim!

-Maldita! Eu vou te mostrar o orgulho!

Allen é golpeado por Zokaro e acaba soltando Ashta. A necromante estala os dedos e uma espécie de portal agourento brota do chão.

-Eu vou deixar passar desta vez, moleque. Mas da próxima, eu vou decorar minha parede com a sua cabeça!

-Não vai fugir! -Calibretto dispara sua arma, mas Ashta e Zokaro desaparece no portal antes de serem atingidos.

-Merda! -Allen esmurra o chão abrindo um buraco no concreto. -Vamos embora Calibretto.

-Você tá bem Allen? -Pergunta jake saindo do esconderijo.

-Tô legal... Mas o café da manhã vai ter de ficar pra próxima Jake.

-Ah tranquilo... Vê se aparece lá em casa pra gente jogar video-game Allen. Minha mãe tá com saudades de você.

-Pode deixar. Vamos... Vou te dar uma carona até o centro.

Os três sombem na van se se darem conta de um quarto tripulante. Uma pequena bonequinha de pano com o rosto sádico se esgueirando pela van e sorrindo.

**-Corporação Gemini-**

Saga se enfurece, atirando o copo de whisky na parede.

-Maldição! Será que não são capazes de fazer nada do que eu mando?

-O Shion apareceu! -Diz Kanika.

-Vocês tem a vantagem numérica. Eu quero resultados! -Saga bate o punho na mesa.

-Você precisa relaxar... Vai acabar tendo uma úlcera... -Comenta Máscara da Morte. -Eu vou matar o Shion. E de graça pra você. Que tal?

-Máscara da Morte... Cale-se ou eu mesmo arrancarei sua mandíbula...

-Olá chefe! -Ashta entra na sala, sorridente e saltitante, mesmo sob olhares furiosos de Saga. Não que ela se importe. -Eu consegui infiltrar um espião entre os Illuminati. Teremos a localização da sede deles em pouco tempo.

Saga ignora a garota e adentra seu quarto, seguida de Millyah.

-Que bicho mordeu ele?

-Sei lá... Se eu conhecesse esse sujeito melhor, eu diria que ele está desesperado... -Comenta Máscara da Morte.

Dentro do quarto de Saga, ele começa a retirar seu terno.

-Nós vamos conseguir a garota e a caixa, Mestre...

Saga não responde. Millyah se aproxima dele, acariciando suas costas, abraçando-o e envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Saga. Tocando o peito musculoso e beijando seu ombro. Saga se vira pra ela e olha Millyah no fundo dos olhos.

-O que está querendo...? -Ele pergunta.

-Você... -Millya responde, removendo a roupa e ficando nua na frente de Saga. Ela o empurra sobre a cama e engatinha sobre ele, retirando as roupas dele. -Eu vou cumprir a minha missão para o senhor...

Millyah beija Saga. Um beijo ardente que rouba o fôlego dos dois. E ali os dois se entregam ao prazer. Do lado de fora, Kanika puxa Máscara da Morte pela mão.

-O que foi? -Ele pergunta.

-Acha que eu vou ficar na vontade enquanto aquela vaca está se dando bem? Desta vez, a gente vai até o fim. E se me interromper, eu arranco o seu fora ouviu bem? -Diz Kanika.

-Ok... 'O.O'

-Adultos... São tãaaao idiotas... -Diz Ashta deitando-se no sofá.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Nicole estava sentada na cama, abraçada as próprias pernas e chorando. Chorando muito. Fate entra no quarto e senta-se ao lado dela.

-Sinto muito, por sua mãe e sua amiga.

-Não existe um meio de fazê-las voltarem a ser humanas?

Fate balança a cabeça negativamente.

-Quando o veneno é administrado recentemente, um Sagrado Arcana pode reverter os efeitos. Mas quando a transformação se completa, a pessoa morre. É impossível trazer pessoas de volta a vida. Mesmo para alquimistas.

-Eu vou descobrir um modo... Vou me tornar uma Sagrada Arcana e descobrir um modo de transforma-las em humanas de novo.

-Quem sabe? Há muito da alquimia que ainda não conhecemos. -Diz Fate.

-É verdade. É isso que eu vou fazer.

Nicky leva os olhos aos papéis jogados sobre a mesa. E um dos papéis em particular chama sua atenção. Um documento com o título de...

"Pedra Filosofal..."

-Corporação Gemini-

Em uma espécie de prisão de vidro, cheia de runas, um homem de longos cabelos cor lavanda estava caído no chão e acorrentado. O corpo ferido. E sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Saga e Millyah o observa com frieza.

-Já se sente mais disposto a falar... Mu...?

-Jamais direi nada a você... Saga...

-Então, não tenho escolha... Que os Mental Arcanas destrocem sua mente... De um modo ou de outro, eu terei aquilo que procuro...

Saga começa a tossir e cuspir sangue novamente. Millyah o ampara.

-Então... Sugiro que se apresse... Tempo não parece um luxo pra você... Saga... -Mu diz sorrindo.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Espere muita pervisse nessa fic. Por que nessa aqui, eu estou inspirado! XD

Bom, a Juh e a Lune-sensei já me falaram que você e sua família estão bem. Fiquei preocupado com a notícia do terremoto. o.o

Mas que bom, que vocês estão bem Pure-Petit! n.n

**Toriyama Hikari:** Viu? Até que a Fate é boa conselheira mesmo. Hehehe... n.n

Vamos ao capítulo! XP

**Capítulo 06 – Ataque!**

Nicky acorda ainda sentindo uma profunda tristeza. As imagens de sua mãe e amiga transformadas em zumbis famintos por sua carne. Um sentimento de vingança crescia no peito de Nicky como ela não conseguia imaginar ser possível. Desejava de todo o coração matar Máscara da Morte. Vê-lo aforgar-se no próprio sangue. Sentimentos que não correspondiam a sua natureza pacífica. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos vingativos, que nem percebera Allen entrando pela porta do quarto.

-Ei... A Fate me contou o que aconteceu... Como você está?

-Considerando que minha mãe e minha amiga viraram monstros... Estou muito bem...

-Desculpa... Se eu estivesse lá... Talvez...

-Deixa a culpa de lado... O que você poderia ter feito...?

-É... Eu sei bem como é isso... Perder as pessoas que a gente ama...

Nicky sentira-se mal por ser dura com Allen. Se alguém ali entendia a perda dela era ele. E aquele sentimento fora o estopim pra ela romper em lágrimas de vez. Allen senta-se na cama e a abraça.

-Ei... Nós vamos encontrar uma cura pra elas...

-Não existe cura...

-Ei! Não perca a esperança, entendeu? Assim que você perde a esperança, você perde tudo.

-Você acha mesmo?

Ele acena com a cabeça, confirmando. Quando eles soltam o abraço, Nicky percebe que está muito próxima do rosto de Allen. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Olhar fundo nos olhos um do outro. Sem notar, Nicky começava a aproximar o rosto um do outro. E os lábios por fim se tocam. Um beijo é intenso e sedento.

Nicky puxa o rosto dele mais próximo de si enquanto ele a segura pela cintura. O beijo se interrompe por um breve instante para que uma rápida troca de olhares confirme de que era aquilo que ela queria. Nicky responde retirando a camiseta que vestia e Allen a puxa pra mais perto de si. Os dois se abraçam e se beijam, deitando na cama e retirando as roupas o mais rápido que podem.

Por alguns momentos, Nicky esquecera de toda a dor que sentia pela mãe e a amiga. Ela sentiria-se culpada depois, mas no momento só queria esquecer. Só queria sentir algo bom antes de voltar ao mundo de pessoas queridas transformadas em monstros.

Depois de alguns momentos abraçados sobre a cama, Nicky se levanta e começa a se vestir.

-Então... O que rola agora? -Pergunta Allen.

-O que quer dizer? A vida continua...

-Simplesmente assim?

-O que você quer? Passear de mãos dadas no parque... Comer maçã do amor?

-Saquei. -Ele começa a se levantar e se vestir também.

Os dois chegam até a cozinha pra tomar o café da manhã. Kiki estava comendo e lendo jornal enquanto Callibretto preparava os ovos com bacon.

(_**Nota do Autor:**_ _Só americanos mesmo pra comer isso no café da manhã... x.x_)

-Bom dia. Demoraram pra descer. O rango tava esfriando.

-Eu não estava com fome... -Responde Nicky friamente.

Kiki acha o comportamento dos dois estranho. Como se eles agissem praticamente de forma automática. Enquanto isso, uma bonequinha de pano esgueira-se pelos cantos, saindo da cozinha e correndo até a sala de estar. Shion folheava alguns livros totalmente alheio a pequena criatura. A bonequinha dá uma risada sapeca e corre até as escadas, até o segundo andar e até o quarto de Nicky. Tentava com toda a força empurrar a porta, mas não tinha força suficiente. De repente, a bonequinha vê Fate caminhando pelo corredor e se espreme no batente da porta. A criaturinha se dá conta de que terá de entrar no quarto quando alguém abrir a porta. Mas sua mestra espera impaciente por notícias. E se denunciar a localização da base de operações dos Illuminati, sua mestra mesmo pode pegar. A bonequinha procura por algum lugar onde possa transmitir a mensagem a mestra. Ela corre até o fim do corredor e até uma escada que leva pro sótão. Estava aberto desta vez. Escalando uma escrivaninha e chegando até a janela. A bonequinha começa a brilhar intensamente e um disparo de luz, como um feixe bem pequeno, deixa o corpo de pano e atravessa a janela. O céu e voa até a torre da corporação Gemini. O feixe de luz atinge um pequeno globo de vidro sobre a estante de Ashta. A pequena garota pega o globo olhando dentro dele, e sorrindo com satisfação.

De volta ao Sanctum Sanctorum, uma inofensiva boneca de pano, jaz jogada no chão. Sem que ninguém perceba.

Todos terminam de tomar o café da manhã e começam a fazer suas tarefas. Nicky se prepara pra sua primeira aula de Alquimia. Shion a esperava na biblioteca. Como sempre, imerso em livros.

-Bem-vinda, Nicky... -Shion diz com um semblante carregado de tristeza.

-Eu me decidi, senhor Shion... Eu quero me tornar uma arcana...

-Eu imaginei que você decidiria desta forma, Nicole... Eu disse que a ensinaria e manterei minha palavra, mas antes devo alertá-la. O caminho da alquimia, seja ele qual for, não é facilmente trilhado... É um caminho árduo e que muitas vezes exige sacrifícios... Sacrifícios grandes demais... Ainda pretende trilhar este caminho, Nicole?

Ela acena que sim.

-Ótimo. Já considerou qual o caminho pretende seguir?

-Eu ouvi dizer que... Existe um caminho que se opõe ao da Necromancia... É verdade...

-Ah sim... O caminho do Sagrado Arcana...

-É o que eu gostaria de seguir...

-Ótimo. Fico feliz. Siga-me. O primeiro passo é entender, que a alquimia tem uma origem... Esta origem é o Éter... Uma "energia"... Na falta de um termo melhor... Que habita o interior de todas coisas. Vivas ou inanimadas...

-Éter... - Nicky senta-se no sofá, e um livro levita da mão de Shion para a de Nicky, mostrando uma página com uma ilustração de uma espécie de ritual.

-O Éter também existe dentro dos quatro elementos básicos. Fogo, Água, Terra e Ar... E a partir destes elementos, outros são formados... O alquimista os obtem através da manipulação do Éter... Este é o poder que possuímos...

-Quatro elementos... Em qual destes o Sagrado Arcana se encaixa?

-Os quatro elementos que citei, são os básicos... Mas existem outros elementos especiais que alguns Arcanas podem manipular... Estes outros são a Luz e as Sombras... Aqueles que seguem o caminho da luz, são os sagrado arcanas... Os que seguem o caminho das sombras, são os Necromancia Arcanas... necromantes. Bruxos. Que nós caçamos e matamos.

-Não existe... Uma aplicação boa, pra esta necromancia?

-Não... Ela surgiu quando os primeiros alquimistas do mundo decidiram buscar a vida eterna. Lobisomens, Vampiros, Mortos-vivos... São tudo resultado desta alquimia. Resultados de pesquisas falhas na busca do Elixir... A necromancia só serve para gerar aberrações e profanações... Não me admira que demônios parecem saber manipular este tipo de Éter...

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Demônios – São criaturas originadas de uma outra dimensão obscura, chamada de Sheol pelos alquimistas. São seres deformados e malignos, sádicos e perversos. Suas formas são as mais diversas possíveis. Podem ter a aparência de inocentes crianças, mulheres sedutoras, criaturas horríveis ou até mesmo bestas disformes capazes de levar uma pessoa a loucura com apenas um pequeno vislumbre. Não se sabe exatamente o que deu origem aos demônios. Mas devido a muitas similaridades, a crença cristã é considerada mais perto de explicar a existência destes seres._

-Demônios?

-Sim. -Responde Shion. -É por isto que condenamos a prática da necromancia. A Alquimia da luz foi batizada de Sagrada, por ser oposta a Necromancia.

-Eu me decidi. Eu quero me tornar uma Sagrada Arcana. E encontrar uma forma de devolver minha mãe e minha amiga a sua vida humana...

Shion sorri. No fundo ele sabe que as duas já estão mortas e não existe forma de trazê-las de volta. Mas prefere não acabar com as esperanças de Nicky.

-Muito bem, Nicole. Começamos imediatamente. Primeiro, precisará aprender a manipular o Éter. E em seguida, transformar este Éter na energia que os Arcanas chamam de... Sagrada...

-E como eu faço isto?

-Simples. Na teoria. Estenda suas mãos e aproxime-as. O Éter habita tudo que existe. Ele habita seu corpo. Sinta-o.

-Sentir? -Nicky pergunta com a mente cheia de incredulidade.

-Sim. Feche seus olhos. Esvazie sua mente. Sinta... O fluxo...

A voz de Shion era reconfortante. Invadia a mente de Nicky como um pensamento. Uma lembranã boa. Aos poucos ela sente uma espécie de formigamento atravessar seu corpo. Ela abre os olhos e está flutuando pelo espaço sideral.

_"O Éter é o todo... E o nada... É o ar que você respira... É a água que você bebe... É o fluxo de vida do mundo... _

_O Azoth... A essência..._

_Sua vida... E a vida de todos ao seu redor..._

_Sinta-o..."_

Nicky olha pra própria mão e está de volta ao Sanctum Sanctorum. Uma esfera de luz emana cálidamente em suas mãos.

-Shion? O que eu faço com isso?

-Manipule-o. Diga-o o que fazer?

-Como... Dar uma ordem?

-Ah não. Como um pedido. Lembre-se. A manipulação vem da unidade com a natureza. É uma partilha. Uma troca equivalente. É a partir daí que a alquimia gera bons frutos. Nada se perde, nada se cria. Tudo se transforma. Para se obter algo, deve-se dar algo em troca.

-Dar o que em troca?

-Depende do que você quer obter. Lembrando-se de que quanto maior o prêmio, maior preço.

-O que devo pedir?

-Vamos começar por algo simples... Um escudo.

-Escudo?

-Sim. É uma barreira de proteção. Pra protegê-la de ataques dos seus inimigos.

-Como eu faço isso? E qual o preço a ser pago?

-Éter é claro. A moeda corrente no mundo da alquimia. Deve lembrar-se também de que não se deve abusar muito dos seus poderes. Se o seu Éter se exaurir, você pode até mesmo perder a vida...

-Entendi...

Nicky cria uma esfera de luz diante de si. Shion concentra uma luz em suas mãos e dispara vários feixes de luz contra o escudo de Nicky. Ela é arremessada pra fora da sala através das portas.

-O que está fazendo? -Nicky pergunta indignada.

-Curso relâmpago. Defesa pessoal alquímica.

Calibretto, Fate, Allen e Kiki adentram a sala de estar, olhando Nicky estatelada no chão.

-Vamos para a arena de treinamento. É melhor não destruirmos a mobília.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? -Pergunta Fate.

-Parece que a Nicky decidiu estudar alquimia... -Diz Kiki.

**-Corporação Gemini-**

Na corporação Gemini, em um quarto particular e luxuoso, Máscara da Morte estava deitado sobre a cama. Kanika estava nua sobre ele. Os dois estavam imersos em uma paixão tórrida, suando sobre a cama em meio a lençóis de seda desarrumados e taças e garrafas de vinho vazias e espalhadas pelo chão.

Máscara da morte, com um olhar vozaz segura Kanika pela cintura e os dois se viram, invertendo as posições. Os gemidos de prazer de Kanika eram o único som a ser ouvido no quarto que estava a mais de um quilômetro de altura da cidade de Nova York.

E as investidas de Máscara da Morte continuavam até que ambos atingem o clímax do ato, completamente entregues a satisfação de sua luxúria.

-Oh querido... Você quase acabou comigo... -Kanika ronrona com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Hehehe... E você está mais selvagem, querida...

-E você adora... -Ela responde, beijando-o.

-Eu amo...

-Eu te amo, Maskie...

-Eu também... Agora... Vamos trabalhar... E arrancar uma mala bem grande de dinheiro daquele chato do Saga...

-E tirar umas férias?

-Oh sim... Havaí... Numa praia nudista... Quem sabe?

-Jura?

-Claro! Você sempre quis ir pro Havaí. É pra lá que vamos.

Kanika não consegue conter a excitação e beija Máscara da Morte com desejo. Neste instante, Millyah abre as portas do quarto.

-Ei vocês dois. Hora de acasalar acabou. Saga está chamando.

-Obedecendo como um bom cachorro, heim Millyah? -Provoca Kanika.

-Querida... Eu sei que você está no cio. Mas largue o seu namoradinho por alguns segundos.

Kanika se enfurece e se levanta vestindo-se. Máscara da Morte faz o mesmo. Logo os dois chegam a sala de Saga que os esperava bebendo seu whisky costumeiro.

-Chegamos chefia... E ai? O que manda?

-Ashta localizou o esconderijo dos Illuminati. Vocês atacam hoje. Eu quero a garota e os estudos de Mu. Não falhem. Nenhuma falha será perdoada.

-Não se preocupe, Saguinha. Nós vamos fazer tudo direitinho desta vez! -Diz Ashta.

Saga nada responde, apenas se vira pra janela enquanto os outros saem da sala.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Fate lia um livro na sala de estar. Kiki conversava com Allen enquanto consertava alguns artefatos. Calibretto assistia a TV mudando de canal mecanicamente.

-Ei Allen. Por que você e a Nicky estavam estranhos durante o café da manhã? Vocês brigaram ou coisa parecida?

-Na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Beeeeeeem contrário mesmo...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -Pergunta Fate, com sua atenção repentinamente desviada pelo assunto.

-Eu fui lá ver se ela tava legal e a gente acabou se dando muito bem...

-Tá zuando? -Pergunta Kiki. -Você... E... Ela...? o.O

Allen balança a cabeça afirmando.

-É...

-Eu pensei que relações sexuais fossem prazerosas... Por que Nicky parece brava então?

-Eu sei lá. Quem entende a cabeça das mulheres, Bretto?

-Você, com certeza não...

-Você vai me contar tudo depois né?

-Nem a pau! Você ainda é um fedelho.

-Eu nem sou tão novo assim tá? -Rosna Kiki. -Eu tenho 13 anos! Você é só 6 anos mais velho que eu!

-Grande coisa!

-Esperem! Ouviram isso? -Pergunta Calibretto.

-Ouviu o que?

-Estão batendo na porta... -Diz Calibretto.

A porta da frente da mansão é invadida por um imenso lobisomem. Todos se levantam num sobressalto. Fate, sempre fria e centrada saca suas espadas. O Lobisomem a vê e salta sorbe ela. Ela se agacha desferindo um golpe perfeito de espada que abre o peito e o estômago do Lobisomem fazendo-o cair estrondosamente sobre a mesa de centro. Não bastasse isso, gritos de zumbis eram ouvidos ao redor da casa. Homunculus saltavam janela adentro. Todos se preparavam pra lutar.

Kiki pega um disco da mesa e o atira a esmo. Láminas retráteis saem do disco transformando-o em uma pequena serra voadora que circula a sala decepando membros e gargantas. Allen saca duas pistolas Desert Eagle e começa a atirar. As balas encantadas com alquimia, praticamente explodem os corpos dos alvos ao atingí-los. Os socos de Calibretto enviavam de volta pra fora qualquer inimigo tolo o bastante pra escolhê-lo como alvo.

Kiki se teletransporta pela sala, com uma adaga em mãos atacando inimigos com golpes certeiros no peito ou cabeça. Pontos fracos comuns de Homunculus. Alguns morriam. Fate dançava pela sala, girando as espadas e decepando membros e cabeças. Allen fuzilava os monstros ou queimava-os com sua alquimia.

-Que merda é essa que tá acontecendo? -Allen grita furioso ao socar um homunculus através da parede.

Um circulo de runas luminosas surge em pelno ar e dentro deles saem correntes com lâminas pontiagudas que envolvem Allen pelo pescoço, braços e pernas. Millyah entra pela porta da frente, segurando as outras extremidades das correntes com a mão direita, e o seu bastão de cristal na mão esquerda.

Calibretto corre na direção de Allen no intuito de ajudá-lo a se livrar, mas Kanika em sua forma de pantera invade o recindo, passando por Fate como um vulto e caindo sobre o Golem. Os dois rolam pelo chão fazendo as paredes tremerem. Calibretto se levanta atordoado. Kanika pantera salta sobre ele com as quatro patas e atirando-o através da parede pra fora da mansão. Kiki se teletransporta próximo a Allen e se teletransporta com ele, livrando-o das correntes de Millyah que já precisava se defender das espadas de Fate.

-Nos encontramos de novo, garotinha! -Provoca a alquimista dimensional.

-Você está começando a me incomodar. E eu pretendo remediar isto.

-Hahahaha!

Millyah empurra Fate pra trás e elas se engajam num combate mortal de lâminas, bastões e correntes se chocando. Enquanto Allen tomava fôlego, ele via a pantera tomar a forma de Kanika. A selvagem arcana caminha sedutoramente pela sala, olhando pra ele.

-Ei garotinho... Levanta... Eu quero brincar...

-Kiki... Vai avisar o Shion... Eu cuido disso...

Kiki acena com a cabeça e teletransporta da sala.

-Avisar o que? Vocês já eram, vermes!

Kanika gira e dá um chute no peito de Allen atirando-o contra uma estante que vem a baixo. Ela nem dá a ele tempo de se defender novamente quando desfere outro chute na altura do rosto. Allen bloqueia o golpe com seu braço mecânico e desfere um soco com o outro. Kanika desvia o rosto e segura o braço dele, atingindo-o com uma joelhada no estômago e um golpe no rosto que o faz cambalear pra trás. Os dois continuam trocando golpes no meio da sala com habilidades marciais inigualáveis. Kanika bloqueia dois golpes de Allen, abrindo sua defesa e rasgando o peito dele com suas garras. Em seguida, ela lambe o sangue em um gesto provocativo. Allen concentra chamas em suas mãos criando explosões em pleno ar. Kanika as evita com agilidade incrível. Allen aproveita que ela estava distraída e salta na direção dela, desferindo um chute no estômago que a faz atravessar a porta da cozinha. Ela se transforma em pantera em pleno ar e cai de pé no chão, já correndo de volta pra atacar Allen. Ela salta sobre ele mirando as presas na garganta do jovem alquimista, mas encontrando apenas o braço magitek. Ela se posiciona sobre ele mordendo o braço com toda a força.

-Vait ter de fazer melhor que isso, garota! -Ele grita pra ela.

Enquanto isso, Fate bloqueava os golpes de bastão de Millyah. Millyah estala os dedos e abre seus portais. Ela atira uma adaga por um deles e ela sai por outro portal passando rente ao rosto de Fate. Rente o suficiente pra fazer um pequeno arranhão no rosto da garota. Fate, sem se abalar começa a esquivar da adaga que parte de um portal a outro até que uma das espadas de Fate deflete a adaga na direção de Millyah. Millyah tem de se esquivar pra evitar que a adaga quase atravesse seu pescoço. Ela volta o olhar estarrecido e enfurecido na direção de Fate que dá um quase imperceptível sorriso para Millyah. A francesa, furiosa, começa a atacar Fate com tudo. Bastão e correntes vem de todos os lados e Fate faz o impossível pra evitar os ataques que vem de todos os lados. Utilizando de habilidades acrobáticas e defesas perfeitas com suas espadas.

Do lado de fora, Calibretto ainda estava ocupado tentando conter as ondas de mortos-vivos e homunculi que atacavam a casa.

-Por favor. Zumbis são inúteis contra mim. O que nossos inimigos estavam pensando?

-Em distração. É uma técnica básica do Xadrez. Atrair a atenção do inimigo com peças menores pra atacar com as maiores. -Diz a voz inocente de Ashta. -Você é uma força bruta ambulante e deixou o Zokaro em péssimo estado depois da última luta. E eu não gostei nada disso!

Ashta começa a murmurar palavras de feitiço e criar um selo de luz sinistra ao seu redor quando estende a mão e uma bola de energia atinge Calibretto. Aos poucos o Golem vai perdendo as forças e cai no chão imóvel.

-Eu não gosto quando meus brinquedos são quebrados por latas velhas ambulantes...

Ashta saltita mansão adentro, sem dar a mínima pra qualquer combate que ocorra ao redor, sobe as escadas até os quartos e procura um por um até encontrar o quarto que procurava. E encontrara os documentos no quarto de Nicky.

-Parece que ainda falta alguns... Onde será que estão?

No subterrâneo, Shion e Nicky são surpreendidos por hordas de homunculus que os atacavam. Máscara da Morte surge segurando Kiki pela gola da camisa, desmaiado.

-Máscara da Morte... -Rosna Shion.

-Oi Shion... Você saiu meio apressado da última vez, nem se despediu... Aí eu decidi dar uma passadinha... Então, aqui é a nova sede? Lugar bacana... Deve ter comido uma boa parte da sua fortuna...

Nicky dá passos vacilantes pra trás.

-Crianças... Peguem a garota. Sem machucá-la. Eu vou cumprimentar meu velho amigo...

Máscara da morte atira Kiki no chão.

Máscara da morte e Shion se atacam com rajadas de energia etérea. Nicky corre tentando fugir dos mortos-vivos.

-Da última vez eu escolhi colocar a segurança de meus protegidos a frente da minha Máscara da Morte, por isto eu não o matei! Mas desta vez, você não escapa!

-Ameaças de um fraco! Não estou nada impressionado!

Os homunculus começam a correr na direção de Shion e Nicky. Shion intensifica a rajada causando uma explosão que destrói os homunculus. Máscara da Morte dá um sorriso de sarcasmo.

-Do que está rindo? De ver que eu posso acabar com seus brinquedos inúteis?

-É até engraçado mesmo... Lembra da Yuzuriha? Quando eu te fiz matar ela, por ser um zumbi? Foi puta engraçado... Essa vadizinha aí até parece com ela... Vou fazer o seguitne... Vou transformar ela num zumbi também... Em nome dos velhos tempos...

-Eu não permitirei maldito! Urgh!

Shion já se preparava pra invocar seu poder etéreo, quando sente uma dor terrível no peito e começa a cuspir sangue.

-O que... O que... Você...?

Uma névoa púrpura começa a flutuar pelo ar.

-Veneno?

-Da melhor espécie... Eu empanturrei esses homunculus com veneno... Eu sabia que você não ia resistir a tentação de explodí-los. E o veneno ia ser absorvido pelo seu corpo em forma de névoa...

Máscara da Morte se aproxima de Shion e chuta o rosto dele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-Você vai se afogar em sangue logo...

Nicky estava em prantos, apavorada. Caminhando vacilante pra trás, quando Máscara da Morte a golpeia no estômago.

-Vaquinha... Quase me custa uma bela grana... Mas agora, a vitória é nossa...

Kiki olha vacilante pra Máscara da Morte e desmaia novamente de dor. Máscara da Morte parte com Nicky no ombro. Na biblioteca, Ashta consegue pegar os documentos restantes. Kanika morde o braço de Allen e vira a cabeça atirando-o longe. Fate ataca Millyah, mas seus braços são finalmente laçados pelas correntes da francesa que atinge o estômago da Illuminatus com seus bastão descarregando uma poderosa rajada de energia etérea. Fate voa contra a parede e cai no chão desmaiada.

Os servos de Saga se reúnem na sala destruída, avaliando seus prêmios. Kanika se aproxima de Máscara da Morte puxando seus cabelos e arrancando-lhe um beijo voraz.

-Isso foi tão sexy... -Kanika diz olhando a destruição ao redor.

-Pode crer minha princesa... Ashta... Bota fogo nessa espelunca... Deixa essa cambada morrer queimada...

-Xá'comigo, Maskie! Dark!

Um homem de cabelos negros, vestindo roupas igualmente negras surge no ar. Ele estende um par de asas negras invocando chamas em suas mãos e ateia fogo no lugar.

-Vamos embora...

Millyah começa a recitar encantamentos criando um portal dimensional para si e seus parceiros fugirem. Allen se arrasta pelo chão, tossindo pela fumaça intensa.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Vamos às reviews?

******Pure-Petit-chan:** Fico aliviado mesmo de saber que você e sua família estão bem Pure-Petit. n.n

Ainda vai apostar no love entre a Nicky e o Allen? Hehehe... Até parece que eles não combinam perfeitamente né?

PS.: Pervices não faltarão a essa fic. Aliás, parece que este povo do mal, quando não está causando confusão pra galera do bem, tá imersa em pervisse... x.x

******Toriyama Hikari:** Ju. Haverá uma luz no fim do túnel. Pode ficar tranquila. Hehehe...

******Nala-dono:** Não me retalhe Nala-dono... X.x Peraí... Os vilões fazem tudo e EU sou o psicopata? -carinha de inocente injustiçado-

Beijão Nala-dono! XD

******Capítulo 07 – Juntando os pedaços**

O fogo se alastrava pela mansão. Os Illuminati desacordados sufocavam com a fumaça. Allen ainda estava um pouco acordado, apesar de sentir o corpo inteiro dolorido. Ele se arrasta pelo chão, estendendo o braço mecânico para frente. De cenho franzido como se estivesse se concentrando. Como se estivesse tentando extrair toda a força interior de seu peito... De sua alma... De onde quer que o Éter venha...

As chamas que lambiam as paredes começavam a se inclinar na direção de Allen. Elas se convergiam no braço mecânico que parecia absorvê-las como uma criatura se alimentando. Allen dá um grito que não saberia identificar se é de dor ou frustração ou puramente ódio por ver seu lar pegando fogo. Ver seus amigos morrendo.

-Allen! -Kiki aparece na porta tentando carregar Shion pra fora. -Você tá aí cara?

-Eu tô aqui!

Allen se levanta aos poucos com o braço mecânico erguido e absorvendo mais e mais chamas.

-Allen! Se você absorver demais... Você vai...!

-Eu sei! Mas eu não vou deixar vocês morrerem!

O braço de Allen começa a sobrecarregar e se quebrar como se estivesse se destruindo de dentro pra fora. Allen perde a consciência e cai de joelhos, desfalecendo aos poucos. Tudo que Allen consegue ouvir antes de o mundo desaparecer da sua vista são os gritos desesperados de Kiki.

A cabeça de Allen dói. Quando ele acorda seus olhos são agredidos pela luz.

-Aaaahhh! Luz! Ruim...

-Mesmo? Vou começar a achar que você virou um vampiro...

-Jake? É você cara?

O amigo balança a cabeça dizendo que sim, embora Allen não tivesse visto. Sentia a ausência do braço.

-A gente tá na sua casa, Jake?

-Não...

Allen finalmente abrira os olhos e vê o lugar onde estava. Realmente. Não poderia ser a casa de Jake. Parecia um castelo luxuoso.

-Onde a gente tá?

-Acho que na sede de vocês, Allen...

-O que? A gente tá na Inglaterra?

Allen se levanta de subito. Jake responde com a cabeça.

-Eu fui lá na mansão ver como vocês estavam. E a mansão tava pegando fogo num momento e no outro... Não tava mais! E você tava caído! A Fate tava desmaiada! E o Kiki tava desesperado com o senhor Shion nos braços! Ele parecia doente! E o Bretto não se mexia nem falava! O senhor Shion me deu um número de telefone pra ligar e eu liguei! E vieram uns caras buscar a gente! Eles me trouxeram também. Acho que suspeitavam de mim!

-Tá, tá legal... Entendi... Eles devem querer te interrogar pra saber o que você sabe... Eu vou dizer que você é um dos nossos contatos...

Um homem de roupas sociais entra no quarto. Tinha os cabelos curtos.

-Allen Cross?

-Sou eu...

-Eu sou Aiolos. Sua presença é requisitada entre os Lordes Arcana.

-Espera aqui Jake... -Allen se levanta. -Hora de falar com os chefes...

-Acompanhe-me. -Diz Aiolos.

Allen acompanha Aiolos até a Sala de Artefatos. Allen vê várias pessoas trabalhando num braço novo pra ele.

-Vocês conseguem recriar o braço?

-Sim. Mu enviou projetos por e-mail e correio quando desenvolveu a tecnologia. Temos ótimos arcanas trabalhando nele. Só não consigo entender como ele conseguia fazer isso sozinho. Até agora, foram necessários 5 Artefato Arcanas trabalhando nele pra carregar de Éter.

-Fácil... Ele é o cara...

-Senhor Aiolos... Já estamos prontos pra fazer a reinstalação do braço magitek... -Diz um dos arcanas.

___Arquivos da Alquipedia: Magitek – É a fusão de tecnologia e alquimia. Usando conhecimentos de Alquimia de Artefatos, Mu foi capaz de desenvolver um membro artificial para substituir o membro perdido de Allen. Até o momento, Allen é o único arcana do mundo a fazer uso desta tecno-alquimia. O braço de Allen possui poderes como força sobre-humana, absorção e redirecionamento de energia etérea entre outros._

Allen senta-se na maca quando atrelam o braço a base do ombro, ele sente uma fisgada e um quase desmaio. Seu corpo formigava.

-Detesto a reinstalação... A invasão de Éter foi brava dessa vez.. Amadores...

-Vamos. Aposto que não é tão mal assim.

-Ah é...? Que tal eu arrancar o seu braço e colocar isso em você pra ver se não dói?

-Não obrigado. Consegue andar?

-Claro...

Allen e Aiolos começam a caminhar pela sede. Parecia ser cinco vezes maior que a mansão. Havia centenas de arcanas correndo de um lado pro outro, fazendo suas tarefas, escolhendo armas e se preparando pra missões. Até que Allen se depara com Fate. Estava sem suas espadas e parecia um pouco fraca. Mas parecia bem.

-Oi Allen...

-Sobreviveu?

Ela acena um sim.

-Fate. Acompanhe-o até Shion, por favor.

-Claro... Venha Allen...

Aiolos vira as costas e sai.

-Quem esse sujeito pensa que é?

-Ele é meu mestre. E um dos arcanas mais poderosos da sociedade dos Illuminati...

-Esse cara?

Os dois chegam até a enfermaria. Shion estava sedado sobre a cama. Parecia morto. A respiração era mínima.

-Ele vai ficar bem. Mas o veneno do Máscara da Morte quase o matou...

-Merda... Como deixamos isso acontecer?

-Não tínhamos como saber que seríamos atacados...

-Não. A gente tinha de estar preparado... Aqueles malditos devem estar torturando a Nicky e a gente tá aqui!

Allen olha pra um leito ao lado de Shion e vê Kiki.

-Nós vamos atrás dela. Vamos achá-la.

-Como Allen? Os Arcanas estão rastreando todo o mundo etéreo e não conseguem achar sinal dela.

-Do jeito antigo. Procurando. Voltamos pra Nova York, reviramos cada buraco de demônio, vampiro, lobisomem ou qualquer merda que exista naquela cidade até encontrarmos ela.

-O conselho não nos deixará ir. Eles querem investigar como foi que o inimigo encontrou o Sanctum Sanctorum.

Allen esmurra o vidro.

-Eles estão insinuando que tem um traidor entre nós?

-Talvez. Mas a localização do Sanctum foi revelada aos inimigos de alguma forma. Nisso nós falhamos. E perdemos a credibilidade com eles.

-E como recuperamos a credibilidade?

-Não sei. Vamos ter de dar duro. Talvez alguém fale por nós. Talvez nos deixem voltar e resolver a situação. -Diz Fate sem muita esperança.

-É... Talvez...

******-Corporação Gemini-**

Nicky acorda em um quarto acolchoado. Havia um vidro escuro do outro lado, onde Saga a observava ao lado de Millyah.

-Esta é a garota que Mu contactou? -Pergunta Saga, intrigado.

-Sim. A própria. Ela diz que não sabe de nada.

-Já revistaram a mente dela?

-Os Mental Arcana ainda estão trabalhando no Mu.

Saga cai de joelhos cuspindo sangue. Millyah o ampara.

-Senhor Saga. Está bem?

-Eu preciso... Encontrar a chave, Millyah... Eu preciso encontrar... O Elixir...

-Elixir...?

-A pedra filosofal... O Elixir da vida eterna criado por Nicolas Flamel... Mu sabe onde ele está... Se eu não encontrá-lo... Eu morrerei...

A face de Saga exibia uma fraqueza tamanha que ele parecia irreconhecível para Millyah. Ela acostumara-se a conhecer o Saga imponente e poderoso. Naquele momento ele estava fraco. Ela poderia até... Sentir pena dele. Ele odiaria, mas ela poderia. Acariciando a face de Saga, Millyah deposita um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

-Eu não permitirei que o senhor morra... Mestre Saga...

-Eu tenho plena confiança em você Millyah...

Ela ela exibe um sorriso que Saga não sabe expressar se é de satisfação ou sadismo. Millyah se levanta e ajuda Saga a se levantar. Os dois se olham fundo nos olhos e rompem num beijo acalorado.

Enquanto isso, Nicky continuava chorando apavorada em um canto da sela acolchoada.

-Me tirem daqui... Eu só quero minha vida normal de volta...

Shion está caminhando por um gramado repleto de flores. Tumbas. Um cemitério. A mulher a sua frente, uma bela loira de corpo atlético e esbelto trajando um vestido branco estava de costas pra ele e se virava lentamente. Ela tinha duas pintas na testa, assim como Shion. E o sorriso dela era gracioso.

-Yuzuriha... -Ele diz sorrindo e estendendo a mão pra ela.

-Shion-san... -Ela segura na mão dele entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

Os dois se abraçam. Shion pode sentir o calor do corpo dela. O perfume de seus cabelos. Sua respiração roçando-lhe o pescoço.

-Eu... Sinto tanto sua falta... Yuzuriha...

-Por que Shion...?

-Por que, o que?

Shion sente uma dor fisgante no pescoço e o sangue esvaindo como uma enxurrada. Yuzuriha apodrece diante de seus olhos como um cadáver horrendo, mancando em direção a ele.

-Por que me deixou morrer? Eu não te amei o bastante? SHION!

A imagem do rosto de Máscara da Morte gargalhando surge diante de Shion. Yuzuriha caminha cada vez mais até ele. Shion se desespera.

******-Sede Illuminati-**

Shion acorda gritando e suando. Se debatendo sobre a cama. Arrebatado por uma febre terrível.

-Yuzuriha! -Shion chama por ela desesperado em seus sonhos.

-Shion! -Allen grita tentando contê-lo na cama. -Fate! Chame os Sagrado Arcana!

Fate acena com a cabeça e sai atrás dos Arcanas. Shion para de se mexer e desmaia novamente.

-Yuzuriha... -Shion sussurra enquanto lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto.

-Quem é... Yuzuriha?

Fate chega com os Arcanas que começam a usar suas magias de cura em Shion. Shion aos poucos adormece.

-É a noiva do senhor Shion... -Kiki diz se levantando de súbito.

Em outro lugar, Os Artefato Arcana ainda consertavam Calibretto. Ou ao menos tentavam. O enorme Golem estava erguido de pé no laboratório de artefatos. Allen, Fate e Kiki chegam até o laboratório.

-O que aconteceu com ele? -Pergunta Kiki.

-Um feitiço de anulação. Muito poderoso. -Responde o homem de enormes cabelos loiros, vestido em trajes de monge com um rosário enorme ao redor do pescoço. -Estou fazendo o possível para remover o feitço, mas é muito forte...

-Mas você vai conseguir né? -Pergunta Allen.

-Claro... Afinal, eu sou Shaka. O mais poderoso Sagrado Arcana dos Illuminati.

-Allen. Você tem de ir ao encontro do conselho. Vá. Eu e Kiki ficaremos aqui e tentaremos ajudar o Bretto como pudermos.

-Ok... -Allen acena. -Mas começe a preparar equipamentos e armas. Seja lá o que esse conselho decidir, nós voltamos pra Nova York e vamos atrás dos desgraçados.

Allen adentra o salão do conselho. Vários homens em capuzes estão sentados atrás de uma bancada.

-Allen Cross. Illuminatus da sede de Nova York se apresentando.

-Saudações, Allen Cross. -O homem remove o capuz revelando um rosto velho de longos cabelos grisalhos e duas pintas na testa como as de Shion.

-A sessão se inicia. -Outro homem idêntico ao primeiro retira seu capuz.

-Mestre Hakurei e Mestre Sage... -Allen faz uma reverencia.

-Allen. Esta sessão dá início ao inquérito da destruição do Sanctum Sanctorum. Sede da Sociedade dos Illuminati de Nova York. -Diz Hakurei. -Explique-se. Contra o que estão lutando?

-Não sabemos quem eles são. Saíram do nada. Estavam perseguindo uma garota. Nós conseguimos proteger a garota. E não sabemos como eles descobriram a localização do Sanctum Sanctorum. Mas, eles descobriram e nos atacaram.

-Alguém que vocês reconheceram?

-Só o Máscara da Morte. Não fazemos idéia de quem são as outras. Só sabemos que elas possuem poderes incomuns. -Uma delas é uma Selvagem Arcana muito forte e habilidosa. A outra é uma Necromancia Arcana. Faz Homunculus como nunca vi antes.

-Necromancia? Homunculus?

-Pensamos que Máscara da Morte fosse o último.

-E tem mais... Existe uma garota com poderes que nunca vi antes. Uma alquimia capaz de criar portais. Ela é extremamente perigosa.

-Portais? -Hakurei pergunta intrigado.

-Não poderia ser...

-Ele está desaparecido deste mundo. Nenhum arcana conseguiu rastreá-lo.

-De quem vocês estão falando? -Pergunta Allen.

-Nós fazemos as perguntas aqui, Allen Cross.

-Nem a pau! Se vocês sabe de alguma coisa, vão me contar! Vocês sabem quem está por trás disso né?

-Nós só temos suspeitas. No entanto, não diremos nada a vocês. Pelo que parece, não estão qualificados para cuidar de Nova York. São ainda crianças. Arcanas em crescimento.

-Ora seu...!

Allen se levanta da cadeira se mordendo de raiva.

-Uma nova equipe de Arcanas será enviada a Nova York. Vocês devem ficar aqui e retomar treinamento até que decidamos que são arcanas poderosos o bastante pra retomar uma sede.

-Seu arrogante! Nós mativemos Nova York segura até hoje!

-Até serem derrotados completamente por inimigos que nem sabem quem são ou de onde vieram. Permitiram que Arcanas das trevas proliferassem através da cidade. Nós os consideramos, inaptos pra agir.

-Vai se danar!

Allen sai do salão arreganhando as portas. Os lordes Arcanas se reúnem pra confabular.

-Precisamos decidir quais os Arcanas enviaremos para Nova York agora.

-Sim. Eu sugiro, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Aiolia...

-De acordo.

Allen apenas olha para os Lordes conversando enquanto ele é descartado. As chamas dentro de seu corpo, alimentadas por éter gritam pra sair. Ele apressa o passo até o laboratório onde Fate e Kiki consertavam Calibretto.

-O que eles decidiram Allen?

-Eles deciram que vamos ficar aqui de molho até segunda ordem, enquanto outro grupo de Arcanas se encarrega de Nova York.

-Eu sabia. Eles perderam a confiança em nós. -Diz Fate.

-Felizmente, nunca precisamos da confiança deles, pra fazer nosso trabalho. Kiki. Em quanto tempo acha que o Bretto ficará pronto?

Kiki estava consertando Calibretto com algumas ferramentas celestes e para pra olhar pra Allen, incrédulo.

-Você tá pensando em desafiar os velhos?

-Quanto tempo Kiki?

-Acho que hoje a noite ele fica pronto, Allen.

-Ótimo. Shion nos treinou muito bem. Nós podemos cuidar disso. Esses arrogantes da Central não sabem como lidar com Nova York. Nós sim. Vivemos lá a anos. Hoje a noite nós fugimos daqui de volta pra Nova York por algum meio de teletransporte ou algum veículo.

-Com alguns artefatos, eu posso amplificar meu poder de teletransporte e nos levar de volta. -Diz Kiki entusiasmado.

-Mas e quanto ao Shion? -Pergunta Fate.

-Ele ficará aqui. Vão cuidar dele aqui.

Sem que eles percebam, Aiolos está ouvindo por detrás de uma pilastra. Os três decidem se acomodar e esperar. Kiki começa a reunir artefatos. Espadas. Adagas. Chakrans. Revólveres. Armas alquímicas de todas as espécies.

Eles se reúnem em segredo, no jardim à noite. Tudo preparado. Calibretto já estava funcionando perfeitamente e estava totalmente operacional.

-Como se sente Bretto?

-Estou ótimo Allen. Estou quase em capacidade total de operação.

-Acha que dá pra chutar umas bundas?

-Pra isto, estou sempre pronto.

-Pra onde estão indo? -Diz a voz de Aiolos saindo da escuridão.

-Mestre! -Fate abaixa a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

-Vamos voltar pra Nova York e resolver essa parada, sozinhos.

-Sozinhos não. -Aiolos sorri. -Eu vou com vocês.

-Mestre. Mas e os lordes? Se eles descobrirem que o senhor nos ajudou, eles...

-Sim. Provavelmente não ficarão felizes de saber. Por isso, eu não quero estar aqui pra ver o que vai acontecer.

-Certo! Eu peguei um bracelete de teletransporte. Consigo nos teletransportar até Nova York com ele.

Kiki se concentra e imediatamente desaparece junto dos amigos. Eles reaparecem num beco próximo ao Sanctum Sanctorum queimado. Eles vêem faixas policiais isolando o local. O cheiro de queimado e de fumaça invade suas narinas. Allen range os dentes.

-Vamos sair daqui. Quando notarem que suminos, este será o primeiro lugar que nos procurarão. -Diz Aiolos.

-E é por isso que eles não podem com o inimigo. Vão ficar mais preocupados de correr atrás da gente do que de lutar.

O grupo desaparece da vista.

******-Corporação Gemini-**

No quarto de Ashta, ela brincava com uma das suas bonecas. As bonecas dela não tinham olhos. Faltavam membros. Ela mesma estragava as bonecas. Perfeitinhas demais. Por isso, todas tinham alfinetes espetados em seus corpos, ou estavam mutiladas, ou costuradas. Precisam de um tom mais macabro, segundo ela dizia. A bola de cristal sobre a cama brilha.

-Ashtarosh! -Diz a voz feminina saindo de dentro da bola.

-Que é? Não grita comigo! Não sou sua escrava!

-Alguma novidade? Minha paciência se esgota.

-Você esperou quanto tempo mesmo? Espera mais um pouco! Se fosse fácil achar a porcaria, qualquer um já teria achado!

-Ashtarosh... -A voz parecia mais impaciente. -O dia da volta "dele" foi profetizado. Ele vai voltar... E recompensará fartamente aqueles que o serviram com lealdade... Quanto aqueles que falharam para com "ele"... Estes conheceram os tormentos do inferno por toda a eternidade...

-Ai amiga, que sexy... Assim eu fico até arrepiada... -Ashta se abana no maior fingimento. -Escuta... Você não manda em mim... "Ele" não manda em mim... Apesar de ser muito gostosinho... A única razão pra eu ter concordado com este trato de mútuo benefício é por que você tem algo que eu quero...

Ashta pisca pra imagem misteriosa na bola de cristal que estreita os olhos.

-Tudo bem... Eu lhe darei mais tempo, Ashta... Mas lembre-se que paciência não é uma das minhas virtudes...

Ashta assopra um beijo pra bola de cristal enquanto a figura desaparece aos poucos.

-Acho que nossa amiga precisa aprender uma lição Dark... Quando tudo isso acabar e o meu prêmio estiver em minhas mãos... Acho que deveríamos mostrar a ela o quanto temos medo das ameaçaas ridículas dela...

-Sim, mestra... -Diz o anjo de asas negras.

Ashta enlaça os braços no pescoço do Homunculus e o beija.

-O que está fazendo, mestra?

-Estou tão feliz, Dark... Mal posso esperar! -Ela abraça o Homunculus. -Logo teremos todos os grimórios! E eu serei a mais poderosa de todas as Necromancia Arcanas!

Em outro lugar, Máscara da Morte trabalhava em alguns feitiços de criação de zumbi. Kanika estava deitada sobre a cama, tomando vinho e folheando algumas revistas de moda.

-Ei Maskie... Quando a gente receber nossa grana, quero um vestido desses...

-Claro, gatinha... Como quiser...

-Hehehe... Tudo pra você, querida...

-Maskie... Quer vir brincar? Desta vez, eu deixo você me amarrar... -Kanika faz um beicinho deitada de costas e olhando Máscara da morte, inclinando a cabeça pra trás.

-Num instante, amor... Estou terminando uma nova fórmula...

Kanika se vira na cama, engatinha até a beirada e caminha até Máscara. Ela o abraça pro trás e começa a massagear seus ombros.

-Meu malvadinho... Tão dedicado ao trabalho... -Ela beija o pescoço dele. -Essa fórmula vai ficar fantástica, Maskie... -Ela abraça Máscara da Morte.

-Eu sei querida... Escuta, por que não vai tomando um banho enquanto eu termino aqui?

-Tudo bem... -Ela beija Máscara nos lábios. -Mas não demore tá? Vou preparar um banho de espumas... -Ela diz já se despindo e entrando na banheira.

Máscara da Morte olha para as fórmulas em que trabalhava e pensa em Kanika.

-Mas que porra eu to fazendo? Isso aqui pode esperar... Já estou indo gatinha!

Na sala do Presidente da Corporação Gemini, um homem de terno entra e faz uma reverencia.

-Meu senhor. Os Mental Arcana já conseguiram extrair algumas informações da mente de Mu. Estamos enviando tudo para o seu computador neste momento.

-Ótimo... E quanto a garota?

-Não conseguimos extrair nada dela. Ela parece não saber de nada, senhor.

Millyah senta-se na beirada da mesa, girando uma adaga entre os dedos.

-Conseguiram ao menos saber a localização do que eu procuro?

-N-não... Senhor... A mente de Mu... É muito bem protegida... Ele é um Mental Arcana formidável...

-Entendo... -Saga apenas desvia o olhar pra Millyah que olha pra ele com um sorriso.

De repente, uma adaga atravessa a nuca do funcionário que cai morto no chão. No ar, na altura da cabeça dele, um portal aberto por onde a adaga atravessou. A mesma adaga que estava não mão de Millyah.

-Mande o corpo dele para o Máscara da Morte... E certifique-se de que os outros saibam que estou ficando impaciente e o que os espera caso falhem...

-Sim, senhor Saga... -Millyah abre um sorriso de satisfação.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

PS.: Alguns personagens não aparecem neste capítulo, por que achei que não teria muita necessidade de incluí-los. Até a fórmula dos hormônios já está saturada aqui nessa fic. Parece que alguns personagens quando não estão dando porrada em alguém, estão constantemente "brincando de médico". E isso meio que carimba um "incompetente" na minha testa. Não queria encher linguiça e o capítulo já está bem grandinho sem encheção de linguiça. Mas, eles logo aparecem de novo. Preocupa não.

No entanto novos personagens aparecem e espero que vocês gostem assim mesmo.

Vamos às reviews? O mardito do fanfiction até agora, não deu um sinal de vida se vai consertar o bendito do erro de publicação ou não. Enquanto isso, a gente se vira no McGuyver mesmo.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Num é que esqueci do Jake Pure-Petit? Depois dou um jeito de trazer ele de volta... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Espero que sua curiosidade seja morta aqui e agora Ju... XD

**Nala-dono:** Por que o Máscara da Morte transformou ela em zumbi ué... (Ainda voando com o Chute da Ane) X.x

**Capítulo 08 – O livro do pasado se abre**

**(Música sugerida: The Time Has Come – Devil May Cry 4 OST)**

Boate Blueblood. Um antro de vampiros. Parece uma boa comum onde jovens vem para se drogar, dançar, transar, beber... E qualquer outra coisa que considerem como liberdade de explorar a liberdade e a juventude. Mas aqui, são os vampiros que fazem a festa. Alimentam-se do sangue dos perdidos na vida. Dos rejeitados. Dos diferentes. Atps indiscriminados acontecem aqui. Além de ser também um refúgio para os vampiros foragidos e arcanas malignos dispostos a pagar o preço certo por proteção e santuário.

Um incauto que adentre o local, é recebido de braços abertos, acreditando que tudo ao seu redor não passa de uma encenação... Um toque extra para enriquecer o ambiente. Vampiros secando vítimas de todo seu sangue. Pessoas fazendo sexo na pista de dança. Drogas jamais vistas pelos humanos, criadas especificamente para vampiros causam alucinações que apenas reforçam a idéia de que tudo ali é falso.

Alguns mesmo não tão incautos ainda buscam por este lugar em busca do prazer. Pessoas que sabem da existência de vampiros. Dizem que a mordida dos vampiros causa um prazer tão inebriante quanto o sexo.

Se você busca uma vida longa, precisaria ser louco pra entrar num lugar destes. Ou ser um Illuminatus.

A vidraça do teto se quebra fazendo cacos de vidro choverem sobre o inferninho abaixo. Quatro figuras em preto descem até o chão, interrompendo as músicas, a dança, as drogas e o sexo. Um momento de espanto e silêncio por parte dos vampiros que estão imaginando se os invasores são loucos ou... Não. Pra eles não existe outra opção.

-Deixem alguns vivos pra interrogatório! -Diz Aiolos sacando seu arco e flechas.

-Não posso prometer. Eu tô puto pra caramba! -Diz Allen com suas pistolas preparadas.

-Allen. Estamos a trabalho. -Diz Fate com suas espadas em mãos.

-Eu cuido de segurar alguns pra interrogatório, mestre Aiolos.

-Carne fresca pessoal! Ataquem! -Grita um dos vampiros.

Uma flecha brilhante de Aiolos corta o ar perfurando corações, cabeças e pescoços que se colocam na trajetória de seu caminho. As balas brilhantes das armas de Allen fazem uma limpeza pelo local. As espadas de Fate dançam pelo ar decepando tudo que vêem pela frente. E Calibretto parecia um tanque correndo e surrando vampiros que corriam pra longe dele.

Allen atira uma bola de fogo sobre um vampiro que saltava na sua direção. O mesmo se transforma em cinzas em pleno ar. Fate salta sobre uma mesa e depois salta pelo ar, girando o corpo e caindo às costas de um vampiro que tentava atacá-la. Os dois são atravessados pelas espadas dela e morrem no ato.

Calibretto soca um deles através da boate até ele se chocar contra a prateleira de vidro do frigobar e cair no chão. Aiolos continua flechando vários deles a distância. Muitos escapam, mas no fim a boate está vazia.

-Olha só pro que esses desgraçados fizeram... -Diz Allen olhando pras pessoas mortas ao redor.

Pessoas jovens. Com futuros e vidas inteiras pela frente, mortas como animais servindo de alimento pra vampiros. Calibretto se aproxima carregando um dos vampiros que nocauteara. Atira-o aos pés dos demais e pisa nas costas dele pra que não fuja.

-Esse aqui parece ser esperto. Aposto que ele sabe de alguma coisa. -Diz Calibretto.

-Muito bem. Desembucha. Queremos informações. Tem um bando de arcanas andando com o Máscara da Morte. Queremos saber onde eles estão. -Diz Allen.

-Acha que vou falar alguma coisa pra você? Vai pro inferno Illuminatus!

Calibretto dá um pisão nele.

-Quer que o Bretto repita a dose? Então desembucha! Queremos o Máscara da Morte!

-Eu não sei de nada! -Grita o vampiro quase choramingando.

-Máscara da Morte é assíduo deste estabelecimento. Assim como você. Estamos observando esta boate por alguns dias e sabemos que você é bem informado. -Diz Aiolos.

-Acha que ele distribui cartões de visita? Vocês nunca deram cabo dele por que ele sabe desaparecer sem deixar rastro!

-Alguém deve saber onde ele está! -Allen soca o rosto do vampiro.

-O que pode nos dizer da mulher que controla magia dimensional? É alguém nova no submundo? Alguém tentando fazer nome pra depois enriquecer vendendo o conhecimento?

-Magia dimensional? Eu nuca vi isso antes... Eu não sei que tipo de incenso vocês Illuminati estão queimando, mas não existe essa merda de Magia dimensional!

-Esse cara é inútil. Bretto, espalha os miolos inúteis dele pelo assoalho. Esse lugar tem tanto vômito, sangue e merda espalhados no chão que nem vai fazer diferença.

-Não! Espere! -O vampiro grita desesperado quando o Calibretto já começava a erguer o punho pra dar cabo de sua vida. -Tem um cara!

-Um cara? -Pergunta Fate.

-Ele é um arcana sinistro! Vive no Brooklyn! Ele tem poderes sinistros... E conhecimento de muita coisa no submundo... Ele talvez possa te ajudar...

-Como? Pergunta Aiolos.

-Se você quer encontrar um outro Arcana, ele é o cara pra procurar...

-O nome dele. E o endereço.

-Ah merda... Tem papel e caneta?

Aiolos entrega pro vampiro. Ele anota o endereço e entrega para Aiolos que lê satisfeito. Allen sinaliza pra Calibretto que chuta o vampiro através da porta até o meio da rua.

-Aaaiii... Desgraçados...

-Se manda. E dê-se por feliz que a gente não te matou. Mas eu correria se fosse você. O sol vai nascer logo, logo...

O vampiro desesperado começa a correr pela rua, fugindo dos Illuminati. Os quatro se dirigem a vaan parada do outro lado da rua. Na traseira, Kiki estava sentado numa cadeira, comendo batatas fritas e mexendo no laptop.

-Aí? Conseguiram uma pista? -Pergunta Kiki.

-Não foi das melhores. Mas é uma dica... Vamos nessa... Brooklyn.

-Aff... Detesto aquele lugar...

_(**Nota do Autor:** A partir desse momento, a música Time Has Come já não combina muito. Então, podem mudar pra qualquer uma que preferirem... u.u)_

A van acelera pela rua e atravessa a ponte do Brooklyn. Chegando a uma rua vazia e aparentemente comum. O número no endereço que Aiolos verificava indicava uma loja de bugingangas chinesas em péssimo estado. Talvez abandonada. Tinha um apartamento no segundo andar.

Batem a porta. Sabem que é difícil imaginar que alguém atenda aquela hora da noite, mas não custa tentar. Ninguém responde. Não há luzes acesas. Nenhum barulho. Nenhum sinal de vida.

O grupo observa o local de forma curiosa, arrombam a porta e entram. Estava cheia de bugingangas chinesas. Fogos de artifício. Ervas. Artigos dos mais variados. Livros sobre filosofia. Velas apagadas estavam distribuídas por todos os lados.

-Parece que não tem ninguém em casa... -Diz Allen.

-Ninguém no andar de cima. -Informa Fate descendo as escadas.

-Sempre confia apenas nos olhos pra enxergar? -Diz a voz na escuridão.

Os quatro se viram para a origem da voz ao mesmo tempo. Tensos e preparados pra lutar. Mas logo vêem que luta talvez não seja necessária. Uma figura pequena, velha e cansada sai de um canto escuro, mancando apoiada numa bengala de madeira rústica. As roupas poeirentas pareciam ser muito velhas e ele usava um chapéu de palha chinês que obscurecia seu rosto enrugado.

-Ei velhote... Você por acaso não é o tal Dohko que estamos procurando é?

-Hohoho... Já me chamaram assim... Entre outros nomes... Mestre Ancião... Dohko... Velho... sensei... "Velhote"? É a primeira vez...

O velho se senta num banco que parecia que se desfaria em pó só de olhar pra ele. Dohko inspira e expira de forma prolongada e se dirige aos Illuminati com um sorriso no rosto.

-Então... Vão me dizer o que querem ou devo chamar a polícia?

-Um arcana que chama a polícia...?

Dohko sorri ao ver que não pode enganar Allen. Era ele esperto demais? Ou desconfiado demais? Ou estava blefando? De uma forma ou de outra, ele decide ceder. Allen se pergunta se o velho diante dele é realmente um arcana poderoso como o vampiro disse. Ou se era um arcana de fato.

-Vocês vieram atrás de informação...

-Como sabe? -Pergunta Aiolos.

-Nenhum arcana me procura senão por este motivo...

-E você tem informação pra nos dar...?

-Claro que tenho... Dependendo do que vocês buscam...

-Você quer dizer... Dependendo do preço que estamos dispostos a pagar?

Dohko dá uma risada alta e alegre.

-Preço? Por favor rapaz... Olhe ao redor... Eu pareço alguém materialista pra você? Eu não exijo preço algum pelas informações que tenho. Se eu vou dar alguma informação vai depender primeiro se eu a tiver... Ou do que você busca... Se eu determinar que você não deve receber a informação, você não a terá... Ou vice-versa... embora, eu raramente tenha tido tempo pra duvidar dos motivos dos Illuminati...

Todos se surpreendem com aquela informação.

-Muito justo... -Comenta Calibretto.

-Vamos lá... O que buscam?

Allen senta-se num banco. Os outros fazem o mesmo.

-Estamos procurando uma garota. Ela estava sendo perseguida por zumbis, homunculus e arcanas malignos...

-Homunculus... Zumbis... Creio que nenhum outro Necromancia Arcana além de Máscara da Morte ainda permaneça na ativa...

-E ele é exatamente um dos arcanas que estamos perseguindo também... Acreditamos que ele trabalhe sobre contrato. Sabe quem poderia ser o contratante?

-Difícil dizer... Há poucos arcanas no mundo que teriam a coragem de desafiar os Illuminati... Ou que teriam o dinheiro suficiente pra pagar o Máscara da Morte...

-Parece que todas as portas que batemos ouvimos as mesmas respostas. Não imagino como vamos encontrar nossos inimigos...

-Máscara da Morte não está na ativa a tanto tempo atoa. -Diz Aiolos. -Eu mesmo já o enfrentei antes e falhei em matá-lo.

-O senhor, mestre? -Pergunta Fate, impressionada.

Aiolos acena que sim.

-Ótimo! E como vamos encontrar a Nicky agora? -Allen esmurra a parede.

-Acalme-se jovem. E tente não quebrar minha casa, por favor...

-Ok, ok... De qualquer forma, valeu pela ajuda, velho... -Diz Allen.

-Se houver algum detalhe a mais pra me dizer, talvez eu possa ajudá-los... Já sabem onde podem me encontrar...

-Ei. Espera aí... Tem um detalhe. A garota que usa magia dimensional.

Dohko já estava pra subir as escadas, quando se vira para Allen com um olhar curioso.

-Magia dimensional você disse...?

-É... Uma coisa maluca. Como nunca vimos antes. Os chefões da Illuminati ficaram arrepiados quando a gente falou disso. E desconversaram total quando eu perguntei mais a respeito.

Dohko caminha de volta para o banquinho onde estava sentado. Allen é pego pela curiosidade do velho.

-Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso?

-Eu já ouvi falar de algo assim... Mas não pode ser...

-O que? -Allen pergunta impaciente. -Se você sabe de uma coisa, fala logo velhote.

Agora, todos estão curiosos e com suas atenções, antes voltadas para os artigos da lojinha de Dohko, estão totalmente voltadas para o dono da loja.

-Sim, eu sei alguma coisa sobre isso... -Diz Dohko. -Senhor Cross...

Allen quase morre de susto.

-Ok... Como você sabe meu nome, cara?

-Eu conheço você... E mais importante, eu conheci seu pai...

-Meu pai? Você conheceu meu pai?

Dohko acena.

-Um grande homem. Honrado. Excelente Arcana. Éramos amigos. Demorei um pouco pra reconhecê-lo. Você cresceu bastante, Allen Cross...

-Você fez parte da organização?

Dohko balança a cabeça em negação.

-Eu só prestava um auxílio de vez em quando...

-Com licença, senhor Dohko... Não quero parecer rude, mas... Alguma coisa a ver com o nosso problema?

Dohko sorri olhando pra Calibretto.

-O poder da alquimia ainda me surpreende após tantos anos... -Diz Dohko observando a educação que Calibretto tem pra falar. -Sim, "rapaz". Isto tem tudo a ver com seu problema. Pois eu conheci um homem uma vez, que era capaz de usar magia dimensional...

Agora todos voltam a se sentar e prestar atenção em Dohko que ajeita o chapéu de palha sobre sua cabeça e se prepara pra contar a história.

**-19 anos atrás. Cemitério secreto dos Illuminati-**

A garota loira de vestes negras depositava flores nos túmulos dos pais e do irmão. O homem de longos cabelos verdes e terno preto se aproxima.

-Me disseram que eles foram encontrados em sua casa... Yuzuriha... O funeral é para... -Shion que nutria grande estima pelos pais da garota engole as palavras.

-Para meus pais... Embora a tumba de meu irmão seja simbólica, afinal seu corpo ainda não fora encontrado... Talvez, o tenham levado pra outro lugar...

Virando-se pela primeira vez e encarando Shion, Yuzuriha tinha um sorriso cálido no rosto.

-Senhor Shion... Eu decidi me casar... Dar continuidade a linhagem da minha família.

A notícia surpreende Shion.

-Você está certa quanto a isto, Yuzuriha? -Ele pergunta.

-Sim... -Ela responde. -Meu sonho costumava ser... Me tornar uma Illuminatus como o senhor... Mas este é um dever que eu aceito como a única sobrevivente do meu clã...

Vários pássaros passam voando baixo pelo ar.

-Ah estes pássaros... Acompanharão as almas de meus pais para o céu...

Yuzuriha começa a caminhar na direção da saída do cemitério, enquanto Shion a observa.

-Eu quase me esqueci senhor Shion... O senhor voltou a Nova York pra ver o mestre não é? Eu vou continuar a honrar as almas de meus pais, portanto não se preocupe comigo... Eu tenho certeza de que o mestre está esperando para revê-lo...

-Sim... -Diz Shion com um sorriso de alívio no rosto ao ver Yuzuriha superando a morte dos pais.

_"Eu realmente pensei... Que todos nós nos tornaríamos guerreiros e lutaríamos juntos como Illuminati... Eu realmente pensei... Que isto era o que o futuro nos reservava..."_

Shion caminha até a porta do Sanctum Sanctorum. A mansão continua a mesma. Parece nunca mudar. O sentimento de nostalgia ainda permeia seu peito. Passou os seus melhores anos naquele lugar. Até ter um desentendimento com o próprio mestre e partir para se tornar um Arcana trabalhando para a central.

As palavras duras alcançam seus ouvidos assim que as portas se abrem.

-Como se atreve a voltar aqui após tanto tempo...? Moleque ingrato... -Era seu mestre Hakurei. O Arcana que o treinou. -O que você quer aqui, moleque? O que seu mestre pode fazer por você?

-Se eu não tivesse sido mandado nesta missão, eu teria me afastado com prazer deste lugar...

-Agora eu me lembro de como estive feliz por me livrar de você! Mas enfim... O que está fazendo aqui?

-Mestre Sage esteve olhando para as estrelas... E ele encontrou um presságio de maldade pairando sobre Nova York...

-Meu irmão... Sim, há uma aura de malicidade se espalhando pela cidade... Eu venho sentindo-a por um tempo... Eu entendo... Vá agora e tenha cuidado... Não se esqueça de que Tokusa se foi e Yuzuriha vai se casar...

Hakurei se aproxima da janela, olhando o mundo lá fora com um ar derrotado.

-Eu ia preferir não perder todos os meus alunos... Seria vergonhoso...

Yuzuriha está deitada em sua cama. Ainda arrasada pela morte do irmão e dos pais. As lembranças do irmão Tokusa e do dia fatídico em que ela decidiu se tornar uma Arcana.

_"Irmã!"_

-Irmã! Você recusou a estola da mamãe?

-Sim, eu não vou precisar, certo?

-Mas serve perfeitamente pra você. Foi a estola que ela usou em seu casamento.

-Exato. Como uma Illuminatus eu não tenho necessidade por tais coisas...

-Irmã... Você certamente é o tipo de garota que precisa lutar pra proteger algo...

Yuzuriha, encara o irmão sem entender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer.

-Tokusa?

-Ok... Eu serei o homem da casa agora... E você pode se tornar uma grande guerreira e proteger o mundo...

_"Mas... Irmã... A verdade é que eu..."_

_"Tokusa..."_

-Eu já desisti deste sonho... -Diz Yuzuriha tentando apagar as lembranças da mente.

E eis que Yuzuriha se assusta com a visão do irmão parado diante da porta de seu quarto, ferido e esfarrapado, como se tivesse passado por uma terrível luta.

-Irmã...

-Tokusa...? É você mesmo? -Diz Yuzuriha lançando-se pra abraçar o irmão.

-Irmã...

-Seu idiota! Eu estava tão preocupada! Eu nunca perdi a esperança Tokusa!

-Ah... Eu sinto muito irmã... Por favor, perdoe-me...

Sem que Yuzuriha notasse, Tokuas concentra uma aura malígna em sua mão esquerda. Shion, na livraria sente a concentração de energia malígna.

-Uma elevação repentina de Éter sinistro... E está vindo do quarto de Yuzuriha? Não pode ser! É impossível!

Uma parte do Sanctum Sanctorum explode. Shion vê Yuzuriha do lado de fora da mansão, ajoelhada.

-Não! Yuzuriha! O que aconteceu?

-Senhor Shion... Sinto muito... O mal está vindo do meu quarto... O inimigo é...

Shion olha para o lado e se depara com Tokusa, levitando e emitindo uma aura maligna.

-Aquele é... Tokusa? Aquela aura... É como um vampiro...

-Ah, senhor Shion... Este não é o Tokusa que costumava correr ao seu lado por esta mansão... Eu sou um novo Tokusa! -O jovem sorri exibindo suas presas.

-Por que?

-Eu ouvi a voz da morte... Do senhor Thanatos que serve ao senhor das trevas... "Desperte guerreiro da noite... Torne-se um vampiro, e você nunca mais terá de temer a morte... Você obterá a vida eterna... Tudo que tem de fazer é mostrar sua lealdade, pagando um preço..."

Tokusa começa a sorrir mais ainda e levitar até o chão.

-O preço? Não... -Yuzuriha diz, incrédula suspeitando do que viria a ser dito a seguir pelo irmão.

-A vida de seus pais... -Tokusa revela o maior medo da irmã.

-Yuzuriha! -Shion a segura antes que ela desmaisse.

-Mãe... Pai...

_"Vampiros! Vocês insultam as pessoas vivendo neste mundo. Manchando os sentimentos de amor e amizade entre humanos! Eu jamais os perdoarei! Jamais!"_

-Eu só tenho mais um presente a entregar ao lorde das trevas... Você sabe o que é irmã? -Tokusa novamente invoca a aura sinistra em suas mãos fazendo uma chuva de energia etérea cair sobre Shion e Yuzuriha. -Eu tenho de oferecer a sua vida! SEIKISHIKI NYOIREIRIN!

Shion segura Yuzuriha nos braços e salta pra longe com ela.

-Quão tolo, senhor Shion! Parece que o senhor retornou, apenas pra morrer aqui! Muito bem! Este lugar será sua tumba! Este é o fim de Shion Aries!

Tokusa é surpreendido por uma estola vermelha que levita pelo ar, prendendo seu pulso e interrompendo os ataques etéreos.

-O que...? -Ele pergunta incrédulo.

-Nada bom, Tokusa! -Diz Yuzuriha, segurando a outra ponta da estola. -Eu sou o seu alvo!

-A estola de nossa mãe... Você não disse que não precisava dela?

-Eu finalmente compreendi. Eu não posso viver de nenhuma outra forma. Eu tenho de lutar pra proteger algo! O sangue de nossa linhagem... O Brasão de nossa família... A vontade de nossos pais... Eu vou proteger tudo isto do tal Lorde das Trevas! Inclusive... Daquele que carrega o mesmo sangue que eu!

-Por que não vemos se isso é verdade?

Tokusa se livra da Estola. Shion toca o ombro de Yuzuriha.

-Senhor Shion... Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda. Por favor, deixe-me ir!

-Se este vampiro matá-la, ele terá cumprido sua missão. Você não tem de carregar este fardo pesado sozinha.

-É assim que sempre foi. Minha irmã, sempre admirou sua força. É a razão de ela querer se tornar uma arcana. Foi sua culpa por minha irmã terminar coberta de feridas após os treinamentos. Ela sacrificou até a feminilidade... Em busca destes ideais enganosos...

Tokusa invoca novamente sua energia etére na mão direita.

-Agora, observe... Como eu tomo a vida de minha irmã com minhas próprias mãos!

_"Tokusa!_

_No fim, nossos caminhos tomaram rumos diferentes..."_

-STARDUST REVOLUTION! -Shion invoca sua magia suprema. Usando pó de estrelas pra criar uma explosão de energia resultado de uma chuva de minúsculas estrelas cadentes. -Como o mais velho de nós três, alunos do mestre Hakurei... É meu dever cuidar de Yuzuriha e você... Agora, só há uma coisa que eu possa fazer por você e é deixar você descansar em paz, Tokusa...

O corpo ferido e sangrento de Tokusa atinge o chão ruidosamente. A perda de sangue que ele sofria era crítica. Yuzuriha não consegue se conter e se aproxima do irmão.

-Irmã... Não se aproxime de mim... Estou coberto de sangue... Você pode se contaminar...

-Sim, mas se eu quiser me tornar uma arcana, isso não deveria importar... -Ela segura na mão do irmão.

-Sim... -Ele responde. -É verdade... -E morre em seguida.

-Uma Illuminatus deve se manter forte nesse tipo de situação... Mas...

-Eu entendo...

-TOKUSA!

Yuzuriha chorando, abraça o irmão o mais forte que pode. Daquele dia em diante, ela carregou o brasão da família, manchada com o sangue do irmão. Yuzuriha Crane. Aquela garota continuou a viver com sua decisão.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Shion está caminhando novamente com Yuzuriha pelo campo de flores no cemitério dos Illuminati. Ela parecia menos triste. E Shion parecia feliz de vê-la sorrindo.

-Obrigada por tudo, senhor Shion... Eu pensava que era forte o bastante, para carregar o peso de matar meu próprio irmão... Mas eu não sou... Pelo visto, não tenho outra escolha... Não posso mais me casar... Devo me tornar uma Illuminatus e vingar a vida da minha família... E a linhagem de minha família chega ao fim...

-Yuzuriha... -Shion diz segurando na mão dela. -Quem disse que não pode ter as duas coisas...

-Senhor Shion? -Ela diz com o rosto corado.

-Eu nunca tive coragem de expressar meus sentimentos... Até agora. Até ver com meus próprios olhos, como nossa vida pode acabar de uma hora pra outra. Eu não quero que nenhum de nós, termine como o Tokusa...

Os dois estão frente a frente um para o outro. Encarando-se de rosto corado. E por fim, beijando-se intensamente. Yuzuriha também nutria sentimentos por Shion. E ela também não tinha a coragem de admitir. Mas agora chega. Uma nova vida como Illuminati se inicia para os dois.

Quando eles voltam para o Sanctum Sanctorum, Hakurei já os esperava com um ar sério.

-Então, você veio pra ficar, moleque...? Saco... Que seja, vamos precisar de toda ajuda pra lidar com a atual situação...

Shion nota as figuras paradas atrás do mestre.

-Reforços da organização? Há mesmo alguma coisa acontecendo em Nova York não é?

-Nossa... Você é mesmo o Sherlock Arcana não? Sim, há alguma coisa séria acontecendo em Nova York. Parece uma nova guerra entre Lobisomens e Vampiros. E está saindo fora de controle. Pessoas inocentes estão sendo "recrutadas" a força pelos dois lados da guerra e isso é algo que nós não podemos permitir. Conheça os seus novos companheiros de Clã...

O grupo, trajando os mantos dos Illuminati finalmente se viram para Shion. Um arcana de incrível beleza e longos cabelos loiros, cheirando uma rosa vermelha. Outro hmem de cabelos rebeldes e os dedos adornados por anéis de caveira prateados. Um de longos cabelos e olhar firme, lendo um livro. Uma mulher loira e linda, inteiramente focada no notebook em seu colo. E por fim, outro de cabelos espetados com uma belíssima espada atrelada as costas..

-Estes são Afrodite Gifitig, Carlo Manigold, Saga Gemini, Ingrid Svörden e por fim... Shura Cross...

Conitnua!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

O fanfiction tá um inferno ultimamente. Hoje descobri que ele não estava permitindo logins por algum erro. Por incrível que pareça, o problema foi resolvido rapidamente (Eu imagino, pois o problema pode estar ocorrendo a dias e eu nem soube, por que não tentei efetuar login...). Também notei que há dias que não recebo nenhuma notificação de reviews ou de novos capítulos. E acabei de logar na minha conta e vi que por algum motivo, as PM's estava desabilitadas do meu perfil. Desculpem se alguém tentou me enviar PM's, mas eu não estava ciente. Problema resolvido, eu já habilitei de novo. Ah sim, já ia esquecendo... A Toriyama Hikari parece ter mandado reviews pra IA e OH. Surpresa? Não recebi as reviews... Até o momento. Custou, mas apareceu.

Reviews?

**Margarida: **Hehehe... Gostou da revelação do Shura? Claro que gostou né? XD

Obs.: Errou, mas foi quase. É Yuzuriha. :P

E ainda estou esperando o capítulo de The Time Line. u.u

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Bom, meio que já respondi sua review, mas vamos lá. Mas, logo eu mostro o desfecho de toda essa turma ok? n.n

PS.: Agora já sei onde ir se precisar de um bruxo... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Dohko não tem como aparecer de outra forma, senão como o sábio bom velhinho né? XD

**Capítulo 09 - Contos de uma geração passada**

**(Música sugerida: Enjoy the silence - Lacuna Coil)**

O vampiro corre por uma beco escuro sujo e fétido das ruas de Nova York. Observado do alto por uma águia e perseguido em chão por um Arcana.

-Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder... Hahahaha! -Zombava Carlo.

O vampiro desesperado bate de cara numa parede de luz quase invísivel. Translúcida como cristal. O impacto é forte o bastante pra derrubá-lo sentado no chão. Carlo pisa em sua mão e coloca uma adaga em seu pescoço, sorrindo de satisfação.

-Bu... Prepare-se pra morrer, sangue-suga nojento...

-Merda! Vai a merda, Illuminatus!

-Você primeiro...

Carlo já ia degolar o vampiro e vê-lo aforgar-se numa poça do próprio sangue quando a águia desce do céu e toma a forma de uma mulher loira. Yuzuriha Crane.

-Não Carlo! Precisamos interrogá-lo.

-Você não manda em mim, garota! -Aponta a adaga pro pescoço de Yuzuriha que permanece imóvel.

Uma força invisível remove a adaga da mão de Carlo. Ele olha pra trás no mesmo momento, pra se deparar com Shion que usara sua telecinése pra desarmá-lo. A mesma telecinése que ergue o vampiro do chão e o imobiliza na parede.

-Refreie seus impulsos Carlo. -Shion diz aproximando-se do Vampiro. -Você. Responda o que perguntarmos.

-Bah! Mate-me de uma vez... Eu sei que Illuminati não poupam os da minha espécie...

-Isso é verdade... Ele não vai falar nada, Shion. Vamos matar esse verme de uma vez. -Diz Carlo.

-Shion... Talvez... Pudésse extrair a informação da mente dele...

Shion acena com a cabeça. Ele concorda embora seja perigoso tentar invadir a mente de vampiros. Eles possuem uma resistência psíquica diferente dos humanos. Invadir mentes humanas é fácil. Vampiros é mais complicado. Mas Shion o faz. Sua mente invade a do vampiro, buscando informação. Transpondo a barreira. Shion franze o cenho, sua frio e por fim ele quase desaba de joelhos.

-O que descobriu? -Pergunta Carlo.

-Apenas que alguém... Ele não sabe quem, está reunindo vampiros... Pra uma guerra contra os Lobisomens... Pra encontrar algo valioso... Encontrar um homem ligado a esse algo...

-Ah... Ajudou muito... -Carlo atira a adaga no peito do vampiro que se queima e vira cinzas diante dos de seus olhos. -Esses merdas são apenas bucha de canhão. Precisamos encontrar a toca. Encontrar um graúdo pra fazê-los falar.

-Conseguiu descobrir onde é a toca deles, senhor Shion? -Yuzuriha pergunta amparando Shion nos braços.

-Sim. Vamos reunir os outros. -Shion se recompõe, ficando cara a cara com Yuzuriha. Resistindo a tentação de beijá-la ali. Mas não havia tempo para frivolidades.

-Não precisa ter pressa, pombinhos. É melhor esperar amanhecer e pegar os putos desprevinidos.

-Sim, Carlo tem razão. Espero que o grupo que fora investigar aquela toca de Lobisomens tenha mais sucesso em obter informações precisas do que nós.

-Toca dos Lobisomens-

-Nossas missões nunca são diplomáticas? -Dizia Shura decepando a cabeça de um lobisomem com sua espada cuja a lâmina brilhava como uma lâmpada acesa, exibindo runas mágicas.

Um lobisomem que assaltava Shura pelas costas é envolto em tentáculos de roseiras. Os espinhos cortavam a carne e rosas vermelhas cresciam pelos caules. O lobisomem aos poucos assumia o aspecto humano.

-Mais cuidado Shura. -Diz Afrodite. -Não quer se transformar num deles, quer?

-"Obrigado" Afrodite... -Resmunga Shura. -Onde está Saga?

Um lobisomem atravessa a parede, pegando fogo e Saga passa pelo buraco aberto. Neste instante, Ingrid adentra a toca e vê a destruição.

-Já terminaram o serviço meninos? -Ela diz sorrindo e abraçando Afrodite. Ela dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego no parceiro, indiferente a presença dos outros.

O Beijo é interrompido por um pigarrear de Shura.

-Que foi? Não gosta, não olha, meu bem... -Ela responde cínica.

-Não estamos aqui a passeio. Vamos sair daqui.

-Está irritadinho por que? Só por que estamos a dois anos procurando dar um fim nessa guerra maluca desses monstros, sem resultado?

-Não provoque Shura, amor... -Diz Afrodite. -Ele anda muito mal humorado ultimamente...

-Vamos voltar ao Sanctum Sanctorum. -Diz Saga sem cerimônias.

De volta ao Sanctum, as duas equipes se reúnem. Pra variar, sem informações relevantes a respeito da suposta guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens.

-Pai! -O garoto de cabelos negros vem correndo e pula alegremente nos braços do pai. -Você lutou contra os vampiros e lobisomens?

-Só contra lobisomens desta vez.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos, parada no topo da escada admira a cena do filho e do pai juntos. Ela desce os degraus lentamente e beija o marido.

-Estive te esperando, querido...

-Eliza...

A esposa nota o olhar de preocupação do marido. Ambos vão para o quarto.

-Allen. Por que não vai brincar com o Calibretto? -Shura coloca o menino no chão que sai correndo pela casa.

Shura adentra o quarto e começa a retirar suas vestes. Coloca Excalibur no canto e senta-se na cama. A esposa senta-se ao seu lado.

-Essa guerra está saindo fora de controle. Mais pessoas desaparecendo. Mais pessoas se transformando em vampiros e lobisomens. É como se eles estivessem desesperados pra extinguir uns aos outros.

-Não pode se deixar abater. Vocês vão dar um fim nisso. Eu tenho certeza. -Eliza beija Shura.

Enquanto isso, Shion reportava a Hakurei. O velho arcana não sentia-se nada satisfeito com os resultados da guerra. Estava consultando experts a respeito. Pouca informação fora reunida a respeito dos motivos dessa guerra insana entre vampiros e lobisomens.

-Nenhuma informação do Mestre Ancião? -Pergunta Shion.

-Ele tem algumas suspeitas. Mas nada que seja concreto. -Responde Hakurei.

-Com licença. -Diz o rapaz de longos cabelos lavanda. -Eu sei que o momento não é oportuno, mas eu devo informar que estarei partindo para o Egito em breve.

-Mu... Para o Egito?

O rapaz acena.

-Sim.

-Ah sim. Esqueci de dizer. Recentemente, recebemos visitantes. Eles estão na sala de estar no momento.

Na sala de estar, Carlo estava sentado no sofá, fumando um cigarro e assistindo a televisão. Havia um casal com uma garotinha aguardando-os. Era um homem barbudo, alto e de terno. Uma mulher de pele parda e longos e lisos cabelos negros num vestido esperava ao lado dele. A garotinha parecia uma versão miniatura da mãe, dada a semelhança.

Carlo estava totalmente alheio a eles, como não fazia questão de ser educado com ninguém. A menina, sempre espirituosa e hiperativa se aproxima dele.

-Moço... Não devia fumar... Mamãe diz que faz mal...

-Ah é mesmo, pirralha? Pois eu sou bem grandinho sabia?

-Kanika... -Adverte a mãe. -Por favor, não incomode o rapaz.

A menina exibe um sorriso sapeca, mesmo diante da carranca de Carlo. Ela olha sobre a mesa e vê algumas adagas de Carlo. Eram todas finamente trabalhadas e todas ostentavam o símbolo da organização Illuminati. Uma piramide com um olho.

-Moço! Posso brincar com isso?

-Não, fedelha! Vai amolar outro vai!

-Kanika. Por que não vai brincar lá fora? Ouvi dizer que eles tem um Golem. Pode brincar com ele e com a Felix.

-Mas eu quero ficar aqui conversando com o moço...

-Kanika... -Soa a voz severa da mãe.

-Tá bom...

A menina diz cabisbaixa e vai para os fundos da casa. Saga observava o casal do segundo andar, com um olhar intrigado. Neste instante, Hakurei, Mu e Shion adentram a sala.

-James. Lanija. Há quanto tempo. Como está o Egito?

-O mesmo de sempre. Encontramos novas ruínas que podem evidenciar a existência de uma nova magia arcana.

-E encontraram alguma coisa que evidencie a existência de Lemúria? -Pergunta Mu curioso. Era fascinado por Lemúria. Ele acreditava que pessoas como ele, com pintas na testa, são descendentes de Lemúria.

-Existem muitos registros que ainda não traduzimos Mu, mas estamos muito ansiosos com nossas descobertas. -Responde James.

-E eu estou ansioso para acompanhá-los.

-Será um prazer tê-lo conosco, Mu. -Diz Janija. -Temos alguns registros que ainda precisam de tradução e interpretação, se quiserem estudar.

Janija entrega fotos e documentos para Mu. O rapaz os recebe entusiasmado.

-Vou trabalhar neles agora mesmo.

-Então, vamos conversar em outro lugar James.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, dentro de um dos quartos, estava Afrodite e Ingrid. O quarto era decorado com roseiras por todos os lados. Parecia estranho a maioria, mas Ingrid achava lindo. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama vestindo uma camisola quase transparente.

Afrodite, sem camisa a observava enquanto sorvia uma taça de vinho.

-Aqui estamos... -Ele diz.

-Estou esperando, querido...

O caule de uma roseira se movimenta pela cama e enlaça os pulsos e os pés de Ingrid, imobilizando-a na cama, enquanto outros caules a despem. Ela fecha os olhos apreciando o leve roçar dos espinhos em sua pele, causando pequenos ferimentos. Afrodite sorve o que restava do vinho e caminha até a cama deitando-se ao lado dela.

De olhos fechados, ela sente a respiração de Afrodite em seus lábios. Sente as mãos dele acariciando seu corpo. E por fim, o beijo dele cobrindo seus lábios.

-Nunca se cansa destes joguinhos...?

-Não... -Ela responde ofegante pelo roçar dos lábios dele em seu pescoço. -Cale-se... E possua-me...

Do lado de fora da casa, Allen brincava com Calibretto até que Kanika chega com Felix, sua pantera de estimação.

-Pois eu aposto que a Felix, pode vencer o seu golem fácil, fácil.

-Você é uma convencida, sabia? O Calibretto é um golem de batalha. O que esse bicho idiota pode fazer contra ele?

-A Felix não é idiota! E ela pode arranhar seu golem até ele virar sucata.

-Você é uma idiota. O que te faz pensar que ele teria qualquer chance com o Calibretto? O Calibretto é feito de aço reforçado com alquimia.

-Mas a Felix é mais forte.

-Só por que você quer!

-Você é uma idiota. Vamos Bretto! Vamos brincar em outro lugar!

-Eu vou com vocês. -Kanika corre atrás deles.

-Não vai não! -Responde Allen.

-Vou sim. Meus pais me disseram pra brincar com o golem. Eu vou brincar.

-Bretto... Usa sua metralhadora nela...

-Sinto muito Allen. Eu não posso ferir crianças.

Kanika sai correndo atrás de Allen e de Calibretto. Enquanto isso, em outro lugar da cidade, numa mansão luxuosa recém adquirida por uma família nobre da alemanha, um festival de terror se inicia. pessoas inocentes sendo transformada a força por vampiros. A líder, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros num vestido provocante observa tudo com frieza.

-Como pode ver, estamos conseguindo muitos novos amigos para a batalha que se aproxima, Lady Pandora...

-Não é o suficiente, Chesire! Os malditos Illuminati já interferem!

Pandora ergue Chesire pelo pescoço, exibindo presas afiadas.

-Senhora Pandora! Não beba meu sangue! Por favor!

-Maldição! -Pandora atira Chesire no chão. Enquanto isso, o festival de terror, de vampiros transformando humanos continua. -Seguimos o rastro de Flamel até essa maldita cidade... Ele deve estar aqui com a Pedra Filosofal! Encontrem eles antes dos Illuminati!

-Lady Pandora. Os Illuminati não encontraram nada. Eles estão nos caçando a dois anos e ainda não sabem quem somos...

-Eu não quero saber de desculpas Chesire! Eu quero resultados... Precisamos da Pedra Filosofal para trazer nosso senhor Alone de volta... Quando tivermos o Senhor Alone de volta, o mundo se ajoelhará aos pés dele... Ele usará a Pedra Filosofal para fortalecer os vampiros, eliminando todas as nossas fraquezas... Poderemos caminhar sob a luz do sol... Não seremos mais vulneráveis diante dos humanos...

-Lady Pandora... Por que a senhora mesma não realiza tudo isso quando encontrar a Pedra? Precisa mesmo do Senhor Alo...

Numa velocidade absurda, Pandora ergue Chesire do chão e morde seu pescoço sem qualquer gentileza, fazendo o sangue jorrar e os gritos de desespero do pequeno vampiro ecoarem.

Chesire é jogado novamente no chão, quase morto.

-Jamais... Insinue... Isto... Novamente! Somos servos do Senhor Alone... Ele é nosso rei, nosso mestre... Nosso deus!

-Perdão, Lady Pandora... Eu jamais farei isso novamente...

Pandora furiosa, olha para os humanos acorrentados que ainda não haviam sido transformados. Estavam apenas na "fila de espera", aguardando sua vez. Ela caminha até uma jovem apavorada e chorosa que se encolhia no canto da sala. O rosto lambuzado de sangue de Pandora apavora a garota. Pandora olha nos olhos dela, lendo seus pensamentos. A vampira acaricia o rosto da garota com suas unhas enormes. Inhas tão afiadas que causam cortes e filetes de sangue escorrem pelo rosto.

-Vejo em sua mente... Que você gosta de romances de vampiros... Já sonhou em ser mordida por um vampiro...?

-Não... Por favor... Não me machuque... -A garota diz aos prantos.

-Já sonhou em ser... Tocada... Por um vampiro...? Ser possuída... Por um vampiro? -Pandora leva a mão até o meio das pernas da garota que se contorce de pavor. Pandora lambe o sangue que escorre pelo rosto dela.

-Não... Por favor... Eu quero voltar pra casa...

-Por que...? Eu vou realizar suas mais profundas fantasias... -Pandora abraça a garota. -Você tinha razão numa coisa... Não há nada mais prazeroso que a doce agonia de nossa mordida... Mas se enganou em outra coisa...

-Não por favor... Não me machuque...

-Vampiros não brilham no sol...

E Pandora crava as presas no pescoço da menina com força. Ela grita de dor, embora seu corpo sinta um êxtase inexplicável. Ela quer se livrar, mas seu corpo pede mais. Ela se contorce sentindo o calor deixar seu corpo, a fraqueza tomar conta de suas pernas e braços até cair no chão frio de mármore, implorando pela morte.

Pandora deliciada, pisa nas costas dela e faz um pequeno corte no próprio pulso. Em seguida, ela se agacha e puxa a garota pelos cabelos, derramando seu sangue na boca dela.

-Você vai me servir! Vivencie a maravilha de ser uma criatura da noite, sua humana imprestável, e diga-me se ainda nos acha belos, sedutores e encantadores! Sinta na pele o que é ter uma vida amaldiçoada!

Pandora larga a garota agonizando no chão. Após a doce agonia da mordida, vem a amarga agonia da transformação. Os outros que ainda não estavam transformados se apavoram, choram, imploram, rezam para saírem dali vivos. Mas seus destinos já foram selados.

-Rápido com isso! -Grita Pandora. -Quero todos eles transformados o mais rápido possível!

Os vampiros servos de Pandora atacam os restantes dando continuidade ao espetáculo de dor e sofrimento que acontecia por aquela casa. Chesire corre atrás de Pandora.

-Lady Pandora! Qual será o próximo passo?

-Acabar com os Illuminati... Exterminar todos eles!

Do segundo andar da mansão, um casal de vampiros observava tudo com uma criança humana ao seu lado. A criança olhava tudo com curiosidade e empolgação. Abraçada a um enorme livro velho, mal podendo conter o sorriso.

-Vê isto, Ashta? Este... É o seu futuro... Aprenda bem os caminhos da Necromancia... E traga o senhor Alone de volta pra nós... -Ele sussurra no ouvido da criança. -E você será agraciada com a vida eterna...

-Sim... Papai... -Astha mal conseguia conter o sorriso de satisfação em ver o banho de sangue diante dos seus olhos. -Estou ansiosa pra brincar com eles... Eu posso...?

-Claro, querida... -Diz a vampira. -Sempre tem um ou outro fraco demais pra resistir a transformação.

-E eu vou poder eviscerá-los, mamãe?

-Tudo que você quiser, querida... Tudo que você quiser...

O olhar perplexo de Ashta se encontra ao olhar desesperado de um jovem que estava sendo mordido por um vampiro. O sorriso de Ashta se alarga ainda mais. No centro de Nova York, Saga caminhava pra espairecer a cabeça. A conversa sobre um novo tipo de magia o intrigara. Precisava obter aquele poder.

Havia um lado de Saga que os outros Illuminati desconheciam. Ele era ambicioso. desde pequeno, ele ouvia a voz do irmão sussurrando em seu ouvido. Forçando-o a fazer coisas erradas. Ele ainda sente aquela voz percorrer o interior de sua mente. Seduzindo-o.

O olhar de Saga, cruza com o de uma mulher linda, parada na esquina. Elegante, bem produzida. Uma porstituta. A mulher fumava um cigarro, olhando pra ele. O convite feito pelo olhar. Saga se aproxima dela e ela sussurra algo em seu ouvido. Em seguida, ela o puxa pela mão até o prédio onde ela morava. Saga não sabia explicar por que estava tão fascinado com a mulher. Não sabia dizer se era o sotaque francês que tornava seus sussuros ainda mais sedutores.

Ao adentrar o apartamento, ele se depara com uma menina, sentada diante da TV.

-Millyah... Vá para o seu quarto... A mamãe tem de trabalhar...

A menina olha fascinada para Saga, se levanta e acena. Em seguida, ela vai pro quarto. A mulher puxa Saga pela mão novamente até o seu quarto.

-Devemos tratar de negócios antes do prazer, querido?

-Sim. Claro... -Diz Saga, ainda hipnotizado pela beleza da mulher.

Ouvindo a voz do irmão ecoando em sua mente. _"Tome-a! Vamos... Você sabe que quer!"_

Saga retira o dinheiro da carteira e entrega a mulher que coloca sobre a cômoda.

_"Sim... Ela é bela, Saga... Ela é sua! Não aprendeu ainda? Você tem de ter poder pra tomar tudo! Pra colocar todos de joelhos aos seus pés!"_

-E então...? Como você quer, querido...? -Ela acaricia o rosto de Saga.

-De... Joelhos...

-Hum... Safadinho...

A mulher já estava pra se ajoelhar quando Saga a segura pelos braços, a despe e a vira de costas pra ele. Ele beija seu pescoço, acaricia os seus seios e a empurra sobre a cama. A mulher fica de quatro sobre a cama enquanto Saga se despe.

_"Sim! Assim mesmo, Saga! Hahahahahaha!"_

A risada do irmão ecoa pela mente de Saga a medida que ele penetra a mulher. Ainda sem entender o que o levou a recorrer a uma prostituta por sexo.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Muitas águas rolarão ainda com relação a essa turma toda. Espero que continue ficando cada vez melhor, pois estou dedicando muito esforço pra escrever essa fic (Por isso que os capítulos estão demorando um pouquinho), e espero que você continue gostando. n.n

**Nala-dono:** Eu fui dar um pouco de asa pro Dark Ikarus nessa fic e ele quer a galinha inteira... Então, espero que não se importe com a pervisse... x.x

**Margarida:** Estou preocupado se esta será sua reação ao ler os capítulos que virão... Espero que você não se machuque... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Tem surpresa nesse capítulo pra você, Ju. n.n

**Capítulo 10 - Quando vidas são arruinadas**

Cais. As noites no cais de Nova York são sempre mais conturbadas do que se imaginava. Não há ninguém mais trabalhando, em compensação os traficantes fazem bastante "hora extra" por lá. E esta noite, alguém mais agraciará o lugar com sua presença. Os Illuminati. E as criaturas da noite.

O jovem Illuminatus corre pelas sombras, ainda ouvindo os gritos de desespero de seu parceiro. Suando frio, olhando pra trás. Paranóico imaginando ataques vindos de todos os lados. Mas não vindos de cima.

O vampiro avança sobre ele, mordendo seu pescoço e sugando todo quase todo o seu sangue e descartando-o no chão.

-Afaste-se... -Diz o vampiro musculoso que se aproxima. Tinha cabelos loiros arrepiados e sombrancelhas grossas que se uniam uma a outra.

-Senhor Radamanthys... -O vampiro se ajoelha fazendo reverência.

Radamanthys o enorme vampiro, ergue o Illuminatus pelo pescoço olhando em seus olhos.

-Onde é o esconderijo de vocês, verme? Diga!

-Vai pro inferno... Monstro!

Radamanthys aperta a garganta dele.

-Responda! Ou vai morrer!

-Não...

-Talvez haja uma forma mais pratica de fazê-lo falar, Radamtnhys... -Diz um homem de longos cabelos brancos com uma franja que cobria seus olhos. -Onde força bruta falha, os sutis talentos do Alquimista das Marionetes será bem sucedido...

-Minos?

Fios de seda cintilante flutuam dos dedos de Minos e lentamente envolvem os membros do alquimista.

-Se eu fosse você... Eu falaria... -O illuminatus levita no ar. -Eu posso facilmente tornar sua morte lenta e dolorosa...

Minos move um dedo e um dos dedos da mão do homem se quebra. O grito de agonia dele ecoa pela noite. Minos dá uma gargalhada.

-Seja breve pois só temos até o amanhecer... Mas ainda falta muito para o sol nascer e até lá eu posso quebrar muitos de seus ossos...

A tortura dura por horas até que o homem finalmente morre.

-São mesmo durões... Sofreu bastante, mas não revelou o paradeiro da sede...

-Ora, ora... -Diz a voz nas sombras. -Mas eu sei a localização da sede dos Illuminati... E estou muito disposto a revelar a vocês... Hihihihehehehahahahaha!

-Quem está aí? Apareça!

A risada ecoa ainda mais alto pelas sombras, vindas de vários lugares diferentes. Os humores dos vampiros não melhoram com aquilo.

-Se sua intenção é nos irritar, covarde, está conseguindo. -Radamanthys saca uma espada.

-Irritá-los? É assim que vocês fazem novos amigos? Eu venho aqui, entregar-lhes tudo que vocês mais querem, e que não conseguiram extrair deste pobre coitado (excelente show por falar nisso)... E vocês já começam a brandir as tochas e forcados?

-E o que deseja em troca da informação? Saiba que os Heinstein não negociam. Nós tomamos o que queremos dos cadáveres de nossos inimigos! -Rosna Radamanthys.

-Ótimo. Extraiam alguma coisa desse sujeito morto aí aos seus pés. Eu o desafio! Hihihihehehehahahaha!

-Bufão! -A espada de Radamanthys emite uma luminosidade sinistra.

-Alto lá, Radamanthys... O bufão talvez possa nos ajudar...

-Pelo menos um de vocês tem um pouco de cérebro... Embora a desconfiança do outro não seja mal-justificada. Até mesmo eu duvidaria de mim mesmo se não fosse quem sou! Hihihehehehahaha! Mas enfim. Não se preocupe com recompensas pra mim. Sou meramente um agente do Caos. Ateie fogo ao circo... E aí sim teremos um SHOW! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

-Chega de loucuras! Se tem algo a nos dizer, diga-nos!

-Apressado... Pois bem... Vocês tem... Papel e caneta...?

**-Centro de Nova York-**

Saga acorda deitado sobre a cama, enrolado em lençóis e sendo acometido por sensações de prazer. Ele se lembra de repente da prostituta que se vestia.

-Nossa... Eu geralmente só concedo uma hora aos meus clientes... Mas foi difícil largar de você esta noite...

-Onde estou?

-Eu sou tão boa assim que você até perdeu a memória?

Saga se levanta. As memórias vinham a sua mente aos poucos. A risada de Kanon ainda ecoava em sua mente. O irmão que o atormentou a vida inteira. Desde que eram pequenos. Enquanto treinavam pra serem arcanas. Kanon possuía uma malícia inexplicável. Um verdadeiro arauto de Éris que sussurra nos ouvidos das pessoas e as leva ao caminho das sombras. Jogava crianças umas contra as outras. Faziam pessoas brigarem. Amizades se romperem. Até que Saga cresceu. Ele mesmo matou o irmão com as próprias mãos em um acesso de loucura. um punho atravessando o peito de Kanon e tudo estava acabado.

Ou será que estava mesmo? Saga ainda podia ouvir os sussurros do irmão em sua mente, levando-o a cometer atos como aquele.

Saga afasta os pensamentos sobre o irmão da mente e se veste. Ao sair pela porta do quarto, lá estava a menina novamente. Assistindo TV enquanto comia uma tigela de cereais com leite.

-Bom dia moço... - Diz ela.

-Bom dia... -Ele responde.

-Millyah... Já fez os deveres de casa?

A menina balança a cabeça que sim.

-Ótimo. Tenho de levar ela pra escola. -Ela responde a Saga. -E se um dia... Quiser um pouco mais de... Diversão... Me procure... Tá? Vamos Millyah.

Os três saem pela porta do prédio juntos. Saga observa as duas caminhando. E sente um pouco de afeto ao vê-las juntas. Não entendia o por que. Ele mal a conhecia. Ela só dormira com ele por dinheiro.

_"Muito bem Saga... Você fez tudo direitinho... Talvez ainda haja esperança pra você!"_

_"Cale-se! Você está morto... Eu mesmo cuidei disto..."_

_"Ahahahaha! Até quando vai se dar conta? Você não pode se livrar de mim, Saga... Somos um só! Pra sempre!"_

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Shion acorda tateando pela cama, procurando pela mulher que a dividiu consigo. Ela estava de pé, diante da janela, com apenas um lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Shion a admira por alguns instantes, observando como ela era linda banhada pelos raios do amanhecer.

-Algo errado, Yuzuriha?

-Apenas uma sombra de uma ameaça que cresce em minha mente...

-Ameaça?

-Algo se aproxima Shion... E temo que virá pra tomar a todos nós...

Ele se levanta e abraça Yuzuriha. Ela estava trêmula. Yuzuriha sempre fora sensível as alterações no éter. Ela podia sentir a cidade permeada de maldade. De éter obscuro. Aquilo acabava com seu sono. Felizmente, ela tinha Shion ao seu lado. Tanto tempo se passou em que ela desejou tê-lo de todo o coração. O toque dele era tão confortante.

-Por que chora?

-Eu... Tenho tanto medo, Shion...

Shion a vira de frente pra si. Acaricia o rosto dela e a beija.

-Eu nunca vou permitir que nada de mal lhe aconteça...

Eles se abraçam.

**-Mansão Cross-**

A campainha da mansão toca. Um mordomo atende a porta para recepcionar um rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos cor de mel em um vestido preto.

-Residência dos Cross. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Sim. Eu sou Aiolos Sagita. Gostaria de falar com o senhor e a senhora Cross. Estou sendo aguardado.

-Pois não. Entre, por favor. O senhor e a senhora Cross já estão vindo.

-Obrigado. Venha Mayumi...

Os dois adentram a mansão. Não demora muito até que Shura e Eliza desçam as escadas para recebê-los.

-Aiolos. Que prazer revê-lo, meu amigo.

-Shura. Há muito tempo não nos vemos. Como está Nova York?

-Sangrenta. Mais do que o normal. -Responde Eliza.

-Sim. Ouvi dizer da guerra entre lobisomens e vampiros.

-Veio nos ajudar? -Pergunta Shura.

-Não. Infelizmente... -Recebi ordens de escoltar a nova arcana em treinamento até o Sanctum Sanctorum e retornar a sede. Conheçam a mais nova Illuminatus em treinamento. Mayumi Takamachi.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. -A menina faz uma reverência. -Eu já iniciei os treinamentos básicos dela. Logo ela se tornará uma arcana muito talentosa.

-Prazer Mayumi. -Diz Eliza. -Então Aiolos...? Você vai ficar conosco hoje?

-Adoraria, mas não posso. Devo ir até o Sanctum Sanctorum falar com mestre Hakurei. Gostaria que vocês cuidassem da Mayumi por enquanto.

-Claro. Allen precisa mesmo de uma amiga. Só anda com aquele Golem.

-O golem é o guardião dele. Mas não vem ao caso. Cuidaremos bem de Mayumi enquanto isso, ok?

-Obrigado Shura. Nos vemos em qualquer dia desses. -Aiolos aperta a mão do amigo e dá um beijo no rosto de Eliza. -Até mais.

-Mande lembranças ao Aiolia por nós.

-Eu o farei.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Carlo caminha por uma sessão isolada da mansão e avista Hakurei saindo por uma porta e trancando-a. A porta era mágica. Uma poderosa magia que a impedia de ser aberta sem a chave. A mais poderosa magia não seria capaz de derrubá-la.

Hakurei olha ao redor pra ver se não estava sendo observado e se retira. Carlo dá um sorriso malicioso, escondido nas trevas e segue Hakurei.

Carlo caminha sorrateiramente com uma adaga na mão e esfaqueia Hakurei pelas costas. O velho cai no chão sangrando. A visão ficando turva.

-Carlo... Maldito... O que está fazendo...?

-Meu nome não é Carlo, desgraçado... É Máscara da Morte...

-O Necromante?

-Isso aí... Vocês tem algo que me pertence... E quero de volta... Por falar nisso, o veneno nas suas veias vai te transformar em poeira logo, logo... Hahahahaha!

Máscara da Morte retira a chave de Hakurei e sem perceber a aproximação de Yuzuriha, vai ao chão com um chute no rosto.

-O que está fazendo, traidor?

Os dois começam a lutar, Yuzuriha se esquivando como pode da adaga e contra-atacando no momento certo. Contra-ataques que Máscara da Morte evita facilmente. Ela tenta desferir um soco que ele segura com uma mão e logo ela sente a adaga perfurando seu abdome.

Yuzuriha lentamente desfalece nos braços de Máscara da Morte.

-Por que...? Traiu...?

-Por que? Por que eu quero, sua vadia!

Máscara da Morte joga Yuzuriha no chão.

Hakurei acorda dentro de um ambiente escuro. Era o quarto misterioso onde Hakurei estava ainda a poucos instantes. Ele estava acorrentado sobre uma mesa, sentindo veneno fluir por seu corpo, queimando suas entranhas de dor.

Apesar da visão tirva, ele consegue olhar pro lado e ver Yuzuriha, nua sobre uma mesa como a sua também de olhos fechados.

-Carlo... O que está fazendo?

-Preparando uma distração. Pra quando se derem conta do que aconteceu... Estarei bem longe daqui...

-Dis... Tração...?

-É... Você vai adorar...

-Por que está fazendo isso, Carlo?

Hakurei é esbofeteado pelo necormante.

-É Máscara da Morte, porra! E o que eu quero, é só isso... O Coração Negro...

Máscara da Morte exibe a jóia negra em sua mão.

-Não pode! Você não sabe...!

-Eu sei muito bem do que isto é capaz, seu merda! Acha que sou um necromantezinho qualquer? Eu sou Máscara da Morte! Vocês me perseguem a anos e até hoje não conseguiram nem descobrir quem eu sou!

Máscara da Morte sai pela porta.

-Até a próxima... -Ele diz com ironia e sai correndo.

De repente, Yuzuriha grita e se contorce sobre a mesa. Depois, ela lentamente se ergue. Com os olhos vidrados e a pele perdendo a cor. Sangue vazando de sua boca como vômito. Ela olha para o lado.

-Yuz... Yuzuriha... Pare...

**-Sala de estar-**

Aiolos espera na sala, lendo o jornal enquanto Afrodite toma chá.

-Sabe se o Mestre Hakurei vai demorar, Afrodite?

-Não. Ele já vem. -Diz Máscara da Morte antes que Afrodite pudésse responder.

-Você sabe onde ele está, Carlo? -Pergunta o amigo.

-Eu esbarrei com ele por aí...

Aiolos coloca o jornal sobre a mesa e olha para o relógio. Já estava de noite. Aparentemente, havia esperado quase uma hora e nem se dera conta. Não que estivesse com pressa, mas se perguntava o que mantinha o mestre ocupado por tanto tempo.

Ingrid desce as escadas até a sala de estar e senta-se ao lado de Afrodite.

-Oi amor... Dormi tão bem...

Afrodite sorri e sorve mais um pouco do seu chá quente. Máscara da Morte já se retirava, caminhando até a porta da frente, quando Shion adentra a sala com um livro na mão.

-Aonde vai, Carlo...?

-Só vou dar uma saída... Caminhar...

Antes que Máscara da Morte abrisse a porta, a mansão é invadida. Vampiros violentos saindo de todos os lados e janelas possíveis.

-Mas que merd... -Máscara da Morte diz ao ver um dos vampiros saltando sobre ele. A Adaga de Máscara da Morte decepa a cabeça do vampiro em um corte limpo. O monstro se desfaz em cinzas diante de seus olhos.

Aiolos e os outros já se levantam preparando-se para lutar.

-Como eles descobriram a localização da nossa sede? -Pergunta Shion desesperado.

**-Mansão Cross-**

Allen e Mayumi brincam na sala junto de Calibretto sem se darem conta do que estava pra ocorrer. Um exército de vampiros recém criados se dirigindo a mansão. Os vultos saltam pela janela em direção as duas crianças e são rechaçados imediatamente pelo braço enorme do Golem.

-Crianças! Atrás de mim!

Calibretto se coloca como uma muralha diante dos dois garotos.

-Vampiros! -A voz de Calibretto soa raivosa, embora ele não seja capaz de realmente sentir essa emoção.

Os vampiros salta sobre ele e um vulto passa por ele partindo os vampiros ao meio com uma espada.

-Mestre Shura!

-Calibretto. Mantenha as crianças em segurança.

-E quanto a senhora Eliza?

-Pai!

Um vampiro envolto por uma estola flamejante voa através de uma parede e se transforma em cinzas.

-Ela sabe se cuidar... Muito bem... -Diz Shura brandindo a espada brilhante.

Calibretto ergue as crianças nos braços e sai correndo escadaria acima.

-Segurem-se crianças!

O peito de Calibretto se abre e ele coloca as crianças dentro.

-Bretto! Você tem de ajudar o papai!

-Seu pai é forte, Allen! Eu preciso proteger você!

-Allen! -Diz Mayumi. -Seu pai está lutando pra manter a gente vivo. Deixa ele lutar sem ter preocupações com a nossa segurança.

Calibretto admira a sabedoria da pequenina ainda tão cedo e Allen concorda por fim. Calibretto fecha o peitoral guardando as crianças em segurança.

-Não se preocupem. Vocês não vão morrer aí dentro.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, máquina escrota!

Um vampiro enorme salta através da parede caindo sobre Calibretto. O Golem ergue os braços segurando o imenso vampiro.

-Eu sou Stand! O mais forte dos vampiros de Heinstein! Venha me enfrentar!

Calibretto apenas olha para o enorme vampiro musculoso que se atira envolvendo o golem com os braços.

-Vou espremer estes pirralhos pra fora de você, lata-velha.

-Sonha...

O vampiro não conseguia nem ranger a armadura de Calibretto por mais força que fizesse.

-Mas... Que merd... Por que eu não consigo...?

Calibretto desfere um golpe, socando os dois ouvidos do vampiro com seus punhos metálicos imensos. O vampiro o solta na mesma hora e cai de joelhos.

-Oricalco reforçado. -O golem desfere um chute no peito do vampiro que o atira através da parede pra fora de casa.

-Bretto! Você tá bem? -Allen grita do interior da armadura.

-Estou ótimo, Allen. Já vamos sair, ok?

Mais vampiros saltavam pelas janelas. E se colocavam no caminho de Calibretto. O golem imita o movimento de estalar os dedos e rodas de metal surgem em seus calcanhares. Jatos aparecem em suas costas.

-Parece que vocês só conhecem o jeito difícil de resolver as coisas não é?

O golem dispara como um míssil pelo corredor com os punhos estendidos pra frente e atropelando os vampiros um a um.

-Vamos sair, Allen! Mayumi!

O golem atravessa a parede no fim do corredor, se atirando pra fora da mansão e caindo de pé do lado de fora, onde mais vampiros se atiravam sobre ele. O golem abria caminho através deles, transformando seu braço direito em metralhadora.

-Não são balas de prata, mas eu posso facilmente destroçar seus corpos com elas!

Dentro da mansão, Shura concentrava seu poder na espada. Os vampiros sibilavam olhando pra ele. Eliza parecia uma deusa imponente com suas largas vestes flutuando pela emanação de Éter. A estola flutuava ao seu redor pegando fogo.

-Criaturas amaldiçoadas, pagarão por invadirem nosso lar... -Ela diz com os olhos faíscando.

-Venham!

Os vampiros se atiram sobre os dois. Um movimento de mãos de Eliza e a estola inflama a espada de Shura que dança em meio aos vampiros como um borrão super veloz. A espada corta o ar deixando um rastro de fogo e os vampiros são vamporizados em questão de segundos. Eliza invoca a estola de volta a seu pescoço.

Shura corta a parede com dois golpes limpos de espada e abre uma passagem. Ao redor da mansão, muitos outros vampiros atacavam. Eliza se coloca a seu lado, olhando para o marido. A estola se move novamente, desta vez coberta de eletricidade. Uma rápida troca de olhares entre os dois e ambos se atiram sobre os vampiros, quando um uivo alto é ouvido a distância.

-Lobisomens... -Murmura Shura para a assustada esposa.

Ali perto, Calibretto estava caído com as pernas quebradas. E uma vampira com o corpo musculoso, coberto de cicatrizes caminha lentamente na direção dele.

Calibretto podia ver a distância seus pais lutando. A vampira sorri e arrebenta o peito de Calibretto com um soco, revelando as crianças assustadas dentro.

-Olá, ratinhos... Querem sentir a força de Violet?

Um imenso lobo interrompe as provocações de violet saltando da mata sobre ela. Os dois rolam pelo chão se engalfinhando. A vampira quebra o pescoço dele rapidamente, mas não tem tempo de se levantar e já está sendo atacada por outro, e mais outro. A batalha parecia infindável e aos poucos, parecia piorar, pois Radamanthys se aproxima com sua espada.

O convite a batalha é feito a Shura com apenas um mero olhar. Os dois se posicionam com as espadas estendidas para frente.

-Isto vai ser divertido... -A espada de Radamanthys brilha com uma luz maléfica.

-Você tem uma noção estranha de diversão... Quer procurar no dicionário? Com certeza não encontrará "ser decapitado por atacar a família de um Illuminatus" escrito lá...

Radamanthys sorri e ao mesmo tempo, os dois se atacam fazendo suas espadas retinirem e iluminarem a noite com um jorro violento de energia etérea.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Os Arcanas lutava desesperadamente contra os vampiros. As flechas de Aiolos cortam o ar como raios dourados. As roseiras de Afrodite cresciam por todos os lados enroscando nos vampiros e apertando, fazendo os espinhos dilacerarem seus corpos. Ingrid invocava relâmpagos de seus anéis mágicos fritando vampiros ao seu redor. Shion invocava seus fragmentos de estrelas para explodí-los em pedaços quando de repente, Hakurei chega cambaleando, com o ombro ferido.

-Mestre Hakurei!

-Shion... Máscara... Da morte... -Hakurei cai no chão, espalhando sangue por todos os lados.

-Mestre... O que aconteceu...?

Um gemido de dor desesperado é ouvido. Shion olha pro alto para ver seu maior medo tomar forma. Yuzuriha Crane. Uma morta-viva. Uma zumbi. Uma amaldiçoada.

_"Apenas a sombra de uma ameaça que cresce em minha mente..."_

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Demorei a atualizar essa né gente? Mas é o que acontece quando se tem mais fics pra escrever do que tempo pra escrevê-las... Acho que a próxima da lista seria OH, mas fazer o que... Quem não tem inspiração pra escrever com cão, escreve com gato... Ou alguma coisa parecida...

Reviews?

**Toriyama Hikari:** Quem será o verdadeiro traidor nesse ninho de cobra? Descubra assistindo (ou lendo) os próximos episódios de Illuminati Arcana! O.O

**Nala-dono:** (Dark-Ikarus despertando) Ah Nala... No fundo você sabe que o Shion é um convencido! E sabe que ele merece perder a namorada! Eu até peguei leve de não fazer um hentai dela com o Máscara da Morte antes! Hahahaha! (sentido enjôo) Holy Crap! Não o frango do bandeijão! (sai correndo)

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Espere e verá. Os traidores serão revelados com o tempo. Para aqueles que estavam ansiosos esperando a volta de seus personagens... Eles estão de volta com tudo agora! Yay!

Reviews respondidas e bora pro próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 12 - A origem de uma nova geração**

Ingrid estava caída no chão e ferida. Seu sangue se esvaindo aos poucos. O desespero dominando sua mente. Ela podia sentir o calor abandonando o corpo e o cheiro metálico de sangue impregnando o ar. E o chiado dos vampiros sedentos em volta. Ingrid se arrasta até ficar de costas para a parede, ativando cada um de seus anéis. Cada um com uma magia elemental carregada. Os vampiros a olhavam com olhos vidrados. Sua mão se encharcava de sangue escorrendo da ferida no torso. A visão ficava cada vez mais turva.

- Seus... Desgraçados... Querem me pegar...? Pois podem vir... Não me pegarão viva...

- A idéia é essa, vadia... - Sibila o vampiro.

Quando os vampiros saltam sobre ela, rosas brancas os atingem pelas costas e eles caem no chão.

- A rosa sangrenta já é um tormento para humanos que tem seu sangue inteiro sugado... Nem imagino o quão terrível deve ser para vocês, parasitas que dependem de sangue...

O homem altivo e imponente se ajoelha diante mulher, observando seus olhos lacrimejantes olhando pra ele como se estivesse se despedindo. Ele nota a ferida no pescoço dela. Uma mordida. Ela se tornaria um deles em breve. Ele acaricia o rosto de Ingrid, levando uma mecha de cabelo até as orelhas. Ela efaga o próprio rosto na mão dele aproveitando cada momento daquele. Sentindo que sua coragem se esvai.

- Eu... Me contaminei com sangue de vampiro...

- Você está morrendo... Você vai se transformar...

- E é por isso que eu... Estou feliz de ter me apaixonado por você, Afrodite...

Ela leva a sua mão a dele, olhando para a rosa que ele segurava. Uma rosa branca. Uma rosa sangrenta.

- Eu sempre soube que só você seria impiedoso o bastante... Pra dar fim até a minha vida... - Ela exibe o sorriso.

- Quer... Morrer...?

- Como humana... Antes de me transformar em um deles...

Ele olha para ela de forma calma. Aquelas palavras aparentemente não o abalaram nem um pouco. E ela sorri. Ela estava certa. Era por isso que ele era perfeito pra ela. Perfeito para aquilo. Ele não hesitaria nem por um segundo. Nem por ela. Ela tinha certeza.

Ele acena. Ela se resigna.

- Faça-o...

E por um segundo, enquanto ela fechava os olhos ela deixa de presenciar algo que ninguém jamais viu aquele homem fazer. Derramar uma lágrima. Os vampiros continuam a invadir a mansão e se amontoar ao redor deles.

Shion estava estarrecido. Seu mestre quase morto aos seus pés. E a mulher que ama, transformada em um monstro sem mente diante de seus olhos.

- Não... Yuzuriha... Não!

Ela se lança sobre ele, mordendo e grunhindo. Se debatendo. Arranhando. Ansiando pela carne de Shion. As lágrimas escorriam tão forte por seus olhos que ele não conseguia enxergar direito. Shion usa todo o seu poder telecinético para atirá-la contra a parede.

- Shion... Ela não tem mais salvação...

- Tem! Tem de ter! Não diga isso!

- Olhe pra ela! Está morta! Você sabe muito bem que... Mortos-vivos não podem voltar a vida... Ela agora é só um cadáver que se move... Reagindo a seus instintos mais básicos...

- Quem fez...? Isto...?

- Shion! Recomponha-se! Estamos sob ataque... Você precisa... Ser forte... E libertá-la...

As lágrimas escorriam sem controle a medida em que ele invocava seus poderes e se preparava para destruir aquela versão macabra da sua amada. Por um instante ele parece ter visto um olhar de piedade no rosto dela. Como se ela implorasse por aquilo. Mas era impossível. Zumbis não tem inteligência ou sentimentos.

E eis que ele se dá conta disto. Ela não voltará nunca mais. Ele jamais a beijará ou fará amor com ela. Ele jamais terá filhos com ela. Por mais que ele saiba o quanto isto é difícil num mundo de arcanas, a dor abate seu peito. O desespero toma conta de sua mente quando ele vê sua amada queimar.

Do lado de fora da mansão, Máscara da Morte corre pela floresta deixando tudo pra trás. Sorrindo por ter conseguido escapar com o que viera buscar. Jamais imaginara que seria tão fácil se infiltrar na sociedade Illuminati, inimigos declarados de todos os necromantes e aqueles que se envolvem na arte das trevas.

- Finalmente! Eu consegui o Coração Negro!

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Coração Negro - Jóia mística que supostamente armazena terríveis magias negras e poderes obscuros cobiçados por necromantes e demônios. Seus verdadeiros poderes no entanto são desconhecidos, uma vez que a jóia esteve em custódia dos Illuminati em Nova York desde que fora descoberta em uma esploração a uma antiga igreja abandonada, realizada por um grupo de necromantes._

Máscara da Morte se depara com um homem de terno sorrindo de frente pra ele. Ele o reconhece no mesmo instante. Apesar dos cabelos brancos, ele o reconhece no mesmo instante.

- Saga?

- Não exatamente... Vamos embora... Nós já terminamos nosso dever aqui...

- Quer dizer... Que você não vai me impedir de fugir?

- Eu? Jamais... Por que eu faria isto? Eu acho que nós dois poderíamos nos beneficiar bastante com uma sociedade... O que me diz...?

-Hunf... Se você tem dinheiro... Eu topo...

**-Mansão Cross-**

Violet é atingida por uma explosão de fogo pelas costas e cai no chão.

- Fique longe do meu filho...

- Maldita... Eu sou a ponta de lança do meu mestre Aiacos... Como se atreve a me atacar?

- Eu não me importo quem você seja! Fique longe do meu filho!

Allen observava tudo, aturdido. Os imensos lobisomens se amontoam ao redor de Violet, engajando em combate com os vampiros aliados dela. Eliza manipulava sua estola com sua mágica, energizando-a com elementos naturais como fogo, gelo e relâmpagos.

Violet se levanta e ataca. A estola pega fogo e começa a girar ao redor do braço de Eliza como uma broca de fogo atingindo a vampira no estômago. Os gritos de Violet ecoam pela noite. Gritos de agonia. Gritos de quem tem a pele carbonizada.

Violet cai de joelhos. Seus gritos de dor assustariam até mesmo demônios se eles estivessem ali. Perto dali, Shura ainda estava engajado em combate com Radamanthys. As espadas crepitavam com energia etérea viva.

- Você é forte Illuminatus... Mas está em clara desvantagem neste combate...

- Seus servos vampiros ridículos não são ameaça pra mim. Eu posso me livrar facilmente deles e de você ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahahahahaha! Tolo!

Os dois avançam na direção um do outro. As espadas se chocam. Fagulhas de energia voam para os lados. Radamanthys desvia a espada de Shura e contra-ataca, O Arcana se esquiva e contra-ataca. Radamanthys desvia com sua enorme velocidade. A espada do vampiro já caçava rasgar as costas de Shura, mas encontra Excalibur no caminho. Shura se vira rapidamente desferindo uma espadada que emite uma onda de energia que Radamanthys evita saltando para o ar e descendo sobre Shura com um golpe devastador.

Shura defende o ataque que quase o crava no chão. Shura empurra Radamanthys com toda sua força para trás. Radamanthys sorri. Shura permanece sério. Os dois se preparam para lutar. Radamanthys range os dentes, aperta o cabo da espada e ataca. Shura se concentra como se fizesse uma prece. Sua espada cintila com uma cálida luz prateada e ele abre os olhos subitamente, desferindo um golpe vertical de cima para baixo que atinge a espada de Radamanthys, atirando-a longe e abrindo um rasgão no peito do do vampiro.

Antes que Shura pudesse desferir o golpe de misericórdia, uma risada ecoa pelo ar e Shura sente seus membros paralizados. Seu corpo levita no ar e outro vampiro de longos cabelos prateados surge diante dele.

- Ora, ora Radamanthys... Esta foi por pouco heim? - O vampiro circula Shura, olhando-o com interesse renovado.

- Minos... Eu não preciso de seus truques para vencer este verme... Posso lidar com ele sozinho...

- Claro que pode. Tenho certeza de que sua pele deve ser dura o bastante pra resistir a uma lâmina alquímica que fez tantos de nós em pedaços...

- Covardes... Precisam de covardia pra me derrotar...

- Não superestime a coragem... Um pouco de covardia pode mantê-lo vivo por muito tempo... Os corajosos são apenas aqueles que saltam com mais ardor do que os outros pra dentro de suas covas...

Minos atrai Shura pra mais perto de si.

- Vamos experimentar... O sabor de seu sangue!

Minos cravas as presas no pescoço de Shura que grita desesperadamente. O grito chama a atenção de Eliza que tentava retirar o filho de dentro do corpo de Calibretto.

- Shura!

- Senhora Cross! Eu protegerei as crianças... Vá! - Diz Calibretto desesperado.

Eliza já se preparava pra salvar o marido quando é surpreendida por Violet que a ataca pelas costas mordendo seu pescoço e sugando seu sangue. Agora é Eliza que grita desesperada.

- Nãaaaaoooo! Mãeeee!

Allen consegue sair de dentro do corpo de Calibretto finalmente e corre para socorrer a mãe, mas Violet o estapeia e o atira longe.

- Vadia... Seu sangue de Illuminatus é forte... Vai me curar rapidamente...

Violet ergue Eliza pelo pescoço.

- Meu... Filho...

- Seu filho? Eu vou ser misericordiosa, vadia... E deixar você ver seu filho morrer antes de você...

Um dos vampiros servos de Violet ergue Allen pelo pescoço e morde o braço direito dele. Um lobo ferido no chão tenta salvar Allen, mas recebe um soco de Violet que o derruba novamente. Allen podia ouvir os ossos do lobo se partindo.

- Está vendo, vadia...? Seu filho... Seu marido... Nós vamos matar a todos... É o que merecem por se meterem com os Heinsten...

A cabeça do vampiro que mordia Allen é decepada. ele sequer vira o que o atingira. Quando seu corpo inerte atinge o chão, se transformando em cinzas, Mayumi, segurando duas espadas alquímicas surge detrás dele.

- Fedelha... Seu destino está selado por isso...

- Meu nome não é "fedelha"... Meu nome é Mayumi Takamachi... - Ela aponta a espada para Violet. - Mas você pode me chamar... De Fate!

O lobisomem que estava caído no chão se levanta e com um aceno de cabeça ele se prepara pra lutar. Violet joga Violet fraca no chão e parte pro ataque. Fate gira as espadas nas mãos e começa a lutar, fazendo cortes profundos na pele de Violet. O sangue vampiro se espalha pela grama enquanto Fate esquivava dos socos de Violet com uma agilidade impressionante. A menina parecia uma assassina treinada, rápida como um raio. Mortal como uma navalha.

- Adcionarei mais algumas cicatrizes nesse seu corpo, vampira.

- Argh! Maldita! Pare quieta para que eu possa esmagá-la.

O lobo salta e morde o braço de Violet, mas é rechaçado com um soco. Mal cai na grama e já salta novamente mordendo o ombro da vampira. Enquanto isso, Fate continua a cortar Violet com suas espadas até que é atingida por um soco da vampira e cai inerte.

A última coisa que Allen vê é Violet quebrando o pescoço de sua mãe e Minos largando o corpo inerte do pai. Allen perde a consciência aos poucos tendo seu corpo dominado por dor. Ele acorda dias depois em uma enfermaria. Outro Sanctum aparentemente. Havia um garoto curando suas feridas. Não podia sentir o braço direito. Tentava movê-lo, mas não sentia nada. Ao seu lado estavam Fate e um rapaz que ele nunca vira antes. Ao se dar conta de tudo que perdeu, Allen rompe em lágrimas.

**-Presente-**

- Eu estava lá. Não precisa me contar o que aconteceu... - Diz Allen virando o rosto para esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar.

- Eu sei. De qualquer forma, não era esta a parte em que eu queria chegar... Você quer saber quem é Arcana que controla a magia dimensional, não é? - Pergunta Dohko.

- Sim. Você sabe quem é?

Dohko acena com a cabeça.

- Na verdade, sei. Ele estava presente nesta batalha...

**-Cairo. Egito. Passado. Algumas semanas após o ataque ao Sannctum Sanctorum-**

Num apartamento luxuoso do Cairo, James e Lanija estudavam suas descobertas quando Lanija que era uma Mental Arcana sente um perigo iminente se aproximando.

- O que foi, querida...?

- James... Esconda Kanika!

- Algo errado...?

-Eles estão vindo! Estou sentindo as mentes deles! Vampiros! Nós precisamos ir embora daqui!

O pai pega a menina no colo e corre para fora do apartamento. A família se dirige a garagem, entrando no carro e disparando.

- Não pai! E a Felix?

- Pra onde vamos? Tem certeza de que eram vampiros?

- Certeza absoluta... A visão veio clara em minha mente... Eu pude até mesmo sentir a sede de sangue deles!

Um barulho no teto do carro. Uma enorme capa cobre os vidros laterais e traseiro do veículo. Kanika grita. Uma espada atravessa o teto do carro. Uma espada que ela já vira antes. Uma espada bela, marcada com Runas na lâmina. É tudo de que ela se lembra antes do carro bater. Daquele vulto revirando os pertences dos pais com a espada em mãos. Outros vultos pareciam estar matando os pais da menina e descartando os corpos. E uma voz feminina dizendo:

- Bom trabalho, meninos... Agora, encontrem o que eu preciso!

_"Aquela espada... Não pode ser... Eles... Eles... Deveriam ser amigos do papai e da mamãe... Malditos! Malditos!"_

Kanika chorava desesperadamente, dentro do carro em para que os vultos não a percebessem ali.

_"MALDITOS!"_

**-Corporação Gemini. Presente-**

Deitados sobre a cama, Kanika e Máscara da Morte se abraçavam após uma sessão tórrida de amor.

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu com teus pais?

- Foi... Foi muita sorte, você estar lá pra me salvar, Maskie...

- Não foi sorte... Agradeça ao Saga... Foi ele que me chamou pra ir lá. Falou que seus pais tinham uma coisa pra dar a ele. Sabe o que é?

Kanika fez que sim.

- Eles deixaram comigo. Meu pai falava que era alguma coisa a ver com uma magia nova. Que ninguém nunca viu. E que eles acharam nas suas escavações no Egito. Eu não sabia que deveria ser entregue ao Saga.

- Então é por isso que você odeia os Illuminati tanto... Faz sentido...

Kanika se ajoelha na cama, envolvendo Máscara da Morte com suas pernas torneadas. Seus olhos quase lacrimejantes fitavam o necromante de forma suplicante.

- Quero que você me prometa uma coisa Maskie...

- Qualquer coisa, minha princesa...

Kanika já começava a movimentar o quadril, dando prazer a Máscara da Morte. O necromante leva as mãos até os seios nus dela apertando-os gentilmente. Ela dizia arfando entre gemidos.

- Me prometa que vai matar todos eles... Me prometa!

A última frase sai de sua boca como uma súplica carregada de prazer, desejo e luxúria.

- Eu vou matar todos eles, princesa... Todos!

- Eu te amo Maskie...

- Eu também te amo, Kanika!

Ele a segura pela cintura e a gira sobre a cama, ficando sobre ela. Imobilizando suas mãos pelos pulsos ele a encara ainda movendo o quadril, penetrando-a. Um momento de olhos nos olhos e eles se beijam num rompante de desejo voraz.

Na sala do presidente, Saga observava a cidade que nunca dorme. Sentado em sua cadeira bebericando seu whisky como sempre. Millyah sentada sobre a mesa limpando as unhas com uma adaga.

Ashta brincava com uma boneca qualquer. A boneca tinha várias agulhas espetadas pelo corpo e uma adaga fincada no peito.

- Como você conseguiu este prédio tão grande heim, senhor Saga?

- Pertencia a um dos clientes de minha mãe... Um porco gordo e rico que achava que era dono dela... - Respondia Millyah friamente. - O desgraçado só aparecia lá pra transar com ela, deixava o dinheiro e ia embora... Se ele ficasse sabendo que ela teve outro cliente, batia nela... Um dia, ele bateu forte demais...

Millyah atira a adaga na parede.

- Minha mãe não resistiu... Eu não tinha ninguém. Por isso fui morar na rua... Até o senhor Saga me encontrar...

- Que coincidência não? -Diz Ashta.

- Nem tanto. O senhor Saga também era cliente da minha mãe... Um regular... Não é mesmo senhor Saga?

O homem continua bebericando o whisky sem prestar atenção na conversa. Pelo visto, ele estava muito entretido com outras coisas em sua mente.

_"Está tudo dando certo pra você não é Saga? Hihihehehehahaha! Você pode agradecer ao seu irmão querido... Kanon!"_

- Enfim. O senhor Saga me acolheu. Torturou o desgraçado e fez ele assinar um contrato de venda da empresa dele. Este prédio. O preço é claro... A vida dele.

- E o império de Gemini começou! Bela história... Diga-me... Não há mesmo nenhuma possibilidade de eles nos encontrarem não é?

- Claro que não... Como eles encontrarão um prédio que não existe? - Sorri Millyah.

- Palmas para o primeiro e único... Dimensão Arcana! - Ashta bate palmas entusiasmadamente.

Em uma pequena dimensão paralela, localizada dentro do prédio (que do lado de fora parece apenas um lote vazio e abandonado), estava Nicky. Desesperada, chorando, batendo contra uma parede de vidro que oscilavam exibindo runas mágicas toda vez que era atingida. Ali dentro ela gritava por socorro. Implorava pra sair. Mas ninguém jamais vai descobrir onde ela está. As runas eram criadas para mantê-la isolada desta dimensão. Bloqueando até seus pensamentos para que não pudessem alcançar ajuda. Ela sequer é capaz de ver uma cela idêntica do outro lado, onde um jovem de longos cabelos cor de lavanda estava desmaiado.

- Allen! Por favor... Me tira daqui...

**-Loja de Dohko. Brooklyn-**

Allen estava estarrecido. Parece que tudo começava a fazer sentido. A magia dimensional. Os pais da garota Kanika. Ele já conhecia Kanika de muito tempo. Só não se lembrava dela. Ele se lembrava vagamente do tal Saga. Sempre estranho. Sempre quieto.

- A gente nunca imaginou que foi isso tudo que causou a destruição do antigo Sanctum. Shion não quis reconstruir a mansão no mesmo lugar. Por que ele sabia que o maldito do Máscara da Morte e do Saga sabiam a localização dele.

- Mas isto ainda não explica como eles descobriram a localização do novo. - Diz Aiolos.

- Irrelevante se preocupar com isto agora. O mais importante é saber a localização deles e encontrarmos Nicole.

- O nome é Saga Gemini não é? - Pergunta Allen. - Então já temos uma pista. Vamos encontrar esse desgraçado e afundar a cabeça dele.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Hello! Desculpem pela demora na postagem dessa fic, gente. E olha que eu planejava demorar mais. Eu to com a fic Batalha Final (Aniversário do pimentel) passando da hora extra, e teve a fic Lune Marionette M (Niver da Lune-Kuruta-sensei) que andou atrasando um pouco as postagens de IA, OH e o Legado.

Eu decidi me dedicar às fics de niver por enquanto (São menores) antes de voltar a escrever as outras fics. Funny like that. Me bateu vontade de escrever essa aqui. Por isso, aqui está.

Queria tirar umas fériazinhas de fic-writting (nada muito drástico) depois que terminasse estas fics, mas pelo jeito não vai dar. Outro dia tive uma idéia pra uma nova fic fantástica e já arrisquei escrever alguns capítulos testes. O difícil vai ser me segurar pra não sair postando ela antes de terminar esta e complicar ainda mais minha vida... x.x

Vamos às reviews?

**Margarida:** Eu devo ser doente... Mais uma leitora pra me jurar de morte... Mas entre os chutes de Pure-Petit, as garras de Nala-dono e porradas afins de outras leitoras, eu estou me acostumando... x.x

PS.: Olha lá o que vai fazer comigo em Timeline heim? x.x

**Toriyama Hikari:** Cruel deveria ser o título do capítulo, Ju... Pelo menos você não me ameaça de morte... x.x

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Viu? Não falei? Atualizando o título pra "Cruel"... x.x

Confusão Saga/Kanon explicada em breve. Mais pervisse Kanika/Mask... Talvez, em breve também... XD

PS.: Tá muito sumida heim Pure-Petit? Êta filhotinhos que dão trabalho heim? Será que vem uma menina desta vez? Hehehehe... XD

Enfim! Vamos ao capítulo! ò.o

**Capítulo 13 - Caça à Gemini**

**-Loja de Dohko-**

Allen acorda tarde, esparramado sobre a cama e ouvindo um tec-tec baixo no quarto. Quando reúne a força suficiente para abrir os olhos, ele vê Kiki sentado na cama a frente com o seu laptop no colo. Centrado, o garoto nem notou que Allen tinha acordado.

- Tô te falando Kiki! Essa gente é doida! Eles me mantem vigiado o dia todo e não me deixam sair! Ficam perguntando coisas sobre vocês! Como puderam me deixar aqui?

- Calma Jake. Eu te ensino a teletransportar através dos portais da Organização. Estou fazendo o upload das instruções agora mesmo. Você deve estar recebendo em alguns instantes.

- Ei Kiki... Você me acordou cara...

- Já é quase meio-dia Allen. Já passou da hora de acordar. - Diz Kiki teclando.

- Allen? Ele tá aí?

- Fala Jake... - Allen grita do banheiro.

- Allen! Foi sacanagem! Vocês me abandonaram!

- Calma cara... O Kiki vai te trazer de volta!

No andar de baixo, Fate tomava café e ajudava Dohko a arrumar algumas coisas nas prateleiras enquanto Bretto cozinhava ovos fritos e bacon. O cheiro de café exalava da cafeteira.

- É a primeira vez que como um café da manhã tão saboroso feito por um golem. O senhor está de parabéns, senhor Calibretto. Hohohoho...

- Puxa. Obrigado, senhor Dohko... Fico lisonjeado...

- Hohoho... Lisonja de um golem. Alquimia realmente me surpreende...

Allen e Kiki descem as escadas até o andar de baixo. Kiki ainda está com a cara colada no laptop.

- Kiki, descobriu alguma coisa?

- Estou fuçando cada site de busca na internet e não acho nada sobre esse tal Saga Gemini... Se essa empresa que ele roubou realmente existe, deveria haver um web site, não? CNPJ na receita federal... Não tem nada... É estranho...

- O cara é um arcana. E pelo visto um poderoso. Ele não ia ter um website espalhando por aí "somos o covil dos arcanas malígnos"...

- Estão procurando no lugar errado. - Diz Dohko bebericando o café. - Se querem encontrá-lo devem pensar direito. Como Saga poderia esconder sua compania do mundo inteiro? Quem o financia? Quem daria todo o dinheiro do mundo para obter tecnologia alquimica...?

- Cara... Essa era tão óbiva que me senti burro agora... - Diz Kiki.

- O que está fazendo? - Allen olha a tela do laptop por cima do ombro do Kiki.

- Só hackeando o site do FBI, da NSA, da CIA, a Defesa Nacional, o Exército... Alguma dessas agências devem ter o contrato com esses caras...

- Vai hackear as maiores agências governamentais do mundo com um laptop?

- Claro. Fácil. Se quiser, eu posso implantar um vírus que coloca lacinhos na cabeça de cada foto de agente do arquivo e vestidos em cada criminoso...

- Só a informação está bom, Kiki.

E Kiki continua seu trabalho. Nenhum firewall resiste ao seu toque de midas. Centenas de milhares de criptogramas caem como uma parede atingida por um aríete, graças aos talentos de Kiki. E a informação do mundo alquimíco da espionagem e poderio bélico se revela diante dos seus olhos.

- Santa mãe lemuriana... Isso é doente... A Corporação Gemini é uma empresa fantasma, totalmente financiada pelo governo... Já usaram armas alquimicas com tudo que você imaginar... Assassinatos de terroristas, destruição de alvos militares... Os americanos estão nadando de braçada em ciência que eles nem entendem!

- Estou chocado... - Diz Allen com sarcasmo.

- E... Consegui o endereço da Corporação Gemini...

- Bom dia a todos. - Diz Aiolos chegando com as compras. - Novidades? - Todos olham pra ele.

- Que foi? o.o'

Eles se encaram e começam a sorrir.

- Vamos caçar Gemini! - Allen veste seu sobre-tudo.

**-Centro da Cidade de Nova York-**

A van para diante de um lote vago. Aiolos olha pela janela. Não há nada no lote. Nem um pequeno prédio. Ou um em contrução. Ou aviso de que um prédio será construído ali em breve. Nada.

- Grande... Brilhante Kiki... - Diz Allen.

- Mas eu não entendo. O endereço é este. - Kiki replica indignado.

- Talvez seja um falso endereço. - Diz Aiolos.

- Ou uma ilusão. - Sugere Fate.

- Eu sinto uma energia etérea forte neste lugar. - Kiki comenta.

- E onde há fumaça... Há fogo...

Allen salta pra fora da van e caminha até a cerca de madeira. Ele ergue o punho metálico e com um movimento rápido, ele abre um rombo. O grupo passa pelo buraco. Não tinha nada.

- Que inferno... Kiki, tenta captar se tem ilusões.

Kiki pega um pequeno cristal em forma de pirâmide. A Pirâmide emite um brilho tão intenso que parece uma granada luminosa explodindo e de repente emitindo uma cálida luz laranja.

- O Etermômetro não acusa magia ilusória. Está captando necromancia... Bastante... E mais ainda de uma onda etéra desconhecida.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Etermômetro - Um objeto de cristal, de diferentes formatos que brilha e emite uma luz diferente, dependendo da onda de energia etérea que capta. Vermelha para Magica Arcana, Azul para Espada Arcana, Amarelo para Marcial Arcana, Rosa para Artefato Arcana, Branco para Sagrado Arcana, Negro para necromancia Arcana, Verde para Herbalística Arcana, Púrpura para Mental Arcana. Agora uma nova onda foi identificada e será catalogada por Kiki. Laranja, que representa o Éter empregado na Dimensão Arcana._

- Desconhecida? - Pergunta Fate.

- Eu aposto dez pratas que é magia dimensional...

- Aposta fácil, mas como ela foi empregada... E por que tanta? Será que é necessário empregar tamanha quantidade de Éter para se usar esta magia? Eles criaram um portal por aqui em algum lugar?

- Eu vou tentar encontrar...

Aiolos fecha os olhos e se concentra. Suas vestes começam a levitar embora não haja nenhum vento ao redor. E de repente, o corpo de Aiolos emite um pulso que percorre o enorme terreno. O grupo olha ao redor, procurando por algum sinal de manifestação etérea mas não vêem nada.

- O que você fez? - Perguntou Allen.

- É um truque de manipulação de Éter. Criar uma onda Etérea que revela magias ocultas. Como um sonar de Éter. - Fate responde pelo mestre.

- Exibida... - Ironiza Allen.

- Não aconteceu nada... - Diz Kiki.

- Esperem... Olhem... - Calibretto aponta para o alto no céu. Todos olham para o alto e vêem uma ondulação no espaço.

- O lote inteiro está impregnado de magia dimensional... - Comenta Aiolos.

O grupo olha para o céu e vê um pássaro voando na direção do lote e desaparecendo em pleno ar.

- Mas o que...? - Allen engasga. Que merda tá acontecendo aqui?

O grupo sai do lote.

- Dimensão Arcana... - Sussurra Aiolos pra si mesmo - Talvez a magia dimensional não esteja ocultando o prédio. Talvez ela apenas esteja mantendo o prédio em outra dimensão!

- Ele pode fazer isto?

- Faz sentido... - Comenta Calibretto.

- E como encontraremos a entrada?

Um barulho de ar se expandindo é ouvido pelo grupo, seguido de um brilho intenso que denuncia um teletransporte. Era Shion segurando Jake pelo braço.

- Shion! Você veio cara! - Allen dá um abraço no mestre.

- Allen! Seu sacana! - Jake grita.

- Ah foi mal, cara. Foi uma situação de emergencia. Agora pode ir pra casa. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

- Ah ok... Aparece lá pras panquecas heim?

- Assim que eu chutar umas bundas e levar o ouro pra casa.

Jake parte.

- Bom trabalho, rapazes. Obrigado por cuidar deles, Aiolos. Vamos invadir a base da Corporação Gemini. Vamos precisar de armas. Muitas armas.

- Trouxe reforços, Shion?

- Não pude. A Organização está meio brava com vocês. Eu tive de fugir também.

- Certo. E onde vamos encontrar armas? - Pergunta Allen.

- Vamos. Eu sei onde.

O grupo entra na van e dirige até uma mansão nos arredores de Nova York. Os portões se abrem assim que a van se aproxima. O carro anda pela estrada que corta o gramado até a entrada da mansão. O grupo sai da van e é recepcionado por um mordomo com ar esnobe (como todos os mordomos), careca e mal-encarado de terno e gravata borboleta.

- Entrem. O mestre os espera.

- Como ele sabia que a gente estava vindo? - Indaga Allen.

- Eu telefonei. - Responde Shion.

O grupo adentra a mansão e são encaminhados até um escritório, cheio de livros e prateleiras, peças de arte e quadros (parecidos até demais com quadros famosos de DaVinci, Picasso e outros). Um homem negro com um terno risca de giz, estava assentado a mesa, usando um pequeno óculos escuro e cercado por três mulheres de pose elegante em vestidos curtíssimos. Uma ruiva, uma loira e uma de cabelos verdes (?). Ambas também de óculos escuros.

- Caled... - Shion meneia a cabeça.

- Shion. Há quanto tempo. Você não escreve. Não telefona. Eu começo a achar que você não gosta mais de mim. - Caled exibe um sorriso cínico.

- Estamos aqui a negócios, Caled. E temos pressa.

- Direto ao ponto. Gosto de como você pensa, Shion. Por que conversar? Negócios são feitos assim. A transação é feita e o cliente sai com satisfação garantida. O que vai querer? Espadas? Lanças? Amuletos? Pistolas? Que tal armaduras? Eu dou um desconto.

- Mostre a mercadoria. - Diz Shion. Os outros olham incrédulos a conversa dos dois.

- Queridas, mostrem a mercadoria a nossos convidados...

Caled e as garotas caminham até o porão. No porão da mansão havia um enorme espaço aberto com prateleiras e mais prateleiras de armas alquimicas, artefatos, amuletos e tudo que um arcana poderia imaginar.

- Senhores. - Diz a garota de cabelos verdes.

O grupo caminha pelas prateleiras fiscalizando o arsenal de Caled.

- O que acharam? - Pergunta Caled.

- Eu acho que isso é um prato cheio pros Illuminati caírem matando aqui...

- São bem-vindos a tentar, garoto...

Fate analiza umas adagas. Aiolos um arco e algumas flechas elementais. Calibretto analiza algumas armas auxiliares para golens.

- Não se acanhem, meninos. - Diz Shion.

Allen volta sua atenção para um par de manoplas e de botas negras com adornadas filamentos. Ele coloca uma manopla na mão esquerda, tinha a forma de uma garra horrenda que envolvia o torso da mão até quase o antibraço.

- O que é isto? - Allen pergunta sentindo um fluxo de energia etérea percorrendo a manopla.

- Isto? - Caled se aproxima e segura o pulso de Allen. - Eu chamo de Smaug.

Allen arqueia uma sombrancelha.

- Smaug?

- O Dragão. Nunca leu O Hobbit, moleque?

Allen expira o ar.

- Tá. O que isso faz?

- O mesmo que este braço seu. Princípio básico de Artefato Arcana. Armazena e redireciona energia etérea. Aumenta sua força. As botas fazem o mesmo.

- E como você sabe o que meu braço faz?

- Estou muito interessado no projeto de Mu. Devo começar a fabricação de próteses magitek em breve.

- Eu fico com o conjunto. Mas só preciso de uma manopla.

- Não vai ter desconto por isso.

- Eu sei... Espertinho...

Aiolos já está equipado com um novo arco, uma armadura de torso sob o casaco da organização. Calibretto já instalara alguns novos armamentos em seu corpo. Fate tinha um cinto de adagas alquímicas. Estrelas de arremesso. Chakrans. Estava armada até os dentes.

- Como espera carregar tudo isto Fate? - Pergunta Kiki esbugalhado.

- Eu Vou precisar de equipamento para atrelar todas estas armas.

- Não é necessário, meu anjo. Como vocês foram clientes tão bons, eu vou lhe dar isto de brinde.

Caled atira uma pulseira pra ela.

- Vamos. Experimente.

Quando ela coloca a pulseira, a jóia azul que a adorna começa a brilhar. Uma adaga na mão de Fate é sugada por uma luz e desaparece.

- Prático não? Tem um anel ao redor da jóia. Gire-o e a pulseira lhe devolve o armamento. O comando é dado mentalmente.

Fate gira o aro ao redor da jóia e a adaga ressurge na mão de Fate. Ela gira a adaga nos dedos, devolve-a para o interior da jóia e começa a armazenar o armamento que adquiriu na pulseira.

Shion olha aquilo impressionado e arqueia uma sombrancelha.

- Shina... Feche a conta, por gentileza, querida. - Caled estala os dedos.

- R$ 15.351.624,05 milhões, senhor Caled.

- Forma de pagamento, Shion? Cash, Cheque ou Crédito? - Caled pergunta.

- Débito. Na conta da Organização. - Shion responde. - agora, diga-me Caled. O que você sabe sobre magia dimensional?

Caled abre um enorme sorriso de cinismo.

Alguns minutos depois, os Illuminati estão dirigindo de volta pra Nova York.

- 15 milhões de Dólares? Esse maldito por acaso é tão bom assim?

- Melhor. - Responde Shion. E ele mandou um presente pra você.

- Pra mim?

- Sim. Ele era muito amigo do seu pai. Está nos fundos.

Allen olha pelo retrovisor para um enorme embrulho no fundo da van.

- Como conheceu este cara afinal? Ele não deve estar vendendo essas coisas pra arcanas menos... Confiáveis? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Oh com certeza. Caled vende pra quem ele quiser e ninguém o convence do contrário. Mas eu e ele temos um acordo.

- Qual? Pergunta Fate.

- Ele me dá desconto, eu não o denuncio para os Illuminati.

**-Corporação Gemini-**

Kanika adentra a sala de Saga a passos largos.

- Eles estiveram aqui. - Ela rosna entre dentes cerrados. - Eu pensei que eles não nos encontrariam.

Ashta não podia estar mais entediada no canto da sala, esfaqueando uma boneca. Millyah estava sentada sobre a mesa enquanto Saga bebericava seu drinque de sempre. Mask estava sentado no sofá, fumando e com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Que foi, meu bem? Quem esteve aqui?

- Illuminati. Eles estiveram aqui hoje. Rondando. E Saga nos garantiu que ninguém encontraria este lugar.

- Eles se foram, não foram? - Millyah pergunta entediada.

- Mas vão voltar. - Diz Saga indiferente. E eles vão conseguir entrar no prédio.

- Como? Senhor Saga, ninguém pode vencer sua magia dimensional.

- Eu fui bem claro desde o início que os Illuminati não devem ser subestimados. Eis a prova. Eles descobriram o paradeiro do prédio e será uma questão de tempo até descobrirem como encontrar a entrada.

- Yay! Mal posso esperar! Estou louca pra matar alguém! - Ashta bate palminhas como uma criança ansiosa por abrir o presente de natal.

- Ah inferno... Vamos valer nosso cheque.

Máscara se levanta, puxa Kanika pela cintura e rouba-lhe um beijo.

- Nós vamos acabar com eles, gata... Cada um deles... Vamos matá-los e depois eu vou trazê-los de volta como zumbis, só pra você matar de novo... Quantas vezes você quiser... E quando estiver enjoada de matá-los, vamos tacar fogo nos corpos e varrer as cinzas pro esgoto...

Kanika beija Máscara da Morte.

- Você é o melhor Maskie!

- Arrumem um quarto vocês dois...

- Vai se catar. Só fala assim por que tá na seca.

- Então... Quando vamos poder matar os Illuminati, senhor Saga? Estou ansiosa! Assim como o Zokaro, o Undertaker... Uh, tenho tantos briquedos pra brincar que mal posso esperar!

- Logo Ashta... Logo... - Preparem-se para a batalha. Os Illuminati chegarão logo.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Reviews?

Sorry a demora na atualização de IA gente. Época tensa pra aniversários que foi essa.

Mas enfim... Vamos começar?

**Toriyama Hikari:** Sim Ju! Temporada de bundas chutadas está aberta! Yay! E obrigado por não querer me matar... x.x

**Nala-dono:** Tem de dar uma folga na porrada (E na pervisse) pra variar né? Filhotinha do capeta? Gostei... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sabe como o Saga é né? Tipões poderosos e fodas como ele não se dão ao trabalho de se preocupar se a organização de alquimistas mais poderosa do mundo tá batendo na porta querendo a cabeça dele. Isso que é ser foda, heim? XD

É isso aí! Os aniversários deram um tempo e agora IA e O Legado voltam com tudo!

(Ouch esqueci que falta um capítulo de Batalha Final! X.x)

**Capítulo 14 - Cerbero**

Shion se posiciona diante do lote vazio onde a Gemini deveria estar, com um cristal brilhando em sua mão e runas dançando pelo ar em volta do cristal formando um círculo. Um pilar de luz gigante surge no lote vago, aos poucos revelando o prédio enorme com mais de 90 andares no meio da cidade. As pessoas da cidade ficam boquiabertas observando o prédio e o grupo que adentra nele.

Shion sela a entrada do prédio com uma Parede de Cristal para evitar que outras pessoas entrem. No saguão, o grupo é recepcionado por um batalhão de soldados em trajes de combate e carregando metralhadoras.

- Parados aí! Estão invadindo propriedade privada! Mais um passo e serão mortos!

O grupo esquadrinha o ambiente, havia soldados por todos os lados, no andar da sobreloja e nos quatro cantos do saguão. Os Illuminati estavam cercados.

Shion dá mais um passo pra frente e estende a mão.

- Fogo!

Centenas de milhares de balas disparadas na direção do grupo que nem se move. As balas rebatem numa parede de energia translúcida e imediatamente ricocheteiam por todo o lado. Os soldados começam a morrer por suas próprias balas.

- Que poder incrível... - Murmura Aiolos

- Stardust Revolution! - Shion grita fazendo diversos feixes de luz voarem pelo ar causando explosões e eliminando os soldados.

A parede de cristal é desfeita e os Illuminati se preparam pra lutar.

- Muito bem, Illuminati. Eu quero o saguão limpo. Estamos lidando com necromantes e espero não ter de matar ninguém mais de uma vez.

Allen e Calibretto incineram os corpos dos solados mortos, enquanto Aiolos e Fate eliminam os sobreviventes. Shion caminha até o elevador quando um holograma surge no ar. Era Saga.

- Saudações Shion... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos...

- É verdade, Saga... Não imaginaria que você seria nosso inimigo. Pensei que tivesse morrido após o ataque dos vampiros...

- Uma lição pra você, Shion. Nunca subestime o Arcana mais poderoso do mundo...

- Mais poderoso? Você?

- Eu o aplaudo por ter conseguido anular a magia dimensional que lancei sobre o prédio. Eu estava mantendo-o escondido em uma micro-dimensão com o poder que armazenei por todos estes anos...

- E de onde tirou este poder? Esta magia é perigosa e instável demais pra você brincar com ela Saga!

- Talvez para os fracos da Illuminati, mas eu excedi os limites da minha humanidade e alcancei o patamar da divindade. Só preciso de um instrumento pra concretizar meus sonho de imortalidade.

- Ah é? Sinto muito dizer, cara! Mas nós trouxemos a chuva ao seu piquenique! Eu quero a Nicky de volta... Ou eu subo até onde você estiver e arranco seu coração com minha própria mão magitek...

- Sinta-se livre pra procurá-la por este labirinto dimensional. Devo informá-los também de que trouxe muitas criaturas de outras dimensões pra entretê-los e meuss subordinados também estão ansiosos por revê-los.

A imagem de Máscara da Morte aparece no ar.

- Ei Shion! Pensei que desta vez eu tinha mandado você pro inferno de vez! Mas você não desiste mesmo, heim?

- Eu só vou descansar no dia em que vingar a morte de Yuzuriha, Máscara da Morte...

- Ahahaha! Boa sorte com isso...

A imagem de Máscara da Morte desaparece.

- Vou deixá-los agora. Vocês tem um longo caminho a percorrer.

A imagem de Saga desaparece.

- Vamos nessa. - Allen aperta o botão do elevador. Os três elevadores se abrem imediatamente.

- Qual deles tomamos? - Pergunta Fate.

- Vai saber. - Responde Calibretto - Saga deve ter encantado os elevadores. Cada um pode acabar levando a um local diferente.

- É verdade. Ele disse, que este lugar é um labirinto. - Aiolos prepara o arco. - Fate vem comigo por este elevador.

- Eu e o Bretto pegamos o do meio.

- Eu vou por este. - Shion entra no elevador da direita. - Boa sorte. Nos vemos no topo. Espero.

os Illuminati se separam, indo cada um por elevador. Allen e Calibretto observam o contador mostrando os números dos andares que aumenta rapidamente. O elevador não poderia estar subindo aquela velocidade absurda. Poderia? Provavelmente algum efeito da magia dimensional de Saga. O andar em que eles param é o 68.

As portas se abrem revelando um ambiente parecido com uma masmorra congelada. Quando Allen e Calibretto saem do elevador a porta do elevador desaparece, deixando uma única saída na forma de um portão enorme, congelado.

- Lugar lindo de se ver... Onde a gente pode ter ido parar?

- O poder do Saga parece não ter limites, Allen...

_"Yo! Estão me ouvindo? Aqui é a sua necromante favorita! Ashtarosh Asran, a seu dispor!"_

- Onde você está? Apareça!

_"Nãninão! Eu não vou brincar com vocês ainda! Vocês vão passar pelo salão das marionetes! Onde meus bonecos adorados estão esperando pra matá-los. Se forem dignos de sobreviver, aí sim, eu os enfrentarei!"_

- Ah tá... Não sou muito fã de Dungeon Crawl... Preferia que você aparece logo pra eu socar a sua cara!

_"Nem pensar! Meus meninos também precisam se divertir!"_

- ZOKARO!

O homunculus enorme cai da escuridão do teto sobre Allen e Calibretto que por pouco não são esmagados. O corpo pesado de Zokaro arrebenta o chão.

- Ei... De onde essa coisa veio? - Allen tosse com a poeira.

- É aquele tal de Zokaro. Eu posso cuidar dele, Allen.

- É, eu lembro, mas tem coisa estranha... Ele tá diferente...

E estava mesmo. Zokaro parecia emanar pura energia sinistra alimentando sua força. Calibretto corre na direção de Zokaro e recebe um soco que o atira longe e o crava na parede, fazendo estacas de gelo despencarem do teto.

Allen é quase morto pelas estacas, mas escapa rolando pelo chão.

- Que diabos...? - Allen olha para Zokaro, boquiaberto.

- A força dele... Está muito diferente de antes... Eu conseguia me igualar a ele, mas agora... Não tem comparação!

- Aquela pirralha nojenta fez alguma coisa com esse monstro, Bretto... Vamos tomar cuidado...

Allen energiza Smaug. A manopla em seu punho esquerdo começa a brilhar em ressonância com o braço magitek e as botas de Allen.

- Vamos ver do que você é feito, coisa feia.

Allen avança pra cima de Zokaro, ignorando o pedido de cautela de Calibretto. Ele se agacha evitando um soco de Zokaro e desfere outro no estômago do homunculus. Depois um direto no queixo. Um chute giratório com o calcanhar na costela e outro com a outra perna no mesmo local. Em seguida, mais um giro desferindo uma sequência de chutes rápidos no corpo de Zokaro, uma sequência de socos em supervelocidade no torso, um soco com toda a força no rosto e um chute no queixo de Zokaro, mandando-o para o ar. Concentrando uma enorme quantidade de magia de fogo no punho magitek, Allen se atira para o alto, girando seu corpo e desferindo um soco em Zokaro. Girando o copo em alta velocidade, Allen cria um pilar de fogo que fustiga o monstruoso homunculus atirando-o longe. Allen cai de pé no chão em posição de luta.

Zokaro se levanta lentamente, com o copo ardendo em chamas e olhando furioso para Allen. O homunculus se atira sobre Allen. Uma bola de fogo gigante e desgovernada, louca pra matá-lo e castigá-lo pela dor que sofreu. Mas é interceptado por um soco de Calibretto que o joga contra a parede.

O corpo de Calibretto abre compartimentos momentâneamente, expelindo vapores, girando engrenagens e se readaptando.

- Valeu, amigão. Pensei que ia acabar morrendo.

- Gostou dos novos brinquedos?

- É gostei sim. Vamos botar esse cara abaixo?

Calibretto afima que sim com a cabeça. Allen desembrulha o pacote que trazia nas costas e se depara com uma surpresa. Uma Excalibur. Como a do pai. Com um bilhete dentro.

_"Seu pai já pagou por esta. Era presente pra você moleque..._

_Ass.: C. D."_

- Cara Exibido... - Allen brande a espada.

Era uma Greatsword. Enorme. Com runas marcando a extensão da lâmina e que brilhavam com energia quando sentia o éter correndo pelas veias de Allen. Calibretto rearranja seu braço, transformando-o num canhão de plasma.

Zokaro se levanta dos escombros, com o corpo chamuscado e se atira sobre os dois amigos. Allen desfere um golpe com a espada que Zokaro deflete com um soco. Calibretto dispara seu canhão contra ele, empurrando-o pra trás, mas aparentemente sem causar danos. Allen recebe um soco que o crava no chão. Não morreu por que conseguiu amortecer o impacto com a manopla do braço esquerdo.

Mas nem por isso, o golpe foi indolor. Calibretto corre na direção de Zokaro e recebe um chute que o derruba no chão. Zokaro salta e pula em cima dele com os dois pés e fica socando o rosto de Calibretto.

Allen se atira com a espada pra cima de Zokaro e o empala na parede.

- Você tá bem cara? - Allen solta a espada e deixa Zokaro preso na parede com sua espada atravessada no peito.

- Zokaro! ZOKARO! - O monstro se debate.

- Você conseguiu Allen... - O corpo de Calibretto expele vapor e se reconfigura.

Allen estende a mão pra frente, concentrando uma magia de fogo.

- Hora de acabar com essa abominação...

Zokaro grita e tudo começa a tremer. Seu corpo começa a emitir energia e a crescer. Se tornar animalesco. De seu quarto, Ashta observa tudo com sua bola de cristal, sorrindo alegremente.

- Muito bem Zokaro... Está com fome? Pode acabar com eles... Bon Apetit...

- Bretto... O cara tá virando um monstro... - Allen olha pro alto enquanto o corpo de Zokaro continuava mutando.

- É um... Cão infernal...

- Isso é ridículo...

_"Ah sim... Zokaro é uma das minhas obras primas! Cada um dos meus bonecos foram criados com o sangue de um poderoso Arcana que eu matei. Isso significa que o boneco pode usar qualquer poder deste Arcana que lhe deu sangue... Este era um Selvagem Arcana que podia se transformar em lobo. Com um toquezinho de Necromancia ele agora é um monstro mais poderoso do que nunca... Ahahahaha!"_

- Sua...! Maníaca!

A espada de Allen cai no chão e Zokaro se coloca de quatro, arrebentando roupas e tudo mais, transformando-se num imenso cão de três cabeças.

- Nada legal!

Allen e Calibretto saltam pra trás pra evitar um golpe de garras de Zokaro. Em seguida, eles saltam pra evitar uma mordida. Allen corre por um lado e Calibretto por outro. Allen saca suas pistolas enquanto Calibretto arma seu canhão e os dois começam a atirar junto no monstro.

Zokaro se atira sobre Allen que salta para o alto escapando de uma mordida que arranca um pedaço da parede. No ar, girando seu corpo de cabeça pra baixo, Allen dispara suas pistolas contra Zokaro que mal sente os disparos. O canhão de Calibretto é um pouco mais eficaz, causando sérios ferimentos em Zokaro, mas não o suficiente para sequer atrasá-lo. Allen chega ao chão rolando e correndo pra perto de sua espada. Smaug não vai ser muito útil pra combate corpo-a-corpo com um monstro daqueles.

Zokaro se vira e desfere um golpe com a pata. Allen finca a espada no chão e usa como escudo. A força do impacto o arrasta pelo chão, criando um sulco na terra. Calibretto ativa jatos em suas costas e se atira contra Zokaro, prensando-o na parede. Em seguida, Calibretto vê correntes com ganchos pendendo do teto, puxa uma e laça uma das cabeças de Zokaro. Quando ele pende para o lado de Allen, Calibretto o puxa com toda a força quase derrubando-o. Zokaro puxa a cabeça laçada pela corrente e bate Calibretto na parede.

Allen corre com a espada apoiada no ombro e carregando-a com sua magia de fogo, salta e desfere um golpe na cabeça do meio de Zokaro. Uma explosão deforma a cabeça e destrói um dos olhos. Zokaro move as cabeças, atordoado. Allen finca a espada na pata de Zokaro, prendendo-a no chão e escapando de uma mordida no último instante.

Zokaro abre a bocarra do meio e cospe uma rajada de energia que carrega os dois pra trás, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Allen fora protegido por Calibretto que usou seu corpo como escudo e absorveu o impacto da rajada.

Ele se levanta, com seu sobretudo arruinado e lentamente o retira. Estava com uma camiseta sem mangas por baixo. Ajusta Smaug no punho. Pega suas pistolas e recarrega os clipes vazios. Calibretto começa a recarregar seu canhão reconfigurando seu braço na forma normal.

- Tem mais alguma idéia amigão?

- Eu acho que posso usar a arma que peguei do Caled.

- Beleza. O que quer que eu faça?

- Distraia, ele.

Allen corre na direção de Zokaro, disparando suas pistolas contra o monstro. As balas carregadas de magia de fogo explodem como mini-granadas, atingindo os olhos do monstro e destruindo-os, Zokaro grita de dor e por instinto lança uma mordida contra o Illuminatus mordendo seu braço magitek.

- Quer comer é? Como isto!

Allen deixa jorrar sua magia de fogo com potencia total dentro da bocarra de Zokaro, explodindo uma cabeça com tanta intensidade que ele é atirado pra trás. Enquanto isto, o peito de Calibretto se abre, exibindo uma jóia esférica atrelada a mecanismos que brilham intensamente. Allen corre na direção de Calibretto disparando suas armas, procurando atrair a atenção do monstro com o barulho. Ele para na frente de Calibretto e Zokaro se atira na sua direção quando estava prestes a abocanhar Allen, ele salta para o lado rolando pelo chão e Calibretto ativa sua arma.

- Ativado! Disparar! PROTON CANNON! LIGHTNING BOLT!

Uma rajada de energia enorme é disparada do peito do Golem, destruindo a cabeça central e atirando Zokaro pra trás. O choque do monstro contra as paredes faz toda a arena tremer e seu pesado corpo atordoado vai ao chão. Rapidamente, Allen pega sua espada do chão e corre na direção de Zokaro e finca a espada no seu pescoço. Usando toda a força de seu braço magitek, Allen decepa a terceira cabeça, matando Zokaro de vez.

Enquanto isso, Calibretto reconfigura seu corpo, expelindo nuvens imensas de vapor.

- Ei, amigão! Você está bem?

- Estou Allen... Vou precisar de muito tempo pra recarregar esta arma... Mas estou bem...

- Ótimo. Agora me ajuda a empurrar essa porcaria pro lado e abrir este portão pra gente passar.

- Ok...

E assim os dois o fazem. Empurram o corpo enorme de Zokaro pro lado, revelando a porta que vai ao chão com os poderes combinados de Allen e Calibretto.

- Vamos nessa. - Os dois se lançam pra dentro do corredor escuro e mal iluminado sem notar os singelos gatinhos que os observam da escuridão.

E como se pudesse vê-los através da visão dos gatos, uma fiigura muito satisfeita, sentada num trono e bebendo vinho os espera.

Enquanto Allen e Calibretto lutavam, Aiolos e Fate chegavam a um outro andar do prédio. Ao saírem do elevador, se deparam com uma paisagem paradisíaca. Uma campina de flores e florestas que surge na bola de cristal de Ashta.

- Podem ter derrotado o Zokaro, ele era o mais fraco de meus bonecos... Mas os próximos, vocês não derrotarão... Fufufufu...

Ashta se vira pro lado e saindo das sombras, está um jovem de longas asas negras como seus cabelos.

- Está ansioso, Dark?

- Sim, senhora Ashta... Orfertarei as cabeças de seus inimigos em bandejas aos seus pés...

- Ah Dark... Você diz as coisas mais gentis. Você é um homem que sabe como satisfazer uma garota...

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Vamos às reviews. Atualizações saindo de pouco em pouco... Mas saindo. Isso que importa. XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Ashta só tem bonecos estranhos. Você ainda não viu nada. Ela deve ter ganhado os presentes de aniversários mais bizarros na infância... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Muitas possibilidades... Muitas mesmo... Quem será que vai lutar com quem? E será que a Kanika se voltaria para o lado branco da força? Quer dizer... Do Éter? XD

**Nala-dono:** Quanta empolgação. Gostou mesmo da luta? Espere que muitas ainda virão...

Vamos ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 15 - O ceifador**

Saga adentra a prisão de Nicole. Ela está chorando dentro de sua prisão de energia, a espera de Allen para salvá-la. Saga a observa com indiferença completa. Como se estudasse um animal acuado.

- Por que não me deixa ir embora...? - Ela choraminga. - Eu não tenho nada...

- Isto não é verdade... - Ele traga o cigarro. - Você tem muito poder dentro de si, sabia?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... O que você quer de mim?

Saga circula a cela, observando-a. Tragando seu cigarro e assoprando a fumaça criando uma névoa diante de seu rosto. Rosto calmo e assustador naquele ambiente mal-iluminado. Por um instante, Nicole poderia jurar que vira o rosto de Saga assumir um aspecto sádico e demoníaco e voltar ao normal. Uma ilusão?

- Eu quero o seu coração...

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Nicole bate os punhos contra as paredes de luz e é eletrocutada caindo no chão.

Máscara da Morte adentra o recinto.

- Máscara da Morte... Seja gentil...

- Pode deixar... Você sabe que eu sempre sou gentil... Gentileza é meu nome do meio...

Máscara da Morte atravessa a parede de luz, incólume e encanta as próprias mãos com um feitiço. Ele segura Nicole pelo pescoço e a ergue do chão, sufocando-a.

- Me... Solte... Por favor...

- Com prazer, querida...

Máscara da Morte atravessa o peito de Nicole com a mão. Ela escancara os olhos com a dor, tenta gritar, mas nem um som sai de seu peito. A princípio. Máscara da Morte sorri sádicamente. Saga apenas continua tragando o cigarro, sorvendo e expelindo a fumaça sem sequer se importar com o grito de agonia que finalmente escapa da garganta de Nicole. Agora um corpo inerte, jogado no chão.

O elevador de Aiolos e Fate para num andar. Eles saem em um ambiente escuro e cujo o chão é coberto de sangue. Lápides espalhadas aleatóriamente por todos os lados. Céu escuro. Janelas e vidraças pendendo no ar. E uma outra porta em pleno ar que parece levar a outro lugar. Aiolos e Fate analisam as lápides.

- Que lugar é este?

_"Iahahahahahaha! And welcome to hell!"_

A risada ecoa pelo ar. Macabra e sinistra. De dar calafrios. Uma figura de longos cabelos prateados e um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto emerge do sangue. Carregava uma foice imensa e agourenta. Ele retira seu chapéu fazendo uma reverência.

- Vocês devem ser minhas vítimas... Sejam bem-vindos... Escolham suas lápides e teri o maior prazer em enterrá-los. Como querem morrer? Decapitados? Esquartejados? Ou simplesmente degolados? À escolha do freguês!

- O que é isto?

- Mestre. Deixe-o comigo.

- Fate? - Aiolos olha pra ela. - Tem certeza?

- Sim, mestre. Eu já lutei com ele uma vez.

Aiolos a observa e acena com a cabeça.

- Se é assim, Fate... Confio totalmente em sua capacidade. - Diz Aiolos correndo para a outra saída.

Uma lâmina de energia reluzente passa por Aiolos quase cortando-o ao meio. O Illuminatus salta pra se esquivar no último instante.

- Você não vai a lugar algum...

- E você não pode impedir a nós dois, Undertaker... - Diz Fate apontando uma das espadas pra ele.

- Oh eu me lembro de você... Quer brincar é? Temos assuntos inacabados, você e eu... Se bem me lembro, eu estava pra arrancar sua cabeça quando o moleque interrmpeu.

Fate se posiciona com as duas espadas preparando-se para a batalha.

- Mestre. Quando eu atacá-lo, o senhor atravessa a porta.

- Sim, Fate...

Fate se atira contra Undertaker e ele defende com sua foice. Aiolos se atira na direção da porta e a atravessa. Undertaker empurra Fate para o lado, ela gira o corpo no ar e cai de pé sobre uma lápide. A foice de Undertaker secciona o ar e Fate salta por cima dele. A lápide é cortada em pedaços.

- Você é rápida. Acho que vou ter de cortar suas pernas para que pare de se mexer.

- Agora, podemos lutar em paz... Somos só você e eu...

- Acha que seu mestre escapou não é? Na verdade, ele acabou de se perder em um labirinto... Ahahahaha!

- O que? - Fate se assusta e tenta seguir Aiolos pela porta, mas ela some. Tudo ao redor some. Sangue, lápides, janelas. Restando apenas um andar normal de Callcenter da corporação Gemini.

- Ahahahaha! Ele está perdido, e você está sozinha comigo! Bem-vinda ao inferno!

Fate apenas analisa o oponente. Aiolos corre por um corredor imenso com vários escritórios. Aparentemente, onde quer que estivesse antes, ele voltara para a Corporação Gemini. Qual a porta certa? Maldita magia dimensional.

- Estou mais tranquilo de saber que Fate já conhece aquela criatura. Uma vez que Fate ennfrenta um oponente, ela o estuda. Da segunda vez, ela já sabe suas fraquezas e seu modo de lutar. Em um terceiro confronto, ela certamente vencerá.

- Oh é mesmo, garotão? - Diz Ashta olhando Aiolos pela bola de cristal. - Uma pena que ela ainda não viu tudo que o Undertaker é capaz... O Undertaker vai me trazer a cabeça dessa putinha e eu vou empalhlá-la como troféu na minha parede... Ahahahahaha!

De volta ao andar do Callcenter, Fate continuava seu embate contra Undertaker. A foice cortava, mesas, computadores, chão e tudo mais que cruzava seu caminho. Fate evitava tudo com destreza e agilidade, saltando pela sala. Mas a foice de Undertaker era perigosa e girava como um triturador gigantes.

A foice corta o ar e Fate rapidamente deflete o golpe com uma espada e decepa um braço do boneco com a outra. O braço com foice sai voando e cai no chão. Com velocidade impressionante, Fate decepa cada membro de Undertaker.

Ela observa o corpo inerte ainda sorrindo e se vira para a saída. As portas da escadaria. Mas quando chegava a escadaria, ela ouve ruídos. Os pedaços do Homunculus estavam flutuando e se reconstruindo. Impossível. Aiolos a treinara bem para matar Homunculus.

Homunculus possuem imenso poder regenerativo. Enquanto seu núcleo vital permanecer intacto, o Homunculus vai se regenerar a imensa velocidade. Mas suas capacidades regenerativas tem limites. Ou você destrói o núcleo ou o separa dos centros regenerativos que cada homunculus possui.

Quando todos os centros são separados, o Homunculus se torna incapaz de se regenerar. Este no entanto não parece se importar com esta regra. Pois agora, como se puxados por fios invisíveis, cada membro parece ser atraído ao corpo.

Então, para derrotar este homunculus só resta uma opção. Encontrar o núcleo vital e destruí-lo. Isso não vai ser fácil. Necromantes normalmente usam o coração ou a cabeça como núcleo vital. São os lugares onde o Azoth, a essência vital é mais abundante.

- Pelo visto, vou ter de cortar os braços primeiro... - Diz Undertaker levitando sua foice de volta a sua mão.

Undertaker parte pra cima de Fate novamente, girando a foice e desferindo golpes pesados que a jovem Illuminatus evita com sua agilidade e reflexos. A foice brilha e desce sobre Fate, atingindo o chão e causando uma onda de energia que se ergue como uma explosão. Fate é quase atingida ao rolar para o lado.

- Pare quieta. Eu prometo que não vai doer nada! Ahahahaha!

Fate concentra energia Etérea ao redor do corpo e suas espadas brilham intensamente. Ela abre os olhos de repente e parte pra cima de Undertaker. Em um milésimo de segundo, ela está bem diante da foice dele, e salta para o alto, decepando o rosto do homunculus fora, deixando apenas um rosto de caveira no lugar.

Undertaker grita horrendamente enquanto seu rosto se regenera.

- Sua...! Sua...! Sabe o quanto isto dói?

- Eu posso imaginar... - Ela gira a espada e a aponta para o boneco. - Eu posso passar o dia inteiro te cortando.

- Mas não vai me matar. E você logo vai se cansar... Ahahahaha!

Fate move a espada e dispara vários feixes de luz contra Undertaker. Os feixes perfuram seu corpo, fazendo-o gritar e fazendo sangue jorrar por todos os lados.

- Riot Zamber! - Ela grita a medida que corre na direção do boneco.

- Morra!

Os olhos de Fate se arregalam quando Undertaker move sua foice criando um vendaval cortante que a carrega pra longe. O sangue de Fate jorra e ela sai rolando pelo chão, ferida.

- Será que agora vai parar de pular? Posso te matar?

- Maldito...

- Ahahaha! Morra!

Undertaker avança brandindo a foice. Fate dispara mais um feixe de luz com a espada que atravessa o estômago de Undertaker e salta para longe para evitar o golpe de misericórdia da lâmina amaldiçoada do boneco.

- Que foi? Está com medo? Está vendo que seus truques não mais funcionam comigo? Ahahaha!

- Cale-se! E lute!

Undertaker dispara suas lâminas de luz através da foice. Fate defende todas e o braço do boneco se estica segurando-a pelo pescoço. Fate decepa o braço e corre até o boneco, passando por ele e cortando-o ao meio. Metade do corpo é lançada ao ar enquanto Fate passa por ele e começa a flutuar. Quando Fate se vira, o pedaço do corpo de Undertaker está retornando até o ponto original e se regenerando.

Fate guarda uma das espadas na bainha e através de seu bracelete, ela invoca uma adaga.

- Ainda não desistiu? Não vê que é inútil? Eu sou imortal... Minha mestra Ashtaroshe me fez dessa forma! Ahahahahaha! Nunca vai encontrar meu núcleo!

- Eu não preciso encontrar o seu núcleo... - Fate olha com frieza para Undertaker, sussurrando uma prece sobre a adaga.

- Acha que essa faca estúpida será mais eficas do que suas espadas foram? Não me faça rir! Ajoelhe-se de uma vez e implore misericórdia, pois o coveiro se aproxima e sua hora, com ele! Ahahahaha!

Fate atira a adaga brilhando de energia no ombro esquerdo de Undertaker. Quando a adaga atinge o ombro dele, um selo de luz aparece ao redor dela. Ele grita e leva a mão até ela.

- Urgh! O que você... Fez com a adaga? Por que ela não sai?

Fate saca outra adaga e atira contra Undertaker. A adaga brilha como fogo e atinge o ombro direiro. O braço direito é imobilizado e a foice cai no chão. Mais duas adagas são atiradas, uma em cada perna. Undertaker cai de joelhos. A última adaga atinge o peito, pouco abaixo da garganta.

- Argh! O que você fez, sua...!

- Sua regeneração não funciona como a de homunculus normais. Seu núcleo vital está ligado aos centros regenerativos do seu corpo por alguma magia estranha... Uma magia que eu já vi antes, há muitos anos atrás... Por isso seus membros decepados são recuperados...

- Bravo! E eu suponho que as adagas interromperam a magia que liga meu núcleo aos meu centros regenerativos...?

- Você não é tão burro quanto parece... RIOT ZAMBER - PHOTON LANCER PHALANX SHIFT!

Fate desfere uma série de cortes limpos e decepa os membros de Undertaker. Apenas a cabeça e o corpo restam intactos.

- Agora, só falta decepar a cabeça e você estará morto... Pra sempre desta vez, coveiro...

Quando Fate ergue a espada, ela ouve o som de metal cortando o ar atrás dela. Vários bonecos, tanto homens como mulheres, todos sorrindo insanamente, com cabelos prateados cobrindo os olhos. E todos bloqueando uma figura escura e sinistra que observava a luta o tempo inteiro.

- O que? Você não pensou que Undertaker era um simples homunculus, pensou? - A voz saía alternadamente de diferentes bonecos, um completando a frase pelo outro.

- Quem é você?

- Quem você acha que eu sou? Eu... Sou o coveiro... Servo leal de Lady AShtaroshe... Cada um destes bonecos é um cadáver que me foi dado por Lady Ashtaroshe... Ahahaha...

- Não está muito grandinho pra brincar de bonecos?

A figura sinistra move seus dedos fazendo os Undertakers atacarem todos ao mesmo tempo. Fate salta pela sala defendendo e atacando foices e Undertakers, quase sendo cortada em pedaços e aos poucos se aproximando do "líder". Mas seu caminho é bloqueado por um dos bonecos.

Fate é atingida por uma das foices, que fez um corte na sua cintura. Defende outra e rola pelo chão. Os boneceos se atiram sobre ela, e ela deflete as foices com golpes de espadas. Salta pra trás e foice após foice a persegue. Umas são arremessadas, ela deflete uma foice sobre outro boneco. Defende uma, defende outra, esquiva uma terceira.

Salta por cima de um, desfere um chute no rosto de um boneco, pula sobre o ombro de outro e decepa se pescoço (que logo volta ao lugar) e continua pulando e retalhando bonecos.

- Acha que a quantidade de bonecos me intimida, mas eu posso ver que é bem mais dificil controlar todos estes ao mesmo tempo do que apenas um só!

- Talvez... - A voz ecoa de vários bonecos ao mesmo tempo - Mas, não impossível... - Agora a voz alterna entre vários bonecos.

Fate é atingida por uma lâmina e mais outra, e sofre um corte nas costas. Ela cai no chão. Rola pelo assoalho evitando várias foices que descem sobre ela uma atrás da outra, se levanta num impulso com os braços e se coloca de pé arfando. Cruza as espadas sobre a cabeça e bloqueia várias foices ao mesmo tempo, praticamente presa sob uma jaula de lâminas.

- Peguei você, ratinho... Presa na ratoeira... Com um único movimento de meus dedos, posso fazê-la em pedaços...

- Não... Não posso... Cair agora...

- Quando eu contar até três... Cortem esta garota em pedaços... 1... 2...

_"Quando você despertar o verdadeiro poder de Riot Zamber, você se tornará a mestra da magia Espada Arcana..."_ a voz Aiolos ecoa na mente de Fate.

Os olhos de Fate brilham e ela grita. Suas espadas brilham e as lâminas trincam. Em seguida, as lâminas explodem e se transformam em lâminas de energia que despedaçam as foices. Fate olha com o olhar determinado para o "mestre".

- O que é isto?

- Riot Zamber... Plasma Blade...

- Mesmo com essas lâminas, nada muda...

- Errado... Tudo muda... Elas cortam seus bonecos em pedaços e a mesma energia etérea que eu empreguei nas lâminas para interromperem o fluxo da magia no primeiro boneco... É a energia etérea que eu manipulo... Ela interrompe outras magias...

- Vamos ver se é verdade...

Os bonecos começam a sorrir e atacar de todos os lados. Fate gira as espadas e corre entre os bonecos, cortando-os em pedaços e desta vez sem regenerar. Passando por um e por outro até chegar ao principal e cortar seu peito. A figura sombria salta para trás com o peito sangrando.

- Vadia! Como se atreve?

Os bonecos, despedaçados continuam se levantando. Alguns perderam as foices e as outros pegavam pedaços de lâmina do chão e todos se alinham entre Fate e Undertaker. Fate se prepara para lutar.

- Este golpe, será o último golpe que vou desferir!

- Com, certeza, pois você morrerá!

Undertaker começa a enviar poder para os bonecos, através de fios de energia que agora se tornam visíveis, os bonecos começam a se fundir num único boneco enorme formado de corpos destroçados. Fate gira as espadas e as cruza diante do rosto. O brilho das lâminas se intensifica mais e mais enquanto Undertaker envia energia para seu boneco gigante.

- Ômega Doll! Acabe com ela!

- Riot Zamber... - Ela une as duas lâminas criando uma imensa espada de energia - CALAMITY!

E com um único movimento, Fate cria uma onda de energia que varre o andar que não só destroça o imenso boneco, como varre Undertaker pra longe. A energia estraça-lha o corpo de Undertaker. Até mesmo Ashta é ofuscada pelo brilho que ela vê pela bola de cristal. O andar inteiro explode em pedaços, estraçalhando as vidraças e tudo que vê pela frente.

- Desgraçada! O que ela... Como ela...? Undertaker! Ela não pode ter vencido o Undertaker!

Ashta olha pela bola de Cristal, Fate caminhando até a cabeça decepada do Undertaker. Ela reconhece o rosto dele. Era o mesmo vampiro que atacou a mansão dos pais de Allen. O que aquilo signifcava? Aqueles vampiros trabalhavam pra Ashta? Não pode ser. Ashta é muito jovem ainda. E até onde se sabe, ela não é uma vampira. Allen disse que a enfrentou em plena luz do dia uma vez.

Qual a ligação daquele vampiro de longos cabelos prateados com Ashta? Ela chegaria ao fundo disso depois. Seus ferimentos estão horríveis. Ela está perdendo muito sangue. Fate caminha a passos vacilantes até as escadas. Começa a subir escorada na parede. A visão está turva. Precisa de cuidados médicos.

Enquanto isso, Aiolos está entrando e saindo por uma infinidade de portas que parecem levar a lugar algum quando ele para e tem um pressentimento estranho. Ele fecha os olhos, sentindo a emanação etérea no ar.

- Fate... Você finalmente dominou por completo a Riot Zamber...? E se o inimigo era tão poderoso a ponto de fazê-la recorrer ao poder máximo das lâminas... Meu Deus... O que nos espera neste prédio louco...?

Ashta atira um vaso na parede, estilhaçando-o em milhões de pedaços.

- Maldita! Undertaker era uma das minhas obras primas! Como ela ousou destruí-lo? Eu quero o coração dessa vaca numa estaca! A cabeça dela numa bandeja! Dark!

Uma figura sinistra em vestes negras surge das sombras, expandindo imensas asas negras.

- A senhora me chamou, Lady Ashtaroshe?

Ashta segura o rosto dele bem firme com as duas mãos, aproximando seu rosto do dele. Olhando bem fundo nos olhos vazios.

- Eu quero aquela vadiazinha morta... Mas antes... Quero que ela veja o mestre dela morrer diante de seus olhos... Faça ele sofrer... E mate-o... Depois faça ela sofrer... E mate-a... Traga as cabeças dos dois para mim, Dark... Isso é uma ordem da sua mestra!

- Como ordenar, Mestra Ashtaroshe...

Da sala do presidente da Corporação Gemini, Saga observa as cãmeras de segurança de seu prédio. Ele vê a posição exata de cada um dentro do prédio. Inclusive o quarto de Ashta.

- Sinto muito, Ashta... - Diz Millyah sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa de Saga. - Mas se você ficar com toda a diversão, não sobra nada pra mim... - Ela limpa as unhas com uma adaga.

Millyah se levanta da mesa, caminha rebolando sensualmente até Saga e rouba-lhe um beijo voraz, mordendo o lábio inferior dele no fim e sorrindo.

- Eu vou matar aquela Espada Arcana para o senhor...

Máscara da Morte dá um sorriso se servindo de Whisky.

- Nada mal, a cambada de pestinhas, heim? Quem diria?

- Quem diria, de fato... - Saga sorve o que resta de seu Whisky - E você...? Não tem contas a ajustar com alguém...?

Saga pega um pequeno objeto de cristal e o estuda. Máscara da Morte sorri e vira o copo de Whisky de uma única vez.

- É... Tenho sim... - Ele olha para os painés de segurança. - Mas ele ainda vai demorar a chegar... E eu sou paciente... Diz aí... O que é essa coisa?

Saga olha para o objeto em sua mão.

- Isto? Uma singela chave...

- Chave? Pra que...?

- Pra que mais serve uma chave...? Ela abre uma porta, oras...

Máscara da Morte balança a cabeça como quem diz: "Dá pra ser mais vago? Então esquece.", e logo se serve de mais whisky. Ele caminha até o painel de segurança e olha no monitor, para a sala onde Kanika estava. Os dois observavam cada movimento de cada um dentro do prédio. Saga sorria satisfeito.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Toriyama Hikari:** O que o Máscara da Morte realmente fez com a Nicky será esclarecido neste capítulo... Infelizmente, nenhuma luta vai cair seu queixo neste capítulo Ju, por que sinto que escrevi ele na empurra com a barriga... Essa gripe parece que roubou toda minha inspiração de escrever... x.x

**Rowdrain Kanovich:** Sim, Bad-boys não faltam nessa fic... E além dos cigarros e da bebida, tem a pervisse... XD

**Nala-dono: **Nala-dono... Você precisa parar de me agredir sempre que alguém sofre nas minhas fics, ou eu vou acabar morrendo... x.x

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Destino da Nicky será revelado neste capítulo, Pure-Petit. E tentarei não ser muito mal com sua Millyah. Mas lembre-se de que sou um asno sádico. Então não posso prometer nada... XD

Sério gente... Escrevi esse capítulo com inspiração zero e uma boa-vontade pior ainda... Espero que alguma coisa tenha saído do gosto de vocês... x.x

**Capítulo 16 - Pra sempre é tempo demais**

Allen e Calibretto estão dentro do elevador que para de repente. Eles olham o andar: Sub-Solo.

- Ei... Eu pensei que a gente só ia subir... - Diz Allen estranhando o ambiente escuro que se revela diante de seus olhos.

- Estou ouvindo uma coisa, Allen... Parece... Um gemido...

Os dois saem do elevador. Um faixo de luz podia ser visto dentro da sala onde um homem fraco acorrentado gemia.

- Esse cara... Parece familiar... - Allen diz se aproximando lentamente dele. O homem ergue o rosto por um instante revelando as pintas na testa. - Você é Mu não é?

- Sim... Eu os trouxe aqui com meus poderes... A barreira que impuseram ao me redor parece estar enfraquecendo... E meus poderes parecem ter sido parcialmente restaurados...

Allen se aproximava de Mu quando o mesmo diz para ele não se aproximar.

- Esta luz ao meu redor... É uma barreira. Vai te atacar se você se aproximar... Tem de anular a barreira primeiro...

- Ok...

O braço de metal de Allen começa a brilhar e Mu parece tê-lo notado só agora.

- Magitek... - Mu murmura.

Allen soca a barreira e a estilhaça em milhares de pedaços. Calibretto remove as correntes dos pulsos de Mu que mal se aguentava de pé.

- Ei, você está bem? - Allen dá tapinhas no rosto de Mu.

- Vocês tem de ajudá-la... Máscara da Morte... Fez algo... A ela...

- Quem? - Pergunta Calibretto. Mu aponta para um canto onde presa em outro campo de força estava Nicky.

- Nicky! - Allen corre até ela e destrói a barreira que a prendia.

Nicky parecia estar em perfeito estado, mas seu rosto não tinha qualquer expressão. Seu olhar era distante e sem foco. Ela parecia uma boneca sem vida alguma. Allen tenta ouvir o coração dela. Está batendo. Ela está respirando. Está viva. Mas é como se não estivesse.

- Nicky! Fala comigo!

- Quem... É você? Quem... Sou eu...?

Allen se assusta.

- O que está dizendo? Perdeu a memória? O que você tem Nicky?

- O Azoth... A essência dela... Máscara da Morte a removeu...

- Para de falar asneiras, Mu! Ninguém sobrevive sem o Azoth! Ela teria morrido! Como qualquer ser humano!

- Qualquer ser humano... Mas não... Homunculus...

Allen olha para Nicky. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Nicky era homunculus? Mas ela era perfeitamente humana em todos aspectos. Humana, até demais. Não, não pode ser. Ela era humana. Humana.

- Ela não pode ser um homunculus...

- Calma Allen. Deve haver alguma explicação...

- Saori Kido descobriu a verdade. Por isto, ela enviou aquela encomenda a Nicole. Nicole é um homunculus criado por Nicolas Flamel. O famoso Alquimista.

- Flamel? O tal que foi capaz de criar mesmo uma Pedra Filosofal? - Pergunta Calibretto.

Mu acena que sim.

- O talento deste alquimista para a magia é realmente incontestável se ele foi capaz de criar um homunculus que se assemelha tanto a um humano.

Allen repousa Nicky no chão e segura Mu pelo pescoço.

- Ela não é um homunculus! Ela é humana! Por que não protegeu ela?

- Solte-o, Allen! Você vai matá-lo!

- Eu não pude protegê-la...

- Se vocês não tivessem enviado aquela porcaria a ela, ela não estaria nessa situação agora! Me diga como posso trazê-la de volta a vida de antes!

- Não é possível... Além do mais... Criação de Homunculus é bruxaria... Necromancia... Somente necromantes poderiam restaurá-la... Ou talvez, apenas o próprio Flamel... - Mu diz sentindo o aperto do punho metálico de Allen.

Calibretto finalmente faz Allen soltá-lo.

- Pare Allen! Não é culpa dele! - Calibretto contém o amigo. - É culpa daqueles que viemos combater...

- Droga! Olha pra ela! Como quer que eu me acalme? Como eu posso olhar pra ela neste estado e ficar calmo? Como, Bretto? Eu não consigo proteger ninguém... Ninguém!

Calibretto põe a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Tem de ser forte, Allen...

- Eu vou matar todos eles... Todos...

Allen parte para o elevador. Calibretto ergue Nicky no colo e vai atrás do amigo, quando Mu o impede.

- Deixe ela comigo. Eu vou cuidar dela pra vocês...

Calibretto acena e entrega Nicky nos braços de Mu que gentilmente fecha os olhos dela e observa Calibretto e Allen partindo no elevador.

- Você está bem Allen?

- Não. Eu vou matar todos esses desgraçados e vou salvar a Nicky... Nem que eu tenha de encontrar o Flamel eu mesmo e espremer uma cura dele.

- Flamel? Mas... E se ele não estiver vivo?

- Eu vou até o inferno buscar ele...

Enquanto o elevador subia, Aiolos chegava a outro andar do prédio. Parecia ser uma sala de recreação, com máquinas de ginástica por todos os lados. Uma academia e um coffe house dentro do prédio. A corporação gemini parece ser bem generosa com seus funcionários.

Já a figura sinistra parada diante da janela, em longas vestes negras não parece tão generoso. Aiolos para olhando pra ele e esperando que ele se mova.

- Estive esperando por você... Minha mestra está muito interessada em você...

- Sua mestra? E quem seria ela? - Aiolos prepara o arco-e-flechas.

- A morte...

Duas asas negras enormes brotam lentamente das costas da figura sombria.

- Meu nome é Dark... Prepare-se pra morrer, Illuminatus...

Dark se vira e Aiolos dispara as flechas de energia que são bloqueadas pelas asas negras. Dark salta sobre Aiolos girando e suas asas cortam tudo que tocam. Quando ele se aproxima de Aiolos, abre suas asas e desfere socos que Aiolos defende rapidamente. Com um gesto, uma lufada de ar atira Aiolos pra longe, ele voa pela janela e desaparece.

- Agora, só preciso recolher o crânio esmagado no asfalto...

- Ainda não... - Diz Aiolos pairando no ar com suas asas douradas de metal. - Sujeito engenhoso o tal Caled... Quem diria que eu realmente ia precisar disto?

Dark olha com indiferença para Aiolos e espande suas asas se lançando contra Aiolos.

- Vou cumprir a ordem de minha mestra e arrancar sua cabeça!

- Eu não pretendo perder minha cabeça tão cedo. Sinto muito.

Aiolos dispara uma flecha que atinge Dark e o derruba no chão. Em seguida, ele retorna tranquilamente para o interior do prédio.

- Os outros me contaram que há uma necromante aqui além de Máscara da Morte... Por acaso é sua mestra? Me diga onde eu posso encontrá-la.

- Eu jamais trairia minha mestra... - Dark concentra chamas nos punhos e dispara uma labareda imensa contra Aiolos. Tão intensa que derrete os metais das máquinas ao redor. Aiolos voa ao redor da sala para evitar o ataque e continua a disparar flechas douradas. Dark as evita, bloqueando com suas asas. Ele invoca mais fogo contra Aiolos que também usa as asas pra bloquear. Mas suas asas pareciam derreter aos poucos.

- Nossa! Que chama mais intensa! Este sujeito é muito poderoso...

- Isso mesmo, idiota... Atualmente, o Dark é meu boneco mais poderoso... - Diz Ashta alisando a bola de cristal. - Caia de joelhos diante da força dele... Ahahahaha!

Enquanto isso, Shion caminhava por um andar que parecia uma área florestal dentro do prédio. Com uma fonte, bancos e árovres para todos os lados. Parecia ser uma área de descanso para os funcionários da Gemini. Aos poucos, zumbis começam a caminhar pra fora das árovres. Grunhindo e salivando. Estavam vestidos com ternos e gravatas caros.

- É o melhor que você pode fazer, Máscara da Morte? Você me decepciona...

Shion estala os dedos, invocando estrelas cadentes que voam por todos os lados explodindo as cabeças dos zumbis.

- Eu não vou cair no mesmo truque duas vezes!

Shion ouve barulhos lentos de aplausos. Máscara da Morte estava sentado num banco, lendo um jornal e sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Isso é só aquecimento... Nem coloquei veneno nos corpos desta vez... Por que desta vez, nós vamos resolver de uma vez por todas. Resolver pra valer. É a batalha final né? Um de nós tem de morrer...

- E um de nós irá... - Shion concentra seus poderes mágicos nas mãos.

- Você nunca vai largar o caso daquela putinha pra lá né? Já falei que não foi nada pessoal. Ela se colocou no meu caminho. Eu tive de eliminá-la. Foi simples assim.

- Maldito! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

Shion dispara pra cima de Máscara da Morte e atira uma rajada de energia no necromante, mas Máscara salta pra longe e evitar o ataque. Em seguida, os pés de Shion são imobilizados por mãos cadavéricas que brotam do chão.

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa Shion... Você nunca vai me derrotar... Eu sou poderoso demais pra você. Não importa o quanto tente ou o quanto se torne forte... Eu sou imortal...

Shion explode energia pelo corpo todo afastando os cadáveres que o seguram. Shion invoca as estrelas cadentes em volta de seu corpo. Máscara da Morte invoca uma foice de ossos do chão.

- Já podemos começar o espetáculo? Para o próximo truque, eu vou requerer a ajudar de minha adorável assistente...

Os olhos de Shion se arregalam quando ele vê uma garota loira caminhando ao lado de Máscara da Morte.

- A Ashta fez essa aqui sob emcomenda pra mim, Shion camarada... Diga olá...

- Yu... Yuzuriha!

- Isso mesmo... - Máscara da Morte entrega a foice para Yuzuriha. - Ei vadia... Vai buscar um pedaço daquele bacon pra mim... Eu quero bem fatiado... Ahahahahahaha!

- Máscara da Morte, seu sujo! sua depravação não tem limites? Usando a imagem da Yuzuriha nas suas abominações? Nunca vou te perdoar por isso!

- Ahahahaha! É bem mais do que isso! Essa boneca tem o sangue da sua namorada... Sabe tudo que ela sabe... E vem com uns truques necromantes na manga, é claro...

Shion se enfurece.

- Desgraçado!

Yuzuriha avança contra Shion com a foice na mão e desfere um ataque. Shion estende a mão invocando a parede de cristal, mas a lâmina atravessa a parede como faca quente na manteiga e o sangue de Shion espirra pelo ar.

- Strike 1... - Máscara da morte lambe os beiços de satisfação. Shion olha assustado para o rosto ensanguentado de Yuzuriha enquanto sua parede de cristal se desfaz. - Esta foice foi encantada para desfazer sua defesa, Shion... Eu esqueci de mencionar...

Shion salta pra trás.

- Isso é impossível... Como você fez isso?

- Qualé... Um mágico não revela seus truques... Além do mais, eu tenho mais sangue pra coleção da Ashta... Ela vai adorar isso aqui...

Máscara da Morte exibe gotículas de sangue de Shion que flutuam sobre a palma de sua mão.

- E eu também posso brincar com você... - Máscara da Morte lambe o sangue da palma da mão.

- Está ingerindo... Meu sangue...?

- Isso mesmo... Agora, eu posso criar melhores defesas contra seus poderes. Este corpo vai ficar mais forte e preparado pra te enfrentar...

Shion arregala os olhos.

- O que quer dizer com... Este corpo...?

- Eu não sou otário, Shion... Como necromante eu sou capaz de alterar corpos de forma radical... Inclusive meu próprio corpo... Consegui dar as melhores características de um homunculus e um morto-vivo a ele... E nenhuma das fraquezas... Aliás, eu ainda continuo vivo... Cada célula do meu corpo está viva e trabalhando mais rápido do que nunca pra restaurar ferimentos ao meu corpo...

- Você é insano, Máscara da Morte...

- Ainda bem... Por que se não, eu ainda seria mortal... Ahahahahahahaha!

Uma porta se abre e Allen passa por ela, cercado de gatos por todos os lados. Era um andar vazio, uma área ampla sem nenhum objeto em volta. Apenas Kanika que está de pé observando seu inimigo.

- Allen... Não perca a cabeça... Se lutar sem se concentrar, vai acabar se ferindo...

- Não me enche... Eu vou acabar com todos eles de uma vez.

- Oi... - Diz Kanika. - Voltou pra apanhar mais?

- O que vocês fizeram a Nicky?

- Nicky é? Já estamos tão íntimos?

Allen dispara uma bola de fogo contra Kanika que nem se move quando ela passa próximo a seu rosto e explode às suas costas.

- Se quer brincar de intimidar, vai ter de fazer melhor que isso, garotinho...

- Sua vaca... Eu não estou com humor pra brincar. Me fala se foi o seu namorado de merda que deixou a Nicky daquele jeito...

- E se tiver sido?

- Eu vou matá-lo.

- Então, eu vou ter de matar você primeiro. Ninguém mata meu Mask...

Allen retira seu sobretudo largando suas pistolas e sua espada no chão. Calibretto olha para os objetos e de volta pro amigo.

- Allen?

- Eu vou lutar sozinho. Não se meta.

- Oh que senso de nobreza... - Diz Kanika - Imagino que também não vai querer bater numa mulher?

- Errado. Eu vou passar por cima de quem for pra matar seu namorado, seu chefe... E cada retardado psicótico desse lugar...

Kanika faz um gesto provocativo e Allen se atira pra cima dela, concentrando fogo na manopla da mão esquerda, Allen desfere um soco devastador. Kanika salta pra trás evitando a explosão, mas Allen já estava em cima dela. Kanika se esquiva, segura o pulso de Allen com uma mão e golpeia o rosto dele com a outra.

Allen puxa o braço, trazendo Kanika pra perto de si e desferindo um soco no seu estômago. Kanika cambaleia e cai de joelhos, quando recebe outro soco no rosto, desta vez com a mão direita de Allen. O aço fere seus lábios.

Kanika rola pelo chão e se levanta no último instante de defender mais um soco de Allen com os braços cruzados. A força do soco a crava na parede e seus braços agora exibem hematomas enormes no local onde o punho de aço a atingiu.

O rosto de Kanika já não exibia mais sorrisos cínicos.

- Você me feriu, merdinha...

- E vou ferir bem mais...

Desta vez é Allen que recebe os golpes. Kanika desfere um chute no rosto de Allen, que logo se recompõe e desfere um soco, mas a Selvagem arcana evita o golpe, crava as unhas no peito dele e o atira contra o chão. Allen rola no chão, se coloca de pé e ele e Kanika começam a trocar golpes. Ambos defendem os ataques do outro com velocidade e precisão.

- Allen... Você está tão corroído de culpa assim...? Não é sua culpa...

Kanika voa longe com um soco de Allen no maxilar. O Illuminatus nem espera ela cair no chão para atacar novamente. Kanika esquiva dos socos e chutes de Allen e começa a contra-atacar com suas garras. Ela gira o corpo, escapando de um soco, segura Allen pelos cabelos e golpeia as costas dele com uma joelhada. Em seguida, ela o atira longe e sai correndo atrás dele. Allen bate de costas na parede, rola no chão evitando um golpe de garras que abre sulcos no concreto.

Allen se levanta de uma vez só desferindo um soco de fogo na parede que explode e atira Kanika no chão. Kanika chuta Allen contra a parede e ele a atravessa. Calibretto não acredita no que vê. Allen está lutando como nunca lutou antes. Com uma violência incontrolável.

Enquanto isso, Fate continuava a se arrastar pelas escadas, sangrando e cambaleando. Ela chega até o último degrau de escada e abre a porta diante de si. Ao abrir a porta, ela cai de cara no chão. Mu caminha com Nicky nos braços, tentando achar uma saída daquele prédio. Saga observa interessado todos os papéis que se desenrolam.

Ele segura o objeto de cristal sobre a mesa e o estuda.

- Imortalidade... O legado de Flamel... Tão perto... E ao mesmo tempo, tão longe... Mas logo será meu...

_"Será nosso... Ahahahahahahahahaha!"_

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Vamos às reviews? Eu sei que vai ter gente querendo me matar depois desse capítulo. Mas eu não posso evitar. Nunca dá pra agradar todo mundo.

Dark Ikarus - Pode ser, mas também não precisa fazer todo mundo te odiar né? ¬¬

A culpa é sua. Então não vem dar de hipócrita pro meu lado, lazarento de uma figa! ù.u

Dark Ikarus - Ei! Só por que eu sou Dark, eu sou culpado? Isso é preconceito! ò.o

Vai procurar a definição de "Dark Side" no dicionário vai... ¬.¬

Mas enfim... Vamos as reviews...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acho que vou abrir um negócio que imagino ser muito lucrativo. "Dê um chute nos vilões das fics do Ikarus". Vou ficar rico, só com o Mask! XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Se for por esse motivo, o atraso tá mais que perdoado! Allen vai ter de revirar mais do que a Gemini pra resolver esse problema! Fica esperando pra ver! O.O

O Adversário da Fate já vai aparecer.

Agora, capítulo!

**Capítulo 17 - A chave**

Allen e Kanika continuavam lutando ferozmente. Allen desfere um soco que parte o chão, Kanika salta pra trás, escapando do ataque e desferindo um chute que Allen segura com a mão esquerda e usando sua força, atira ela contra a parede. O próximo soco de Allen derruba a parede atrás dela. Ela quase teve a cabeça esmagada pelo punho metálico do Illuminatus.

Os rostos dos dois estavam próximos. Kanika estava assustada com a frieza no rosto de Allen.

- Por que não me matou?

- Eu me lembro de você agora... A garota da pantera... Lá no Sanctum...

Um flash brilha na mente de Kanika.

- Você... Eu me lembro de você agora...

- Nem quero saber por que você tá aqui, com esses desgraçados... Mas vai embora... Eu não preciso te matar... Só me diz como eu encontro seu chefe...

Kanika se irrita e chuta o estômago de Allen. Depois ela desfere um outro chute nele já tomando impulso pra se colocar de pé. As garras dela crescem e ela desfere um golpe que fere o rosto de Allen. Ele segura o braço dela e desfere um soco no estômago que a deixa de joelhos.

- Eu falei pra ir embora.

- Ahaha... Ahahahaha... Acha que eu vou deixar vocês vivos? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto não matar cada Illuminati desgraçado aqui!

Allen e Kanika se encaram. Ela tinha sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios e um olhar feroz no rosto. Allen podia quase jurar que ela estava segurando o choro.

- É isso? Quer vingança? O que a gente fez pra você?

- Os Illuminati... Mataram os meus pais!

Kanika se transforma numa pantera e ataca Allen com tudo. Os dois rolam pelo chão, se engalfinhando mortalmente. Allen afasta Kanika com um soco que a manda rolando pelo chão, mas ela logo se levanta e ataca novamente. Morde o braço metálico de Allen que faísca. A força dela é muito maior do que a de uma pantera comum. A garra dela rasga o peito de Allen e ele a chuta pra longe.

- Que história é essa? Seus pais eram aliados dos Illuminati.

_"E é com a morte que os Illuminati retribuem a amizade deles!"_, soa a voz na mente de Allen.

Kanika ataca novamente e é derrubada por Calibretto.

- Espere. Deve haver um mal-entendido, Kanika! Os Illuminati não poderiam ter matado seus pais... - Calibretto tenta conversar com Kanika.

_"Ah mas mataram... E principalmente... Foi o seu pai quem matou os meus pais!"_

- Isso é mentira!

- O que ela disse, Allen?

- Não interfira Bretto!

Novamente Kanika salta a uma velocidade incrível sobre Allen. Os dois rolam pelo chão e ela atira ele contra a parede e antes que ele caia, ela acerta o estômago dele com a cabeça. Allen segura Kanika pelo pescoço.

- Pare de lutar... Kanika!

Kanika retorna a sua forma humana, escapa dos braços de Allen e começa a golpeá-lo com toda a sua força. Allen vai ao chão com um chute no rosto, rola no chão e se coloca de pé. Kanika ia atacá-lo de novo em sua forma de pantera quando Allen cria uma explosão de chamas no ar que quase a queima por inteiro. Kanika cai no chão assustada e olhando apavorada para Allen.

- Eu não quero te matar... Pare de lutar...

- Nunca... Não enquanto eu não me vingar...

Ela se coloca de pé e seu corpo começa a brilhar com uma aura sinistra. Allen olha pra ela sem entender o que está acontecendo. Os olhos de Kanika adquirem um aspectro felino.

- Eu vou matar você... - Diz Kanika, furiosa.

Enquanto isso, Saga se comunicava com um homem através da tela de um computador.

- As escavações estão indo de vento em popa, senhor Saga. Fizemos muitas descobertas. Estamos enviando imediatamente os dados para o senhor. É realmente perturbador o que encontramos... Nunca vi nada igual em toda a Terra...

- Eu imagino que perturbador seja a palavra certa para aqueles cujas mentes não estão abertas para uma realidade maior. Eu pretendo inspecionar as escavações pessoalmente, Dr. Masuka.

- O senhor está vindo pra cá? Quando?

- O mais cedo possível... - Saga responde olhando para o objeto de cristal em sua mão.

Nos céus de Nova York, Aiolos e Dark continuavam travando uma batalha mortal. Aiolos é atingido em cheio por um soco de Dark que cria um furacão ao redor dele atirando-o longe. Aiolos destrói o furacão com suas asas e paira no ar. Arma o arco e flechas e dispara uma rajada de energia poderosa contra Dark. O boneco de Ashta se protege com um campo de força e ataca Aiolos novamente com outro soco no rosto.

Dentro do prédio, Fate tratava de seus ferimentos. Aplicava uma injeção de poção curativa no braço e esperava fazer efeito sentada próxima a uma porta aberta que levava a um refeitório dentro do prédio. Dentro do refeitório, girando uma adaga entre os dedos, Millyah caminhava de forma sensual, com seus passos ecoando pelo piso e assustando Fate. Ainda estava ferida e não tinha condições de lutar.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui...? Entra aqui, garota... Temos assuntos a resolver, não temos? - Ironiza Millyah. - Vamos colocar a conversa em dia. Um papo de garotas...

Fate ativa suas lâminas de energia, e cambaleia pra dentro do refeitório. Nas condições em que estava, não podia lutar com Millyah em termos de igualdade, mas a poção que injetara estava lentamente fazendo efeito.

- Minha nossa... Você está um lixo querida... Mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos dar um jeito em você... Eu vou cuidar de você direitinho... - A adaga de Millyah brilha no escuro quando ela a lambe.

Em outro lugar, Shion ainda está envolvido na luta com o homunculus Yuzuriha. Ele usa seus poderes para bloquear a foice dela e mandá-la pra longe. Ao mesmo tempo ele usa seus poderes mentais para paralisar o homunculus.

- O que foi? Destrói ela... É só um fantoche meu... Não é?

- Não faça isso Shion... Não me ama mais? - Chora Yuzuriha. - Eu ainda te amo, apesar de ter me deixado morrer...

- Pare com isso Máscara da Morte!

A rajada de energia de Shion atira Yuzuriha longe.

- Por que? Por que você fez isso com ela? Por que nos traiu?

- Eu nunca fui um de vocês. Eu não deixei isso claro? Eu só queria o coração negro... - Máscara da Morte abre a camisa e uma jóia negra perfeitamente lapidada brota de seu peito. - Eu fiz, por que eu quis... Por que eu podia... Só isso...

- Desgraçado! **_STARDUST REVOLUTION!_**

Máscara da morte invoca demônios da jóia no seu peito e bloqueia o ataque de Shion.

- Vamos lá! Esse é o espírito! Mostre a que veio, Shion! **_UNDERWORLD WAVE!_**

Shion bloqueia o ataque de Máscara da Morte e avança sobre ele, concentrando luz na sua mão e atingindo Máscara da Morte com toda a força, criando uma explosão de energia. Máscara da Morte voa para o alto, com o corpo ferido e sangrando depois cai no chão, imóvel.

- Seu fim chegou... Finalmente...

Máscara da Morte não se movia e seu sanngue se espalhava como poça pelo chão. Assim que Shion se vira, Yuzuriha o fere no abdome com a foice.

- Shion Querido... Por que não me ama mais...?

- Não... Yuzuriha... Não é a Yuzuriha... Mas é tão perfeita...

- Sou eu...

Yuzuriha se aproxima de Shion e o beija. Em seguida, ela morde o pescoço dele, fazendo seu sangue verter.

- Me dá o seu sangue, Shion... Eu não tenho vida... Me dá seu sangue pra eu viver... - Yuzuriha espalha o sangue pelo rosto. - Seu sangue é delicioso, Shion...

- Me perdoe... De novo... - Shion prepara sua magia novamente.

Em outro andar, Allen observava atônito enquanto Kanika transformava seu corpo. Pelos cresciam pelo seu corpo. Uma cauda. Orelhas felinas. Seus olhos dourados adquiriam aparência felina e se expandiam.

- O que é isso? - Pergunta Allen.

- É... A minha força... - Kanika falava como se sentisse uma dor imensa. - A força que o meu homem me deu pra me vingar dos assassinos de meu pai...

- Você deixou um necromante alterar seu corpo? Você ficou louca Kanika? Nos odeia tanto assim? Sequer pensou no que essa coisa pode fazer por você?

- Eu pensei em tudo, várias vezes... E mesmo que pensasse duzentas vezes minha decisão teria sido a mesma... Eu só sinto a vontade de vingar meus pais... E o homem que eu amo... Eu o amo ainda mais por ter me dado este poder...

- Você tá louca... Esse cara pode ter alterado seu corpo de forma irreversível! Isso pode te matar!

- O meu homem jamais me trairia... Ele jamais faria algo que me machucasse...

Como uma sombra, Kanika acerta o rosto de Allen com um soco. Allen só vem um borrão passar diante de seus olhos. Calibretto se assusta e recebe um chute no peito que o manda janela afora e ele se segura no último instante para se salvar.

Allen caíra próximo as pistolas e imediatamente as pegou apontando pela sala a procura de Kanika. Uma silhueta sensual dançava pelas sombras.

- Belo poder você ganhou... Valeu a pena sacrificar sua humanidade?

- Não seja dramático... E sim, valeu a pena. Cada momento de dor... Cada momento em que a operação doía tanto que eu pedia pela morte... A mão firme e as palavras do Maskie me traziam de volta... "Não desista... Espere até ter o coração dos seus inimigos batendo nas suas mãos..." Eu decidi resistir e esperar!

Kanika ataca Allen novamente. Ele dispara suas pistolas, mas Kanika desvia de cada uma. Soca o rosto de Allen, chuta o estômago dele. Agarra-o pela camisa e o atira longe. Allen volta a atirar contra ela, mas ela se desvia das balas e arranca as armas das mãos dele. Em seguida, Kanika ergue Allen pelo pescoço.

- Sua hora chegou...

Allen segura o pulso de Kanika e chuta o rosto dela. Kanika voa para trás e cai de costas no chão. Allen está concentrando uma poderosa bola de fogo entre as mãos.

- Última chance, Kanika...

- Pra você!

- _**FIRE BOLT!**_

- Muito lento!

A bola de fogo explode criando um tremor pelo andar. Kanika já havia desviado dela e já estava golpeando Allen com um chute no rosto. As garras dela rasgavam a carne de Allen e suas presas cravam fundo no ombro dele. Calibretto sobe da janela em que tinha sido arremessado e vê o corpo imóvel de Allen.

- Não... Allen! - Ele corre em direção a Kanika que atira Allen contra ele. Bretto segura o amigo nos braços. - Não...

- Você tecnicamente não está vivo. Mas eu posso te desmantelar se quiser. Pra sentir que está indo encontrar seu amigo no além.

- Idiota... Vocês começaram essa guerra, não nós! Mas pode ter certeza... Nós vamos terminá-la!

Kanika dispara sobre Bretto e golpeia o peito dele. O soco dela empurra Bretto pra trás, mas ela sente a dor.

- Eu sou um pouco mais duro que o Allen, Kanika.

- E muito mais lento que ele... - Ela diz segurando o punho dolorido.

Allen se levanta de repente e segura o braço de Bretto.

- Eu cuido disso, amigão. Afinal, ela acha que meu pai matou os pais dela... É comigo que ela tem de lutar não é?

Kanika olha feio pra Allen. Ela fecha os dedos em um punho, com tanta força que suas mãos tremem. Ela range os dentes e parte pro ataque empurrando Allen pra longe de Bretto. Allen bloqueia os socos dela e contra ataca. Kanika recebe alguns socos e chutes e é golpeada no rosto caindo no chão. Ela logo se levanta e volta a tacar. Os dois se golpeavam mútuamente, rolando no chão, atirando-se nas paredes, esquivando e contra-atacando. Era uma dança mortal.

Kanika salta, segura Allen pelo ombro e com o impulso ela o atira contra a parede. Ele bate de costas e cai de joelhos no chão. Kanika se lança sobre ele, rugindo feito um leão com as garras e presas prontas pra dilacerá-lo e de repente, vê o que tinha aos pés dele.

- Allen! - Grita Calibretto.

Allen ergue a espada que estava caída no chão e a estende na direção de Kanika. O impulso e o peso de Kanika fazem o resto do trabalho. A lâmina atravessa o abdome dela saindo pelas costas. Ela olha atônita para Allen, cuspindo sangue e sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Allen remove a espada rapidamente para evitar mais dor e Kanika desfalece nos braços de Allen.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria que terminasse assim, Kanika...

- Eu te odeio... Eu... Ainda vou... Te matar... Allen...

- Meu pai não matou os seus pais...

- Eu sei o que eu vi... Essa espada... É uma réplica exata... Ou talvez seja a mesma espada... Que retalhou meus pais... Eu vi o rosto dele...

- Quando...?

- Semanas após a nossa visita... Ao Sanctum... Seu pai... Foi ao Cairo... E matou os meus pais... Eu vi o rosto... Eu vi o rosto... Nunca vou esquecer... O rosto...

- Não... Meus pais estavam mortos... Não podem ter sido eles...

Kanika fecha os olhos lentamente, desfalecendo nos braços de Allen.

- Não... Meus pais estavam mortos, Kanika... Não pode ter sido ele...

Mas Kanika já não respondia ou se movia. Allen repousa o corpo dela no chão e se levanta. Pega suas armas e sente a mão de Calibretto repousada em seu ombro.

- Você está bem, amigão? - O golem pergunta.

- Não. Eu não estou bem, cara... Como ela pode ter visto meu pai? Ele morreu não morreu? A gente tava lá...

Calibretto balança a cabeça que sim.

- O que isso significa? Será que alguém se passou pelo meu pai pra enganar a Kanika?

Shion estava caido de joelhos, sangrando aos pés de Yuzuriha que o observava com um olhar frio. Máscara da morte se levanta, seu corpo se contorce de formas humanamente impossíveis e começa a se curar.

- Merda isso dói... - Ele caminha até Shion, invoca um feitiço e segura o rosto de Shion com as duas mãos. - Eu vou precisar de mais energia! Pode me ajudar velho amigo?

Shion grita de dor, como se sentisse a vida ser drenada de seu corpo e passar para Máscara da Morte. Em outro lugar, Fate se defendia como podia das investidas de Millyah que a golpeava com seu bastão de cristal.

- Vamos! Levante-se! Você pode fazer melhor que isso!

Da sua bola de cristal, Ashta observava tudo com satisfação.

- Tantos bonequinhos se matando... Tanto sangue... A vida não fica melhor que isso... Oh, fica sim... Quando eu tiver os meus livros e me tornar a necromante arcana mais poderosa do planeta... Ahahahahaha...

Uma imagem aparece na bola de cristal de Ashta.

- Ashtaroshe! Como anda o plano? Já concluiu os obejtivos?

- Ai ai... Mas você é insistente, heim? - Ashta revira os olhos. - Por que não vai encher o saco de outro? Eu aviso quando concluir. Será que é tão difícil entender?

- Meus agentes estão esperando! Estão impacientes! Lembre-se de que isso deve ser resolvido antes do amanhecer! Se quiser que eu cumpra minha parte da barganha, é melhor que não falhe comigo, Ashtaroshe...

- Escuta, amiga... Você tá muito stressada. Vai tirar umas férias, curtir uma praia, se bronzear... Eu cuido das coisas por aqui...

- Não pense que confio em você por um segundo Ashtaroshe. Eu apenas confio no fato de que você quer muito o que eu tenho! E que você fará o que for preciso para obtê-lo. Agora, cumpra sua parte!

A imagem sombria da bola de cristal desaparece.

- Ninguém me dá ordens... E acho que a minha amiguinha vai ter de aprender isso... Da pior maneira possível... E depois que eu tiver o que quero... Agora, vejamos onde estão os agentes da vagabunda... Oh... - Ela diz admirando a imagem na bola de cristal - Estão muito perto... Agora vamos voltar a programação normal... Quem será o próximo a morrer...?

A imagem da bola de cristal muda para Máscara da Morte drenando a energia de Shion. Sem parar. Sem parar. E rindo alucinadamente. Até que ele sente um aperto no coração.

- Kanika...? Não pode ser... - Ele larga Shion no chão. - Não pode ser... Não pode ter acontecido nada a ela! Não!

Ele ergue Shion pelo colarinho, furioso e rosnando de ódio.

- Se alguma coisa aconteceu a ela...! Eu vou...!

- O que foi...? A vida de alguém que você ama... Está prestes a escapar por entre seus dedos? - Shion ironiza.

- Se algo acontecer a ela, eu vou usar a sua vida para trazê-la de volta!

Máscara da Morte continua a drenar energia de Shion.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim, o Mask ama ela de verdade. E ela amava o Mask de verdade. Eu acho que sou mesmo um sádico cruel... Mas logo eu revelo por que a Kanika acha que o Shura que matou o papis e a mamis dela. x.x

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Juh, eu sei que você se esforçou muito para criar a Kanika e ela realmente ficou muito boa. E eu vou fazer jus a todo o esforço que você dedicou nela tá?E isso vale pra todas as personagens que eu escolhi aqui. Eu não escolhi só essas poucas fichas por nada. Escolhi por serem realmente fantásticas e por ver que realmente, muita dedicação foi colocada nelas.

**Toriyama Hikari:** Sim... A Millyah vai ser um páreo duro pra Fate, Ju. Será que o Mask consegue trazer a Kani de volta? 'O.O'

**-Capítulo betado pela Black Scorpio no Nyx-**

Enfim. Gostaria de dizer que esta fic está sendo muito divertida de escrever, adorei as fichas de vocês meninas. Espero que ninguém tenha ficado chateado comigo por não ter a ficha escolhida. Mas, vamos ao recado. Illuminati Arcana, a primeira fic da Saga dos Arcanas está quase terminando. Mas depois dela (não sei quando) vai ter mais fic dando continuação a esta. Talvez eu aproveite mais fichas das que recebi. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos mais terão. Depende das idéias e tudo mais. Mas muitas revelações virão ainda.

Agora, vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo 18 - Vingança**

Máscara da Morte continuava a drenar a energia de Shion. Aos poucos Shion ia perdendo os sentidos, sua visão ia ficando mais embaçada e o ódio de Máscara da Morte apenas aumentava.

- Sua energia vital irá trazer minha Kanika de volta, desgraçado!

- Sinto muito... Máscara da Morte... Mas eu não tenho intenção alguma de ficar aqui esperando você me matar!

Uma explosão telecinética atira Máscara da Morte para longe. Máscara da Morte cai no chão, sangrando e com membros decepados ou quebrados. Era uma visão horrível. Shion se aproxima para averiguar. Máscara da Morte não se mexia. Tinha o olhar estarrecido encarando o nada. Yuzuriha ataca Shion pelas costas com a foice, mas Shion se protege com a barreira de Cristal.

- Você não vai mais profanar a imagem da mulher que eu amo...

Yuzuriha é atingida por fragmentos de estrelas e seu corpo explode e queima espontâneamente no ar. O grito de agonia era tão similar. Tão sufocante. Era como um flashback daquele momento novamente. Do momento em que ele se viu forçado a matar a mulher que ama com as próprias mãos.

Mas Shion não tem tempo de pensar naquilo. Ele precisa se apressar. Outros estão contando com ele. Shion se vira e caminha para a saída quando ouve um barulho atrás de si e uma silhueta imensa o encobre e começa a tomar forma. Shion olha para trás e vê Máscara da Morte crescendo, recriando membros, sua pele ficando negra como petróleo e uma jóia púrpura agourenta emanando aura sinistra em seu peito.

- Mas o que...?

- Oi colega... Achou que tinha se livrado de nós? Pois é... Eu descobri o poder total do Coração Negro... Legal né?

- Impossível!

Máscara da Morte ruge, iluminando seus olhos demôníacos com um brilho escarlate sinistro e de seu peito, uma horda de demônios avança contra Shion. O Illuminatus ergue sua Parede de Cristal para se proteger e bloqueia os demônios.

- Sua Parede de Cristal ridícula não vai protegê-lo, verme! - Diz Máscara da Morte com sua voz sinistra e cravando sua enorme garra na Parede de Cristal.

O corpo de Máscara da Morte parecia fluído e pegajoso. Como se sua consistência fosse de piche. Ele se movia como uma sombra, passando por baixo da Parede de Cristal e sua calda enroscando na perna de Shion. O Illuminatus é erguido no ar e golpeado com um soco que o atira no teto e depois de volta ao solo. Máscara da Morte pisa no chão e uma legião de demônios se ergue do solo se atirando contra Shion que dispara uma rajada de energia para se defender.

- Você não pode me vencer homenzinho... - Diz Máscara da Morte. - Agora, nós somos mais do que mera carne e sangue... Somos mais do que homem... Somos Legião... Pois somos muitos!

- Legião? A horda de demônios que Jesus expulsou do corpo de um homem?

- Sim... Agora... Prepare-se para morrer!

Máscara da Morte avança contra Shion erguendo-o pelo pescoço e enforcando-o.

- Dê-nos sua energia vital!

Demônios começam a saltar pra fora do corpo de Máscara da Morte e mordem Shion. As mordidas não causavam dor física, mas drenavam a energia dele aos poucos, da mesma forma que fizera antes. Shion estava morrendo. Sentia sua vida se esvaindo mais e mais. Shion usa novamente sua explosão telecinética, mas ele apenas consegue se desvencilhar dos demônios momentâneamente. As rajadas de energia parecem perfurar o corpo de Máscara da Morte, causando dor, mas não danos permanentes pois o corpo se refaz no mesmo instante. Shion está desesperado procurando uma forma de se livrar, mas não consegue. O aperto daquela garra negra era forte demais.

E Shion tem uma idéia repentina. Ele usa seus poderes telecinéticos para levitar a foice que Yuzuriha carregava e decepar o braço que o enforcava. A massa negra cai no chão e Shion salta pra longe de Máscara da Morte, tossindo. Aos poucos o braço decepado se move, funde-se novamente ao corpo e um novo braço cresce. Shion se levanta e ergue a foice. Sua energia etérea carrega e ilumina a lâmina.

- Vamos decidir isso, Máscara da Morte... Ou Legião... Quem quer que seja...

- Acha que seu brinquedo pode me ferir, homenzinho? Venha... Vamos dançar! Ahahahaha!

E uma legião de demônios voam novamente para cima de Shion. Shion concentra sua energia e cria uma esfera de luz dourada que começa a absorver os demônios.

- _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

- O que? - Máscara da Morte diz aturdido ao ver que a esfera de luz absorvia todos os demônios para o seu interior.

- Prepare-se pra morrer, Máscara da Morte!

Shion grita saltando em direção a Máscara da Morte e brandindo a foice.

Em outro andar, Allen e Calibretto correm por corredores com paredes de vidro, infestados de soldados. Allen descarregava suas pistolas contra eles e Calibretto transformara seu braço numa metralhadora. O corpo de Bretto também servia de escudo para proteger Allen.

- A Segurança está ficando mais apertada. Parece que estamos chegando ao fim da nossa jornada, amigão! - Allen grita abafado pelos sons de tiro.

- Parece que sim! - Bretto responde disparando contra os soldados de Gemini. - Mas estão nos atrasando demais!

- Hora de partir pro ataque então!

Allen remove mais um clipe vazio da sua arma. Está sem balas, então precisa ser criativo. Ele concentra magia de fogo nelas e começa a disparar minúsculas bolas de fogo que causam imensas explosões. Vidraças são estilhaçadas, fumaça prejudica a visibilidade dos soldados. Calibretto se atira sobre eles como uma locomotiva desgovernada, atirando-os através de paredes. Allen salta chutando um soldado através de uma vidraça e dentro de uma fonte. Ele dá um disparo de fogo da sua arma que atravessa três soldados, guarda as pistolas e soca um pela janela afora, que despenca 50 andares antes de atingir o concreto. Allen corre até uma porta e a derruba com um chute e grita para Calibretto.

- Por aqui, Bretto!

- Já estou indo! - O golem responde enquanto fuzila os soldados restantes.

- Limpa a sala, amigão. - Allen diz quando o golem o alcança.

- Pode deixar comigo. - Bretto atira uma granada dentro do salão que destrói todos os corpos lá dentro e os dois voltam a subir as escadas.

Alguns andares acima, Fate continuava no seu duelo contra Millyah. A Dimensão Arcana criava portais no ar e desaparecia por entre eles, reaparecendo de forma a atingir Fate desprevinida. Ferida e cansada como Fate estava, não conseguia reagir a tempo e continuava recebendo ataques e piorando sua condição.

As lâminas disparadas por Millyah também não eram melhores. Cada lâmina que Fate esquivava, por pouco não a atingia em um ponto vital e quando era esquivada, acabava encontrando um pequeno portal que a desviava na direção dela novamente. Era como estar cercada por uma horda de inimigos. Fate se desvencilhava das adagas com as espadas para ser laçada por uma corrente em seu pescoço.

Corrente que a puxa na direção de Millyah, que desfere chutes devastadores contra Fate. Fate cai no chão e sente o salto de Millyah algemando sua garganta e apertando ainda mais a corrente.

- Grite pra mim, vadiazinha... Implore e talvez eu a mate mais rápido... Ahahahaha!

Fate não conseguia falar e sua visão começava a embaçar. Os braços estavam pesados, mas ela imediatamente usa as espadas de energia para cortar a corrente e afastar Millyah que salta graciosamente pra trás, girando seu bastão.

- O que foi? Muito difícil pra você? Quer que eu te livre do seu sofrimento?

- Eu não quero nada de você... Obrigada...

- Hmm... Nervosa... Eu gosto disso numa presa!

Millyah atira uma adaga contra Fate. A adaga é cortada ao meio, mas a defesa de Fate é aberta e Millyah a atinge com uma estocada de seu bastão de cristal e a Illuminatus voa de costas na parede. Fate cospe sangue e evita mais um ataque do bastão que finca na parede. Fate chuta Millyah pra trás e se atira sobre ela, mas Millyah gira o bastão e Fate é tragada por um portal desaparecendo no ar e reaparecendo em outro lugar bem longe de onde Millyah estava.

- Como...? - Ela pergunta incrédula.

- O que está achando dos meus truquezinhos dimensionais? Divertidos não?

- Bem irritantes, pra falar a verdade...

Millyah dá um sorriso que Fate não entende até sentir a fisgada no ombro esquerdo. Uma adaga fincada em suas costas. Fate leva a mão a adaga e a arranca. A dor quase a faz gritar. O sorriso de Millyah é mais largo que seu bastão.

- Ah é tão divertido matar fracotes!

E Millyah parte pro ataque novamente.

Saga pega o objeto de cristal na mesa e se dirige ao elevador quando a porta de seu escritório é arrombada. Era Allen e Calibretto com suas pistolas.

- Indo a algum lugar? Você deve ser Saga Gemini, eu suponho?

- E você deve ser Allen Cross. Filho de Shura Cross.

- Bingo... Agora, eu quero ouvir uma coisa de você antes de meter um tiro na sua testa... Como eu posso trazer a Nicky ao normal?

Saga exibe o objeto cristálico que tinha na mão.

- Este é o Azoth... A essência vital dela. Uma chave para outra dimensão. Uma chave que me levará a Lemuria. A terra perdida dos primeiros magos e alquimistas. Os criadores da Pedra Filosofal.

Saga aponta para um visor que se acende no seu escritório.

- Vê isso? É a placa que os pais de Kanika encontraram no Egito. Não são hieróglifos, exatamente. São runas. De uma civilização antiga. Mais antiga do que qualquer outra. Conta parte de uma história sobre a ruína de Lemuria. Um grande cataclisma que levou Lemúria a devastação.

- Bela aula de história, mas não é o que eu queria ouvir. - Allen dispara a arma e a bola de fogo disparada desaparece num pequeno portal dimensional.

- Não seja rude. Não interrompa. Como eu ia dizendo, Lemúria desapareceu no cataclisma. Algo a ver com a Pedra Filosofal.

- Uma pedra que faz uma civilização inteira desaparecer e você quer brincar com ela? Você não é muito inteligente...

- Ao contrário. Eu sou um visionário. Veja o que eu criei aqui neste prédio. Uma dimensão inteira ligada a várias outras dimensões e lugares no _continuum_ espaço-tempo. Eu meramente olho para algo e vejo todo seu imenso potencial. A Pedra Filosofal causou catástrofe por ter sido mal-utilizada. Se bem utilizada, ela é fonte inesgotável de poder. Nas mãos certas, um pode se tornar deus.

- Deus é? Você é um maluco, sabia?

- A linha entre loucura e genialidade é tênue. E os mais simplórios realmente não a enxergam.

- Oh, eu enxergo muito bem. Enxergo que vou ter de tirar as respostas da sua cara esmurrada.

Do lado de fora do prédio o combate entre Aiolos e Dark se prolongava. Aiolos voava para o terraço onde um helicóptero esperava por Saga. Dark o perseguia concentrando relâmpagos nas mãos. Aiolos se desviava como podia, mas uma de suas asas metálicas é atingida. Aiolos faz o possível para cair sobre o terraço. O piloto do helicóptero o avista e saca uma pistola. Aiolos rapidamente dispara uma flecha de energia que o atravessa e explode o helicóptero.

- Ninguém foge hoje.

Aiolos é interrompindo por um relâmpago que o atinge e o manda pra longe. Dark está pairando sobre o terraço invocando uma bola de fogo imensa sobre sua cabeça. Aiolos arregala os olhos e arma seu arco. Ele dispara uma flecha dourada que atinge Dark e o lança pra dentro da bola de fogo que explode fazendo o prédio da Corporação Gemini tremer. O céu é iluminado e a população de Nova York se desespera sob o medo de um ataque terrorista.

Aiolos acreditava que Dark estava destruído, quando ele surge em meio a fumaça voando a uma velocidade incrível e atingindo Aiolos no rosto. Dark gira, suas asas com penas cortantes ferem o corpo de Aiolos e o atiram quase na borda do terraço.

Dark ergue Aiolos pelo pescoço e atira o arco dele longe.

- Já fez as pazes com seu criador? Eu preciso levar sua cabeça para outra pessoa.

- Sinto muito... Mas não tenho intenção de morrer ainda... - Aiolos dá um sorriso.

- Tolo... - Dark concentra ventos que giram ao redor de seu punho. - Adeus...

Aiolos toca o peito de Dark e dispara uma energia dourada com toda a força que atravessa o corpo do homunculus e o joga longe. Aiolos cai no chão, arfando e ferido. Sangrava muito pelo abdome. Estava perdendo a consciência.

- Você... - Ele ouve uma voz - Não deveria ter feito isso com o Dark... Ele era meu boneco favorito!

Aiolos vê a menina com roupas escuras e um visual lolita caminhando na direção dele com uma Adaga na mão.

Enquanto isso, Shion atacava Máscara da Morte com sua foice. Tentáculos de sombra e espinhos saíam do corpo de Máscara da Morte e perfuram o corpo de Shion. Máscara da Morte o puxa para perto de si.

- Valeu o esforço, otário... Mas eu ainda vou sugar sua energia... E usar pra reviver minha amada...

- Não... Vai não...

Shion finca a foice na jóia Coração Negro no peito de Máscara da Morte e a estilhaça. Máscara da Morte dá um grito inumano de desespero. Seu corpo inteiro treme e se debate. Shion sente cada fincada dos tentáculos atravessando seu corpo.

- O que... Você fez maldito?

- Essa... É a minha vingança, desgraçado...

Os tentáculos de Máscara da Morte se retraem arrancando-se do corpo de Shion e fazendo o sangue dele esvair. Shion cai de joelhos enquanto Máscara da Morte cambaleia para trás, com energia demoníaca vazando do seu peito. Seus gritos ecoando por toda a imensa torre. Ele se debate, tentando ajuntar as peças da jóia estilhaçada, mas suas mãos perdem a integridade. Aos poucos ele volta a seu tamanho normal e cai no chão como apenas um corpo enegrecido e morto.

Shion olha para o nada, mas sorrindo. Sentindo-se aliviado finalmente do fardo da vingança. Diante dos seus olhos ele vê uma imagem. A imagem pura de que se lembrava. Yuzuriha. A Yuzuriha que ele sempre quis ver desde o dia em que foi forçado a matá-la. Aquele era o sorriso que ele amava. O olhar que ele amava. Aquela era a Yuzuriha que ele amava.

- Oi...

- Yuzuriha... Eu consegui... Eu vinguei a sua morte...

- Eu sei querido...

- Eu... Estou morrendo agora?

Ela não responde.

- Se eu estiver, eu estarei do seu lado...

- Não deixe seus discípulos para trás. Eles ainda precisam de você.

Shion chora.

- Eu estou cansado, Yuzuriha... Eu sinto tanto sua falta... Eu não quero abandonar a luta. Mas não consigo mais... Eu te amo tanto... E não queria ter de matar você... Me perdoe...

- Você não me matou, querido... Máscara da Morte me matou... Você me salvou...

Yuzuriha se ajoelha diante de Shion e o olha no fundo dos olhos. Ela o beija e ele sente novamente o doce sabor dos seus lábios.

- Tem certeza de que deseja vir?

- Absoluta...

- Então... Vamos pra casa...

Yuzuriha desaparece da vista de Shion. O sangue dele se esvai e molha o assoalho. Shion cai no chão e fecha os olhos lentamente abraçando seus últimos momentos. Dando seus últimos suspiros. E ouvindo a voz de Yuzuriha sussurrando _"vamos pra casa, querido"_.

- Allen... Fate... Perdoem-me... Mas não posso mais ficar com vocês...

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Betado pela Black Scorpio no Nyx (A Juh! n.n)**

**Neko-sama (Como diz a Juh):** Parece que alguns personagens meus, vira e mexem acabam tendo uma pegada de Resident Evil né? XD

A "homenagem" é na verdade uma passagem da Bíblia. Legião era um demônio que Jesus expulsou de um homem para uma vara de porcos (Acho que usei o coletivo corretamente... o.o). Ele tinha esse nome, por que... Bem, eram muitos... Essa frase é como ele se apresentou pra Jesus... XP

Então, foi o pimentel que saiu por aí "homenageando" os outros... u.u

**Toriyama Hikari:** Saga deve ser um novo Forest Gump... Gosta de uma história né Ju? XD

Qual será o fate da Fate? O.O

Trocadilho cretino contado. Vamos ao capítulo.

**Sugestão de música pra este capítulo - Honest Eye da banda Black Tide** (Essa música Kick-ass! O.O)

**Capítulo 19 - Faces ocultas...**

Ashta dá passos lentos na direção de Aiolos, empunhando sua adaga e olhando-o com desprezo quase palpável, mas os lábios contorcidos em um tipo doentio de satisfação. Aiolos estava ferido e quase sem forças para reagir.

- Você me deve um Dark... Aquele era meu boneco favorito e você o destruiu... Agora, me deve outro...

- Quem... Quem é você?

- Eu? Muito em breve, serei a deusa da Necromancia... E você será meu novo brinquedo!

Allen ainda apontava as armas para Saga. Saga parecia totalmente indiferente a elas. Ou a ele. Ou ao imenso golem ao lado dele.

- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não devolver isso, cara...

- Sinto muito, mas eu não tenho a menor intenção de devolver isto. Não entende o que é "isto" não é? É a chave para encontrar a fonte da imortalidade. Vale mais do que qualquer tesouro do mundo...

- Eu tô me lixando pros seus planos infalíveis! Só sei que "isso" vale a vida da Nicky e eu quero de volta!

- Allen! Cuidado! - Grita Calibretto.

Allen se atira pra cima de Saga, furioso e inflamando os punhos. Gritando de fúria e os olhos injetados da mesma. Saga apenas ergue um dedo pra frente, liberando uma energia que Allen nunca sentiu antes, mas forte o suficiente para mandá-lo voando contra uma parede. Allen cai no chão com o corpo todo dolorido.

Saga caminha até sua mesa e se serve de um copo de Whisky. Que ele beberica lentamente.

- Eu suponho que você não me deixará sair daqui com este Azoth, então, eu terei de matá-lo.

- Gente melhor já tentou cara... - Allen saca a espada das costas. - Não vai ser um almofadinha de terno como você que vai conseguir...

Saga sorve o restante do Whisky e atira o copo na direção de Allen. Allen repele o copo com a espada e Saga surge diante dele, desarmando-o e segurando-o pelo pescoço.

- Eu nem vi ele se mover!

- Allen!

Saga joga Allen na direção de Calibretto que segura o amigo e é atingido por um soco de Saga pelas costas. Saga faz um movimento com as mãos e um portal em forma de triângulo surge diante dos dois.

- Passeiem um pouco por outra dimensão... _**GOLDEN TRIANGLE!**_

Allen e Calibretto sentem seus corpos sendo tragados por uma torrente e viajando a uma velocidade incrível através do tempo e do espaço. E de repente, eles caem de uma imensa altura de encontro ao chão.

- Eu poderia ter mandado vocês para um passado distante, mas quem poderia dizer quais as implicações da sua viagem no futuro? Efeitos Borboleta são coisas com as quais eu não brinco. Contudo, eu posso mandá-los definitivamente para outra dimensão. O que acham?

Allen rastejava até sua espada, quando Saga surge diante dele e o ergue pelo pescoço.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? Eu sou o Arcana mais poderoso que você já enfrentou ou enfrentará na sua vida... Você não pode vencer...

- Esqueceu de mim? - Diz Calibretto dirigindo seu punho na direção de Saga quando este desaparece.

- Você também não é tão inteligente.

Saga desaparece e o soco de Calibretto atinge Allen. O amigo vai ao chão todo dolorido.

- Allen! - Bretto olha para o amigo caído e corre na direção dele - Seu maldito!

Em outro andar, mais abaixo, Fate continuava o seu duelo com Millyah. Millyah ataca Fate com seu bastão de cristal. Fate salta pro ar, mas tem seu pé enroscado por uma corrente. Ela é puxada e atirada contra o chão. Millyah a ergue pelos cabelos e enrosca uma corrente no pescoço de Fate.

- Vamos... Respire... Não consegue? Ahahaha!

Usando sua força, Fate atira Millyah pra frente e tenta fincar a espada nela enquanto a outra está caída no chão. Mas Millyah desaparece diante de seus olhos. Fate é atingida por cima por um chute de Millyah que pressiona o rosto dela no solo. As espadas de Fate caem de suas mãos e rolam pelo chão para longe dela.

- Presa patética... Hora de morrer...

Fate acessa o arsenal que carregou da Mansão de Caled. Um Chakram surge da jóia em sua pulseira. Ela brande a arma, a atira contra uma pilastra e o Chakram ricocheteia na direção do rosto de Millyah. A dimensão arcana cai atordoada no chão e Fate corre atrás de suas espadas.

Millyah se levanta furiosa, com um corte feio na face esquerda e contendo as lágrimas de ódio em seus olhos.

- Maldita! Se isso deixar uma cicatriz no meu rosto eu vou arrancar sua cabeça!

Vários pequenos portais surgem ao redor do ambiente. Millyah faz um movimento com as mãos criando um portal de onde várias adagas levitam pra fora. Fate prepara as espadas de energia.

- Vamos ver como você se sai agora...

E com um movimento, as adagas voam pra dentro dos portais, ressurgindo em outros, totalmente a esmo. Fate bloqueia os que consegue, os que é capaz de ver e antecipar. Mas muitos a ferem, cortam ou perfuram sua carne. Millyah aproveita a distração para acertá-la com seu bastão de cristal. Fate vai ao chão, rolando e espirrando sangue pelo assoalho. Millyah sorri de satisfação.

Ela caminha lentamente até Fate e a vira com um chute. Arma seu bastão de cristal e prepara-se pra fincá-lo no peito de Fate. Fate reage, chutando o rosto de Millyah e se levantando num salto pra trás, colocando-se de pé.

- Não me subestime... Eu ainda não estou vencida...

- Não? Olha pra você garota! Mal se aguenta em pé! Quanto sangue você perdeu? Tá vendo todas estas manchas pelo chão e pelas paredes? São suas.

Fate se coloca de pé, usando toda sua força restante e se prepara pro combate. Millyah dá um sorriso de descaso.

- Certo. O funeral é seu...

E Millyah é surpreendida. Fate atira as adagas de Caled pra todos os lados. Os portais. Ela estava mirando nos portais e a surpresa de Millyah impossibilitou-a de fechá-los a tempo. As adagas já estavam surgindo a esmo dos diferentes portais que a Dimensão Arcana havia aberto e o feitiço literalmente se voltou contra o feiticeiro. Foi Millyah que agora estava sendo ferida por todos os lados por adagas. Por mais que ela tentasse se esquivar ou defender, uma sempre a atingia. Seu feitiço era perfeito. Os portais eram abertos de forma que um sempre estivesse apontado para outro e todos intercalados. Millyah cai no chão com várias adagas fincadas nas costas. Cuspindo sangue e aterrorizada com a situação em que se encontrava agora. Mas a batalha ainda não estava perdida. Fate ainda estava tão ferida quanto ela ou pior. Ela ainda podia vencer essa batalha. Primeiro, fechar os portais. Depois, acabar com a maldita.

Agora precisava usar sua magia de forma mais inteligente. Fate era só uma Espada Arcana. A base do mundo da magia. Millyah avança contra Fate. Seu bastão de cristal encontra uma das lâminas de energia. A outra lâmina avança contra ela. Millyah salta para se esquivar, deixando uma corrente cair solta no braço de Fate e puxando-a, ela imobilizara aquele braço.

- Solte a espada, ou quebrarei seu braço!

- Ameaça vazia! - Fate intensifica a potencia da espada e corta a corrente. Uma adaga voa de encontro ao seu rosto que ela evita no último instante, saindo com um simples arranhão na face esquerda.

Millyah energiza seu bastão de cristal. Fate intensifica a energia das lâminas.

No telhado da imensa Gemini Tower, Ashta abre um livro imenso que levita no ar. Aiolos ainda estava esgotado e incapaz de agir. Ashta recita um encantamento que prende ele por tentáculos de sombra.

- Eu não deveria estar me preocupando com você, agora. Mas já que você se recusa a morrer e destruiu meu boneco favorito, eu não tenho escolha... Cuidarei de você... Agora!

Os gritos de dor de Aiolos ecoam pelo ar, sem ninguém além de Ashta para ouví-los. Ela apenas dá um sorriso sádico.

- Música para os ouvidos... Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Na sala de Saga, Allen ainda tentava lutar contra o presidente da Corporação Gemini, mas o poder de Saga era sem igual. Allen nunca lutara com alguém tão forte e poderoso. Seus ataques era inúteis contra Saga. Seus socos e chutes pareciam atravessar Saga como se ele fosse feito de ar. Allen podia ver perfeitamente que o corpo dele perdia a consistência por alguns segundos e logo recobrava a integridade. Seria algum poder específico da magia dimensional?

Allen tem seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo soco de Saga que o atira para o alto. Com um movimento Saga toca o chão e cria um pequeno portal com uma imensa gravidade que puxa Allen de volta pro solo. Quando Allen bate no chão, Saga faz o portal desaparecer e o jovem Illuminati bate de costas no mármore frio. Em seguida, Saga concentra energia em sua mão direita e com ela, ele atira Allen longe.

Calibretto estava caído num canto, com o corpo danificado. Não conseguia se mover. Seu sistema de auto-reparos trabalhava acima da capacidade máxima, mas os golpes de Saga o danificaram terrivelmente. Saga pisa na cabeça de Allen e tranquilamente acende um cigarro.

- Já pretende desistir?

- Ahahahah... Tá brincando? Eu tô só começando...

Allen toca o chão e invoca magia para aquecer o mármore até pegar fogo e explodir. Saga é arrebatado para o alto, Allen reúne suas últimas forças, se levanta e concentra seu poder no braço metálico. Allen sorri e libera todo o poder do fogo contido em seu interior.

Um pilar de fogo atinge Saga, explode o teto e o chão atravessando andares e chega a alcançar o exterior da Gemini Tower. Ashta se assusta e por um instante, perde controle sobre a magia que prendia Aiolos. O Illuminatus se levanta e desfere um soco no rosto de Ashta. Os dois rolam pelo chão até Aiolos parar sobre ela, segurando-a pelo pescoço com uma mão e armando o punho com a outra. Ashta sorri com o lábio ferido e Aiolos olha pra baixo. A adaga que ela segurava estava brilhando fincada em seu peito.

Ashta empurra Aiolos de lado, se levanta e chuta o rosto dele.

- Verme... Não devia ter me desafiado... Eu me divertirei bastante dissecando seu corpo...

Enquanto isso, Fate e Millyah continuavam lutando quando a explosão de fogo de Allen arrebenta o teto e passa direto pelo chão quase esturricando as duas que saltam para lados distintos. Fate identifica a fonte do ataque imediatamente e por isso não se distrai. Se atira por sobre o buraco brandindo as espadas e ataca Millyah que defende com seu bastão. As duas passam a trocar golpes, um atrás do outro.

As duas estavam exaustas. Esgotadas. E mal se aguentavam de pé. Fate foi a primeira a fraquejar e cair de joelhos. Millyah sorri triunfante. Fate não tem escolha. Embora aquilo possa esgotar suas energias, ela precisa tentar. Uniu as espadas numa única e imensa lâmina de energia que assusta Millyah.

- Maldita... Quanto poder ainda tem?

- Não muito, mas o suficiente para acabar com você...

- Hunf! Veremos! É melhor não pagar a língua garotinha!

_"Vou usar __a __ minha magia dimensional de Banimento... Mandarei esta vadia para o inferno... Literalmente... Cada molécula do corpo dela será separada das demais enquanto ela viaja na velocidade da luz para dentro de um Buraco Negro! Sim! É a forma com a qual eu a matarei!"_

As palavras ecoam pela mente de Millyah. Ela concentra a magia no bastão de cristal. Millyah gira o bastão de cristal, formando um círculo com runas que aparecem aos poucos ao redor do círculo. Os olhos dela brilham e ela invoca o nome da magia.

- _**ANOTHER DIMENSION!**_

- Módulo supremo da Espada Arcana... _**RIOT ZAMBER - CALAMITY!**_

Fate move sua espada, criando uma onda de energia destrutiva que é sugada pelo buraco negro criado por Millyah, resultando numa poderosa reação em cadeia que explode com uma fúria avassaladora. A onda de choque se ergue para os andares acima cujas fundações começam a trincar.

- Que poder é este! Não pode ser o simples poder de uma Espada Arcana!

A onda de choque crescia mais e mais e aos poucos ia engolindo as duas. Até que uma explosão violenta envia cada uma para um lado. Millyah voa pra fora do prédio através de uma vidraça e cai. Seus gritos ecoam pelo ar, logo desaparecendo na noite.

A Gemini Tower treme. Aos poucos ela começa a ruir e vem abaixo. Nova York é acordada no meio da noite por estrondos, fumaça e um arranha-céu que despenca no chão. A última coisa de que Allen se lembra, é de que estava caindo entre os escombros do prédio. Ele abre os olhos e encontra-se deitado no asfalto, diante das ruínas da Gemini Tower.

- Mas que mer... Eu sobrevivi a destruição de um Arranha-céu?

- Você é bom, mas nem tanto. - Diz Fate. - Mu nos teletransportou em segurança...

- Shion? Aiolos? Bretto? - Allen se levanta de súbito.

- O senhor Shion e o mestre Aiolos estão desaparecidos... O Bretto está ali...

Fate aponta para o Golem que terminava de se auto-reparar (Embora não estivesse no seu melhor ainda). Eles se levantam.

- Eu creio que o Mestre Shion não sobreviveu... Aiolos eu não faço idéia... - Diz Mu. - Mas o cenário não indica que eles tenham... - Mu não ousa completar.

- Merda... Será que sobreviveram? Não pode ser que eles morreram! Eu não vou poder salvar ninguém nunca? - Allen soca o asfalto. - Espere! Mu, e a Nicky?

- Não se preocupe. Ela está segura... Eu a levei para o Mestre Ancião, Mestre Dohko e voltei o mais rápido que pude...

Fate se levanta.

- Foi culpa minha... Meu ataque ao se chocar com a magia de Millyah criou uma explosão que trouxe o prédio abaixo...

- Não adianta brincar do "jogo da culpa" agora, Fate... Temos de buscar o Shion e o Aiolos... Quanto aos canalhas da Gemini... Eu espero que tenham morrido todos...

E de repente, um clarão ilumina a noite. Saga, intacto em seu terno Armani flutua no ar, descendo até o solo. Ele ajeita a lapela do terno e atira o cigarro no chão. Todos olham tensos pra ele, esperando um ataque a qualquer instante. Allen cerra os punhos.

- O desgraçado sobreviveu... Quanto poder esse maldito tem? Ele não tem um arranhão!

- É por isto que eu sou o único digno de adquir o poder supremo da Pedra Filosofal. Eu me excedi acima de toda a humanidade medíocre e até mesmo acima dos Arcanas... Eu... Sou... Deus...

- Você tem um conceito muito deturpado de divindade, Saga! - Grita Mu.

- Ora, vejam só... Se não é Mu... Eu acho que devo agradecê-lo. Afinal, foram suas descobertas que me permitiram descobrir a chave do poder supremo...

- Você quer dizer, graças a sua violação da minha mente, seu desgraçado!

- Pura semântica. Se você fosse mais poderoso e não um bebê chorão, teria sido capaz de proteger sua mente...

Mu se irrita e se prepara pra lutar. Allen o detém.

- Mantenha a calma cara... Vamos lutar todos juntos... Nem esse canalha pode com todos nós ao mesmo tempo!

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor eu chamar reforços...

Saga começa a concentrar energia com os braços cruzados diante dos olhos. A terra treme, pequenos destroços flutuam no ar e quando Saga abre os braços, ele libera um grito irracional de dor. Saga cai de joelhos e de repente, os Illuminati vêem um braço brotar do peito de Saga.

_"Livre enfim!"_, eles ouvem as palavras ecoarem em suas mentes. _"Muito bem Saga... Você obedece seu mestre direitinho..."_

- Sim... Eu obedeço... Irmão...

- Mas que diabo é aquilo?

Aos poucos o braço continua a rastejar pra fora do corpo de Saga, revelando um ombro e cabelos brancos. E logo em seguida, um rosto de aparência insana. Saga se contorce de dor até que aquele corpo continua a sair de dentro dele. E aos poucos sair por completo. O corpo estava nu, mas logo um terno branco cobre seu corpo. O terno era idêntico ao de Saga, exceto pela cor. As cores eram opostas. A gravata de Saga era azul, a do outro era vermelha. Como opostos que se atraem, os dois se colocam de pé. Como cópias um do outro. Como... Irmãos gêmeos...

- Muito bem, Saga... Você nunca me decepciona... Hihiheheheahahahaha!

- Sim, Kanon... Eu obedeço...

Saga parecia robótico. Talvez fosse apenas o cansaço, mas aquele Saga imperativo e austero que Allen enfrentara desaparecera. Aquele era um Saga mais parecido com um cão domesticado. O total oposto do tal Kanon que parecia uma versão satânica do Coringa, sorrindo e cercado de energia mística.

- Vamos começar, ovelhinhas? - Kanon exibe um sorriso sádico.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Reviews?

Só a da Ju dessa vez... XD

**Toriyama Hikari: **Será que eles vão dar conta de Saga e Kanon? O que se sucederá nessa luta emocionante que nunca acaba? Hora de matar curiosidade! O.O

**Beta reading: Black Scorpio no Juh! XD**

**Capítulo 20 - Queda de Gemini**

**Música de Sugestão totalmente a cara de Saga e Kanon nessa fic:**

**Bullet for my Valentine - Pleasure and Pain**

Aquela era cena mais bizarra que Allen já tinha visto. E ele já tinha visto coisas muito bizarras na sua vida de aventureiro/mago/alquimista. Um homem, idêntico a Saga, brotou do peito dele. Alen teve de se esforçar para não vomitar. Aquilo era outro poder do Dimensão Arcana? Quão poderoso é o Dimensão Arcana?

- Saga... - Diz o tal que se chama de Kanon - Mate-os...

- Sim, irmão... - Diz o automático Saga.

Saga e Kanon avançam sobre Allen e Fate que se preparam pro combate. As espadas de Fate e os socos de Allen passam por Saga e Kanon como se atingisse nada além de ar. Os dois são golpeados por socos e jogados um contra o outro. Calibretto transforma seu braço em metralhadora e dispara contra os gêmeos, mas as balas também não atingem os dois. Mu observa atônito aqueles dois "irmãos" lutando como uma única força da natureza e começa a recitar um encantamento.

Allen estava desarmado. Perdera as armas e a espada durante a destruição do prédio. Agora só tinha o poder do seu braço magitek e seus próprios poderes de Mágica Arcana. Enquanto isso, Polícia, Corpo de Bombeiros e paramédicos chegam ao local. Mas tudo que estes "humanos comuns" encontram é destruição sem precendentes e um grupo de malucos lutando no meio da rua.

Kanon agarra Calibretto pela cabeça, sai correndo e empurrando-o contra as viaturas. Quando o imenso Golem se choca contra o carro, o mesmo explode e Saga salta pro alto evitando as chamas. Calibretto sai em meio as chamas, aterrorizando os policiais que apontavam armas pra ele. De repente, todos começam a atirar em Calibretto, mas sem sequer arranhá-lo.

- Com licença, oficial... Mas vocês deveriam sair daqui. É perigoso.

E Calibretto se lança pra batalha. Mu finaliza seu feitiço. Uma enorme barreira cúbica de cristal envolve os heróis por uma distância de quarteirões.

- Não podemos deixar Saga fugir. Esta luta deve acabar agora ou estaremos perdidos! - Murmura Mu, exausto. - Se ao menos eu estivesse mais forte... Mas as torturas de Saga me exauriram...

- Maldito! - Allen soca o chão, fazendo uma onda de fogo percorrer o chão na direção de Saga que realiza um feitiço, dobrando o espaço e fazendo as chamas desaparecerem em pleno ar. A onda de fogo ressurge a direita de Allen, atingindo-o com uma explosão que teria matado-o se não fosse pelo seu braço alquímico que absorveu parte do impacto.

Ainda assim, Allen rolara no chão, ferido e praticamente incapacitado de lutar. Fate tentava lutar contra Kanon, mas cada vez que ela tentava cortá-lo com sua espada, a lâmina passava por ele como se ele fosse uma alma. Seria ele apenas uma alma? Saga parecia ser capaz de evitar seus ataques da mesma forma. Duas almas? Pareciam bem corpóreos pra ela. Pelo menos até o instante em que estavam pra ser atacados.

Se deslocavam a uma velocidade absurda.

- Nenhum de vocês se colocará no meu caminho para alcançar o poder Infinito! Hihihihehehehahahaha! - Kanon ergue Fate pelo pescoço e a bombardeia com magia, fazendo-a gritar de agonia.

- Fate! Solta ela! - Allen reúne suas forças e ataca Kanon, mas Saga bloqueia seu caminho com um soco tão forte no estômago que o Illuminatus voa contra um prédio.

Saga estala os dedos e vários feixes de luz sccionam o chão, formando uma grade luminosa. De repente, Allen olha pra baixo e vê um universo inteiro no lugar do chão. O prédio e tudo dentro da área seccionada começa a desaparecer aos poucos e Allen novamente esmurra o chão, causando uma explosão enorme que o atira pra fora da armadilha.

- Seu maldito... Acha que vai ser fácil me matar é? Me dá aquela coisa que você tirou da Nicky!

Allen desfere um soco em Saga, que segura o punho dele e começa a contra-golpear. Allen sente uma dor aguda na costela. Será que quebrou? Não era hora de pensar nisso, mas sim de lutar! Seu soco atravessa Saga novamente. E de repente, Saga e Kanon saltam pra perto um do outro e unem suas mãos. Eles estendem as mãos unidas para os Illuminati e causam uma explosão de energia imensa que os varre pra trás. Os três batem contra a Parede de Cristal e os gêmeos só agora parecem ter se dado conta dela. Eles imediatamente voltam seus olhos para o Mu.

- Isso é Obra sua, não é? - Diz Kanon com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Isso mesmo. Você não vai fugir desta vez, Saga! Ou Kanon! Seja lá quem for! A Parede de Cristal vai impedí-lo até mesmo de abrir portais pra fora daqui!

- Tolo! Tudo que você fez foi prender seus amigos aqui comigo! Quem está sem rota de fuga são eles!

Kanon concentra energia nas mãos e dispara contra Mu. Mas a energia reflete na Parede de Cristal e volta pra Kanon. Saga e Kanon são quase explodidos pelo próprio ataque, embora a Parede de Cristal tenha quase ruído. Do alto de prédios perto dali, um grupo de figuras misteriosas em capas e capuzes observa a luta e os clarões de energia emanados pelos Arcanas.

- Devemos ir?

- Não. Deixem que se matem. Quem quer que vença, no fim, estará tão fraco que não conseguirá sequer resistir a nós.

- Sim. Que se matem. No fim, nós clamamos o troféu.

Allen e Fate voam contra a Parede de Cristal mais uma vez. Ela oscila. Quase cede com o poder de Saga e Kanon. Os dois ao mesmo tempo, atacam os dois Illuminati com um soco no estômago.

- Não conseguimos lutar com ele! É poderoso demais... - Diz Fate de joelhos.

- Eu não me importo quão fortes sejam! - Diz Allen. - Nós podemos vencer!

Kanon pisa na cabeça de Allen.

- Fique aí onde é seu lugar, moleque! Arrogante e cabeça-dura como seu pai! Por isso ele está morto! E pelo visto não deu bom-senso ao filho!

- Não fala do meu pai, desgraçado!

Allen se levanta com toda sua força e ataca Kanon. Mas seu golpe é novamente ineficaz.

- Idiota! Você não pode tocar o que não está no mesmo plano de existência que você!

Fate avança contra Saga. Suas espadas e não tocavam Saga. E desta vez ele estava esquivando. Será que estava apenas subestimando-a? Ou ele não podia mais usar o truque do fantasma? Saga segura o braço de Fate e atira-a para o alto. Kanon desaparece da vista de Allen e reaparece no ar, socando Fate com as duas mãos e atirando-a de volta ao chão. Kanon cai com os dois pés sobre as costas dela, fazendo-a gritar. As espadas de Fate se arrastam pelo chão. Kanon a segura pelo pescoço. Estava inconsciente.

- Hunf... Lixo... Hora de morrer...

- Solta ela! - Calibretto se joga sobre os dois, mas Saga o repele com uma rajada de energia que o joga pra trás, tão forte que os braços e pernas de Bretto são danificados ou até mesmo quebrados.

- Não! Bretto! Seu desgraçado! - Allen se desespera.

- Foram vocês que decidiram desafiar deus. O que pensaram que deus fosse fazer? Deixá-los se rebelar? Deus tem a obrigação de pisá-los como as formigas que são.

- Deus? Você não é deus... Você é só uma aberração... Uma maldita aberração!

- Aberração? Eu transcendi a própria morte. Que outro ser humano pode dizer o mesmo? Desde que eu era um garoto, eu tenho usado meu poder mental pra levar meu querido irmão a loucura. Levar todos ao meu redor a cometer maldades.

Allen cerra os punhos.

- Mas, às vezes nossos cãezinhos de estimação nos mordem. - Ele se volta para o apático Saga. - Mas invés de sacrificá-los, eu, como o deus benevolente que sou o perdoei... Afinal, mesmo que ele tenha matado meu corpo, eu ainda consegui passar minha essência para ele, até que ele me recompense...

- História muito tocante, mas o que isso tem a ver com a Nicky?

- Tem tudo a ver com ela, idiota! Ela é a chave para o Legado dos Lemurianos! A Pedra Filosofal! Somente com ela eu poderei voltar a ter um corpo só meu!

Allen pega uma das espadas de Fate e ativa.

- Eu já to cansado dessa Pedra Filosofal. Nem sei se essa merda existe. Mas já estou de saco cheio dela. E agora, eu vou matar vocês dois.

Allen passa a espada para a mão esquerda, deixando a alquímica livre. Kanon sorri com descaso olhando pra ele.

- Que patético. Você mal se aguenta de pé... Será que não entendeu ainda que não poderá me vencer nunca?

- Eu discordo... Eu ainda tenho alguns truques na manga. E eu garanto que este será o último ataque...

- Tolo, arrogante. Saga, elimine este verme...

- Sim, meu irmão...

O braço mecânico de Allen começa a brilhar. Saga e Kanon partem para cima um do outro. Allen ataca com a espada de Fate, que passa através de Saga sem ferí-lo. Mas sua intenção não era atacar Saga com a espada. A espada voa da mão de Allen para o alto. A forma incorpórea de Saga oscila e o próximo ataque de Allen vem logo em seguida. Um soco devastador no rosto de Saga que o atira longe.

Saga se choca contra um prédio que vem abaixo. Kanon, sem entender como o irmão pode ter sido atingido, larga Fate olhando atônito para Allen. Fate salta para o ar, pega sua espada e desce sobre Kanon, cortando-o ao meio.

- Im... possível... - Ele sussurra num esguicho de sangue voando por todo lado.

O corpo de Kanon começa a se arrastar pelo chão, na direção de onde Saga está soterrado. Fate pega sua segunda espada e a ativa. Une as duas e pisa em Kanon.

- Nem pensar... - Riot Zamber... _**CALAMITY!**_

Fate golpeia Kanon com toda força, liberando uma onda de energia que o transforma em poeira. Allen cambaleia até ela e cai nos braços dela. Mu cede a Parede de Cristal e suspira aliviado.

- Allen... Você está bem?

- Estou... Eu vou ficar legal... Mas o Bretto...

- Vamos consertar ele. Ele já passou por coisa pior...

Allen acena com a cabeça.

- Mas, Allen... Como conseguiu acertar o Saga?

- O Kanon falou que eles não estavam no mesmo plano de existência que a gente. Ele não tava pagando de deus. Ele estava falando literalmente. Eles se transportavam pra outra dimensão quando íamos atacar eles e voltavam quando queriam nos ferir...

- Tá, mas desta vez, parece que eles poderiam ter usado este truque mas não usaram...

- Foi o meu braço...

Allen exibe o braço alquímico brilhando.

- Não importa que tipo de magia, elas sempre deixam um rastro. Até mesmo a toda poderosa Magia Dimensional... Uma energia que meu braço pode absorver e cancelar o feitiço que mantinha eles na outra dimensão...

- Genial, Allen... - Diz Mu. Vocês são realmente Arcanas incríveis...

Allen dá um soco no rosto de Mu.

- Desgraçado! Por sua culpa a Nicky tá daquele jeito!

- Allen! Ele é um dos nossos! Não podemos nos descontrolar!

- Não vem com essa! Ele envolveu a Nicky nessa merda! Agora ela... Ela... Essa não! Fate! Você destruiu aquela coisa que os gêmeos tiraram da Nicky?

Fate arregala os olhos.

- Essa não... Eu não faço idéia... Se estava com o Kanon...

- Droga!

Allen corre na direção da pilha de escombros onde Saga estava soterrado. Ele começa a remover os destroços até encontrar o corpo imóvel de Saga. Ele revira o paletó do terno até encontrar o objeto de Cristal e suspira aliviado.

- O negócio ainda tá inteiro... Graças a...

Uma explosão de energia atira Allen longe. O objeto de cristal cai no chão e se arrasta pra longe. Allen se levanta atordoado. Saga estava levitando no ar dentro de um pilar de energia que se ergue do chão até os céus. A alma de Kanon pairava como um parasita agarrado ao corpo do irmão. Agora que Mu nota a multidão de pessoas nas ruas olhando embasbacadas para a luta. Ele não deveria ter baixado a barreira de cristal. Agora ele não teria mais forças pra erguer outra e aquelas pessoas estão em perigo!

- Vã embora daqui! - Grita Mu. - É perigoso! Vão embora!

_"AHAHAHAHAHA! Não há pra onde correr! Não há pra onde fugir, Mu! Preparem-se pra morrer! **OUTRA DIMENSÃO!**_"

O céu escurece, as nuvens se amontoam e começam a trovejar e um buraco surge no céu.

_"ADEUS VERMES!"_

As pessoas começam a fugir em pânico quando uma imensa força gravitacional começa a sugar tudo para o centro do buraco no céu. Fate segura num poste e Allen na não dela. Mu começa a levitar no ar e usa todo o poder de sua telecinése pra resistir a atração.

_"Eu farei qualquer coisa para alcançar a imortalidade! Inclusive destruir essa cidade inteira! Qualquer coisa!"_

- Merda! - Grita Allen. - Esse desgraçado é poderoso demais! Assim, seremos todos tragados pra sabe-se Deus onde!

- Allen! Precisamos atingí-lo com alguma coisa! Interromper o feitiço!

- Estou esgotado! Eu poderia atingir ele com um feitiço de fogo!

- Pensa em alguma coisa! Ou vamos ser mortos! Rápido, Allen!

Allen olha para seu braço alquímico brilhando. A energia da magia dimensional que ele absorveu. Ainda está pulsando armazenada no braço.

- Já sei, Fate! Segure-se!

- Allen! Estou escorregando! O que for fazer, faça rápido!

A mão de Fate escorrega e ambos começam a serem tragados junto com centenas de pessoas para o Buraco Negro. Mu tentava usar sua telecinése pra impedir os dois de serem absorvidos pela outra dimensão, mas dividir seu poder em três estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Allen concentra a energia no seu braço direito para um único disparo.

- Isso foi o que eu absorvi deles? Tanta energia de um feitiço?

- Allen! Buraco Negro sugando a gente!

- Foi mal! - Allen faz sinal de arma para Saga/Kanon. - Ei babaca!

_"AHAHAHAHA! Persistente até o fim não é? POIS BEM! MORRAM PERSEVERANDO!"_

- Bang... Você tá morto...

Allen dispara a energia dimensional concentrada, que atinge o peito de Saga/Kanon com potencia máxima. Saga/Kanon foi atirado para cima, sendo tragado pelo portal dimensional enquanto, Allen e Fate são atirados com velocidade máxima de volta ao solo. E uma chuva de pessoas, veículos e tudo mais que estava sendo tragado pelo poder gravitacional do Buraco Negro cai sobre as ruas de Nova York. Pessoas morrem. Pessoas se ferem. Muitas propriedades destruídas e pânico instaurado por todos os lados.

Allen e Fate se levantam, lutando contra a dor e o cansaço e correm na direção de Calibretto. Mu se teletransporta para perto deles.

- Como ele está?

- Kiki vai consertar ele... O cristal da Nicky!

Mu exibe-o para Allen.

- Eu tomei o cuidado de pegar isso... - Mu coloca o cristal nas mãos de Allen.

- Obrigado... Ela vai voltar pra gente... Ela vai voltar pra mim...

- Vai. Vamos descobrir uma forma de recolocar o Azoth no corpo dela. - Diz Fate.

_"Ahahaha... Adoro decepcionar pessoas tão esperançosas..."_

Uma explosão de energia atinge os Illuminati derrubando-os no chão. O cristal é lançado ao ar e Allen olha impotente enquanto ele se dirigia ao chão, prestes a ser estilhaçado, pra no fim, vê-lo caindo seguramente nas mãos de Ashta.

- Oie! - Ela acena, sorrindo. - Meninos levados! Eu precisava disso aqui... Sem isso, eu nunca poderia obter o Livro que me prometeram...

- Você! - Grita Allen indignado - Desgraçada! Devolve isso!

Ashta chuta o rosto de Allen.

- Calado! Ratinhos teimosos! Ou devo dizer baratas? Tanto faz, são pestes insistentes da mesma forma. Se recusam a morrer.

Ashta sente a aproximação de seus "sócios".

- Ah, meus coleguinhas chegaram. Esperem um pouquinho enquanto eu trato de negócios e já volto pra matar vocês, tá?

Três figuras de capuz e manto caem do alto, como sombras agourentas e se colocam de frente a Ashta. Pareciam ser dois homens e uma mulher.

- Aqui está. Trouxeram o que eu queria?

- Fez um bom trabalho Ashta... Lady Pandora manda lembranças...

- Eu não combinei lembranças como recompensa. Eu quero o livro, sangue-suga. Entrega logo...

A figura encapuzada entrega o livro a Ashta, esta entrega o cristal de Nicky a figura.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócio com vocês, cavalheiros... - Ashta faz uma reverência fingida.

- Demorou demais. Está quase amanhecendo.

- Deveriam ter mais confiança em mim. Eu sou a única Necromancia Arcana viva no mundo, agora que o Máscara da Morte foi comer capim pela raiz...

- Não é a única. Os Heinstein possuem muitos Necromantes ativos.

- Mas seu grupinho não é bem o que pode se chamar de "vivos" não é?

- De fato... Agora, nos despedimos. Adeus, Ashtaroshe...

- Adeus o cacete! Eu não vou deixar levarem essa coisa!

Allen se atira sobre o encapuzado do centro, que pela primeira vez o nota. O soco flamejante de Allen passa rente ao rosto do encapuzado, iluminando-o por um breve instante, para que Allen pudesse ver seu rosto. E se encher de desespero. E o desespero aumenta ainda mais, quando a Figura saca uma espada que Allen reconhecia muito bem. A lâmina metálica crepitando de energia corta o ar e se choca com o braço alquímico de Allen e decepando-o.

Allen observa atônito ao seu braço metálico voando para o alto e o toco faíscando onde ele estava anteriormente. O capuz do homem, levado pelos movimentos, cai pra trás revelando o rosto da misteriosa figura.

- Olá filho... Há quanto tempo...

Allen encara, sem palavras o rosto do homem. Shura Cross. Seu pai. Agora com enormes presas e olhos vermelhos como sangue, sorrindo pra ele.

- Você cresceu... Está mais forte...

- Pai...

As outras duas figuras removem seus capuzes. Uma loira maravilhosa, de fartos seios e um sorriso sensual. O outro, de longos cabelos loiros com uma rosa vermelha entre os lábios.

- Shura? Afrodite? Ingrid? Não me digam que...

Os três sorriem. Imediatamente, Allen se lembra das palavras finais de Kanika. _"Eu vi... Seu pai matou meus pais... Eu vi..."_

- Não... Não, pai! Você não! Não!

- Estou tão feliz em revê-lo, Allen... Gostaria de ficar mais para a reunião de família, mas o sol está quase nascendo... Temos de ir... Afrodite. Ingrid.

As três figuras saltam para o alto e desaparecem na noite.

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooo! Pai! - Os gritos de Allen ecoam pelas ruas vazias e devastadas de Nova York.

- Uhuhuhu... Ahahahaha! Que drama-queen! - Diz Ashta - Eu também vou... Eu poderia matá-los agora, mas talvez, três de vocês sejam demais até mesmo pra mim... Nos encontraremos novamente quando eu tiver novos bonecos pra brincar... Bye bye!

Ashta desaparece nas sombras. Allen está ajoelhado no chão, esmurrando o asfalto e chorando. Fate o abraça com força.

- Merda! - Ele soca o chão novamente. - Tão perto! A Nicky ia voltar! Ela ia voltar! Mas que merda!

- Vamos embora Allen... Ainda não acabou... Nós vamos achar aquela coisa... E vamos trazer a Nicky de volta... - Fate abraça o amigo.

Continua...

Pois é gente. Essa primeira fase de IA, está acabando. Eu estou pensando se faço uma trilogia, ou sei lá. Mas terá ao menos mais uma fic, com mais personagens (tentarei usar mais personagens de fics que recebi pela primeira edição da fic e acho que não vou precisar abrir fichas. Sorry). E assim eu praticamente encerro mais uma fic de fichas. Ah e não percam o próximo capítulo que vai ser o mais revelador de todos (dessa fic)!

Pra finalizar, agradecimentos a todo mundo que participou dessa fic em qualquer sentido. Espero que continuem lendo a(s) próxima(s).

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus...

Metal Ikarus, signing off...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Ikarus? Dois capítulos? No mesmo dia? Empolguei e escrevi tudo de uma vez. Achei melhor por que estou empolgado e já meio que tinha esse final na cabeça há muito tempo. Pelo menos, algumas partes. E claro o finalzão mesmo eu vinha esperando por ele há muito tempo.

Enfim, sem mais delongas...

A música que eu sugiro pra este capítulo é: Bullet for my Valentine - The Last Fight (Piano Version). Eu queria usar a versão normal dessa música para um confronto Allen x Shura, mas o do capítulo 20 foi muito curta. Fica pra próxima. A versão piano, no entanto é perfeito pra essa aqui.

Já temos a review da Ju!

**Toriyama Hikari:** Sim! Shura, Ingrid e Afrodite viraram vampiros! Aiolos e Shion? O que terá acontecido com eles? Fica pra próxima! XD

**Betagem: Black Scorpio no Juh! n.n**

**ILLUMINATI ARCANA - CAPÍTULO FINAL**

**Capítulo 21 - O que resta no final?**

Allen acorda em um quarto poeirento e mal-arrumado. Seu braço direito estava preso a uma tipóia. Ele tinha braço direito? E um braço humano? Não. Não era humano. Ele não conseguia mexê-lo.

- É um tecido epitelial sintético. Seu braço é tão alquímico quanto o antigo. Mas agora, pelo menos parece humano...

Allen se levanta.

- Valeu... Onde a gente tá?

- Na casa do Mestre Ancião...

- Então, é isso... Sem o Shion, sem o Sanctum... Acabou né? A Organização não vai deixar a gente continuar sozinhos...

- É. Por isso eu me ofereci para ser o Diretor de vocês. A Organização vai preparar um novo Sanctum. Você e a Fate são Arcanas poderosos, mas ainda estão em fase de treinamento. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, podem até serem condecorados a Arcanas formados.

- Condecorados? Por que? Por falhar? Por deixar nossos amigos morrerem e nossos inimigos escaparem...?

- A vida de um Arcana nunca é fácil Allen. É uma guerra perpétua contra o mal. E toda guerra há baixas... Mas vocês deram um grande passo na guerra. Desbarataram completamente a Corporação Gemini que agiu por detrás dos panos, bem debaixo de nossos narizes por todos estes anos. Derrotaram os arcanas mais fortes do mundo...

- Eu não quero saber!

Allen esmurra a parede.

- Eu amo a Nicky... Ela não é um homunculus... Não é uma... Coisa qualquer... Ela é humana em todos os sentidos... E ela não deveria ter sido envolvida nisso... Shion morreu... Aiolos morreu... Eu não consegui salvar a Nicky... E agora, meu pai é um vampiro! Um maldito vampiro!

- Eu sei que não é fácil, Allen... Shion era meu mestre também... Eu o amava e esperava não ter de ser o substituto dele tão cedo... Mas... Lembre-se. Não podemos abandonar as esperanças...

- Cadê a Nicky?

- No quarto ao lado. O Mestre Ancião está cuidando dela...

Allen se dirige ao quarto ao lado. Nicky estava deitada na cama, tão serena. Tão calma. Ele se ajoelha ao lado da cama e beija os lábios dela.

- Me perdoe...

**-Um apartamento no Upper East Side de Nova York-**

O corpo destruído e sem-vida de Máscara da Morte jazia sobre a cama. Kanika sai do banheiro, após um banho torturante com um ferimento horrível ainda castigando seu abdome. Ela senta na cama, ao lado de Máscara da Morte. Retira a toalha e observa o ferimento. Estava horrível, mas estava curando rápido. Na verdade, deveria estar morta. Primeiro, pela espada de Allen e segundo pela queda da Gemini Tower. Mas as alterações em seu corpo a fizeram mais forte do que nunca. E tudo graças a ele. Máscara da Morte. Sempre salvando sua vida. Salvara a vida dela quando ela era criança e viu os pais serem mortos diante dos próprios olhos. Salvara a vida dela agora, modificando seu corpo de forma que ela pode escapar duas vezes da morte certa em uma única noite.

- Maskie... Meu amor... Obrigada... - Ela beija suavemente os lábios dele, acariciando o rosto enegrecido da forma em que ele havia morrido. - Desta vez eu vou te salvar, Maskie... Eu juro que vou te trazer de volta... Eu te amo tanto e não posso ficar sem você...

Kanika ouve um pigarrear atrás de si. Era Ashta observando-a. Kanika imediatamente volta a vestir o robe, cubrindo sua nudez.

- Ashtaroshe... Você analisou ele?

- Sim. Pelo visto, seu namoradinho estava mexendo com forças muito sombrias. Coisa do mal mesmo... Esta jóia no peito dele, é o Coração Negro. Essa jóia é um potencializador de poderes Necromanticos... Uma fonte de energia infernal... E sabe-se lá mais o que... E está danificada...

- Maskie está morto?

- Acho que não... Aliás, quem sabe? Ele pode estar preso no inferno de onde essa jóia veio, sendo torturado por demônios diariamente ou pode estar simplesmente vagando pelo limbo... Ninguém realmente sabe o que essa pedra faz...

- Nada disso me interessa! Eu quero saber se ele pode ser trazido de volta a vida!

- Por necromancia? A menos que queira um zumbi... Mas eu posso tentar... Eu precisarei de alguma "ajuda"...

- Que tipo de ajuda? - Pergunta Kanika.

- Primeiro, eu preciso de todos os livros necromantes. Todos eles. Se encontrá-los pra mim, eu trago seu namoradinho de volta. Eu acho...

- Temos um trato.

- Claro que existe também uma outra alternativa... Talvez ainda mais fácil do que recorrer a uma magia tão profana que foi selada em livros perdidos ao redor do planeta... A Pedra Filosofal...?

Kanika encara Ashta, com desconfiança.

- Essa porcaria existe mesmo?

- Apesar de nunca termos realmente visto, eu acho que as evidências falam por si mesmas... Ela existe. E o Arcana que a obtiver, pode realizar qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa... Até mesmo restaurar a vida de uma pessoa que ama...

Kanika olha para aquele corpo frio e enegrecido imóvel sobre a cama. Como ela o ama. Ela sente falta dele como sente falta do ar que respira. Sente falta de fazer amor com ele. Do carinho que ele demonstrara para com ela. Ele era sempre atencioso, não importa do que os outros o chamassem, com ela, Máscara da Morte era um homem dos sonhos.

- Eu farei qualquer coisa, Ashta... Eu vou achar esta Pedra Filosofal. E eu vou trazer o Maskie de volta a vida. Matarei quem eu tiver de matar. Destruirei o que eu tiver de destruir. Pagarei o preço que tiver de pagar.

- Eu preciso te avisar, amiguinha... Arcanas ao redor da história tem um ditado, e seu namoradinho é a incorporação viva, ou morta... Ou morta-viva... Deste ditado... Quem negocia com a morte, só paga um preço: a alma...

- Dane-se. Se minha alma for o preço que devo pagar pra ter o Maskie de volta.

- Assim é que se fala! - Ashta dá um tapinha no ombro de Kanika. - Esse ditado é pura lorota! Vai encontrar aquela Pedra Filosofal e aqueles livros pra mim e eu trago seu namoradinho de volta!

Ashta se despede de Kanika e caminha na direção da porta. Antes ela se vira e faz uma esfera de cristal surgir em sua mão. Ela joga a esfera pra Kanika.

- Aqui está, querida... Meu número não está na lista telefônica, então... Se precisar falar comigo... - Ela dá uma piscadinha e sai pela porta do apartamento. - Amor... Coisa de otário... - Ashta revira os olhos.

Em outro lugar, Millyah surge de um portal dentro de um apartamento luxoso. Estava fraca e ferida. Esteve fugindo o mais longe o possível da Gemini Tower e de perseguidores estranhos. Estava com medo e desesperada. Gemini era sua vida. Saga seu pilar. O que ela faria agora? Não tinha vida antes de Saga. Não teria vida sem ele. Caminha pelo apartamento, até o banheiro. O kit de primeiros-socorros alquímico. Saga se perdeu mesmo em outra dimensão? Qual delas? Como ela fará pra resgatá-lo? E mais importante, quem são estas pessoas perseguindo-a? Parecem vampiros, mas por que estariam atrás dela?

Estava faminta. Ela caminha até a cozinha, abre a geladeira, comendo tudo que vê pela frente. Tomando o vinho direto da garrafa. Farta e com os ferimentos tratados, ela caminha até a sala escura. A luz se acende e ela se depara com um homem de meia-idade, careca de óculos num terno caro.

- Quem. Diabos. É você? - Ela se aproxima dele e aponta uma adaga no pescoço dele.

- Millyah Emmortelle? Eu sou Jerry Forks. Advogado do senhor Saga Gemini. Estou aqui para tratar do testamento dele.

**-Casa de Dohko-**

Allen passou o dia inteiro ao lado de Nicky. Dohko abre a porta trazendo uma bandeja com comida e coloca ao lado.

- Coma alguma coisa. Se matar de fome não vai ajudar...

- Não obrigado... Eu estou sem fome...

- Ela é uma garota bonita... Uma pena que tenha acabado assim...

- Ainda não acabou. Eu vou atrás daquele cristal. Ou vou fazer outro. Ou vou dar minha energia vital pra qualquer mago trazer ela de volta.

- Você é obstinado, rapaz... Mas que adianta salvar a vida dela sacrificando a sua?

- É a lei da magia não é? Pra se obter é preciso dar algo em troca. Troca equivalente, não é?

Dohko acena que sim.

- Uhum. Muito justo... Ou muito injusto dependendo da perspectiva, não? E como pretende trazê-la de volta? Um homunculus sem o Azoth não tem vida. Não se pode nem mesmo dar outro Azoth pra ela. Ela até teria uma vida, mas não seria a mesma...

Dohko caminha para fora do quarto.

- Saga falou que Nicolas Flamel criou a Nicky. Eu vou encontrar esse Nicolas Flamel.

Allen o segue.

- Vai encontrá-lo? Não saberia nem por onde começar. Há quantos séculos não se fala dele? Pelo menos uns 600 anos...

- É um mundo pequeno, não é?

- Mais do que imagina - Responde Dohko. - Mas não pequeno o bastante...

- É pequeno o bastante. - Responde Allen. - Posso encontrar esse cara.

- Se ele estiver vivo.

- Ele está vivo. Ele é o Arcana mais poderoso de todos os tempos não é? Ou pelo menos o mais talentoso. É imortal. É esperto, se passou todos estes anos escondido... Duvido que tenha sido morto por alguém...

- Mais poderoso? Discutível... Mais talentoso? Talvez... Esperto? Isso ele é...

- Você mesmo deve saber de alguma coisa... - Diz Allen.

De repente, Mu, Fate e Kiki estão observando a conversa. Calibretto ainda estava sendo restaurado. Kiki trabalhava contra o relógio, mas ainda demoraria muito para restaurá-lo.

- Por que eu saberia de alguma coisa?

- Você sabe das coisas. Não sei como, mas sabe. Deve ter uma pista sobre o paradeiro desse Nicolas Flamel. Ele pode dar um Azoth novo pra Nicky.

- Não é tão simples assim, rapaz...

- Não vejo a dificuldade.

Dohko senta-se e acende o cachimbo.

- Claro que não. Vida não é algo com a qual se deve brincar, meu rapaz. Deve aceitar que ninguém pode viver pra sempre. Assim como ninguém pode voltar dos mortos.

Allen aponta o dedo na cara de Dohko.

- Não me venha com essa, velhote! Dois dias atrás eu vi meu pai que deveria estar morto, andando por aí!

- Vampiros? São criaturas mortas que esqueceram de cair. Não estão inteiramente mortas, nem inteiramente vivas. Abominações. É isso que resulta quando alguém busca vencer a morte, rapaz... Vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis... Homunculus... De onde acha que tudo isso veio? Das tentativas falhas da humanidade de alcançar a vida eterna. Mas, como você disse... Troca equivalente não é? Em troca de uma vida enterna, uma maldição... Há aqueles que acreditam que a troca é mais que justa...

- O que está me dizendo? Que eu deveria enterrar a Nicky como um homunculus inútil e seguir com a minha vida?

- Allen! Acalme-se! - Diz Fate.

- Seria mais humano do que tentar trazê-la de volta. Há sempre um preço a pagar.

- Tá legal. E se eu pagar o preço? Invés dela, eu pago. Existe uma forma? - Allen joga os braços pra cima.

- Quem sabe? Você está querendo saber respostas que assolam a humanidade há anos, meu jovem... - Dohko dá uma boa baforada no cachimbo.

- Ok. Esquece essa filosofia banal toda! O Azoth da Nicky, se recuperado, pode devolver a vida a ela?

Dohko o estuda por um instante. Vê a determinação dele, estampada no rosto como um carimbo numa folha de papel. Ele faria aquilo. Ele não desistiria.

- Quando eu começo a pensar que perdi a fé na humanidade... Aqui está um rapaz disposto a tudo pra salvar a mulher que ama... Mesmo que seja um homunculus.

- Para de chamar ela de homunculus! Ela é uma humana!

- Sim... - Dohko expele uma expessa nuvem de fumaça - Ao menos onde importa, ela é humana... E respondendo a sua pergunta, o Azoth de Nicky foi criado pra mais do que dar a ela vida. Foi criado para armazenar conhecimento. Por isso, Saga a queria tanto.

- Conhecimento? Flamel colocou conhecimento sobre a Pedra Filosofal no Azoth de Nicky? - Perguntou Kiki, desviando-se de seu trabalho pela primeira vez.

Dohko acena que sim com a cabeça.

- Como o que? Uma receita pra se recriar a Pedra Filosofal?

- Ele não colocou a receita lá. Ele não queria que ninguém mais encontrasse a Pedra. A Pedra é uma grande coisa na teoria. Mas é outra abominação da natureza que ninguém jamais deveria tocar. Levou um continente inteiro, com uma ciência e uma magia que se tivesse sobrevivido, teria levado a humanidade a uma utopia... Ou talvez não. Quando se lida com o aspecto humano da magia, não tem como saber... Mas saiba disso... Estas forças sombrias não deixarão de perseguir a Pedra e vocês precisarão impedí-los.

Agora todos estavam concentrados em Dohko com uma curiosidade mórbida.

- Nicolas Flamel foi dado como morto, mas na verdade, ele e sua esposa fugiram da França. Viajaram pelo mundo. Inglaterra, Rússia, Japão... Enquanto a mãe de Nicky, outro homunculus levava Nicky para o lado oposto do mundo, onde Flamel se encontrava... Por fim, ele se instalou na China e passou lá os últimos dois séculos. Escondido. Quando foi encontrado, já sem esposa ou sem amigos, ele foi atacado. Quase morreu. E por fim, escapou para os Estados Unidos.

Todos tem um sobressalto.

- Espera aí. O cara tá aqui? - Pergunta Kiki.

- Mais perto do que você imagina.

- Quem é você...? - Pergunta Allen. - Como sabe tanto dessas coisas? Qual é o seu nome?

- Quem sou eu? Agora? Um velho vendendor de quinquilharias... Como eu sei dessas coisas? Ora, você mesmo disse... Eu sei das coisas... Meu nome? Qual deles? Ja tive tantos... Dohko, Mestre Ancião...

- Nicolas Flamel...? - Pergunta Mu, assustado.

- Este foi o meu primeiro... O que a minha mãe me deu...

O pequeno corpo de Dohko começa a brilhar. Sua pele começa a descascar e seus minúsculos músculos a espasmar. Todos dão passos amedrontados para trás, ao ver o pequeno e caquético velho dar lugar a um vigoroso rapaz de porte atlético e sorriso confiante, e uma tatuagem de tigre nas costas.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, Illuminati... Meu nome é Dohko, como fui batizado por um velho Arcana que me acolheu e me educou na China... Mas meu verdadeiro nome, é Nicolas Flamel... E agora eu me mostro a vocês, como sou, pela primeira vez em séculos, por que eu creio que o momento chegou. O momento que mudará a vida na Terra como a conhecemos. Eu abri a caixa de Pandora, e agora peço sua ajuda para fechá-la.

Estão todos boquiabertos.

O fim?

**-xXx-**

Não! Essa confusão inteira continua na próxima fic! Tenebrae Arcana! ò.o

Pois é moçada. Dohko é Nicolas Flamel. Tipo, muita loucura né? Pode falar que por essa ninguém esperava... XD

Foi uma das primeiras idéias que eu tive quando comecei a escrever essa fic. Sem saber como encaixar Dohko e Flamel na fic, até pensar: OMG! Eles deveriam ser a mesma pessoa! Quem é o repolho que ficou plantado por mais de duzentos anos sem apodrecer? E a resposta veio tão óbvia que eu pensei: _"I know, right?"_

Pois é. Eu termino este capítulo, super-feliz de ter terminado mais uma fic de fichas (Embora essa tenha passado por um período conturbado né?). Sinceramente, essa fic é uma das minhas favoritas. Vocês capricharam nas fichas, pessoal. Pure-Petit, Lune-sensei, Juh, Ju, Rajani... Todo mundo que mandou ficha, leu, mandou review, sugeriu, criticou... Vocês testaram minhas capacidade aos limites nessa fic e eu mesmo testei a meus próprios limites nela.

Eu queria fazer essa fic maior. Invés de separar em mais fics, fazer uma fic bitelona e talz... Mas com tanta fic que eu insisto em escrever ao mesmo tempo... Decidi melhor subdividir e escrever aos poucos. Pra não ficar cobrando muito de mim mesmo. Sei que ninguém aqui exige cronograma de mim, mas eu mesmo exijo. Não consigo evitar. Então, melhor do que deixar a fic num hiatus enorme (de novo!) eu termino a primeira fase, e depois começo a segunda fase.

Dá uma sensação de dever cumprido. XD

E orgulho... XP

Enfim... Obrigado pessoal que acompanhou a fic. Até a próxima fase (Deve demorar um pouco, sorry, nada de novas fichas por enquanto, embora eu esteja com saudade daquela velha sensação de selecionar fichas pra uma nova fic). Como eu disse, vou procurar usar mais personagens que já recebi, mas descartei da primeira edição dessa fic.

Agora tá todo mundo feliz? _"Ikarus! Você matou minha personagem! Você matou minha personagem! A minha nem apareceu direito! Você não escolheu a minha!"_

Que vergonha... Deviam ter mais confiança no Ikarus! ù.u

Brincadeira, meninas. Adoro todas vocês. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus, signing off...


End file.
